


Taking short hops [On hiatus]

by jdmirror



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Awkward situations, Developing Relationships, F/M, Literally everyone from classes a and b, Medium Burn, Misunderstandings, Secrets, Some pining, Swearing, Teenage Hormones, Teens being teens, Tsutsu needs more attention, other ships mentioned on the sidelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 123,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmirror/pseuds/jdmirror
Summary: The Joint Training is over. All problems there could be, were surviving next class, finishing homework, probably learning for one or two tests.But Kosei Tsuburaba had other things to handle and his friends and his karma, (mostly his friends though) aren‘t really helping.Same goes for a froggy little hero in training from another class.(Pov switching between Kosei and Tsuyu and some „guests“.)





	1. Getting into things

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work and it would be nice if you can give me some feedback and constructive criticism. I want to improve. And English is only half of a mothertongue to me so please have mercy on me. ;D
> 
> I‘ve already written enough for a second chapter, but let‘s wait.
> 
> Otherwise enjoy!

Kosei wished, that this stupid training lesson would be over soon. This morning, he was full of energy, only waiting to hand it to the other class, but this morning seemed far away now. The eagerness had been replaced in the very first round of Class B‘s battle against their, by Monoma proclaimed, rivals.

So what exactly happened? Kosei was still unsure himself so he had replayed everything in his mind several times.

It had all started with the shrill ring, that signaled the beginning of the joint training between the U.A first-years. Kosei had climbed on Jurota Shishidas back and they practically lunged at their opponents. Shishida had taken care of the other Tetsu, while Kosei focused on the weird animal guy, successfully captured him, snapped Jurota out of Shinso Hitoshis brainwashing, and captured the wannabe Eraserhead as well.

So far so good if Shishida hadn‘t been high from using his beast-transformation. The idiot straight up went for the living taser and Koseis first, and probably best, reaction in his entire life was to jump off Shishidas back, only to be ensnared by something wet and warm, that wrapped around his whole body and finally covered his mouth as he tried to solidify air to knock back his capturer.

With his mouth still open, his tongue accidentally slipped over the weird rope, which felt.... felt very much alive. Kosei opened his eyes to see Tsuyu Asui in front of him, smiling and croaking out a little „Caught you.“, between her lips and something that came out of her mouth

He had failed to notice her, and now she had him captured in this warm, soft, rope, what Kosei now realized, was in fact her tongue and he was licking over it. The realization of what he was doing hit him, as she carried him off to prison, hoping she wouldn‘t notice him becoming putty in her grasp.

Once in prison and released from Asuis tongue, Kosei watched her hopping back to the battlefield. Why had he never noticed her like he was doing now? She was... she was stunning! Her skin tight bodysuit complementing her curvy body. Eyes bigger than his own, though that could change quickly, if he kept staring at her shrinking form through the prison bars, as she took large jumps to rejoin the fight.

Her hair. Kosei imagined how it would look, if it wasn‘t tied up in that cute bow. Long, probably silky and soft, flowing down her body and falling over her womanly figure. And best of all, her tongue. He remembered the feeling of it on his own, sealing his lips. The wet and warm feeling on his mouth, he had never felt before. He wondered what would’ve happened , if she had slipped it in just slightly more. Would Asui Tsuyu have a special taste? Did frogs taste like something at all?

Kosei noticed that his pants were growing uncomfortably tight and he looked down on himself. This day was going to be pure torture.

Not long after his own capture he was joined by Shiozaki, carrying a restrained Shishida and Rin. For short, his entire team had been captured and they lost the first round. Kosei could already see Monoma. His insane expression and the foam coming from his mouth, like it always would right before he broke into another fit of rage about class A

After returning to the others, Kan-Sensei had looked at his group with an unreadable mask and said „You all know what you‘ve done wrong, don‘t you?“ He had given Kosei an extra long gaze of disappointment, mixed with a trace of, it must‘ve been amusement. Kosei had realized their teacher counted one and one together and his cheeks had reddened in embarrassment.

„You ok?“ Rin had turned to him, asking with serious concern. „You‘ve been weird since Froppy captured you.“

Kosei had tried to answer his friend, but all he managed to say was a series of „uhhs“ and “uhhhms“

“Do I even want to know?“ Rins face was still obscured by his hero costumes mask. Kosei had just shaken his head and they went back to the other students, waiting for the second round to begin.

Luckily, Kosei had been able to keep his mind off of Tsuyu by focusing on the other rounds. He watched as Kendos team bodied team 2a, with Monomas shrill shrieking and the cheers from Tetsu and Todoroki in the background.

The third round had been an up and down with neither side being able do gain the upper hand, but Kosei had laughed one time as he saw the picture of Kaibara pouting in his prison cell, only to realize that he hadn‘t done any better.

The fourth round was finally enough to shut Monoma up, as he watched in horror when Yelltsuki Jerkugou had brought destruction and havoc on Tokage and her team. Kosei had found himself hoping, Jerkugou would lose but that always seemed like a distant dream, from the Sport-Festival ongoing.

As the fifth round came, he had actually taken part in analizing the match, as the dwarvy kid from class a pulled a trick that didn‘t only allow him to keep Kodai, Yanagi, and Shouda at bay, but also to have a smug face full of Mina Ashidos boobs. The only thing Kosei didn‘t quiet get, was the stuff, happening to Deku, stupid name by the way, and Monoma, as he tried to copy the latters power-up Quirk

Now, with the joint training finally over, the boys of class b were standing in the shower rooms to wash off the dirt and any kind of other leftovers from their battles. Only Monoma was sitting in one of the rooms corners, squeezing a bar of soap, probably imagining it was Jerkugou or Midoriya.

Shishida however had apologized to them all, because he was going to shower too. And smelling wet Shishida was truly heinous, especially after the latter had used his quirk. Kosei didn‘t know what it would look like, if someone took a family of dying skunks, threw them into a hole, filled with slurry and have them rot for five weeks in high summer, but he knew it would smell, like Shishida was right now.

Trying to breath through his mouth to avoid throwing up on his classmates, a strategy they had all agreed on, Kosei tried to distract himself from thinking about Tsuyu again and the way she had smiled, after wrapping her tongue around him. But Rin was washing his hair right now, Kaibara was still pouting under the stream of his shower and Awase was with Recovery Girl, hoping to gain back his sense of balance, after the punk girl had damaged it with her mean soundwave attack. And he definitely wouldn‘t close in to Shishida.

Without anything to focus on, Kosei started drifting off again, back to his newly found dreamscape, but before he could leave reality completely, a hand came waving and snatching in front of his face. Awase had returned looking all fresh again. 

„You allright?“, he asked, still snatching in Koseis face. Kosei snapped out of his daze. „Yeah what could be wrong?“, he replied hastily, shaking his head as if he could get rid of his colorful imaginations.

“I‘m asking you!“ Awase had taken off his bandana and held his spiky, black hair under the stream of water.

“Now look who can speak again.“ Kosei and Awase turned to Rin, who was done rinsing out the shampoo from his hair.

Awase raised an eyebrow. „What‘cha mean, again?“ Before Rin could answer and present his version of the story, Kosei covered his mouth with his hand.

„Nothing special, it‘s just.... I‘m kinda lost in thoughts aaand thinking about uhm, important stuff, so important, that I couldn‘t talk.

Kosei rubbed the back of his neck, nearly breaking one, while trying to explain his weird behaviour. Fortunately, Awase had turned his attention to Monoma, who was still sitting in his corner, mumbling like Midoriya.

Brushing back a strand of his now wet hair he asked „What‘s Monoma doing there with his soap?“

“Carving a voodoo doll of Bakugou from it?“, Kaibara threw in from under his shower. He was done pouting over the fact, that he hadn‘t been able to finish his fight against Ojiro and was now joining his friends in their conversation.

But Kosei didn‘t want to think about Monoma. He didn‘t want to think about stupid Jerkugou or Midoriya or anything else either. The only clear thoughts he could grasp, were images of the Rainy Season Hero: Froppy. She was probably showering right now, alongside her friends and Kosei wondered what she was thinking about. Well most likely nothing close to his own thoughts.

Shower times must be special for her. As far as Kosei knew, frogs needed water more than humans and could even drink and secrete water over their skin. He wasn‘t sure how far the mutation quirk had changed Asuis body from what was once considered normal, but he was sure, that this girl hadn‘t shown her full variety of skills yet.

Raising his hand to cover his mouth, where Asuis tongue had touched him, Kosei recalled the feeling of his own tongue, licking over hers and he imagined her in the shower with him. This time they were kissing and he slipped his tongue in her mouth, exploring unknown land. Until.... he felt himself growing hard again.

„Oh fuck, no, no, no, no, no not now please.“, Kosei thought. Back on the battlefield it had been kinda uncomfortable, but now he wasn‘t wearing any clothes at all and he could imagine a billion more pleasant things than growing a boner in the communal showers. Faster than Iida had been kicking Honenuki , he reached for the regulator on his shower, setting it to the lowest possible temperature.

The water turned cold immediately. It hit him like a truck. Not that he had experienced such a thing, but it must be a fitting description. Luckily, he was prepared for it and stood still, letting the water pour down on him and settle his problem.

But some of the water splashed off of Kosei and hit a completely unprepared Awase, who shrieked and sucked in a deep breath from the sudden cold. Awase went pale and then immediately green. He had just inhaled a huge load of „eau de shishida“. Tearing up and heaving, desperately trying not to barf all over the place, Awase gathered every bit of strength he could afford and made his way out of the showers.

They could finally hear him throwing up, hopefully in one of the restrooms, and then yelling „Tsuburaba, what the fuck!! And Shishida, would you find a way to not kill us all and do something against your reeking fur!

Shishida was already on his way to Awase, practicing an apology speech, starting with „I‘m deeply sorry for what I‘ve done Sir Awase.“, but Bondo blocked the doorway, not letting the beast boy pass.

Kosei thanked Bondo silently, thinking that Awase would definitely not like to face the source of his illbeing. Aside from that, he was already forming an apology, including an explanation himself, because the last time someone, (Monoma), had pissed off Awase, the latter had waited for the great Phantom Thieve to fall asleep on the couch in the common room, before acting out his revenge.

Monoma had woken up, welded to the couch, only one arm free to use a knife Awase had left him. He had been trapped there the rest of the friday afternoon and the entire saturday, until he decided to cut himself free from his clothes. It was just, that Awase had also welded Monomas boxershorts to the couch and Kosei would never forget the image of a naked Monoma, sprinting through the hallways of class B‘s dorms to reach his own room.

When he was done showering, Kosei went to dress himself, but his mind was still all, but focused and he tried to slip in his pants, only to notice, that it was actually the blazer of his uniform, followed by the realization, that he hadn‘t even put his boxershorts back on.

Kosei let out a resignated sigh and heard Kaibara choke down a laugh behind him. „I should’ve made a snap of this.“

“Don‘t you dare it! Didn‘t I suffer enough today?“ But Kosei realized, that Kaibaras quirk was Gyrate not Divination or Mind-Reading, so he couldn‘t possibly know all the things his friend went through.

„Chill man, I‘m not gonna do it. No one would like a photo of an idiot, failing to dress himself anyway. And seriously, you are acting strange.“

Kaibara looked at him with a face, that might express concern. Kosei wasn‘t sure, since his childhood friend had never been the easiest to read and his almost never changing facade only dropped, when he was excited.

“I... uhm I just need to eat something. Yes I‘m just so hungry, I can‘t focus.“ Kosei looked at Sen, hoping he would be fine with his pitiful excuse. The latter just shrugged.

“Yeah let‘s go grab something from Lunch Rush and I‘ll be better.“, Kosei said, faking a newly found enthusiasm.

“Fine, but do me one favor.“, Sen deadpanned.

„What would that be?“

„Put on some pants....“

After somehow making it back to the main building and into the canteen, Kosei was poking his food with his sticks, not too eager to eat anything at all. He‘d found another thing to busy himself. Just two tables next to the one, Kosei, Kaibara, Rin and Awase were sitting on, Asui was chatting with Midoriya and floaty girl. She listened to something Midoriya said and laughed. Kosei had never felt so thrilled, and so angry, at the same time.

Thrilled, because he had never heard a cuter laugh before and angry, because it wasn‘t him, who made her laugh like that. Midoriya was rapidly dropping on his list of likable people from Class A and Kosei wished, he could just trap this... this nerd in a neat box of air. Even Jerkugou was better to him right now, until the menace himself stormed to Midoriyas table. Kosei hoped, they would kill each other.

Awase nudged his arm, nodding with his head to the scene, Kosei had already noticed. On their way from the training grounds to the main building, Kosei had apologized to Awase, for nearly killing him, and Awase had taken it lightly, saying, he must‘ve had his reasons, to which Kosei just nodded.

“Do you think his balls shrunk again?“, Awase asked, shoveling food in his mouth, while holding his nose shut, so he woulnd‘t taste the remnants of Shishidas terrible smell.

Kosei eyed Jerkugou. „Dunno, but he seems extra pissed today. Wonder why, he had his stupid, flawless victory.“

„Probably because of the shit, Midoriya did in the last round. How can he steal the spotlight from the highborn, perfect number one.“ Awase rolled his eyes and Kosei remembered, that his team suffered the most crushing defeat by the King of Explodo Kills.

They kept looking at Jerkugou, yelling something incoherent at Midoriya, who held his hands up in defeat. Before the bomb could explode, however, Asui said something to the angry bastard. Jerkugou answered with a grimace and Uraraka added something that made him calm down entirely.

„Did you see that?“ Awases eyes were wide. „They just handled Bakugou.“

Koseis eyes were wide as well, making them look even googlier than usual. He was staring directly at Asui now. This girl had just shut up the walking, talking disaster and stayed absolutely cool while doing so. She was just great.

Kaibara, who‘d been busy with his food, looked up and at Koseis face. Then, he suddenly smiled a knowing smile.

Kosei, not paying attention to anything but Asui, was once again caught up in his own thoughts. She had changed into her school attire. He could see her legs peeking out from under her skirt, her stockings not covering everything. While his eyes followed her bare pale skin, where it was disappearing under her clothes, he wondered how her thighs would feel like. Soft? Yet muscular and strong to do big hops?

He was once again torn out of his pleasant thoughts. Kosei saw Sen leaning in, until his mouth was near his ear.

“Stop staring.“, Sen said. „She‘ll notice and think you‘re a creep.“ He drew back, actually grinning.

Kosei blushed from embarrassment, angered at how easy Sen had found out. „So, is this a crush, or are you just a perv and into some kinky shit?

“I...“, Kosei began. He made up his mind and decided to tell Sen the truth. „Honestly, I don‘t know.... I keep thinking about her, after she, she uhm...“, this time he closed in to whisper in Sens ear, „she had her tongue on my mouth.“

Sen held back a laugh, clearly troubled to keep his facade. He was surprisingly active today. „So, first base already.“ Kosei reddened even more. „Now you just need to figure out what you feel and then go for it.“

Kosei nodded absentmindedly. „If you tell anyone, I‘ll put you in Air-Alcatraz.“, but it was an empty threat.

“No need to tell, if you keep being this obvious.“

Before Kosei could answer, Momo Yaoyorozu made her way over to their table. She had been knocked out by Kendo, but thanks to Recovery Girl, she was all fine. In contrast to poor Awase, who was still looking close to death.

„Awase-kun, are you ok, you look terrible.“ She sat down next to him. „Was it Kyou-.. Jirous attack?“

“Wish it was...,“ Awase mumbled, then he smiled at her. „But I‘m fine, don‘t worry. Thanks for your concern though.“

Yaoyorozu smiled back. „Thats nice to hear. To be honest, I felt guilty, because my best friend attacked you, but if it wasn‘t her, what was it?“

“You don‘t want to know, believe me.“ Awases face turned into a grimace and Kosei, afraid that his friend would throw up again, brought some space between them.

“We could meet on Saturday if you want, I can tell you the whole story. Usual place, usual time?“ Kosei just stared. Awase that bastard was smooth as hell.

Yaoyorozo nodded, waved, made her way over to... over to Midoriya, Uraraka and.... Asui and sat down next to her. Before Kosei could drift of to the other table again, Awase let out a contempt huff. He‘d been like this with Yaoyorozu ever since they came back from summer camp and Kosei couldn‘t say why, because he kinda slept through the important parts.

When the bell rang again, Kosei mentally prepared himself for english class, well knowing, that he won‘t be able to follow Present Mics explanations of grammar and english history, no matter how loud the teacher spoke. He hadn‘t even done his homework for today.

In class he tried to focus on the things Mic was saying, but none of the words made any sense to him, not even the parts spoken in japanese. After watching Kuroiro nearly breaking into tears, because Komori had asked him for a pen, Kosei began gazing out of the window, trying to see shapes in the clouds. For some reason, they all looked like frogs. Big frogs, small frogs and be wasn‘t sure, if that one big cloud might even be a toad.

“Yoooooo young maaaaan!“ Mics voice nearly knocked him out of his chair. The teacher was standing right in front of his desk. „I know dreaming is nice, but you shouldn‘t do it in claaaaaass“

Mics words rang in Koseis head. „I didn‘t dream,“ he said hastily, so Mic would stop straining everyones ears.

“Then you will certainly know, when the Declaration of Independance was signed and by whom.“

Kosei didn‘t know. As he told Mic, he heard Tokage snickering behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the lizard-like girl grinning a toothy grin at him.

After the last minutes of class were finally over, everyone was packing and leaving. Kosei, still not focused enough to properly pack his bag, was the last in class. He still struggled to squeeze his exercise book between his other school stuff, until he lost patience and started hammering on everything, that didn‘t look like it would fit.

“Damn, what did your bag do, to derseve such a thrashing?“ Tokage was back, most likely to draw more malicious joy out of Koseis current stupidity.

He swore under his breath. „What was that?“ She leaned against the doorframe, baring her pointed teeth with an amused smile.

“Out of all people, why did you come back?“ Kosei pressed his lips together. „If you wanna make fun of me, just get over with it.“

“Y‘know, Bakugous stupid flashgrenade hit me point blank and turned me into a blindworm. And the poor, innocent Girl I am, can‘t find home alone.“ Tokages voice had turned melodramatic.

“And now, you want me to bring you back to the dorms?“

“Idiot, I want to talk about you and the frog princess.“ Kosei froze. Out of all people, except for Monoma, Tokage was the worst to know. Now, she would constantly pick on him.

“How-,“He began, but was interrupted immediately.

“How did I know?“ Tokage imitated the slightly whiny tone in his voice.

Well, people say, the eyes are windows to the soul and yours are so large, I can just look through them.“ She broke in cackling laughter.

Kosei raised his eyebrows and said, „You found out by looking in my eyes?“ He was getting more and more pissed right now and Tokages annoying laughter wasn‘t making anything better.

„No dumbass, I just eavesdropped on you and Kaibara. My ears are literally everywhere,“Tokage snickered and tore an ear from her head, waving it around.

“And what now?“ He heard his voice becoming harsh. „I‘m giving myself enough bullshit about this, I don‘t need yours too.“

“Dude, chill your balls. I‘m here to help you.“

Koseis jaw dropped. „You want ME, to confide in YOU? You‘re probably the last person I would ever tell anything, because you’d just spill it to embarass me.“

Before he could continue however, Tokage stopped laughing and fixated his face with a serious expression. Confused by her sudden change, Kosei didn‘t know what to do next.

“Listen,“ she begun. „I know, I can be exhausting at times, but I have a soft spot for Tsu. Reptiles and amphibians aren‘t that different and she‘s hella cool.“

„So why don‘t you help her, instead of me?“ Kosei wished, he could just leave for his dormroom.

Tokages smile was back. „Because, this is a one-sided thing right now and you‘re the one, thinking about it all day.“

She grabbed Koseis shin with one hand and studied his face. „Now we need to find out, if this is a real crush or just your dirty thoughts.“

Hey, I still didn‘t agree...“ But Kosei was interrupted again.

“C‘mon just spill it. Do you keep thinking about what happened, or specifically about Tsu.

“I“, he started and Tokage looked at him expectantly. „Yooooouuuu.....?“

“ keep thinkn bout her.“ Kosei mumbled an swallowed like half of the sentence, but apparently Tokage had picked it up.

„Congrats Tsuburaba, you‘ve got a crush. Now act on it!“

She had already turned around and made her way to the door, as Kosei said, „Hey, Tokage!“

She looked back at him. „What?“

“Fuck you.“

She grinned slyly. „Got it, anything else?“

But before Kosei could answer, she turned around again and left Class B‘s homeroom. He heard her typical laughter echoing in the hallway and shook his head.

It was impossible to have the last word when talking to Setsuna Tokage and Kosei didn‘t quiet know, what to make of the girl. On the one hand, she was annoying, constantly playing pranks with her quirk and embarrassing her peers for fun, on the other hand though, she had just helped him realize, that he had indeed developed a crush on Tsuyu Asui.

On his way over to the dorms he came across Kendo, Kodai, Yanagi and Shiozaki. „Hey Tsuburaba, do you know where Setsuna is?“

The only thing Kosei wanted, was to go back to his room and into his bed, so he just turned to Kendo and said, „Fucking herself.“

He ignored their shocked faces and the daggers, Shiozaki shot at him for using an „impure word“ and continued his way back to the dorms.

In front of the dorm building, he saw his classmates gather around Kan-Sensei, who was waiting for every student to arrive. It didn‘t take long for Kendo and her group to end the waiting. They had found Tokage and were now looking expectantly at their homeroom teacher.

“I‘m gonna make this quick,“ the blood hero said. „As a reward for todays efforts, we‘re going to a hot spring tomorrow.“

The class went wild at his words and even Kosei joined in, until a realization hit him. He raised his hand. Kan-Sensei pointed at him and said, „Yes, Tsuburaba?“

What are we doing with Shishida? He‘ll kill the entire bathing guests.“

At this, Shishida himself turned to Kosei. „Don‘t worry Sir Tsuburaba, I decided not to come with my class and Sir Shinso will take my place instead.“

The entire class sighed in relief.

After finally reaching his room, Kosei immediately switched into his pajamas and let himself fall on his bed. Now he could doze off and no one would annoy him anymore.

Kosei recalled Tokages words. „Act on your feelings.“ She was still Tokage, but she was also right about this, so he decided to make some rules for himself.

Rule number one: Act on your feelings

Rule number two: Tell Tsuyu

Rule number three: Don‘t tell Monoma

Staring at his poster of Mt. Lady, Kosei noticed, that the big hero seemed less appealing than usual. Only Asui, no Tsuyu seemd like the real thing now. He remembered her her face again as she had captured him. Soft smile, and croaking out a little „caught you.“

Then, everything was crashing down on him again. Her warm, wet tongue on his mouth and his own, licking over hers. Kosei could feel his teenage hormones kicking in once more.

Rule number one: Act on your feelings. And this feelings were giving him only one command now, something he would‘ve had liked to do much earlier today.

Kosei palmed himself through his pajamas. He was probably harder, than he had ever been before. With Tsuyus face still on his mind, he slipped his right hand into his pants and began stroking.

He moaned low from the direly needed friction. Tomorrow, they would be in a hot spring with Class A. She would be there. Kosei imagined her, bathing in the steaming spring, the water beading down her soft skin. He fastened the pace of his hand, already feeling the sweet tingle in his belly.

In his imagination, Tsuyu was alone. Well, almost. He was there with her. She crossed her arms behind his neck, pulled him down and kissed him passionately. Kosei recalled the feeling of her tongue over and over again. He pulled his dreamgirl closer to him, to feel her breasts on his chest and her thigh brushed over his hard cock.

It was too much. Before he could react, Kosei came in his pajamas and all over his hand. He breathed heavily as he did three final, deep strokes, to ride out his orgasm.

He fell asleep immediately after, his hand still in the warm, sticky mess he had created and one of the worst, but also best days of his life found an end.


	2. (Hot) Springtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday is here. Everyone is looking forward to their trip to the hot springs. Only Tsuyu Asui has something to get done first.
> 
> Will she be able to do it or will destiny drive her in an even worse situation?

Tsuyu had slept in. It was already afternoon when she woke up and, with a deep yawn, began strechting herself.

In the wake of Class A‘s victory, Mina, Kaminari and Sero had insisted on throwing a little party and Izuku, the nice guy he was, had suggested to invite Shinso over, since he had been essential for their victory in the first round. The sleep deprived boy had looked hilarious on the couch, squeezed between Kaminari and Kirishima, not knowing what to make of the blondes constant stream of words.

Of course there had been alcohol. Mina was somehow good at getting her hands on stuff, that was forbidden on campus and Tsu was glad, it was JUST alcohol. She didn‘t drink herself, but she new, what even small amounts of this hideous stuff could do.

I hadn‘t been much though. No one knew, there would be a reason to celebrate, so Mina was just able to supply them with the basics like beer and two bottles of red wine.It was enough however, to lighten up the mood to a point, where Kaminari had hugged Ojiros tail and refused to let go. Jirou had rolled her eyes at the sight of her favorite idiot but, was holding back a laugh.

Tsu herself had made it her mission to watch over Mineta. All girls except for her, had their fair share of beer and the little pervert couldn‘t be trusted. So everytime Mineta even looked, like he was planning something, Tsu had whipped her tongue over his face, until it was entirely covered in red, long marks.

Later this evening, Aizawa-Sensei had come over to Class A‘s dorms and everyone frantically tried to hide the bottles. But it was of no use. Aizawa had the rare talent to sense even the slightest misstep, a talent, great for a hero and a teacher along.

He definitely knew, but he didn‘t say anything. Aizawa had just raised his voice and spoken the words „hot spring“ and „tomorrow“ Knowing what would come, Tsu had covered her ears, as the tumult broke loose. Mineta, one of the loudest, made a face as if christmas and his birthday would come earlier this year. Before Tsu had been able to take care of him, Jirou stuck her jacks in his temples and knocked him flat.

After she was done, replaying last night in her head, she got out of bed, deciding to take a shower. She hated winter. The cold weather was making her tired all day and a hot bath would do wonders. She needed to think about a certain thing anyway and what could be better than doing that in your own personal tub, while relaxing in warm water.

It happened last night, before Tsu left the common room for the silent comfort of her bed.

“Hey Tsu, can I talk to you for a second?“ It was Momo.

Tsu smiled, „Sure Yaomomo, kero, what can I do for you?

“You know Awase-kun from the other class right? Yesterday he told me about his friend. The one you captured.“

“Tsuburaba-kun, yes, kero.“ Tsu didn‘t know where this would lead to.

“Well,“ Yaomomo continued. „He shut down completely afterwards. What exactly did you do to him?“

“Do to him?“ Tsu brought one finger to her lower lip. „Nothing I guess. Are you sure this is my fault, kero?“

“I‘m not accusing you of anything, but you were the last person to interact with him, before he turned, uhhm into a fucking weirdo, to say it in Awase-kuns words.

„Thanks for telling me Yaomomo, but I can‘t think of anything I‘ve done, that would cause such an extreme reaction.“ Tsu was still trying to find an explanation for the boys odd behavior, but it had been a long day and time was closing in to midnight.

Waving Yaomomo goodnight, Tsu made her way to her dorm room. She knew, she wouldn‘t be able to focus on this right now, so she made a mental note to go over her memories of the incident, after she had gotten a decent amount of sleep.

Now, as she was laying in the hot water, Tsu tried to recall the events from yesterday step by step.

„I entered the arena with Kaminari, Kirishima, Kouda and Shinso... I listened th Shinso explaining his quirk. Then, I climbed a wall, but Shishida-kun knocked me off.“

Tsu realized, she was mumbling to herself. Izuku would be proud.“

“I recovered and saw Kaminari tasing Shishida-kun and Tsuburaba-kun was jumping away from them. I captured him with my tongue and.... and.“

It started dawning on her now. To keep the boy from using his quirk, she had wrapped her tongue over his mouth. She had brought him in a situation of heavy discomfort and most definitely crossed a thick, red line.

Tsuyu was proud of her trait, to always speak her mind, so she would just go and apologize to Tsuburaba-kun. He probably hated her right know, but it was necessary.

With a little shock, she remembered another detail from yesterday. After she had captured him, Tsuburaba-kun went limp in her grasp. Tsu scolded herself for not noticing earlier.

She swore to take the next possible opportunity, to set this right. Hopefully, she could catch him alone.

When evening came, Class A and B gathered at the front gates of UA. The bus, that would bring them to their destination, was only waiting to be boarded, but it was impossible.

Doing what he alwas did, Iida insisted on his classmates to form a clean queue, so everybody could enter the bus with „structure“, but like everytime, the presidents plan was doomed to fail. Both classes would ride on one bus and the students of Class B were already swarming in and out of the vehicle, while Kendo tried to comfort Iida.

„If this isn‘t the famous A-Class. I thought you were always first, so how come we were here earlier. You are weakening, aren‘t you? Yes, enjoy the final days of your glory, before B-Class takes your spotlight and you rot in a place, where no light will ever reach you again.“ Monoma began one his usual fits, only to be knocked out by Kendo moments after.

„Sorry, he‘s been extra hard to handle since yesterday. That hit him real hard, you know.“

„No big deal Kendo,“ Momo said. I can imagine, he must be disappointed.

„Yeah, he went through all five stages of whatever, and is already plotting again. Means, he’s just fine.“ And by the way, Iida asked me to do something.“

At this, Kendo enlargened her hands, held them around her mouth and yelled, „Class B, assemble!“

When everyone was around, she continued. „Dear Iida made a suggestion, to pair every student from Class A, with one of Class B. This is supposed to enforce the amount of social interaction between our classes and clear every kind of animosity, that could‘ve rised during our joint training.“ Turning to Iida, she said, „Did I say that right?“ He gave her his thumbs up.

„You heard Kendo-san, so look for a partner from another class and have a seat,“ Iida said and gestured with his robotic wave-motions towards the bus.

Everything turned into a chaos. No one wanted to pair with Bakugou or Monoma respectively, so they were forced to team up by their peers. Monoma, still unconscious and Bakugou, yelling, spitting and cursing, until he reluctantly stayed put on his seat, next to Class B‘s problem child, who had started drooling. The other pairs were Tokoyami with Kuroiro, Awase with Momo, Kendo with Iida, Kirishima with Tetsutetsu, Shiozaki and, to her disgust, Mineta, Todoroki with Honenuki, Sato with Bondo, Tsuburaba with Kaminari, Shinso with Midoriya, Ojiro with Kaibara, Hagakure with Fukidashi, Pony with Shoji, Shouda with Kouda, Komori with Aoyama, Kamakiri with Jirou, Rin with Sero, Kodai with Uraraka, Yanagi with Mina and finally....

„Hey, Tsu, wanna team up?“ Tokage approached Tsuyu. „We are the only ones left anyway, outcasts for our cold blood,“ she added wistfully, grinning her trademark grin.

Tsu liked the girl. She was Class B‘s version of Bakugou, minus the anger and plus a healthy affinity for mischief. Last Halloween, Tokage had prepared a hell of a trick and by coincidence, it was Tsu, who got caught in it. The trick had been simple, but the view of the lizard girls severed head, shrieking shrill and jumping out of a box was still terrifying. Tokage had called it „Setsuna in a box“

„Thanks for your offer, Setsuna, but I wanted... no it‘s ok, let‘s be partners.“ No need for anyone to know, how she messed up with Tsuburaba-kun.

„You gonna finish that first sentence? Sounded, like it would be interesting.“ Tokages grin only widened and Tsu felt a short jolt of fear. Did she know?

„No, but let‘s say I have a problem to solve.“ They were boarding the bus now. Tsu picked two seats near the end and after they sat down, Tokage continued.

„C‘mon, just tell me. I love problems.“ She wasn‘t begging, but Tsu could hear a light urgency in her voice.“

„I‘m sure you do, Tsuna, but I feel guilty for hurting a persons feelings and I need to do this on my own.“

Tokages face lost some of its excitement. „Hurting someone’s feelings... Oh, then forget, that I ever asked. I just thought it might be something interesting.“ She blinked at Tsu with one eye.

The bus started and card games, sweets and all other kinds of food were pulled from bagpacks and pockets. Immediately, the heroes in training were roaming the bus, changing a pocky stick here and insults there, after losing a game of cards. Tokage was chewing on a chunk of dried meat, she had snatched from Shishida, as the latter had wished them goodbye at the schools front gates. „Fhont fome?“

Tsuyu ignored her. She had noticed, who was sitting on the seats in front of her. Kaminari and Tsuburaba were talking and the blonde offered his neighbor a bag of sweets. Not wanting to draw any attention, Tsu leaned forewards and listened. A thing she usually wouldn‘t do. So why was she now?

„Of course you would pick Pikachu,“ Tsuburaba grumbled. „Pichu would fit you better. Less control, hurts itself, y‘know.“ They were playing Smash Bros Ultimate.

„Are you trying to belittle the power of Chargebolt,“ Kaminari said with a played sincerity, that turned into a slightly depressed tone, as Tsuburaba kicked him off-stage a third time. „Damn, you said, you hated playing against Pikachu.“

„I do, so I learned the matchup. Awase always picks this little rat too and now, I‘m destroying him time after time.“

It had become a habit for Class A to gather in the common room after school to play Smash. Apparently the same situation was occuring in the B-dorms. Kaminari and Mina once decided to throw a tournament, with everyone participating and Tsu had picked Greninja, only to be obliterated by the Alien-Queen herself, who was using some purple, flying dinosaur. Now, she was peeking between the seats and watched Tsuburaba and Kaminari go for another round. Kaminari once more with Pikachu and Tsuburaba with Young Link.

„Want your ass kicked another time?“ Tsuburaba grinned smugly and threw Kaminari out another time.

„Gee, you‘re just too good. You don‘t miss one thing with your big eyes.“ Tsuburaba just laughed. „Yeah, and you move like a pussy anyway.“

Kaminari joined in and Iida, some seats in front of them, turned around and said, „Laughing must be kept under seventy decibel. We don‘t want anyone to suffer from permanent damage.“

„Man, how can you guys stand him and Jerk-... Bakugou together.“ Tsuburaba rolled his big eyes. Tsu smiled at the sight.

„Well, Tsuburaba. I might tell you, when you beat me and Mina in a double. Pick someone to fight with you.“ Kaminari smiled a sly smile, knowing very well Mina would beat Tsuburaba and whoever he would pick to fight with him.

„And just by by the way, you also seemed odd yesterday. Not the Iida- or Bakugou-way but definitely not like today.“

Tsu froze, not noticing, that Tsuburaba did the same. She felt like everyone knew it, before she even knew it herself and that was making her feel worse, than she already did. Hoping to keep her mind from loading her with any more self-made guilt, Tsu continued eavesdropping.

„Nahhh, I handled it yesterday. I‘m... I‘m good now, well, for the moment.“ Tsuburaba rubbed the back of his neck.

„Nice to hear,“ Kaminari said and Tsu silently agreed with him. „In for another round buddy?“

His newly found friend nodded and they were once again focusing their consoles. Tsu leaned back into her seat and realized, Tokage had been watching her the whole time. Her face was shining with delight, but she didn't say anything, so it was up to Tsu to imagine what could make Tokage look, like she had found embarrassing photos of her entire class.

The froggy girl cursed herself and added „eavesdropping“ on the list of things, she would apologize for. She used to be the reliable, focused and calm person, everyone could trust in, but now she was tripping over every obstacle in her way.

###### 

###### 

The hot water felt amazing. After making a new friend in Kaminari and finally arriving at the spring, Kosei, accompanied by the Pikachu-boy, Ojiro and Kaibara, was enjoying this well deserved treatment from Aizawa and Kan-sensei. Not long after entering the water, Kaminari had grabbed Ojiros tail and began petting it. It was weird, but Ojiro didn‘t seem to mind.

At Koseis question, he just answered, „I‘m used to it and it feels kinda good, like a massage.“

The hot spring consisted of one big pool of water , only devided by a wooden partition wall. The students had scaterred all over the place, forming little groups here and there. Midoriya, with Shinso still in his wake, was with Todoroki, who could easily have a hot bath anytime he wished and Kuroiro was talking to Tokoyami about.... well about something no one else would care about. Monoma, still unconscious, was floating in the hot water, occasionally bumping into one of them, only to be pushed away, to the next group of people. Kosei put one finger on him and shoved Class B‘s madman in the direction of Iida the robo-mom.

Iida however didn‘t seem to notice Monoma, slowly floating in his way. His gaze was strictly directed at the pervy gnome, who held his ear on the partition wall, probably to overhear a conversation from the girls.

###### 

###### 

„Ahhhh, sooo relaxing!“ Mina sank into the water, only her head staying visible. „You must feel great Tsu, you‘re in your element right now.“

„I can‘t complain, no.“ They were sitting in a circle. The girls of Class A, minus Uraraka, and with Tokage and Kendo to be precise. Shiozaki, Komori, Yui and Yanagi were close to them, but having a little circle of their own.

„So Mina, why did you gather us here,“ Hagakure asked. „You must be planning something.“

„Oh, I do. I‘m already done to be honest. Now, listen to Pinky my friends.“ She turned to the partition wall behind her, got up from the water and held one hand against the wooden construct. Tsu heard a fizzling sound.

As Mina turned around again, Tsu could see a hole in wall, about the size of an eyeball. The perfect size to.... „Do you remember, when Mineta tried to peep on us?“ Mina sounded, like she was sending them off to war and this was her final speech, before they would depart.

„Which time? It was Jirou. Everytime Mineta had peeped on them, he had left out the punk girl from his horny ramblings. Something that sounded desirable but actually hurted Jirous feelings, since she already felt self-conscious about her body.

„Everytime! And now, we take our revenge.“ Mina did a presenting motion with her arm, pointing at the hole she had created. „Who‘s in?“

Hagakure agreed immediately, followed by Tokage. Momo, Kendo and Jirou were shoked instead. „Why would you do this,“ Momo asked.

„Oh c‘mon Yaomomo, you‘re supposed to be the smart one.“ Mina grinned deviously. „When men peep, they want to see our tits.“ Jirou reddened at this. „When women peep, they want to see some nice sixpack, man-bum and some nice....

„Don‘t say it Mina.“ Momo looked at Jirou, who seemed to catch fire every moment, not regarding the fact, that she was sitting in water. It was if no use.

„DICK,“ Mina said, shushing herself afterwards, so the boys wouldn‘t hear.

„Don‘t forget cock,“ Tokage added, looked at mina and they began giggling. Hagakure was next. „Junk is also a nice word!“

Kendo leaned over to Tsu and whispered. „I tried to keep Setsuna and Ashido as far from each other as possible, but now.... We created a monster.

„Stop it already!“ This time Jirou herself spoke. Her head was looking like an overdue tomato and she couldn‘t blame it on the hot water.

„Relax Kyouka, no need to be so buttoned up about this.“ Mina looked at her friend compassionately. „Why are you so self-conscious anyway. You‘re pretty the way you are, and I could easily find a guy, who‘d agree with me.

„You think so?“

„Absolutely!“

„Well, thanks I guess.“ Jirou inspected her reflection on the water, smiling slightly. „Ok, one or two glimpses can‘t be bad.

„We‘re out. As class-rep, I can‘t do such things,“ Kendo said, with Momo agreeing. They walked over to the others. Tsu hoped, Shiozaki wouldn‘t find out anything about this, but when Mina was actually going to peep through that hole, the self-proclaimed Maria couldn‘t but notice.

„Tsu, hey Tsu!“ Tsu snapped out if her thoughts. „Uhh yes, Mina?“

„I asked, if you‘re in with Hagakure, Jirou Tokage and me.“

„Mina, if you do that, you won‘t be anything better than Mineta.“ Jirou froze again at her words, not liking the thought to be compared to Mineta.

„One time won‘t hurt Tsu, Mineta does it all the time and he is still unpunished. And peeping on boys, is socially more accepted than peeping on girls.“

„It‘s still a crime though.“ Tsu had never really wanted to see what’s under a guys clothes. Not that she wasn‘t interested, but she never felt the urgent need to know.

„You din‘t seem to care.“ Mina was grinning a joyful grin.

„What do you mean,“ Tsu asked, puzzled at Minas weird assumption.

„You‘re the one girl, who actually hangs out with lil grapist, together with Midoriya.“ Mina was right. Mineta might be a disgusting, little dwarf, but he was as smart as he was perverted. And someone had to look after and punish him for any perverted action, he might commit over the day. Beside from this Tsu KINDA liked him. Something she would never say to Mineta in person.

„You‘re right Mina.“ She shrugged resignated and Mina said, „Course I am. So are you in?“

„No, I won‘t join you,“ Minas smile dropped a little. „But I‘m not going to judge you either.“

„Well then.“ Mina turned to the hole she made and rubbed her hands. „I‘m going first.“

She leaned against the wall and tilted her head left and right, until she had found the perfect angle. Tokage and Hagakure watched her, probably waiting for the pink girl to share what she was seeing. Tsu was proven right with this point. 

„So, what do you see,“ asked Hagakure.

„Must‘ve hit a fucking sweet-spot, three in one place. There is Kaibara from your class Tokage.“ Mina began describing with a giggle in her voice.

„How much if him,“ Tokage asked in a completely relaxed tone, as if she had done this already for several hundred times.

„Meh, just his torso upwards, but not bad, not bad at all. Not as good as Kiri though.“

Jirou rolled her eyes. „If you wanna see a naked boy so bad, why don‘t you go and ask Kirishima, if the one you got, isn‘t good enough.

„Oh Kyouka, this is about the principle, not the action itself. I’ve already seen Kiri naked anyway. So let‘s see..... agh damn it, this hole is small.“ Mina rearranged herself and took another peak. „Hey, listen girls. There‘s Kaminari and Ojiro. Kami is playing with his tail again.“

„Which tail,“ Hagakure asked with interest.

„TOORU!“ It was Jirou again. After getting more comfortable with the idea of peeping, her face had lost nearly all traces of red from her embarrassment. Now, it was all coming back

„The tail-tail,“ Mina replied.

Tsu looked at Jirou, who swallowed and asked, „Why would he play with the other tail anyway?“ 

„I heard, that boys give each other a hand at times. Y‘know, like out of curiosity and experimental reasons, .... and for the relief I guess. Like when we practiced kissing Mina.“ Hagakure was dead serious, as she said those words and Jirou looked, like she was about to dissolve in the water.

„Tokage snickered. „Yeah, shit‘s only natural. Now pull yourself together Earphone-girl and have a look yourself.“

Mina went to Kyouka and grabbed one of her arms, guiding her to the partition wall. „Just have a glimpse and tell us what you see.“ At this, Jirou hesitated a bit, probably fighting an inner conflict, until she held her eye to the hole and plugged her jacks in the wall.

„Nice catch Kyouka,“ Mina said. „Now, you can tell us what you hear.“

„It‘s like Mina said. There‘s Kaibara, Ojiro and Kaminari and they talk..... talk about bullshit

„I could‘ve guessed that,“ said Tokage. „Anything else?“

„No, but Zap-idiot actually has some abs.“ Jirou sounded, like she was close to breaking down. She was still uncomfortable, yet intrigued by what she was seeing.

Hagakure had come over to Jirou and took her place. „Mmh Kaminari looks ok, but next to Oji, he‘s still a beanstalk. I really wanted to take a look at Iida. He‘s absolutely shredded.“ The other girls nodded in agreement and Tsu, still sitting in her group tried not to listen too closely.

„You wanna go next, Tokage?“

Nah, thats an every day sight form me.“ She plugged one of her eyes out. „I can peep on whatever I like.“

„Well,“ Hagakure began. „This was kinda fruitless Mina. All we got was some abs, nothing more.“

„Like i said, this was about the principle and not about the action itself. I could make more holes though.“

Everyone shook their heads in one motion. Mina laughed at the sight. „Just kidding, I know they would notice, if I did. How about, we get out of the water for now, grab something to drink an come back after?“

They all agreed, except for Tsu. As the other girls left the pool, she sank deeper into the water. What had she just witnessed. Mina and Hagakure hadn‘t been a big surprise, but somehow, the self-conscious Jirou had taken part in their little game. So, what was the reason, that drove Jirou to do such a thing. Tsu had noticed, that Kyouka was especially interested, after Mina had mentioned Kaminari, who was supposed to be her best male friend.

Getting back up from the water, she recalled Hagakure saying the words „curiosity and experimentation“ and before she could stop herself, Tsu was closing in to Minas acid hole.

„What am I doing here,“ she thought, but didn‘t stop. „If I do this, I will curse myself later.“ Oh, how right she was.

After a way, that had felt like several thousand miles, she finally reached the spying-hole and closed in on it, trying to focus her eye on what was behind. „That must be the curiosity, Hagakure was talking about,“ Tsu mumbled to herself. She hated it and yet, she was still continuing for whatever reason.

On the other side of the partition wall were Kaminari, Ojiro and Kaibara-san from the other class, just like Mina and the others and described it. But now, they were rejoined by a fourth person. It was, to Tsuyus shock, Tsuburaba, the person she needed to apologize for and the reasons for that where still growing. At least she didn‘t see much except for his head and small parts of his torso.

That was, until all four boys stood up, probably leaving for the same reasons as Mina and the others did. Tsu closed her eyes immediately, only for her stupid body to open them up seconds after. She had lost partial control over herself and it was frightening her. But why, or how did this happen.

Her eyes fixed on Tsuburaba out of all, completely cutting out the rest. He wasn’t the tallest, standing smaller than Kaibara, but slightly taller than Kaminari and Ojiro. Tsu tried not to look at his bum, so her eyes wandered upwards. His shoulder weren‘t broad but he was muscular in a slender way. If he turned around, Tsu was sure, she would see a quite some abs but...... but why did she care!? She had no right to look at them like this, especially not at Tsuburaba, whom she had made feel bad and later eavesdropped on. Now Tsu could add „peeping“ on her ever growing list of things, she needed to apologize for. She had know, she wouldn‘t make herself a favor with this, but she had done it anyway and now, she must bear the consequences.

Tsu would pull Tsuburaba-kun aside, after they came back from their little trip and say sorry, for everything she had done to him yesterday and on this day. She just hoped, she won‘t mess up anymore, than she already did.

„So, you DID want to do it. You just waited, until we were gone!“

Tsu froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it through.^^


	3. Of words and frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsu needs to get rid of her problems and finds an unexpected ally. She just hopes it‘s not to late.
> 
> Kosei tries to get a handle on his own situation and some words from his crush are enough to make his efforts crumble. What can he do to keep his cool?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was somehow.... harder to write than the first chapters. I hope it‘s readable.

Tsu turned around. Behind her was.... nothing. It must be Hagakure then.

„Tooru...?“ Tsu asked, the shock still in her bones. She hated what she had done and of course, someone saw her doing it. Leave alone Tooru, who was, in terms of gossiping, even worse than Mina.

„Yes, my dear Tsuyu Asui?“ Tsu couldn‘t see her, but she was sure the invisible girl had a huge grin plastered over her face. „I didn‘t know, you were interested in guys. You always seem too calm and collected.“

„Listen Tooru, it‘s nothing like this..... I.. I don‘t know why I did that.“ Should she beg for the girl, not to tell anyone. Would she even be able to give a proper explanation.

„Oh I know, you didn‘t know. I saw the conflict on your face, but curiosity always wins.“ Hagakure lifted a finger in an Iida-manner and was wagging it pompously. „And you are surprisingly calm, even after I caught you peeping.“

„This is all more complex than you think Tooru, and it wouldn’t help the situation, if I‘d freak out.“

„This is the perfect behavior for a hero in a dire situation Tsu, but don‘t you think you could... I dunno, let go sometimes? Hagakure sighed. „I‘m not here to blame you or something. I mean, we all peeped on the boys.

Tsu felt, like the hot spring had cooled down for several degrees, but as she heard those words, the temperature was becoming stable again. If only she could see Toorus face. It was hard to put your finger on someones feelings without seeing their face.

„Please Hagakure, don‘t tell anyone. I need to do something first, before everyone knows.“ Her voice must‘ve had sounded very desperate, because Hagakure held up her hands, at least Tsu thought she did, in defense and said, „Ok... ok fine. But tell me, what is this thing you need to do first.?

„Maybe I‘ll tell you when I got it done ok?“

„Buuuhuu, you want me to keep, what you think is a secret, but you won‘t spill one in turn?

Her voice had filled with an artificial whiny tone, but then she grabbed Tsuyus arm and attempted to pull her out of the water. „C‘mon now Tsu, let‘s have a snack and something to drink with the others, you are paler than Yanagi.“

Tsuyu, thankful for Hagakures sudden change of moods, nodded and followed her through the water and back in the showers, to throw a bathrobe over herself. Then, they made their way to join the other girls.

After all, the hot springs had turned out to be another source of stress for Tsuyu, instead of relaxing evening it had promised to be. Her body was completely fine, but this whole thing was bugging her mind. It was like a cat, playing with a yarn, only that the claws were tugging on the strings of her nerves. She had to set this right, or she would catch a night without sleep. At least it would be sunday tomorrow. She looked out of the window as the bus drove them back to U.A, nearly drowning in her own thoughts.

In front of her, Kaminari and Tsuburaba were playing a game of cards with Mineta. He had come over to ask something of Kaminari but ended up joining in their game.

„Are you trying to melt the window?“ Tokage was next to her again. She had leaned over Kaminaris seat and watched them play, occasionally revealing his card deck to Mineta and Tsuburaba. Mineta was winning the third time in a row and the other two were starting to think, he was cheating. 

Her lizard like friend sunk back into her own seat. „If you stare at this window only a little bit more intense you can actually do it.“

Before Tsu could tell her off however, Tokage shifted her attention back to Kaminari. „Hey, Zap-idiot, mind if we join in.“

„First, my name is „the great Chargebolt“ and second, yes you can. Just tell me how many, so I know how many cards to give“.

„Tsu and me.“ Tsu could see Tsuburaba stiffen on the seat before her. He was clearly uncomfortable at the thought of interacting with her, something Tsu could very well understand. He didn‘t even know the whole variety of things, she had done to him.

„No, I‘m not gonna join Kaminari.“ She forced herself to smile, something she had never done before and never needed to do before all this mess. Tokage shot her a look, that seemed to be.... disappointed? Kaminari however just shrugged and began shuffling the cards.

Tsuburabas shoulders had relaxed and he seemed like he was trying not to look back to Tokage, as if he was afraid that he would also see the girl seated next to her. Tsuyu remembered him in the hot springs, completely unaware of her eyes on him and she felt disgusted with herself. But with that disgust came something else, she couldn‘t quiet understand and she probably didn‘t want to know. It would bring even more problems, she was sure about that.

„Hey, Tsu.“ It was Mineta. He came over to Tokages and her seats. „You are odd today, since this afternoon and especially after you came out of the bath house. Did you boil from the water or did you see something hot?“ He made his smug Mineta-face. Eyes almost closed to slits and a complacent smile, as if he knew something no one else did.

Tsu looked at him with discomfort, something Tokage saw, because moments later she said, „Get lost lil twerp.“

„No, it‘s okay Tsuna. I just remembered, I have some homework left to do. That‘s why I frowned. So, Mineta, why did you come to us?“

„Let‘s just say, I have some things unfinished myself.“ His grin was so devious, Tsu was sure it wasn‘t something very pleasant. But now, she had no right to punish Mineta for anything and definitely not for things he didn‘t do yet. Right now, she was nothing better than him.

„No seriously Tsu,“ Mineta continued. „It looks like something is eating you up from inside. You need to uncover and show yourself to everyone. That‘ll help.“

Oblivious to Tsu and Tokage, Kaminari and Tsuburaba were listening. Tsuburaba had turned pale at Minetas words and Kaminari looked at him with concern. Tokage inspected Mineta with a considering glance and Tsu hoped they would all just disappear.

„No deal, if you don‘t wanna tell me. I‘ll find out anyway,“ Mineta said finally and walked back to his seat with Shiozaki, leaving them all behind. The only one, who looked able to play cards now was Kaminari and he didn‘t want to do it alone.

The bus finally arrived back at U.A and the students swarmed out of the vehicle. However, no one wanted to go to their dorms immediately. They were still chatting and laughing, having fun with their more or less newfound friends. Iidas plan was a great success after all. Tsu saw Tsuburaba talking to Kaminari and Kaibara again. This time, they were joined by Momo and Awase, who seemed to had quite the nice journey themselves. After fixing her big round eyes on the only person with an equally big pair, Tsu took all her determination together and approached Tsuburaba, already looking forward to be freed from her guilt.

„Hey, Tsuburaba-kun, I need to tell you something.“ He looked at her in disbelief. Of course he did. He hated her after all, Tsu reminded herself, but she was determined to get through with this.

„I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I heard your situation was pretty hard, but I‘m glad you were able to take care of it. Please don‘t think of me any different now. Furthermore I.....

She didn‘t come further than this. Tsuburaba had turned from his usual fair skin to some kind of red, which changed after mere seconds, until he had the color of oatmeal. Everyone else was looking at her with the shared expression of utter shock.

„Wow“, Awase finally said and fuddled with his bandana. He looked at Momo, who was still staring at Tsu. „We should probably leave Momo.“ She only nodded. Awase took her hand and they walked towards the dorms.

„Hey, guys! Wanna know what‘s in Todorokis pants right now?“ Tokage joined the scene with a face of someone, who had just done something mischievous. Upon looking at the freeze frame in front of her she couldn‘t help but laugh. „Oh, I waited for this the entire day!“

Tsuburaba, still looking like he had some rare, tropical disease opened his mouth, probably to say something, but the words died halfway, so he closed it again. Tokage patted his shaggy brown hair and Kaibara looked at her with a mix of distrust and slight anger.

Before Tsu could continue or even understand, what she had just done, Kaibara tore his gaze away from Tokage and looked at her instead. „No offense Asui-san, but you‘re the last one he should talk to right now.“ With this, he grabbed Tsuburaba by the hood of his pullover and dragged him to the dorms as well.

Tokage shot Tsu an apologetic look and stomped on Kaminaris foot to unfreeze him. After he snapped out of his trance, Tokage pushed him to another group of students and made her way to join Kaibara and what was left of Tsuburaba. Tsu was so fixed on their reactions and Kaibaras words, that she didn‘t notice the weight, pushing against her hips. It was slowly dragging her towards Class A‘s dorms.

As she was finally able to move again, Tsu looked down on her. Mineta was back, his hands on the highest spot he could reach without problems. He was pushing her away from the place, where Tsu just comitted her greatest stupidity of the day.

Mineta stopped after he noticed, that Tsu was looking at him. „You‘re heavier than you look.“ He wiped the back of his hand over his forehead. „Would you walk on your own now? I now what these slender froglegs can do.

Tsu did and Mineta began a little spurt to keep up with her, since his steps weren‘t the longest. She turned her face down to him, probably to ask something. She didn‘t quite know herself. But Mineta was faster.

„You could‘ve just kicked him in the face instead, y‘know.“

„What?“ Tsu needed a moment to process his words. Mineta raised his voice.

„I said, you could‘ve just kicked his face!! You‘re pretty smart, aren‘t you? Don‘t you get, what you just did, Tsu. No one was prepared for such heavy sexual advances, especially not from YOU.

At his words, Tsu went over the things she had said. Too horrified by Tsuburabas reaction, she hadn’t noticed what exactly caused everyone to freeze and stare.

„Hard situation, taking care of it yourself. For real Tsu, you wanna tell me, you didn‘t do this on purpose? After you peeped and eavesdropped on this guy?

Tsus blood froze in her veins. Had she been this obvious? „Mineta, why do you know this?“ She never shook while talking, but this time she was close to it. Out of all, Mineta had found out her shameful secrets.

„I peeped at the hot springs and saw you eavesdropping on the bus.“ Mineta held his cheek up in expectation, but the tongue didn‘t come. „Aren’t.... aren‘t you gonna slap me? He looked at her, now with serious concern.

Giving Tsu no time to answer, Mineta went behind her again and startet pushing. To the dorms, into the common rooms, up the first floor on the boys side and finally into the last room. Tsu realized she was in Minetas dorm room, the only place Mina and the others were afraid of. The room however looked perfectly normal. A small bed was standing against one wall and an equally small closet, one door opened, leaned against another. The floor was plastered with school books, Mineta hadn‘t bothered to place on the bookshelfs over his bed and Tsu almost stumbled over his backpack.

After turning on the lamp on his nightstand, Mineta turned around to Tsu and said, „Now, start from the beginning. You look like you‘ve got nothing to lose anyway.“

Tsu didn‘t know what to do next, so she gave in and started talking. After she was done, Mineta was kneading his chin.

„Soooo, let me recap this. You made Tsuburaba feel uncomfortable during the first round of training and you wanted to apologize.“ Tsu nodded. „Then, before you had the chance, you eavesdropped on him on our way to the springs.“ She nodded again. „After this, you peeped on him in the hot springs through a hole, Mina melted in the wall.“ She nodded a final time.

„Well, I think this is hilarious.“ Tsu glared at him. Mineta held his hands up in defense. „Not in this way. Listen Tsu, what you just called the worst deeds of your life, is everyone else’s routine. We are teenagers, for All Mights sake. You are definitely one, judging by your big boobs, but you seem to have some mental wall, thats giving you shit for completely normal things.“ Mineta draw a big breath before continuing, „Look at Mina, she‘s a mess. Look at Hagakure, mess. Jirou, mess. Momo, mess. Uraraka, mess everyone else, fucking messes! Just look at me!

Tsu found her first words, since she spilled everything to Mineta. „You are an absolute disaster.“ She smiled a little.

„Exactly! And do I fucking care? Does anyone I just counted? Stop giving yourself shit about this and be the old Tsu, minus your weird understanding of adolescence. You can‘t just turn into an adult without going through this. You‘re quite smart, I know, but you‘re absolutely shit, when it comes to this.“

Tsu had a full grown smile on her face now. „I guess you‘re right.“

„Of course I am.“ His smug Mineta face had come back. „Now, repeat after me! Nothing is wrong with me! Those are my teenage urges! Nothing is wrong with them!“

She repeated all of it and it felt like a stone was lifted from her chest. She wasn‘t anything different from everyone else and she just needed a push in the right direction. It was only weird, that Mineta had been the one she trusted in.

„Feeling better?“ Tsu nodded a fourth time this evening. „Great, now you can punish me for all the stuff I did.“ 

„Wait, do you WANT that?

„Uhhhh, no?

She laughed. After all, it was still Mineta. „Maybe next time again.“ Tsu turned to the door and he opened it to see her off.

Right before he closed it, Mineta looked up to her again and said, „And I would overthink the event with Tsuburaba again.“ Tsu wanted to ask him about his ominous advice, but he had already closed his door and she was standing in the dark hallway.

She made her way back to the common room and up the girls side. Only one hour ago, she thought her night would be sleepless and filled with bad dreams. As she fell into bed now, she was only exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately.

###### 

###### 

„Tsuburaba, hey Tsuburaba!“ It was Tokage. Together with Sen, she had guided Kosei to one of the couches in Class B‘s common room.

Hearing Asui, no Tsu it was, at least in his mind, say these things gave him the rest. He tried to fight his fantasies the entire day and it hadn‘t helped, that Tsu was seated behind him. Thankfully, Kaminari had been there, so Kosei was able to focus on the constant stream of words out of the blondes mouth. Now it was all crashing down on him, everything he held back. His mind flashed with pictures of her. Pictures he savored from yesterday and pictures, he imagined from today. How had she looked in the hot water? Did she think about him? And just five minutes ago, she came to him and said the words. His situation had been hard and oh yes, he had taken care of it. The image of Asui, smiling at him came back and...

„Kosei!“ Something slapped across his left cheek and turned his head sideways. Kosei looked dumbfounded at Sen.

„You were mumbling, dude. It was seriously creepy, especially with that look on your face.“

„Hey, why can you slap him and I had to wait?“ Tokage crossed her arms with a played indignation.

„No one can slap me anymore. But thanks bro.“ Sen nodded. His early intervention had snapped Kosei out of it, before something bad happened. And if something bad happened, Tokage was a master to make it even worse.

„You think, this is done with just one slap. This nutcase needs an entire shock-therapy. Just look at his face, the dirty thoughts are alreday coming back!“ Tokage raised her hand in a rapid motion, but Sen caught it and a second later, he was holding her entire arm.

„For real, Tokage?“ She shrugged. „Since we‘re at it, give me the other one too.“

„Nah, don‘t think so. I‘m going to my room now anyway. She went to the stairs without retrieving her arm from Sen, but before she was gone, she looked back through the doorframe and said, „Happy jerking Tsuburaba!“

„Die in an ice age,“ Kosei threw after her, but she was already gone. As he turned around to Sen, his friend was fighting with Tokages left arm. It slipped out of Sen‘s grasp , flew towards Kosei, slapped him across the face and floated up the stairs to its main body.

Head still tilted sideways, Kosei moved it slowly back to a normal position and looked at Sen. Just, that he didn‘t saw him, because his mind was wandering off again. How did Tokage know, what he had wanted to do, as soon as he was back in his room.

Sen waved his hand in front of Kosei‘s face „Why, out of all people, did you ask Tokage for advice?

„I didn‘t, she found out herself and is bugging me over it since yesterday.“

Kosei recalled Tokage‘s ambush from earlier. „I think, she knows more than she spilled.“

„So are you gonna do it?“ Sen gave an amused smile.

„Do wha..... oh. How do you think, I was able to have a single clear thought today,“ Kosei said and held his head with one hand.

„Damn, you need to find a long-term solution for your feelings. You can‘t just whack it out of your system everytime.“

Kosei sighed. „I‘m working on it okay.“ He stood up. „Goin to my room now. I need to make a plan.“

Sen followed him. Their rooms were on the same floor, together with Awase‘s and Shouda‘s. Awase was still with Yaoyorozu and Kosei was sure, Shouda was already in his room. Before entering his, he turned around to Sen, to say goodnight. Sen however said, „Happy jerking and don‘t traumatize pure Shouda, these walls are like paper.“ He went into his room without any more words and Kosei entered his own.

Lying on his bed, Kosei had a flashback of last night. The same position, the same feelings, just that it had all turned into a much bigger mess. He sighed once more, this time resignated, as he recalled Sen‘s and Tokage‘s „good wishes“. But just like last night Kosei did it anyway. As he was drifting off to sleep afterwards, he made a promise to himself. Tomorrow he would find a solution, even if it was only temporal.

The sun came shining through his window, like Jerkugou, blasting another flash-grenade, just this time right into his face. Kosei swore as the rays pierced his lids and went right into his eyes. If he was bothered by it now, how must Kuroiro feel like every single day? It was useless. After this uncomfortable wake-up call he could very much spent his sunday morning on keeping up with the promise he made to himself. Kosei needed distraction, otherwise he would probably just grab and kiss Tsu, the next time he saw her, before having a decent plan to confess to her. It had been close yesterday. Only the mass of people and the unexpected words out of his crush‘s mouth had kept him from it, something Kosei would be thankful for his entire life.

The only thing he had to do now, was to find a solution, to get rid of his very lively fantasies. Sen was right, he needed a longterm solution and Kosei would find one before breakfast. Right now, no one would be up to interrupt or bother him in any way. He had dreamed of her tongue again, one of the more striking feature of her, well besides, that she was kind, determined, cool in every situation and in addition to that, also cute and the hottest girl from all of U.A. He couldn‘t confess to her right now, but he had a plan, how to cover the tongue-part.

Before Kosei was able to drift off to this special plain in his mind, that was only dedicated to Tsuyu Asui, he got up from bed and stepped into his training suit. His pajamas and the t-shirt, he wore in bed, needed to spend at least one hour in the washer anyway. Rather three to wash out even the last bit of it. So Kosei grabbed the basket with his laundry and made his way to the washers in the common room, carful not to wake anyone.

As he stepped out of the front doors of Class B‘s dorms, the cold winter air almost tore his lungs. He hated winter, the air was cold and using his quirk started hurting after inhaling enough of it. Cold air made his solidifications harder, but the feeling of having icy shards in your chest wasn‘t worth it. Kosei wished, he had a quirk like Todoroki, that could warm or cool him down whenever he liked it, though that was the only thing he would want from icy-hot. He could pretty much live without a scar on his face and he wouldn‘t switch his father with Endeavor. The flame hero was the number one now, but he was also kinda creepy.

Kosei complimented himself for covering his true goal with an early morning jog. No one would be this crazy and do training on a sunday morning in that damn cold. But of course his karma had other plans for him. No one would be this crazy except for....

„Hey extra, out of my way!“

Yelltsuki Jerkugou was pacing up behind him, that retard scowl on his face and Kosei bit on his tongue to not spit something back.

„So, bulge-eyes. Decided to do something useful in your life and train?“ Bakugou was already next to him. 

„Why would you want to know, Jer-.. Bakugou?“ Kosei‘s heart made a jump at his almost death sentence. At least he was warm now.

„What was that? If you‘ve got something to say, do it!“

Kosei gathered all his courage and said, „I wondered, when a jerk like you started caring about other people.“ with a shock he remembered last friday, when Tsu had talked to Jerkugou. Were they close? Was it Tsu, who had a good influence on this guy? He felt jealousy rise in him. Something, that made him more courageous.

„And what‘s it of your business anyway.“ Bakugou looked taken aback. Kosei was probably the only one in ages, who had given contra to him like this. But something had changed in Jerkugou, it definitely had. The ever so angry boy swallowed, probably his anger, and just scowled at him.“ 

„Kosei always thought, that Jerkugou must have the tiniest prick on earth, something he constantly made fun of, together with Sen, Awase and Rin. There must be a reason, why a single person could be so angry and that was the most logical solution.

It‘s none of my business damn side-character but I‘m usually alone, so you‘re here for a special reason and I‘m the fucking best at finding out secrets.“ The morning air carried Bakugou‘s voice and made it at least four times louder than usual.

Kosei did his best, not to fall for Jerkugou‘s provocations. He had reached his destination anyway, so he just said, „Gonna leave you here, so you can piss someone else off.“ Bakugou just grumbled a bit and kept jogging. Someone must‘ve given him the realtalk, otherwise Kosei would most likely be dead now.

He waited, until Jerkugou was around the next corner, until he stepped down to the lakeside of U.A‘s only bigger lake. Having so much school ground was definitly a good thing, especially if you build large ass buildings like the training grounds, dorms and the main building itself.

The water wasn‘t frozen, but Kosei was sure it was cold enough to give him literal chills. He inhaled, cursed the cold air in his mind and solidified a plate of air, just over the water‘s surface. He stepped on it and repeated the action a couple of times, until he reached a place, where he would find, what he was looking for.

Kosei recalled one of Midnight‘s history lessons. It was about some guy from long ago, who walked over water and was praised for some reason. Many people had followed this guy, even two thousand years after he died. Either, quirks had existed way earlier than expected, or this weirdo was just some high junkie, like everyone else at this time. When quirks broke out first, about four generations ago, the same group of people had requestet restrictions and loss of human rights for quirked individuals, until their children were born with the same anomalies and this group of people had dissolved into thin air over time. Like similar groups did, when quirks became more and more normal. Only Shiozaki was a remaining fragment of what once was and she was pretty annoying about it.

Kosei laughed about the image of thousands of people, bowing down in front of him, until he found, what he was looking for. Almost entirely buried in the mud in shallow water, most likely in hibernation, was....... a frog.

Breathing in another time, Kosei brought his hands up to shape a box. A small one was enough. He blew the air through his hands and a moment later, the frog was captured. But the hard part of this had yet to come. Kosei kneeled down on his solidified air and reached for the box around the sleeping frog. It felt like thousand needels stinging into his arm and he bit his lower lip to ignore the pain.

After Kosei had successfully pulled the box out of the cold water, he held it up and against the winter sun. „You‘re my new friend now. I need to focus on something else than the big deal and you‘ll help me.“

He made his way back to solid ground, that wasn‘t the production of his lungs, hopping from plate to plate, until he was standing in hard grass again. Now, Kosei could keep himself from thinking about Tsu a 100% of his time and care for his new friend, probably practicing a confession in front of the frog first.

He held onto the box of solid air and made his way to the dorms, hoping Jerkugou wasn‘t on his way back too and that no one else from his class had woken up, especially not Tokage.


	4. Couch sundays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kosei builds a nice shelter for his new friend and takes a nap to compensate for his early wake-up.
> 
> What could possibly go wrong.
> 
> Ochako and Tsuyu decide to get up early and have a lazy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘m later than usual. Had some stuff coming in my way. Like a lot of work!
> 
> This is the last setup chapter. Next time it‘s goin‘ round!

On his way back to Height Alliance, Kosei didn‘t have one unpleasant encounter. No Jerkugou coming back from his run, no crazy Monoma jumping out of bushes and accusing him of inappropriate feelings for Class A students. And no Tsuyu Asui either. Kosei had been afraid, he would run into her, before he was able to carry out his plan. The frog, still in his little air-prison, was slumbering. Kosei didn‘t know if frogs had to breathe, but apparently this little fellow could spend several months on the ground of a lake without dying, so why should he on his way to a new home. Borrowing a book about frogs would be a good idea and where should Kosei find insects to feed the slicky little guy. Maybe he could lure Kamakiri in his room. The frog would have food the entire three years of Kosei‘s hero studies, but explaining the sudden disappearance of a student wasn‘t easy to cover and he was a hero in training, not a mantis-napper.

As Kosei reached the dorms, he doubled his efforts, so no one would see him. Now, he wished, he had the invisibility quirk of that 1A-girl. Hagakure wasn‘t that her name? The downside of this was only the cold weather. Kosei got goosebumps just from thinking about doing what he had just done, without any clothes. Not that anyone could see him, but he‘d definitely die from the damn cold.

Kosei peeked through the glass door of the main entrance. The common room was empty. No Shishida napping, no Manga drawing, well... mangas and still no Monoma being nosy. To be absolutely sure no one would see the frog, Kosei pulled up his training jacket and stuffed the solid-air box under the hem of it. Then, as casual as someone could come back from an entirely normal training run, he entered the building and aimed for the stairs to his room. Apparently, Kosei still looked like someone, who was up to something, because from one of the cozy armchairs came a very familiar voice.

„Whatcha scheming Ko?“ Awase looked up from his finished homework, something Kosei had yet to get done. „Looks like you are on a secret mission.“

„What did I do to deserve such bad luck,“ Kosei swore to himself. He was glad it was only Awase. Running into Tokage would‘ve been more embarrassing.

„Why are you already up Yosetsu?“ Awase stood up and started packing a bagpack with his exercise books.

„I‘m going home for today. I promised mom and dad to visit, but I didn‘t wanna miss the springs. So, I woke up early and did some homework, until my mom picks me up at the front gates. What‘s your excuse?“

Kosei didn‘t answer his friend‘s question, instead asking one on his one. „Why didn‘t you go friday after school?“ Awase looked taken aback, something Kosei needed to use for his own advantage. „Okay, I don‘t ask any further, if you do me the same favor.“

Awase nodded and looked on his phone. „Damn it, she‘s coming later.“ Looking not too bothered by it, he started playing some mobile game, only side eying Kosei once.

„You look busy bro, don‘t get stuck on me.“ Kosei, glad that he‘d gotten out of this, nodded and continued the way back to his room. Luckily, Awase wasn‘t the most persistent and apparently, he was guarding a little secret on his own.

In his room, Kosei changed into his casual clothes. Sweatpants and a nice, warm pullover for cold times. Now he only needed to create a little aquarium or a terrarium.... or some kind of a mix between that. Placing the air box with the frog on his nightstand, Kosei opened one window and breathed in a huge load of cold air. The colder the air, the harder the solidification and for his new friend, Kosei only wanted the best. Bringing his hands up another time, he began shaping a bigger box. This time the process was slow, but this allowed Kosei to bring his air into more complicated shapes and he formed the box with only five sides, leaving one open. He had finally gotten the hang of this trick lately and only with little help from his father, so Kosei was proud, that this had gone smoothly. He placed the bigger box on the low table in the middle of his room and grabbed the smaller one, with the frog still inside.

Holding the little air-prison over the new aquarium or terrarium or whatever, Kosei focused on the solid air around the frog and breathed in once more. This time, he didn‘t inhale the gaseous air from the atmosphere, but the one he had already used for a solidification. The box around the frog literally turned into thin air. There was a splash and the water, formerly contained in the little prison dripped into the frog‘s new home. Kosei laid his new, green friend carefully into the box and filled it with some warm water from the tap. If he got this right, the frog would wake up from its hibernation when put into warmer waters. Moogle said, frogs were stenopotent animals and quickly adapted their physical activities to the temperature around them, being more sensitive to cold than heat. And yes, the frog began moving.

Kosei watched as it began stretching its legs in the water, until the frog was fully back in action. The new home didn‘t have any mud to dwell in and definitely no water lilies to sit on, so the frog swam up to the surface and looked at Kosei with his big frog-eyes.

„So, now you need a name.“ That sounded easier than it was. Kosei was really bad at creative stuff. He would usually team up with Manga, if it came to creative schoolwork. The living speech bubble was great at this, always coming up with the most interesting ideas about pretty much everything. It was just, that Kosei couldn‘t ask anyone for help with this, so he went into himself, to come up with a decent name. After dismissing the most stupid names, he had Miss Frog, Lily, because of the water lilies and Tsuninja, a combination of the perfect girl and a smash character, that was only decent in his opinion.

Kosei finally decided to go with Lily. The other two names were, admittedly, not the best. Lily looked at him and croaked. Now, he needed to find something to make her new home cozier, since her living space was only water. He could gather some mud and old leaves and fill it into the box. Lily probably needed water and some place to sit on, that wasn‘t flooded. Kosei assumed, that no one would miss a piece of literal school ground. The only problem was, to dig up enough earth.

Standing in front of Sen‘s room, Kosei raised his hand and knocked twice. „Who‘s there...?“ The voice was muffled, tired and sounded like Sen just woke up. „It‘s me man, Kosei.“

„Come in....“ Kosei entered and his eyes had to adapt to the sudden darkness. Like he guessed, Sen was still in bed. The curtains were draped over the windows and he was reaching for the switch of his night lamp, missing it three times before the light finally stung Koseis eyes, that had just gotten used to the rooms lighting.

„What the fuck man, it‘s half past six on a sunday. Why are you already up,“ Sen mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Kosei sat down on his bed.

„I need your help, right now! There‘s something I need to get, before it‘s too late.“ At this, Sen sat up and yawned.

„You‘ll need to tell me more, if you want my help.“

Since Sen knew everything already, Kosei told him about his new roommate and the plans he had for today.

„So, you want me to follow you outside to drill up some dirt with my quirk, for a terrarium you built for a frog, you just captured and named Lily? Can‘t you get tools from somewhere else?“

„Should I break into Hound Dogs janitor room and steal his tools,“ Kosei replied and shuddered. He was deeply afraid of the wild hero, a thing, that applied to pretty much everyone at U.A except for Kan-sensei. „Please, please, please, it‘s just a five minutes thing and you‘re the only one I can ask.“

„Fine, but you owe me one, like a big one.“ Sen stood up and slipped into a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt and a light jacket. „C‘mon, I want to do this as fast as possible and go back to sleep.“

They were standing on the grass behind the dorm, so no one, passing by, could see them. Sen had put on one of his support items, that allowed him to drill into earth without hurting his fingers, and was digging up enough dirt to fill another small box of solid air.

„You‘re sick dude, that is the most stupid idea, you ever had and yet, I‘m here to help you.“

„I didn‘t force you to do anything,“ Kosei said. He was busy, shoveling the earth in his box, so there wouldn‘t be any trace of it in the common room. „But that‘s the best plan I was able to come up with.“

Sen rolled his eyes. „So, done.“ He stood up and pressed a hand in his lower back. „It‘s way to early for that kind of work. And what, if someone sees this hole?“

„We could just say it was Shishida, sleepwalking again.“ It was true, that Shishida was sleepwalking occasionally and Kosei knew, the best lies had a true core. „I mean, only Tokage knows the truth.“

„Yeah, and she is definitely not going to spill it,“ Sen deadpanned. „If you excuse me, I‘m going back to sleep.“ Kosei followed his friend back into the dorms, trying to stuff the box under his pullover, like he had done it with Lily, but this one was bigger, so it didn‘t fit. Awase, still sitting in his armchair and waiting for his mom, looked up but remebered the promise he made. He just mustered Kosei with drawn up eyebrows and kept quiet.

Back in Sen‘s room, the latter started undressing immediately and fell back into his bed. Kosei said thanks and left for his own refuge. He pulled the dirt box from its half hearted cover, took Lily out of her home and poured the dirt in the water. It was enough, to create a little island, where the frog could sit on and more than enough, to use it for hiding. After Lily was in her home again, she started to inspect the upgrade and climbed on the little island.

She sat there, looked at Kosei and croaked. Going over his plans, he decided to practice talking to Tsu now. Lily would act as her placebo, just that Kosei was way too nervous for confessing to the frog. If he sucked at this right now, how much would he suck in the real situation. He couldn‘t even talk to a frog without making a fool out of himself and talking to Tsuyu Asui herself, seemed like a crazy dream.

„S- s-...so, do y- y- you come h- h- here often,“ Kosei said to the frog, unable to stop the shaking. He swallowed, once, twice, and repeated the question with a firmer voice. Lily croaked again.

„I mean, yes, you go to school h- here... ahh fuck, stupid question.“ Kosei gathered himself another time. „Lookin‘ good today.... no, no, no not only today, you l- look g- g- good everyday.“ Another croak. In Kosei‘s head it sounded accusing. „Agh damn it!“ Next try. „Wanna hang out sometimes, not hang out but l-like a d- d- d- d- date?“ At least he had managed this one without stuttering, well, until the end.

„Ahh, it‘s no use.“ Kosei threw himself on his bed, face buried in the pillow. Everything he said sounded like, like it wasn‘t good enough for her. Nothing he‘d be able to come up with was good enough. Lily however, sat happily on her little island and croaked an incoherent song. At least she liked it, but she was a frog after all and frogs weren’t known for their high skill of judgement. The only thing Tsu and Lily had in common was the long tongue and...

One of the most stupid ideas Kosei ever had, took shape in his head. He stood up from his bed and carfully lifted Lily on his hand until they were face to face, two big, round pairs of eyes looking into each other. Kosei closed his, leaned in and lightly pressed his lips on the place, where Lily‘s would be, if she had some.

Nothing happened. Lily just croaked yet another time. Of course nothing would happen. Kosei‘s father had told him a fairy tale from another country, where a prince was turned into a frog by a witch and needed the kiss of a princess to turn back to his human form. Kosei remembered the book, his father had read from. Some big ass, dusty monster with dozens of german fairy tales in it. He could read it to Tsu‘s and his twelve beautiful children, when the time would come, but that future was looking dark right now. Setting Lily back on her island, Kosei cleared his throat and tried another time to hit on his pet.

###### 

###### 

His phone rang. Yosetsu looked on the screen and saw his mother‘s message. „Standing near the front gates.“ She had been late, but he didn‘t mind. The internet connection was better at U.A anyway, so he had just started playing one of his various mobile games. Not only to kill the time but also, to ignore whatever Kosei and Sen were doing. Kosei had looked extra suspicious and after he came back with Sen to do whatever they had done, Yosetsu‘s interest had awoken again. He remembered the promise he made to Kosei and cursed himself. He had nothing to hide at all. In fact, it was something he was proud of.

After his devastating loss against Jerkugou‘s team during the joined training, Momo had pulled him aside, probably to give her condolence for the pitiful excuse of a fight he had put up. Yosetsu had tried to do something similar. After Momo had woken up from her black out, he wanted to say sorry to her, but wasn‘t able to bring up the courage. Ever since their shared near-death experience during the training camp, something had built up between them. Like a bubble, that was growing with every word they changed, every help she gave him with his homework and every meeting they had in a little cafe close to the U.A grounds.

After Momo had pulled him aside, Yosetsu and her had said, „Sorry for the loss.“ at the exact same time. The bubble, tremendously big at this point, had bursted and they started kissing. The others were only meters away, but too focused on the screen, that showed the fifth match. As Yosetsu had gasped for air between their inexperienced caresses, something loud came from the training ground. He looked at Momo with shock. She had only said, „Let‘s talk later.“ and they came back from around the building, that covered them, to rejoin the rest of their classes. Lips slightly swollen from kissing and not one bit sad about his loss, Yosetsu had chosen a place between his friends and made out Midoriya as the source of chaos.

He had been glad, as the training was declared to be over, but Recovery Girl wanted to see him again to see, how his body handled the sound attack from Jirou. After surviving the medics inspection and the terrible smell of Shishida, Yosetsu had finally been able to ask Momo out during lunch and the following saturday, they met in their cafe and he asked her to be his girlfriend. Only the visit at home had suffered from his plans, so Yosetsu had to tell his mother, that he would come over on sunday and it was worth it.

Shouldering his backpack, Yosetsu made his way to the front gates, but after he left the dorm entrace he heard someone call his name. It was Monoma. Was everyone up this early or were Kosei, Sen and Monoma all nuts?

„A wonderful morning Awase-kun, isn‘t it!“

„And why are you up?“ Yosetsu looked at Monoma. There was a mad glimmer in his eyes. If someone didn’t know Monoma it wasn’t visible, but he had the guarding duty when Kendo couldn‘t be there and Yosetsu saw, that Monoma was planning something.

„Oh I am here to see you off and I want to apologize for causing Kendo and you so much trouble, especially yesterday.“ Monoma offered him a hand.“

„Monoma, I know you‘re weird, no need to rub it in my face.“ He took Monoma‘s hand anyway, but the shake wasn‘t very hearty. „See you on monday maniac.“

With this, Yosetsu made his way to the front gates.

###### 

###### 

After Kosei had tried and royally failed time after time, he had decided to do the homework, Awase had already done, and went to the common room. Often, Honenuki or Kendo were there, helping needy students out of their homework misery. But it had been way to early and the common was only filled with Awase, who wouldn‘t let him copy, because „He did shitty work anyway.“ So, Kosei, gradually feeling his early wake up and the exhaustion from his training run, had drifted off to sleep on the couch. 

As he woke up again, Awase was gone and Kosei didn‘t know how long he had slept. He stood up, or at least tried to. He looked down on him and realized what had happened. His clothes were welded to the couch. His pullover, sweatpants, socks and even his boxers. Kosei looked up and saw not Awase, but Monoma standing over him.

„Now, Tsuburaba-kun. I have some questions to ask.

###### 

###### 

„Thanks Ochako, that was a great idea.“ Early this morning, Uraraka had asked Tsu to have a couch sunday, where they would do everything, but getting up from the couch in their common room.

Tsu herself was half buried under a mountain of blankets and felt great. No cold air, forcing her into some kind of hibernation and she had gotten rid of her problems. Well, not of her problems directly, but she accepted the fact, that they weren’t problems at all. With the thought of apologizing to Tsuburaba anyway, Tsu had found a deep slumber, something that allowed her to be up early in the morning.

Ochako had made three different sorts of tea and prepared several movies, Tsu never heard of before, but she didn‘t care whether she liked them or not. This was about Ochako and her, spending time together, after a rather stressful week and in Tsu‘s case, the hot springs didn‘t help with relaxing. Her bubbly friend had noticed and found the perfect way to help Tsu out. Ochako had asked her, if she would like to tell what troubled her, but Tsu had declined, nit wanting to lie to her friend and reveal Mineta‘s part in it.

Now, they were sitting on the couch, drinking hot tea and enjoying themselves. Halfway through the first movie, Bakugou came down for his morning jog. He side-eyed them but didn‘t say anything. About half an hour later, Todoroki went into the kitchen, to get a morning snack. Yesterday, a blindworm had found a way into his pants and no one knew how. Todoroki had given a funny dance, as the animal wiggled through his clothing and everyone laughed. It had taken ten minutes and Deku‘s handy hands to get the snake imposter out of Todoroki‘s pants and the whole process had made the usually unfazed boy pretty unnerved. Tsu had been in Mineta‘s room as it happened, but Ochako told her the entire story this morning and she had a very lively idea, how the blindworm had found its way into Todoroki‘s clothes.

After Todoroki went back upstairs and Bakugou came back from his run, slightly angered, no one else decided to stand up early. Tsu didn‘t mind. It was a nice feeling, sitting here with her best friend, wrapped up in blankets, drinking tea and having a nice time in winter. When the first movie was over, they decided to try Smash another time. Kaminari had left his switch after a night of Mina, kicking everyone‘s butts and he wouldn‘t mind if Tsu and Ochako had a little fun with his game.

„How can you jump so many times,“ Tsu asked her friend. Ochako had picked Kirby and tried to figure out the mechanics.

„I think, only specific characters can do that, like those, who have wings or something.

Over the course of the morning, Tsu had gotten increasingly good and was beating Ochako in nearly every match. Maybe it was good to know, how to play video games. It was a lot of expecting, predicting and waiting, while developing a strategy to overthrow your opponents. Tsu decided, she liked the game, even after she lost so terribly in her first try.

After Smash, they went for the second movie. Ochako had found some cookies in the kitchen and floated herself up to the cupboard to grab the box. Sato was so tall, he could place them this high, without problems while Ochako nearly threw up, to get them.

„You know Ochako, I could have just grabbed them with my tongue.“ Ochako looked at Tsu, still a little green in her face.

„No, I‘m fine. If I do this as something casual, I‘ll get used to it and I can finally prevail against nausea.“

This brought Tsu on an idea. Do it casual. When she promised herself to apologize to Tsuburaba, she was so guilt ridden, that she was standing in her own way. Now, she was completely relaxed, mostly from the wonderful morning. Tsu needed to transfer this easy attitude to her apology and everything would be fine, so she swore to go over to the dorms of Class B, ask for Tsuburaba and then, finally apologize to him. It didn‘t feel like it was forced anymore, but as something, Tsu decided to do and she liked that feeling way more, than the first one.

„Thanks Ochako.“ Tsu turned around to her friend. She was sipping on her cup and looked over the rim, to see the froggy girl smile at her.

„For our little couch party? No deal Tsu.“

„Not only. I think, you‘re one of two persons, who saved my life over the weekend“

###### 

###### 

„Monoma, are you fucking kidding me?“ Kosei looked in Monomas face. The blonde had a mad glimmer in his eyes. „Whats your problem man?“

Ever since the Sport Festival, Kosei hadn‘t been to keen on Monomas plans, to crush Class A. At the beginning of their year, Monoma was a weird kind of ambitious, but he changed over the first semester. Through the inhibitions about his quirk and the bigger prominece of the other class, he grew more and more frustrated. Friday and yesterday must have filled his bucket to the overflow.

„No, no Tsuburaba, I‘m on the steering wheel right now and my problem is, that you behave suspicious. Tell me everything, would you.“

Kosei went over his possibilities. He could just tell Monoma the truth and never live in peace again. He could lie to the lunatic and hope, that he was mad enough to believe, whatever stupid excuse Kosei would bring up. He could, however, try to escape. The third option seemed the best to keep his secret what it was, a secret. Just that carrying out this plan was nearly impossible, at least, until Kosei developed sudden superhuman strenght, that allowed him to stand up and lift the entire couch. With escaping off of the list, Kosei decided to give lying a try. He would pray to All Might and cross his fingers, if it was only possible, because All Might was a wreck and only crossing fingers meant bad luck.

Kosei looked up to Monoma, but not directly in his eyes. Instead he kept his gaze fixed on the other boys eyebrow, hoping that Monoma hadn‘t copied a lie detector quirk or could, by chance, tell if someone was not telling the truth. „What do you mean everything?“

„With everything, Monoma could mean a variety of things. Either the whole story from the beginning to the point, where it was now, or he had just seen Kosei this morning, sneaking in and out if the dorms. Kosei cursed himself for acting so suspicious.

The answer came immediately. „Why are you sneaking around the dorms in the early morning?“ Kosei sighed in relief. Monoma didn‘t know the whole story and he definitely didn‘t need to.

„Why are you up early and spying on me,“ Kosei asked instead of replying.

„Did you forget? I‘m asking the questions right now. Monoma wagged one finger in front of Kosei‘s face. „The time you sneaked out of the dorms, to do whatever you did, is also Bakugou‘s jogging time. Has he something to do with your weird behavior? Are you selling class secrets to him?“

Kosei was creeped out a bit. Monoma knew the daily routine of Jerkugou? How much intel had this guy gathered about Class A? It was true, that one should know their enemies, but Class A were neither enemies, nor had they actively done anything to piss Monoma off. If Kosei decided to go with lying, he needed to be extra cautious. Monoma possibly knew about the routine of the others, so Kosei couldn‘t lie without being pinned down for it. Instead, he needed to find something, Monoma wanted to hear, something that would please him and confirm him in his actions.

After making up a story, Kosei began. „You‘re right Monoma, I sneaked out of the dorms, to do something special.“

„And what would that be?“

„You know, when we lost at the Sports Festival, I started planning to..... to find a counter for Jerkugou, but I wasn‘t able to do it until now. I tried to get to know his habits, so I wanted to spy on him, maybe ask him some discreet questions. And next time, we would have much more information about him and you could make up a better plan to defeat him.“

Monoma rubbed his chin at Kosei‘s hasty explanation. „Hm, hmmmmm and why do you leave the dorms like you have something to hide?“

„Because, I wanted to keep it a secret, so I could surprise the whole class. But of course I couldn‘t trick you.“ Kosei hated himself for this, but buttering Monoma up seemed like a good idea.

Visibly satisfied with Kosei‘s answer, Monoma smiled an mischief bearing smile, as if he had found some kind of cryptonite for everyone in Class A. „I‘m deeply sorry for treating you like this Tsuburaba. I didn‘t know you were in such a noble mission.

Kosei rolled his eyes. „Fine! Now, would you unweld my clothes please? I need to do my fucking homework and you‘re not helping.“

„Of course, of course,“ Monoma brought his hand to the seams, where Kosei‘s clothes were welded in the fabric of the couch. Nothing happened. Monoma looked at Kosei with an abashed face. „I... I ran out of time.

Kosei felt a very unpleasant kind of anger in his throat. „Then get Awase, for All Might‘s sake!“

„He left for home....“ Monoma grinned stupidly.

„I SWEAR! IF I GET OFF THIS COUCH I‘M GOING TO KILL YOU!“

„Whoa, chill man.“ A third voice came from the stairs. Sen had come to the common room. After being woken up by Kosei, it seemed, that he didn‘t find any further sleep. „What‘s goin‘ on anyway?“

„Monoma-„ Kosei tried not to gnash his teeth, „welded me to the fucking couch and ran out of time with his stupid quirk and Awase is at home right now!

Sen‘s face stayed bland. He looked at Monoma, who took inconspicuous side steps to the stairs, probably leaving for his room and the mess to someone else. Then, he moved to sit on the couch next to Kosei.

„Let‘s see, how can we get you out of this. We definitely can‘t damage the couch. This is already the third one and if this thing gets only a scratch, Kan-sensei kills us. I could get a knife or Kamakiri to cut you out of your clothes though.“

„No way, everything, even my boxers are welded to that damn thing!“

„It‘s not like I‘ve never seen you naked before.“ Sen shrugged.

„Still no! This is my favorite pullover and I‘d burn thousand of these couches to keep it alive.“

With this, Sen started counting all students he knew and their quirks, that could possibly be helpful. Cutting Kosei free with Kamakiri was out of question. Bondo would make it even worse, Shishida would demolish the entire common room. As for Manga, they didn‘t know if there was an onomatopoeia, that could seperate two things, welded together at an atomic level. To try, Sen went and got Manga from his room. He had been awake and drawing mangas.

Sen introduced him to their situation and Manga shook his bubble head at Kosei‘s hopeful question, wheter he could help him or not. Discouraged, Manga sat down on the couch next to Sen and they went over the quirks they knew to find a possibility to severe Kosei from the couch without harming either of them. Sen pulled Kosei‘s phone out of its owners pocket and called Awase‘s number. He held it to his friend‘s ear. After two rings Awase picked up.

„What‘s up Kosei?“

„Listen man, Monoma copied your quirk and welded me to the couch in the common room and I need your help.“

„So that‘s why he came to see me off. He copied my quirk. Ehm, sorry man. If I leave for school again, my mom will kill me. We didn‘t have much time to meet lately and I already told you, I couldn‘t do it yesterday.“ 

„When are you coming back?“ Kosei crossed his fingers?

„Monday morning..... I...

Disheartened, Kosei told Sen to hang up. The latter said goodbye to Awase and ended the call. Kosei let his head fall down on the couch. Keeping it up, had made his neck stiff and he needed to relax it.

While Kosei had called Awase, Manga went up to his room and brought a pile of mangas with him. „I was expecting this answer,“ he said. „So I brought something to read so you don‘t get bored.“

„And how am I supposed to turn over the pages?“ Kosei drew his eyebrows up.

„Don‘t worry, I‘ll stay with you,“ Manga said cheerfully. We can have a couch sunday, read mangas, watch tv and eat lot‘s of unhealty stuff. You in Kaibara?“

Sen just shrugged another time and switched on the tv. It was closing in to noon, but since it was a sunday, no one else would be up now, so Kosei gave in to his destiny and tried to enjoy the current situation as much as it was possible. Manga had found a box of cookies, probably from Shishida. He loved this stuff and because he was rich, the cookies were from a very expensive brand and the friends felt almost guilty for eating them.

Manga had chosen an action movie. Most likely a repeat from yesterday night. Halfway through the explosions, fast cars and heroic heroes and Sen fell asleep. Manga stuffed a cookie in Kosei‘s mouth. „When do you think, those sleepyheads wake up?“

„Fffhon’t fnkw. I foope fehy pfake feir fime. (Don‘t know, but I hope they take their time)

„So, with them out and Kaibara asleep, it‘s more cookies for us. And to a movie, they taste even better. Look at the car, it‘s probably at 124 miles per hour. If that thing crashes into something then booooom! OH FUCK!“

It was too late, the quirk had already activated. The big letters started glowing and went off in quite a decent explosion. Sen fell from the couch and Manga took cover under the table. Gladly, Kosei wasn‘t close to the vicinity of the explosion and it wasn‘t the strongest blast anyway, but it was enough, to demolish the couch. Kan-sensei was going to kill them.

Kosei stood up and looked down on himself. His clothes were completely intact. Only fabric and stuffing from the couch were still welded to it. 

Sen, who must have had the most uncomfortable wake up, Kosei could imagine, got up to his knees, wiped the black soot from his face and coughed one time. „Seriously Fukidashi, again? Well, at least Kosei is free and we can blame the couch thing on you.“

Kosei, still coming down from the shock of the sudden explosion, heard the entrance doors open. Probably just the cleaning person, who was used to little quirk accidents. A voice was coming from the doors.

„Is everything alright? We heard an explosion from next door.“

It was the gravity girl from Class A and in her wake was none other than Tsuyu Asui herself. Kosei remebered his fear from earlier. Running into her with an unfinished plan up his sleeve and right now, covered in dust, couch leftovers and black traces from Manga‘s explosion. Of course she had to see him like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> It would be nice, if you left me some kind of feedback.^^


	5. Fucking up is easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uraraka and Tsuyu help the boys with cleaning the demolished common room. 
> 
> Can Kosei keep his cool with Tsu in his close vicinity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho. This was fun and awful to write.
> 
> Now I feel a good kind of bad, or is it some bad kind of good?

Why now, why here, why in this situation and most of all, why him. Kosei knew, karma was a bitch, but it had been especially bitchy to him over the last three days. His first instinct was to hide. His perfect girl couldn‘t see him in this state of... of chaos with parts of the couch still welded to his clothes, his shaggy brown hair dusty and blackened from the lefrovers of this damn explosion. Sen, at least equally shocked about Uraraka‘s and Tsuyu‘s sudden arrival, tried to turn his face back to its usual unfazed mask and Manga hurried to talk them out of it. He didn‘t knew about Kosei‘s tremendous crush on Tsu though, so he‘d be the next one to ask curious questions, if Kosei fucked this up right now.

„Hey, Uraraka-san, Asui-san.... I can explain this...“ Manga‘s speech bubble turned to an apologetic emoji.

„You can call me Tsu, Fukidashi-san.“ Kosei felt like grabbing the next heavy thing at hand to throw it at Manga, but then he remembered, that Tsuyu offered nearly everyone to call her by her nickname. „The same for you Kaibara-san Tsuburaba-san.“

„Sen, ready before Kosei could do anything stupid, answered. „Well, thanks Tsu. And no need to add the endings.“

Uraraka, still looking around the common room joined in. „Why does it look like Bakugou went off in your common room? He didn‘t, did he? Or was it Monoma with his copy.“

„More or less. More more than less though. Actually it was me, but you can blame Monoma on the long run.“ Manga nearly tripped over his words.

„So, what exactly did you do? We only heard the explosion,“ Tsu asked and touched her lip with one finger. It was a habit, Kosei noticed after staring at her at lunch on friday. He wanted to touch those lips too, just not with his fingers. Yesterday had been close. Only the presence of everyone else and Tsu‘s weird words had kept him from doing something, he would regret later.

„Oh, we were watching a movie, there was a car and I said, if it would crash there‘d be a big-....“ Sen covered Manga‘s bubble with his hands to cut off the words and prevent another catastrophe and answered for the latter.

„He said boooom and well, you know what his quirk does.“ Uraraka looked understanding at Sen.

„It‘s not always easy to control a quirk. Look at Deku. He breaks his bones, he suddenly manifests another aspect of his quirk that goes on a rampage.“

„Mutation types are usually easier to control,“ Tsu added. „That means after you adjusted to them, since they become a part of you, more than every other type of quirk. I, for example hate winter and cold weather, it forces me into some kind of hibernation, if I don‘t keep myself warm.“

Kosei felt something poking at his heart. Not literally but definitely the feeling of it. He hated cold weather, she hated cold weather. They had one thing in common and that was not so far from being married happily. He realized, he hadn‘t said a word since Uraraka and Tsu arrived. They probably wrote him off as weird and unable to do simple conversation and the level of foolishness, Kosei could accomplish, increased further.

Before he could decide, how to embarrass himself next, Uraraka spoke again. „Whatever happened, we can‘t leave it like this. Tsu and I are going to help cleaning up, right?“

„You can count on us.“ Tsu smiled. „I still have something to make up for but I‘d help anyway.“

Sen looked at her with mild interest and Kosei caught himself staring again. After he realized it, he bit himself on the inside of his cheek to snap out of it. Sen saw it and said, „But before we start, I need to clean myself a bit.“ He grabbed Kosei by the sleeve and pulled him in his wake, up to the common baths.

They were standing in front of the sinks and Sen was scrubbing his face with a washing cloth. The water turned black and left traces in the sink that wouldn‘t wash out so easily. „Don‘t you wanna clean up?“

Kosei just stared in one of the mirrors over the sinks. A dirty, googly eyed and slightly startled teenager looked back. Sen had started to inspect his t-shirt. „Didn‘t get smoked too bad. Not like your pullover. You need to wash this thing now, or it‘ll never go out.“

Kosei nodded. „And when Yo is back, he can undo this shit.“ He pulled the pullover over his head, took another wash cloth and started cleaning his face. It was worse than Sen‘s. Kosei had been closer to the initial explosion than his friend and he hoped his eyebrows were still there. After they were done, Kosei did another stop at his room, before going back to the common room, to change the rest of his clothes into some, that weren‘t connected to like half of the couch. The hard part had yet to come. Cleaning the common room with Tsu in his close vicinity seemed like an impossible task.

On his way down, Kosei hoped, the explosion had woken up as many of his classmates as possible. The more distractions from Tsu, the better. He would confess to her, after much needed practice. Right now, it would just end in a disaster. When he reached the common room, it was still only filled with Tsu, Uraraka, Sen and Manga. Did the others have a sleep like marmots ot were they all dead?

„So, let‘s do this.“ Manga clapped his hands and started picking up the couch stuffing. Tsu and Uraraka had found a bucket and some cleaning rags and Sen joined them in scrubbing the ground and table and everything, the explosion had reached. Kosei started helping Manga. He looked over his shoulder at where the other three were trying to get rid of all the black traces, and was greeted by the sight of Uraraka and Tsu on their knees...... from behind.

Some people might find Uraraka attractive, but she was like one of Komori‘s mushrooms next to Tsuyu Asui. Kosei knew, he was biased, but he couldn‘t help it. Sen caught his stare and shot him a gaze, that looked like he was about to throw his rag at his friend. Yet another time, Kosei snapped out of his fixation on Tsu and continued to pick up the couch leftovers.

After the black spots and the bigger couch stuffing were cleaned, Manga grabbed the vacuum cleaner from a closet filled with other domestic helpers and went over the wooden floor and especially over the carpet. Uraraka supported him by floating the heavier objects, so Manga could clean under them and Tsu focused on cleaning the ceiling. She wrapped her tongue around the handle of a cleaning brush to reach the black marks over their heads.

Kosei was distracted by the sight. Like he always was and would be. Only two days ago, this tongue had been over and slightly in his mouth, with his own, brushing over it. Kosei remebered the feeling. It had been soft and slightly wet and incredibly warm. Kosei tried to imagine what would happen, if he just went over to the extended tongue and took it in his mouth again. Tsu would probably punch him in the guts, or right into the balls. If that would be the case, Kosei knew he‘d deserve it. Uraraka would look in horror alongside Manga and Sen would bury his face in his hands at Kosei‘s stupidity.

But stupid or not, would it be worth the short seconds of the marvelous feeling of her tongue. Kosei called back the initial situation, when Tsu had dragged him off to Class A‘s prison. Only moments later, he recalled another incident. The one, that happened in the shower, because he was growing a boner again..... in his relatively loose sweatpants.

„Need a short break,“ Kosei stammered and headed for the kitchen to get a glass of cold water. If no one had been around, he would pour it over his annoying erection right away, but he still had a face to lose. Sounded ridiculous, but Kosei was determined to save his last bit of dignity.

„Can I talk to you for a second?“ Kosei felt like she really did punch him in the guts. Tsu had followed him to the kitchen and was standing behind his back. He only needed to turn around to face her and for her, to face his incalculable erection.

Kosei really didn‘t want to turn around, just that he really wanted to. He wanted to look in her big, kind eyes. He wanted to see her cute face, her tender smile. Her voice sounded slightly worried. She worried about his weird behavior. She was feeling compassion for HIM. Finally, as if he was pulled by strings, Kosei turned around. At the same time, he grabbed a dishcloth from the counter to drape it discreetly over his crotch.

„Y- y- y- yes, wh- wha- what‘s on y- y- your m- m- m- mind?“ Kosei tried to keep his cool as he had practiced with Lily. But Tsu wasn‘t Lily. This was several dimensions harder than talking to an actual frog. It was almost as hard as Kosei himself was right now, because Tsu was standing uncomfortably, comfortable close to him and Kosei could see all his favorite features from point blank. He felt like all of his blood had concentrated in his dick by now and his brain was getting less and less oxygen to function correctly.

Tsu began. „I just wanted to say sorry for tripping you off on friday.“ She smiled „And for.....

Her smile had been the breaking point. What the mass of people and Tsu‘s unexpected words prevented yesterday, happened right now. All of Kosei‘s plans were forgotten. All his bad preparations made to wasted time in this short moment.

Kosei grabbed Tsu by her shoulders, drew her closer, leaned down and pushed his lips down on hers. Completely out of his mind, Kosei sighed lightly in the kiss. It was clumsy due to his lack of experience and the fact, that the other half wasn‘t participating but instead going limp in his light grasp on her shoulders.

After several moments in which neither of them moved, Kosei realized exactly what he was doing right now and it struck him like a sword right through his chest. He was devastated, lips quivering as he pulled back, in absolute shock of his own lack of control and decency. Tsu was looking at him with an equally shocked and surprised face.

After all his efforts to not fuck up, Kosei had fucked up the most he ever did. He brought his hand up to cover his mouth. This time it wasn‘t to remember the feeling of her, but to stop himself from any further attempts to take, what he shouldn‘t take, especially not without her knowing. Kosei was aghast, that he gave away all of his chances in this one moment. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. As soon as they came, they spilled over and ran down his cheeks, as he took several steps back from Tsuyu Asui. She was still looking at him, completely stunned. Kosei tried to surpress a sob, coming up his throat. It made a choked and painful sound. 

Finally, Tsu moved from her petrified state to say something. „Tsuburaba-kun I don‘t.....“

I don‘t.... Those three words were her coup de grâce. They hit Kosei right in the chest, next to the unseen sword, that was already thrusted through his heart. He turned around and ran for the door. A veil of tears blurred his vision and he stumbled against the doorframe. As if he hadn‘t embarrassed himself enough. Kosei wiped over his face with his sleeve and swallowed down another series of sobs. After he made it through the door, he ran for the steps, that would bring him upstairs and away from the situation, Kosei had so successfully turned into the worst in his life.

In his room, Kosei buried his head under his pillow and gave up the last attempts of keeping it together. Now, Tsuyu would despise im in every way possible and he couldn‘t do anything else but crying loudly into his mattress.

###### 

###### 

Tsu was still standing in the kitchen, one arm stretched out, as if to grab Tsuburaba and keep him from leaving. Just, that it was no use. The boy had run off, before she had regained the ability to move and her gesture right now, was only a reminder of what it should‘ve been if her body hadn‘t shut down.

„I don‘t......... understand,“ Tsu finished her sentence. She was completely baffled. Not only, because Kosei Tsuburaba had given her, her first kiss, a boy who she thought, hated her, but also because of the latters heavy reaction afterwards. He started crying and Tsu had been too surprised to do anything at all, so she just watched him stumble against the doorframe, until he made it through the door and to the hallway.

The kitchen had two doors. One, leading to the hallway and another, connecting it to the common room. Tsu had taken her chance, after Kaibara was busy getting fresh water. The old had turned black and was completely useless for cleaning. She left Ochako and Fukidashi in the common room and followed Tsuburaba in the kitchen, to finally apologize. Whatever Tsu tought, she‘d feel afterwards, it was completely different from what she felt right now. Puzzled, confused and all other words, describing the process of needing to rearrange known information and add new one to complete a picture, felt like fitting terms.

The first thing, dawning upon her was, that Tsuburaba didn‘t hate her, but rather..... rather what?

„Hey, what‘s taking you guys so long?“ Manga‘s voice came from the common room. „Sounded, like someone ran against a door.“ He didn‘t notice Tsuburaba, fleeing the scene and appeared in the door to the other room, alongside Ochako.

„Where is Kosei? Is he slacking off from work again?“

„No, he...“ Tsu began, but Uraraka saw the expression on her friend’s face. „Tsu, what‘s with you, you look terrible!“ 

Tsu opened her mouth another time to aswer all the questions, but she was interrupted yet again. This time it was Kaibara, coming back from his run for clean water. He entered the kitchen and seemed to understand the situation right away. „Oh damn it... Did you forget, what I told you yesterday Asui?“ He sounded slightly annoyed and there was an irritated undertone in his voice. Tsu didn‘t know Kaibara well, but what he was displaying right now, had to be taken seriously. 

Then, Ochako spoke up again. „Hey, stop being so rude. We gave up our time to help you clean this.“ She pointed at the couch.

„Yeah Kaibara, what‘s up with you,“ Manga asked, rather concerned than defensive.

„I‘d like to talk to you under four eyes.“ Kaibara turned to Tsuyu and she nodded. Finally, she‘d get to know everything, or at least enough to understand Tsuburaba and their current situation.

„Could you go back to the common room?“ Manga crossed his arms to play the pouting game, but went back to sit on whatever was left from the couch.

Ochako however, didn‘t move at Kaibara‘s words and looked at Tsu expectantly. „Please Ochako, this is important.“ As if she had waited for Tsu‘s words, Ochako moved to sit on the couch next to Manga and Kaibara and Tsu were left alone in the kitchen. She closed the door. 

„So Kaibara, I need to know everything.“ Tsu‘s voice sounded begging. It was like finding the counter spell for an evil curse, that had been on her since friday. Kaibara just needed to speak the incantation.

„Wait a moment.“ He walked over to the door, Tsu had just closed and kicked against it. She heard Manga yelp on the other side. Kaibara turned to her. „You begin.“

Tsu took in a deep breath. „On friday, when I captured Tsuburaba, he changed afterwards. Awase told Momo at lunch, who told me and then I looked over to the table, you guys were sitting on and saw it myself. Tsuburaba looked absentminded and I thought, I tripped him of somehow.“ Kaibara chuckled. 

Tsu continued. „The other day, when we went to the springs, I eavesdropped on him and Kaminari and felt guilty for that. Then, I peeped on him in the springs and felt even guiltier. After we came back to U.A, I wanted to apologize, but I didn‘t find the right words. Mineta helped me to stop blaming myself afterwards and I decided to apologize to Tsuburaba anyway. That‘s what I tried just now.“

„Phew, that‘s more than I expected. Peeping? Didn‘t think you‘d do that. What did you see?“

„Just the backside,“ Tsu said, hoping she wouldn‘t blush at the memory. „Your turn.“

„On friday, Kosei got super horny after you shoved your tongue in his mouth. He thought about it all day and developed a huge crush on you. He planned to distract himself, so I tried to keep him away from you. That‘s all there is to it.“

Tsu felt dumb. It had been so easy and she made it complicated herself. She remembered Tsuburaba‘s shocked face. He had been shocked about his own actions. Most likely, he had done the same as Tsu and made the situation even worse by talking stupid things into himself. She wondered, what he thought, Tsu would think about him. Whatever it was, it was enough to make him cry and run off.

„And what happened here?“ Kaibara‘s voice tore Tsu out of her reflexion. „And where is Kosei?“

„He went into the kitchen, I followed him to say sorry and.... he kissed me.“

„I try to keep him from doing something stupid over the whole weekend and he does it anyway. Can‘t let this guy out of sight.“ Kaibara shook his head.

Tsu readied herself for the next part. „Then, he started crying and ran away,“ she bursted out and Kaibara raised an eyebrow. „I was too stunned to do something.“

„I guess, I should look after him. You better go and.... and collect yourself.“ With this, he turned around and went through the same door as Tsuburaba, probably to go to the latters dorm room.

Tsu stepped through the other door, to rejoin Ochako and Manga. They were looking at her, as if she was about to give an important speech. But Tsu went to the pile of couch stuffing, Tsuburaba had left and began picking it up. After a moment Manga and Ochako joined her without asking any further questions. After everything was clean, as far as they were able to clean it up, Tsu and Ochako said goodbye to Manga and walked over to the dorms of their own class. On the way, Ochako gave her friend side eyes multiple times, until she had the courage to ask.

„Hey Tsu, do you think, you can tell me what happened?“

„I‘ll tell you, but I need to talk to someone else first.“

Ochako followed Tsu in the dorm building, but hesitated, as her friend went up the stairs to the boy‘s side. Tsu stopped at the first floor, the same floor, where Midoriya‘s room was, but she didn‘t go to the door, that would lead to the All Might themed room. Instead, Tsu walked to the last door and raised a hand to knock.

„But that is...“ Ochako began.

„Mineta‘s room, yes.“ Tsu knocked. No answer. She did it again and they heard a voice from inside.

„No, Izuku, I don‘t wanna go jogging. Stop asking me every morning.“

„It‘s not Izuku, and we have slightly after noon. Can I come in.“ Ochako looked at Tsu, as if she lost her mind. However, before she could say something Mineta opened the door and looked at them.

„What are you doin‘ here Uraraka. Did Tsu tell you about the wonderful atmosphere of my dwelling?“ He let Tsu in and Ochako was hesitant to follow.

„Are you coming in or what?“ Mineta and Tsu peeked through the doorframe.

„No, I- I can wait in our common room. At least our couch is whole.“ Mineta gave Ochako a questioning look, but didn‘t ask.

After Ochako was gone, Tsu sat down on the chair of Mineta‘s desk and looked around his room for the second time in two days. Mineta, who had done his homework in bed, swiped his exercise books off the mattress and took a seat. „I didn‘t think it would happened this early.“

Tsu remembered Mineta‘s words from yesterday. „You knew it.“ It was no question.

„Of course I did! It was so obvious. That guy has like the biggest crush on you. How‘s that even possible after like two days? Anyway, what happened?“

Tsu updated Mineta with the latest information. After she was done, he looked at her with delight. „And what should I do now?“ She brought a finger up to touch her lower lip.

„Woah easy.“ Mineta waved his hands in defense. „I know everything about this whole thing, but you shouldn‘t ask for my advice. It‘s usually terrible. Fact is, this guy has a big crush on you, but what do you feel?“

Tsu had to think about that. Yes, what exactly did she feel? „Well, I hardly know Tsuburaba-kun, so what should I feel about him“

„I bet, he doesn‘t know you either but he has some strong feelings for you. How was the kiss?“

She tried to remember, but Tsu didn‘t have anything to evaluate the quality of a kiss. It had been her first one, so there was nothing to compare and she had been in a state of shock, which wasn‘t helpful either. 

Mineta didn‘t wait for her answer. „If you want my advice so bad then here you go. If you wanna find out, jump in the cold water.“

„You mean like....“

„Yes, go to him, ask him for a date or give him a chance to ask you. Most of all, tell him, that you‘re not mad at him for what he did. This guy is probably dying from his misery right now. And since we‘re at it, can you sent Uraraka back to my room?“ Mineta held his cheek up, awaiting a slap.

„I‘m not gonna do it Mineta.“

„Take my advice or slap me?“

„Slap you.“ Tsu stood up to leave. At the door, she turned around again and said, „Your advice is pretty good though. Thanks.“ Mineta shrugged and started to pick up his exercise books, probably to finish his homework.

„No deal Tsu.“

###### 

###### 

Kosei was surrounded by black. The walls were black, the furniture was black and the sheets of the bed, he was leaning against, were also black. He was sitting in Kuroiro‘s room with no light on and it was super comforting. Kuroiro himself, was lying on his bed, or in his bed. His room was the perfect place to use his quirk everywhere he wanted to. But how did Kosei end up here? It was like a blurry memory, but it started in his own room.

After Kosei had buried himself in his bed, he drowned his mattress in tears to the point, where it was getting uncomfortably damp, so he rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. Sen had come by to check on him, but Kosei didn‘t answer the door. Apparently, there were five stages of grief. Just, that Kosei had messed up the order, like he messed up the entire friday and the weekend. It usually started with denial, but he went straight up into depression. On denial would follow anger and yes, Kosei was angry at himself. He threw away days of preparations only to make Tsu hate him, instead the other way around.

That was, until Kosei found another more hateable, blameable person. The one, who initiated the whole situation and forced Kosei into this situation. The picture of Monoma‘s smug face flashed in front of Kosei‘s inner eye and he felt the anger rising in his stomach. It was all Monoma‘s fault. His, and his unhealthy obsession about Class A. But could Kosei blame other people for unhealthy obsessions, while he was plagued by romantic and sexual fantasies about Tsuyu Asui.

Fact was, that Monoma was ultimately to blame and be needed to pay for this. The anger was raising to Kosei‘s throat, that was already sore from sobbing and it left a stinging sensation. Something, that made him even angrier.

Kosei stood up and left his room. He went up to the second floor, where he‘d find Monoma‘s room. The jerk had just pissed off and left Kosei and Sen alone with his mess so he was getting a mess back. Kosei wanted to knock, only to find the door ajar and the room without any trace of Monoma. He entered, took a deep breath, at least his breathing wasn0t hitched anymore, and started.

A plate of air in front of the windows, on the outside, as well as on the inside, so Monoma couldn‘t open them. Kosei put the heater on the highest level and enveloped the handle in solid air as well. Next was Monoma‘s backpack. Every book, every pencil and finally the whole pencil case found themselves in their respective air prisons. Kosei blew another plate on the desk, a box around the chairs. He continued with Monoma‘s nightstand and every single object, that was somehow standing around. Finally, Kosei trapped Monoma‘s blanket in a box and to be sure, he blew another, bigger box around it. He solidified air over the mattress, so no one could ever have a comfortable night on it. The pillow shared the same fate as the sheets. Kosei drew his attention to Monoma‘s bathroom. More air was solidified over and around the toilet and the sink. Kosei didn‘t forget to drop the toothbrush in it, before he sealed off the toilet. Then, he blocked the way to the whole bathroom, by blowing yet two more plates on either side of the door. Before Kosei left the room, he blew plates and boxes in the air, to reduce the available space to a minimum. The entrance door suffered the same fate as the window and the bathroom door and then, Kosei was done.

This quirk didn‘t have a timelimit and even if Monoma would copy Kosei, he didn‘t know how to undo the solidifications. In addition, Kosei had used the extra cold air, from when he opened the window. This wasn‘t gonna break anytime soon.

During his rampage, small, angry tears had found their way back into Kosei’s eyes. He was leaning against the wall in the floor and inhaling deeply, after hardening so much air. That was when Kuroiro peeked out of his room. He was right next door to Monoma and it was impossible for him to not hear Kosei‘s satisfying revenge.

„Tsuburaba what the... oh.“ He had seen Kosei‘s eyes and cheeks, both reddened from earlier and just offered his classmate to come in his room.

Now, Kosei was leaning against Kuroiro‘s bed in his incredibly black room and drowned in his own misery. It was relatively nice to be honest. Kuroiro didn‘t ask any questions but also made no move to comfort him. He just let Kosei enjoy the absence of any light, which helped calming down his feelings.

Before all of that, Kosei had found Kuroiro‘s weird behavior around Komori extremely funny. Especially the fact, that someone like Kuroiro fell for a girl, who liked wearing dresses, with bows attached to them. Now, he realized how cruel he had been. Those feelings were no jokes and Kosei felt a sharp pain at the memories of his classmates, mocking Kuroiro for his weird behavior around Komori. It was without any malicious intent, but the others didn‘t understand, how much it really hurted. Kosei did now.

After an unknown amount of time, Kuroiro decided to say something. „It‘s the same like me.“ It was a statement rather than a question.

Kosei nodded until he realized, that Kuroiro couldn‘t see him in this darkness. „Yeah, I guess it is. How do you deal with it?“

„I‘m to anxious to do anything at all,“ Kuroiro admitted in an abashed voice. „But if I was be able to do something, I‘d just tell her how I feel. You know, like outright, no filter.

Maybe Kuroiro was right. This could‘ve been a solution from the very beginning. Kosei cursed himself for making everything so complicated. But he was still sixteen and madly in love. Complications were a core point in his programm.

„But I think, I can‘t do this anymore. It‘s too late.“

„Why?“ Kuroiro was usually not interested in this kind of conversation, but Kosei heard him warming up.

„Kosei buried his face in his arms from the shame. „I just grabbed and kissed her. She hates me right know. I still see the look she gave me.“

„This look said I hate you?“ I‘m not good at this but emotions are a big variety, not only one feeling at one time. She was probably just puzzled. Who is „she“ anyway.

Kosei ignored the question. „What do you do, everytime you try to go for Komori, but end up failing?“ 

Kuroiro didn‘t seem to mind, that his question was left unanswered. „I meet with Fumikage in one of our rooms. It‘s dark and comfortable.“

„Yeah I get that now. And Kuroiro?“

„Hm?“

Kosei gathered his strenght. „You mean, I should just tell her, whether she hates me now or not? And you think she doesn‘t hate me at all?“

Kuroiro rolled from his bed and sat down next to Kosei. „That‘s pretty much it.“

Even if Kuroiro couldn‘t do it himself, his advice seemed good. Just, that Kosei needed to grow a pair of figurative balls next to the ones he already had, to bring up the courage, to tell Tsu everything that happened. Afterwards he‘d feel free or even worse, but it was absolutely worth a try. Kosei hated the state he was in right now.

„Tsuburaba, it‘s closing in to evening and I‘ll go for dinner. You can stay if you want.“ Kuroiro stood up.

„Nah, I‘m going to shower and then to sleep. Want this fucking day to be over and tomorrow is monday anyway.“

„Let‘s shower then. I had my last on friday, if you don‘t count the springs and I wanna be fresh for dinner.

In the showers, Kosei got rid off the last leftovers of Manga‘s accident. It felt like an entire week was between this morning and the evening. Kuroiro noticed the black traces on Kosei.

„You‘re black behind your ears.“

Kosei started scrubbing. „Ugh damn it, that stuff is everywhere!“

„What even-, no I don‘t wanna know. At least, Shishida is not here.“ Kuroiro must be in a very good mood today, when he actually tried to make a joke.

Kosei brought out his first half-hearted laugh of today. He had been lucky to run into Kuroiro. The person who understood him best right know and who told him exactly what he needed to hear to get everything right. After be scrubbed the rest of black smoke from his body, they got dressed again and Kuroiro left for dinner. Kosei decided to speak to Komori after he had handled his own situation and leave one or two good words for his unsuspected ally.

Back to his own room, Kosei found Lily, as always sitting on her island and chewing on a worm. The earth Sen had dug up, was filled with worms and larvae. Enough for the frog to enjoy. She croaked, happy of her catch.

Kosei sunk down on his bed. It was early, but he knew, he wouldn‘t fall asleep anytime soon. There was too much in his head and his mind needed to calm down first. Trying not to lay down on the wet spot from earlier, Kosei crossed the arms behind his head and stared holes in the ceiling. His mind came back to her, like it always did since friday. Now, he had even more to think about. He had his first real kiss today. Maybe it was late. Others had been at this point with like thirteen or even younger, but Kosei didn‘t mind anymore.

Tsu‘s lips had felt warm and incredibly soft. Kosei knew he had no right to think about this right now, he just couldn‘t stop himself. It was like a deja-vu from friday and yesterday. Kosei imagined, how it had been, if Tsu kissed him back. She tasted a little sweet and had a scent on her, that reminded him of a thunderstorm in high summer and the fresh air afterwards. A marvelous feeling. Just, what did he taste like? Like the cookies Manga had stuffed in his mouth? Kosei hoped that this kiss hadn‘t been worse than he already imagined it.

Over the course of his thoughts, Kosei felt himself grow hard again. Like earlier this day, like several times yesterday and friday and.... it was just cursed. But he couldn‘t stop recalling her in the kitchen with him. So close and her smile. It was her smile that broke him. And this kiss....

Kosei knew, he‘d feel terrible and guilty afterwards, but he gave in to his fate anyway, slipping a hand into his pajamas and beginning, what felt like a routine for several years. Now, his fantasy was more lively than ever, more colorful than before. As was his reaction. Kosei felt himself twitch at the lightest touch and he nearly died of pleasure from the actual strokes. This would give a huge mess, emotionally and... well physically. When he was due, Kosei buried his face in his pillow, hoping Shouda and Sen were somewhere else. He couldn‘t muffle the deep groan, that escaped his mouth and he lost control over his quirk, solidifying a big plate of air in one of his ragged breathes. The guilt came over him as soon as Kosei came down from his high, but the sheer exhaustion from his, by far strongest orgasm up to now, was so heavy, it pulled him down into a deep slumber. 

Monday would be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback would be nice. I‘m going to finish this either way, but having your opinions as criteria, would be nice.
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Also: Wanna follow me on tumblr? Name is jd-mirror. I usually post Chapter spoilers, random shit and reblogs I deem as good.
> 
> If you want you can write me, or ask me questions, or whatever you can do on tumblr.


	6. Curse the Mondays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything worse in the life of a student, than a good ol‘ Monday?
> 
> Especially when the joint classes aren‘t over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a mixture of feelings.
> 
> It‘s more of a set-up again, but it‘s important for the next couple of chapters, so enjoy.

The warm embrace of sleep was so comforting. There were no sorrows, no things to fail and no problems to care about. Kosei felt wonderful between his sheets, but something was starting to bug him. There was a voice cutting through his dreams. Dreams about frogs and successful plans.

„Kosei, wake up dude!“

The voice had gotten louder and louder, until something grabbed and shook him. His dream was torn apart and insted of Tsu‘s face, Sen looked down on him. He wore his school attire and seemed ready to go to class. Kosei was puzzled by Sen‘s appearance. Why wasn‘t he in bed? Why was he disturbing Koseis‘s well deserved sleep on...... on a monday morning.

Kosei jolted up and nearly headbutted Sen. „What time is it?“

„7:45 am. Class starts in fifteen minutes.“

His friend‘s words hit Kosei like a truck. He had forgotten to set his alarm clock for monday morning and now, he was late for school. He had been too..... busy last evening to prepare for five days of torture. Kosei nearly jumped up from his bed and looked left and right, hoping to find his uniform. He had usually enough time to have a lazy morning, but fifteen minutes would be his death sentence. 

„Damn it, damn it, damn it, I forgot to set my alarm clock.“ His voice sounded frantic. Kosei nearly ripped his t-shirt apart as he tried to wiggle out of it. He grabbed the dress shirt of his uniform and threw it over his torso, while stepping out if his pajamas. Kosei scanned the room another time. The other uniform parts couldn‘t be far off and he needed to find them NOW.

Sen looked down to inspect Kosei‘s boxers. „Man, have you ever heard of tissues?

What did he mean? Kosei followed Sen‘s eyes and froze. He was still covered in the conclusion of last evening, so were his hands and his pajama bottoms.

Without any words, Kosei stormed into his bathroom and began washing his hands. His clothes had to wait until class was over. From his room he heard Sen‘s voice.

„I‘m gonna pay you some time. Midnight is easy to stall.“ He left and Kosei yelled a short thanks after him.

Now, he needed to act on light speed. Kosei washed away the last remains of semen from his hands, buttoned up his dress shirt and located the rest of his school uniform. No breakfast, no further washing. The time was just enough to pack his backpack and sprint over to the main building.

Breathing in short gasps and covered in rivers of sweat, Kosei made it to the homeroom of Class B, just five minutes too late. At least he showered yesterday with Kuroiro, otherwise his smell had been on Shishida level and that would’ve turned him into some kind of biological weapon. Kosei opened the door, only to have eighteen pairs of eyes on him.

„Ah yes, Tsuburaba.“ Midnight mustered him through her glasses. She didn‘t seem angry in the slightest. „Kaibara already informed me of the circumstances. Just sit down, we didn‘t even begin.

Sen definitely knew, how to talk to the teachers, but Kosei asked himself, which circumstances his friend had told to Midnight, to score such an easy reaction from her. As his breathing slowly normalized, Kosei shambled to his seat and took his books out. As he realized earlier, the class wasn‘t complete yet. Tokage mustered him with interest, so did Kuroiro and Awase. Awase was back! Now, he could free his favorite pullover from the rest of the couch. Kosei just had to survive six lessons of whatever was to come. Rin looked at him, as if he was about to ask a question, but he decided otherwise and turned back to Midnight. The teacher was looking at her smartphone, probably checking the time.

„Hey, Kosei. Are you gonna tell me what happened yesterday?“ Awase had taken a chance to lean over to Kosei. „The couch turned to a pile of trash, you behaved like a complete weirdo and Sen ignores me, everytime I ask him. What‘s up with you?

Kosei swallowed. Telling Yosetsu the entire story was far too much and would take too long anyway. And Kosei was sure that he had some secret on his own. As long as Yosetsu didn‘t uncover his schemes, Kosei wouldn‘t present his.

„Sometimes later, man.“ It was the best possible answer. Giving an indefinite time was always a good solution. It could be in an hour, in a day or even in ten years. Awase seemed like he wanted to add something, but Kosei interrupted him.

„Come to my room after class, okay? I need your help anyway.“ Apparently happy with the answer, Awase nodded and pretended to focus the black board again.

Kosei leaned back in his chair and let his view sweep over his class. Most of them seemed fresh and relaxed from a perfect, uncomplicated weekend. Kendo was rearranging her pencils, next to her notebook, from the biggest to the smallest. Shishida looked like he murmured a silent prayer. Kuroiro laid face first on his desk, awaiting the beginning of class. Tokage was poking his pitch black cheeks to keep him awake. Komori spreaded mushrooms over her books and Yui, Shiozaki and Yanagi were in an excited discussion about something, only they could find interesting. Everyone seemed busy, just Monoma was missing.

The morning sun crept through the windows into the classroom and Kosei was gerting even warmer. After his spurt from the dorms to class, he could pretty much renounce every possible source of further sweat.

„Okay, the wait is over. Let‘s begin.“ Midnight opened a book an began writing on the black board.

The class groaned in unison and started listening, taking notes and averting their eyes at one or two bad jokes from Midnight‘s side. After twenty minutes into the rise and fall of the Yakuza, the door opened again and Monoma stepped in. Midnight stemmed her hands in her hips and gazed at him expectantly.

Monoma looked terrible. He was still in his casual clothes from yesterday, but they were creased and dirty. His nose was red and swollen, as if he had run into something invisible and very hard. His hair was unwashed and ruffled up. Monoma looked miserable from head to toe and Kendo inspected him with slight shock.

„Sorry, but that‘s detention for you after class.“ Midnight didn‘t like to rely on boring punishment like detention, but she would use it either way.

„Yes Midnight-sensei.“ Monoma lowered his head and moved to sit on his chair.

„Now, pay attention to my lesson, but let me see your homework first.“

„I don‘t have my books with me.“ Midnight sighed at Monoma‘s excuse.

„Monoma, you‘re late for class and missed twenty minutes of important curriculum. You‘re not wearing your uniform and you don‘t have any materials with you. This is pretty weak. I don‘t like to do this, but please leave and go to principal Nedzu‘s office right now.“

Monoma looked even more miserable at this and Kendo mustered him with open pity. He left the classroom. Suddenly, Kosei felt, like this monday would be better than first expected. He smiled and raised his hand to answer Midnight‘s next question. Kosei might be a reeking mess right now, but at least he wasn‘t Monoma.

During luch break, they sat together in their usual group, only Rin was replaced by Manga and the former was nowhere to be found. Yosetsu was the first to adress Monoma.

„Have you seen this guy? What happened after you called me yesterday Kosei?“ 

„Kosei, busy with chewing an entire chicken wing, that had looked smaller than it actually was, tried to answer, but all he managed to say was a series of muffled sounds.

Luckily, Sen was ready to answer for him. „Kosei solidified nearly everything in and around his room in revenge. Look at Monima‘s nose, I bet he ran right against one of your air plates.

„Ha, that‘s what he gets,“ Manga threw in. He didn‘t even know the whole story and next to no background to it, but he seemed surprisingly happy about Monoma‘s current situation. Then he added „In the last lesson we have joint classes again. Don‘t you guys think Monoma‘s suspension for today will be somehow hindering?“

Kosei nearly choked on his food at Manga‘s words and Awase asked „What do you mean joint classes?“

„I heard Kan- and Aizawa-sensei talk about it in the hallway. We have theory courses together in the groups from friday. Only, that our enemies from last time are our new partners.“ Manga sounded excited.

„So like team Kendo and team Momo as a group of eight, Sen said more to himself than to the others.

„Right you are Sen.“ After spending a sunday on a couch together, Manga had decided to adress Sen and Kosei with their forenames. „Isn‘t this going to be fun?“

„No, I‘m gonna be paired with Iida.“ Sen frowned more than usual.

„Oh shut it you whiny bitch, I‘m stuck with Jerkugou.“

Manga formed a shocked emoji in his speech bubble. „Oh, sorry Yosetsu. Didn‘t think about that.“

Kosei had finally managed to chew and swallow the food in his mouth. He nearly choked at Manga‘s words anyway. Teaming up with Tsu, after what happened yesterday? He didn‘t even had the chance to apologize and he wouldn‘t do it with two classes around him. This whole situation was going to be terrible. At least Kosei had Kaminari and Rin at his side.

A little jolt of guilt went to Kosei. Rin, who he had pretty much ignored since friday, Rin, who usually sat with them at lunch, but instead went to sit with Bondo today. Kosei didn‘t know, if Rin was mad at him or at Sen and Yosetsu too, but he could tell, that something was wrong. The short feeling of joy from Monoma‘s detention and ultimately suspension for today was already fading and Kosei needed to focus on something else, instead on the things, he messed up or was about to mess up.

He turned to his friends, tearing himself free from all bad thoughts. „Why didn‘t Monoma snitch on me?“ Kosei scratched his shaggy brown hair. „I know, he knows, that it was me.“

„I took the entire blame for yesterday.“ Kosei stared at Manga, completely baffled.

„Yes, the idiot did,“ Sen added. „So I went to see Monoma afterwards and threatened to reveal his part in the tragedy. I mean, Kan-sensei loves him, but punishment is punishment.

„What are your consequences?“ Kosei turned to Manga.

„Cleaning duty for a week and we don‘t get a new couch. But that‘s okay, Monoma‘s situation ks worth it,“ he added hastily as Kosei tried to say something.

Instead he lowered his head to Manga and Sen and murmured, „Thank you guys.“ Sen just did his signature shrug and Manga flashed a happy face over his bubble.

At this moment, Yaoyorozu came over to their table, like she had done it on friday. This time however, she went straight up to Yosetsu, sat down next to him and kissed him directly on the mouth. Everyone at the table stared. Only Manga made a little noise that sounded like a „yeah“ and his bubble head and hands gave thumb‘s up.

„Ehm, Momo and I are dating by the way,“ Yosetsu added unnecessarily.

It dawned on Kosei. The thing, Yosetsu didn‘t want to reveal on sunday. It was about him and Yaoyorozu. They had been relatively close to each other, but Kosei didn‘t think it was that.... intense. And that must be the reason, why the bandana freak went home yesterday, instead of saturday. Kosei would also neglect his family for a date with Tsu.

All eyes were still on Yaoyorozu. „Sorry, did I interrupt something?“ Kosei saw Kendo waving at her. She waved back.

Yaoyorozu turned back to Yosetsu. „Let‘s meet after class, we can do todays homework in my room.“

„I have to help Kosei with something first, but I promise I‘ll come by. Your bed is bigger anyway.“ They laughed and Kosei felt slightly uncomfortable. He looked over to Sen, who seemed to share his discomfort. Manga however was excited for Yosetsu‘s situation.

After Yaoyorozu left to meet with Kendo, the stares, directed at her, moved to lay on Yosetsu. „Stop looking at me like this guys, especially you Ko, your eyes are big enough.

„How?“ Sen‘s voice was dead serious, as if he was some kind of businessman.

Yosetsu waved it off. „Later guys. Let‘s survive maths first and wish me luck with Jerkugou.“

Kosei was brought back to the joint classes. How should he survive ninety minutes with Tsu next to him. The last time she saw him, he was crying like a baby after kissing her like a creep. Kosei had to recall Kuroiro‘s words, so he wouldn‘t break from the rapidly rising shame again. Yosetsu gave him a questioning look and Kosei, determined not to answer, shoved another big pile of food in his mouth.

Math was hell as usual. Not everyone had ther big boobed girlfriend with an equally big brain, who could help with every subject. Kosei had tried asking Honenuki for help once, but his teaching methods were way too tiring. It had ended with his patient teacher, offering to give him a massage. Kosei didn‘t quite know, if Honenuki had been serious, so he nodded, only to be kneaded into heaven like some very tough dough. It hadn‘t helped with maths though.

Kosei had started hating maths, after he graduated from elementary school. In junior high, math wasn‘t all about numbers and problems anymore. More and more letters had appeared and everyone told him to find out what X was. Since he already sucked at maths with numbers, Kosei nearly died from anything, that was more complicated than simple . And maybe X wanted to stay anonymous. Ever thought about that?

The bell, ending the horror class, was pure salvation. Only, that the joint courses would follow immediately after. They started packing their things and went to the classroom on the other side of the hallway. It was going to be slightly narrow with ninety-three students and two teachers around. 

The tables in Class A‘s homeroom were already arranged, so that eight people could sit together. Someone, probably Hound Dog, had brought more chairs, so everyone could take a seat. Kosei saw a little sign on one of the table groups that wrote „Team 1A/B“ Kaminari, Kirishima, Bug guy and the most wonderful girl on earth were already sitting around it.

Kosei took a seat next to Kaminari and tried not to look at Tsu too intensely and apparently the girl tried the same. He was joined by Shishida, Shiozaki and finally Rin. The latter seemed also busy with ignoring. Just that his lack of interest was directed at Kosei. Hoping to get a grip on the situation, Kosei started a conversation with Kaminari.

Ultimately, all voices were cut off by Aizawa- and Kan-sensei, entering the room. Without much hesitation, the Blood Hero began explaining the new task, while Aizawa took the chance to slip into a sleeping bag.

„You will all recive cards with a dire situation described on it. I want you to create the best possible plan you can come up with. Furthermore the cards describe environment, hazards, complications and more. Quirks of your opponents might, or might not be revealed. This theory lesson is meant to test your judgement skills and I recommand you to take this absolutely serious. Right Aizawa?“

A muffled sound came out of the sleeping bag. Kan-sensei took it as a yes, because he continued immediately after.

„And uhhm, you learn stuff from him,“ Kosei asked and pointed at the sleeping bag. „He doesn‘t look to keen on teaching.“

A stupid grin flashed over Kaminari‘s face. „Well, if I was a teacher, I definitely wouldn‘t like to teach us. Just look at Bakugou.“

„I heard that you slobbering dipshit“

„See?“

As Blood King went through the room to hand out the cards to each group, the students became more and more silent, busy with reading the situation cards. Kosei looked around after assessing the incident, decribed on their card, and accidentally met Tsu‘s eyes. The room went thick with awkwardness immediately. It was almost tangible and Kosei averted his eyes, to focus on the streak of black hair in Kaminari‘s blonde mess instead.

It was like everyone felt the situation tensing. Kirishima looked up from their card and asked, „What‘s up, Tsuburaba-kun, you look pretty troubled right now.“

To everyone’s surprise, it was Shiozaki, who answered. „He has dirty and impure thoughts again.“

Kosei froze at her words. Would he get detention for strangling Shiozaki to death with her own hair, or would he join Manga in his cleaning duty? Whatever it was, the vine-haired girl was actually right. Kosei had many dirty thought, especially since friday, but revealing it in front of the girl, his fantasies were about, felt like a death sentence.

Rin just wheezed in contempt and Shishida looked at Shiozaki, with Kaminari and Kirishima following his motion.

„What,“ Shizaki began. „On friday he told me, that.... that Tokage was touching herself. He seemed absolutely sure about it.

She was making it even worse. Kosei had managed not to embarass himself in front of Tsu today, but that didn‘t mean, other people had to do it for him. He hoped, Kaminari would go off for some reason and shock them all into oblivion, except for Tsu of course. Kosei dared to let his eyes wander to Tsu for fragments of a second. She seemed completely unaffected by Shiozaki‘s words. Like always, she had perfect control over herself. Nothing made ber waver, no situation brought her to desperation. Tsuyu Asui would be one of the greatest heroes of the next generation.

Before Kosei could fall into one of his silent praise speeches again, Tsu spoke and his attention was immediately shifted to her. „Let‘s just focus on our assignment. I already have a strategy on mind.“ Of course she had.

„Right,“ Kaminari agreed. „Shishida, you can throw me right into the bunch of villains and I‘ll shock everyone.“

„You can‘t do that bro,“ Kirishima added. „Look,“ he pointed at a line on their card. „They‘ve got captives. You‘d shock them too.

Tsu nodded. „Nice catch Kirishima.“ Koda agreed with a nod on his own and Kosei wished, he had found the flaw in Kaminari‘s plan.

„I‘ve got an idea.“ Shishida raised a finger, to point at a special line. „Maybe if we....“

After getting into it, it was a fun work. Not only were the villains and hazards described on the cards no true danger, but Kosei found himself planning and talking with the others. They were so invested in the task, that no one found another way to embarrass Kosei any further and he even changed some shaky words with his crush. They both knew, that Kosei used the current situation as a cover for the things he‘d done wrong, but Tsu didn‘t mind at all. At least she pretended to. At one point Kaminari was so into it, that he accidentally gave Shishida a light shock. His entire fur puffed up, like it had on friday and everyone laughed, even Shiozaki, who had the humor of a dry cucumber.

Only Rin didn‘t participate. He had hardly done anything, since the lesson started and everyone but Kosei tried to include him casually. Kosei himself felt guilty and was afraid to adress his friend directly. He didn‘t even know why he felt this guilt, but apparently Rin was upset and Kosei couldn‘t get the feeling off, that it was his fault.

The two classes got along well and even Yosetsu and the other seemed to have some kind of fun, while working with Jerkugou. There might have been one or two outbursts, but nothing worse happened.

When Midoriya noticed, that Monoma was missing, he went over to Aizawa‘s sleeping bag, kneed down and asked his teacher, if they could invite Shinso over. This had been enough to make Aizawa move. The teacher stood up, left the classroom and came back with Shinso in his wake.

„Thanks for freeing me from maths,“ Kosei heard the purple-haired boy say and Aizawa sent him over to Midoriya and the others.

As the bell rang to end the final lesson of today, Blood King raised his voice another time. „We continue or work on wednesday!“

Kosei started packing his things, actually happy over the course of the day. He recalled Kuroiro’s words another time and repeated them in his head. The chance of Tsu, not being mad at him, felt like a real possibility right now and Kosei would go and apologize for his actions. When he was done packing, Kosei hurried to catch up with Sen, Yosetsu and Manga. It was time for his pullover to be freed from the remainings of a terrible weekend and afterwards he would go over to the dorms of Class A and ask for Tsuyu. It was better to have someone around him though, or he would just jump at her again. Kosei had experienced his lack of self control yesterday and it was nearly nonexistent.

Before he could join his friends, Yuuga Aoyama blocked his way and striked a pose right in front of Kosei.

„Ehm, could I pass?“ He didn‘t know Aoyama well, but the pretentious boy was from the weird kind. From the inherently weird kind to be precise.

„Non, non, non, I need to have a word with you mon ami“

„I don‘t speak french, so could you please cut it out?“ Monoma did for some reason, but Kosei had never bothered to ask. And Aoyama was getting annoying after just one sentence, something only Shiozaki managed before.

„But french is the language d‘amour and I think you speak it very well.“ Aoyama changed to another pose.

„I don‘t know what that means,“ Kosei barked. This guy was wasting his time. And the only one who could waste Kosei‘s time was Tsu. Only, that it wouldn‘t be wasted that way.

Completely ignoring Kosei, Aoyama continued. „I said, that France is the country of love and passion. Sharing tender moments under the tour eiffel, drinking bon vin while eating the best fromage.“

„Are you talking about food or what?“ This whole conversation didn‘t make any sense.

„Oui, oui, armour can go through the stomach as well. Like a nice pot of bouillabaisse or some cassoulet. Not to mention the snails in garlic butter and some delicious frog legs....“

###### 

###### 

Class had been nice today, especially the last lesson. Tsu had her chance to meet Tsuburaba after this incident from yesterday. He seemed fine, or as fine as someone could. Tsu hadn‘t told anyone but Kaibara what happened yesterday and Mineta‘s wirds gave her courage. As they were working on their project, she had searched for Tsuburaba‘s eyes a couple of times. He looked away everytime, but Tsu didn‘t mind. She had done the same, everytime Tsuburaba had eyed her. It was a success anyway. The awkwardness, big and thick at the beginning, had watered down to something, that allowed them, to change some meek words. Shiozaki claimed, Tsuburaba had dirty thoughts and Tsu was sure he had. Like Mineta said, they were in the perfect age for that kind if stuff and nit everyone could be like the vine-haired girl.

Kirishima had felt the tense atmosphere between Tsu and Tsuburaba, but didn‘t say anything. The only other person, who caught on to it was Koda and he rarely said anything to other human beings. Rin however was clearly mad at something. He hardly participated in the lesson and his arms were crossed nearly the entire time. They had tried to include him somehow, but got only wheezing, snorting and pouting as a reward. Whatever it was, Rin needed to get rid of it.

Now, they were on their way back to the dorms. With „they“ being Ochako, Mina, Tooru, Kyoka and Tsu herself. Momo went with Awase, something, Mina found incredibly cute. Tooru took the moment to ask Mina about her status with Kirishima and as she replied, that she was working on it, the invisible girl turned to Kyoka and wanted to know which pick up line from Kaminari would get her. In the end, Kyoka gave in to her insecurities again and threatened to stab Tooru with her jacks.

„Hey, Tsu.“ It was Ochako. „Wanna play another round if this Smash game? We need to get better.“

„Maybe later Ochako, I have something to do first.“

„Ohooo, what do my ears hear.“ Mina joined the conversation. „Sounds interesting.“

Ochako turned to the pink girl. „That we try playing Smash or that Tsu is busy?“

„Both. I mean you‘ll take years to get on my level in Smash, but the other thing is way more interesting. If someone says, they have something to do, but don‘t say what exactly, they‘ve got something to hide instead. Kyoka does it all the time.“

„I don‘t,“ Kyoka protested weakly.

Mina continued. „That is usually not your style Tsu. You used to say everything, coming to your mind. Ochako, do you know it? You were with our girl the entire sunday.

„No Mina, I don‘t know it. You seem to be invested in other people’s lifes too much anyway, especially in my love life.“ Ochako frowned. „And I wasn‘t with Tsu the entire day. Not when she was in Mineta’s room.

Mina and Tooru took several steps away from Tsu. Their faces were shocked and slightly disgusted. Before any of them could open their mouths, Tsu spoke.

„I just needed some advice, that‘s everything. And his room is actually normal, nothing to be afraid of.“

Mina raised her eyebrows. „Out of everyone, you go to Mineta for advice?“

„Yes,“ Tsu said, not adding anything else.

Tooru spoke again after her shock. „Are you, like contaminated now?“

„I don‘t think so. And anyway, why is this important. Just let me do my thing and maybe I‘ll tell you.“

The girls agreed on that and as they reached their common room, they started working on their homework immediately. When Momo wasn‘t there, Mina and Tooru and even Ochako were relatively lost. Tsu and Kyoka however, were able to help them through most of it. After solving the last problem in maths, Tsu packed her things and left the others to Kyoka. She brought her backpack up to her room and readied herself to go over to Tsuburaba, to tell him that everything was fine between them.

In the common room of Class B, Tsu found the demolished couch and Manga, nearly crying over his homework. Honenuki sat next to him, trying to explain a mathematical rule to him. 

„Oh, hey Asui.“ Kaibara came from the kitchen with a soda can in his hand.

„Hello Kaibara, have you seen Tsuburaba? Can I talk to him?“

„No problem from my side, but he isn‘t here.“

Tsu raised a finger to her lower lip. „Why isn‘t he here?

Kaibara actually smiled a little. „Idiot got himself detention. He punched Aoyama right into the face. He‘s got a blue eye now and Kan-sensei sent Kosei flying to Nedzu‘s office.“

„Why would he punch Aoyama?“ Sen shrugged but Manga answered. He had given up on his homework and listened to Tsu‘s conversation.

„Apparently, they had a dispute over french food.“

Tsu blinked slowly. That didn‘t make any sense at all. Not even in the slightest. „Okay, can you tell him, I was here?“

„Sure thing.“ Manga, who had been happy to focus on something else, sighed and returned his attention to his math problems. Honenuki, puzzled by everything right now but maths, went back to explaining.

###### 

###### 

Detention was bullshit. There was only one thing worse than detention and that was having detention with Neito Monoma. Kosei‘s grudge against the other biy wouldn‘t just fade away after one day. Cementoss was sitting in the teacher‘s chair and reading a magazine about All Might from the bronze age. He didn‘t pay any attention to the wrongdoers, but he‘d notice even the tiniest movement from Kosei and Monoma.

Kosei didn‘t plan this. It was all Aoyama‘s fault. If this sicko hadn‘t blocked his way out of the classroom to talk about some shit, he would be finished with his homework by now and on his way to the dorms of Class A, to apologize to Tsu. But no, the annoying jerk had started babbling about something. Kosei wasn‘t sure what, but it had ended with Aoyama, counting french food. After a series of weird words with impossible pronunciation, the idiot had dared to say „frog legs“. Kosei knew the french weren’t the sanest but frogs... how could they do that? In this moment, he saw Lily and Tsu with his inner eye. He couldn‘t even imagine killing a frog for their legs and he‘d probably end everyone, who tried to get his pet for that reason. And this was very insensitive towards Tsu. With this cocktail of feelings in him, Kosei had raised his fist almost automatically and punched Aoyama directly into his stupid face. With other students and teachers from both classes still there.

Aoyama went down immediately, holding his face and whimpering. It felt good but before Kosei knew what to do next, or before he could start to feel something like guilt, a scarf had wrapped around and ensnared him. Arms pressed against his body an legs bound together, Kosei had struggled to keep standing, but he managed it. In the next blink of an eye Kan-sensei was in front of him. Kosei was released from Aizawa‘s scarf and his teacher grabbed the neck of his uniform instead. Kosei didn‘t even try to come up with an explanation. The teachers saw everything from the first row and there wouldn‘t be any chances to get out of it.

All this happened in mere seconds and the students, still left in the classroom, looked dumbfounded. To them, it looked like Kosei had just punched down Aoyama for no apparent reason. Aizawa helped his student to stand up again. Kan-sensei opened the door to the hallway and dragged Kosei behind him. Aizawa followed him with Aoyama, who was still putting up a bad drama. Finally, they stopped before a door, that had „Principal“ written in black letters on brown wood. The teachers shived their students in and placed them on two chairs before a desk. On the desk.... stood another, smaller desk and on this desk, Pricipal Nedzu was enjoying a cup of tea.

„My, my. Three on one day and all from the hero course. What happened?“

Aizawa decided to answer. „Tsuburaba punched Aoyama in the face. Right in front of us.“ Kan nodded at his colleagues words.

„I‘m sure there was a reason for Mr. Tsuburabas actions, even if it don‘t justify them.“ Nedzu looked at Kosei.

„I-, He came to me after class and started talking something.“

„What exactly?“

„That‘s the point. I don‘t know. It was some mix of french and japanese and I didn‘t get it at all, so I told him to stop. But he continued babbling something about french food and he said that frog legs were delicious and... and I just like frogs very much, so I think I lost it.“

Nedzu nodded. „And your version Mr. Aoyama?“

Aoyama, still holding the left side of his face sniffed and began. „I wanted to have a petit divertissement about l‘amour with Tsuburaba-kun and he punched me.“

Kan-sensei looked puzzled. „I didn‘t get that.“

„See,“ Kosei threw in from the sidelines.

Aizawa however, seemed to understand his student. Maybe he spoke french or he got used to Aoyama‘s literal quirks. After the latter had told him the whole story, Aizawa translated it to Nedzu.

Nedzu thought about everything for a moment. „So, your stories complete each other. I think none of you is lying. And the final question is..... Mr. Tsuburaba, did you punch Mr. Aoyama, because he mentioned liking frog legs and you like your frogs alive?

„Yes“ 

„You don‘t deny it?“

„No.“

„Then, everything is clear.“ Nedzu clapped his paws together. „Mr. Tsuburaba, I feel with you, if it comes to questionable treatment of smaller animals, but you can‘t punch people with another opinion on this. You‘ll get detention for today.“ The pricipals eyes moved to Aoyama. „Mr. Aoyama, you can‘t just bug people, especially not with that incoherent speech of yours. You won‘t get a punishment, but Recovery Girl won‘t heal your injury.

Kosei and Aoyama nodded at their judgements and their teacher guided them out of the principal‘s office. Aizawa went to his own, Kan-sensei brought Kosei to Cementoss for detention and Aoyama left for the dorms.

Now, on his chair in the detention room, Kosei cupped his cheeks with his hands and leaned on his elbows. He sighed, hoping the time would be over soon.

At this moment, Cementoss received a message to his phone. He read it, looked to his part-time prisoners and said, I have to help out on the training grounds. If you leave before this alarm clock rings, I‘ll notice. He placed said alarm clock on his desk and left the room. Kosei and Monoma were alone now.

For five minutes, nothing happened, but the, Monoma finally spoke. „Why did you do it.“

Kosei turned around to Monoma at this, absolutely stupid, question. „Why did I do it? Are you fucking kidding me. You welded me to the fucking couch, only to snoop in my personal life. Ever thought about that?

„At the beginning of the year, we were like friends and we planned to beat Class A together. But you kept changing, so I needed to know what happened.

„And what if this is none of your damn business Monoma?“ Kosei felt the anger of yesterday rise again. Take what you deserve and shut up for once would you?“ He knew he sounded cruel, but Kosei didn‘t care.

„But you blocked me from my room, I can‘t get in anymore. I only welded you to the couch.“ Kosei knew, that Monoma would play this card.

„And then, you just pissed off like the little cunt you are and did nothing to help me. And because you didn‘t, Manga stayed there the entire morning and noon. Because you didn‘t help, he blew up the stupid couch and got me free. Because you didn‘t help.....“ Kosei began another time, but stopped. Monoma didn‘t need to know what exactly happened afterwards. „Whatever, a lot of shit happened that day and it was all your fault to begin with!“ The tears of yesterdays fury had found their way back into Kosei‘s eyes he turned around so Monoma would face his back.

After moments, that felt like half of an eternity, Monoma spoke again. „Maybe if I apologize....“

„Shut up and sit out your detention.“ Luckily, Kosei was able to keep his voice stable. „If you want to go back into your room, make up one of your great plans.“

When detention was finally over, Kosei grabbed his backpack and stormed out of the room, without paying Monoma one more look. It was late afternoon and all his homework was undone and the short moments of joy he had today, were successfully destroyed. The air was still as cold as the seventh hell from Dante‘s inferno and Kosei hurried to reach the dorms.

He passed Manga in the common room. He presented one of his original mangas to Kamakiri. Before he could ask any annoxing questions about today, Kosei fled for the stairs and to his room. He threw his backpack heedlessly into a corner and fell on his bed.

After five minutes of just doing nothing, there was a knock on his door. Hoping he would find Sen with the solutions to his math problems, Kosei heaved himself up and went to open the door. In the hallway wasn‘t Sen, neither Manga, Yosetsu, Rin or someone else of his class. Right in front of Kosei was Tsuyu Asui.

„I wanted to talk to you earlier, but Kaibara told me, you got yourself detention.“

Kosei just stared. He was pretty much convinced that this wasn‘t real right now. But before he could proof the scenery in front of him wrong and only an illusion. He answered anyway. „I- I- was.... ehm y- y- yeah.“ Smooth.

Tsu continued. „Manga gave me his number and offered to write me when you‘d be back and here I am. Can I come in?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘ll be kinda busy from now on, for several weeks, but I‘ll keep writing. Just the uploads can take sometimes longer. Or I give up on my life and go binge-writing and upload even faster, I dunno.


	7. Facing an early past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kosei and Tsu have their overly due talk.
> 
> Tsu seeks for advice once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘m still not happy with how I wrote the beginning part, but I couldn‘t do any better....

„C- c- come in? Like inside m- m- m- my r- room?“ Kosei tried to not start sweating. He already smelled disgusting. No need for anythinng, to make it even worse. After everything, that happened, Tsuyu Asui still thought, it would be a good idea to enter his dorm room. Not that Kosei had something to hide, he really hadn‘t, but if some random guy kissed him out of the blue, Kosei would totally not enter this person‘s dorm room afterwards.

„Yes, inside your room. So, can I?“ Tsu was very persistent. She had to be, if she intended to get some coherent words out of Kosei. There were so many things that kept him from behaving like a normal human being right now and it was usually only Sen, who could deal with this.

What if he would let her in right now? Would he feel better or worse afterwards? She said, she needed to talk to him. From various movies and other sources, Kosei knew, that these words out of a womans mouth never meant anything good. But will taking the risk be worth it? What if everything was allright, just like Kuroiro had told him.

„Tsuburaba?“ Tsu tilted her head to the side and looked at him expectantly. Kosei noticed, that he left her standing in the hallway, while going over his options. Finally, he decided to leap into the arctic sea and live with the consequences.

The next words required the most concentration, Kosei had ever needed for anything in his life. „S- s- sure, c- come in.“ Only tiny fragments of a second later, he regretted his words. Kosei definitely had something to hide! Tsu would see his pet frog and consider him as one of the worst perverts on earth. If someone could count one and one together, it was her. After the first jolt of fear went through Kosei, he was hit by a second, that almost made him faint on the spot.

His dirty clothes, still covered with.... with the products of last night. And the stains had been visible enough for Sen to notice in the dim light, shining from the hallway lamps, as he woke up Kosei this morning. He had intended to wash everything he wore this morning, but damn detention made a big red X through his plans and there was no way, Tsu could miss the white leftovers on his pajamas and t-shirt. Especially not with full lighting.

But Tsu was already passing through the door. Kosei leapt through the room and landed on the pile of dirty clothes. Now, swimming in his own sweat, Kosei looked up to Tsu, who gave him a questioning look. As inconspicuous as possible, Kosei shoved the pile under his bed and stood up, so abrupt, that he bumped his head against the bedstead. A third jolt went through him. This time, it wasn‘t fear but real pain. Kosei hissed at the sudden, stinging sensation and held his head, where a neat little cusp was already forming.

„Are you okay?“ Tsu looked like she was about to go up and check on him, but she was still uncertain. Something was holding her back and Kosei couldn’t blame her.

„Fine, I‘m fine.“ He inspected his head. There was a light spot of blood where the skin had touched his injury. It was just a little wound, but skull region was always painful, especially the aftershocks, that would later come down as a nasty headache.

Tsu saw this and decided to finally close in. She pulled a tissue from one of her pockets. „Here take this, bloodstains are nearly impossible to wash out of clothes.“

Kosei was greatful, that another kind of stain was easier to wash out. He reached for the tissue with the tips of his fingers, as if he was a afraid to receive an electric shock from Tsu. After wiping the blood from his hand, Kosei noticed how close he had gotten to the girl. Remembering the last time he had closed in too much, he leapt through the room another time, only to be rewarded by a hammering pain in his head.

„So, ehm... before anything else happens to you, I really need to say some things. Kaibara told me your whole story yesterday, after you.... you left.“

Kosei didn‘t know if he should thank or kill his friend. He‘d decide later, after all of this came to an end, may it be good or bad. Now, he needed to focus on the girl in his room and the first time in nearly four days, Kosei didn‘t feel like he needed to kiss Tsu right here, right now. Even the nervousness was gone. Maybe it came from the pain in his head, or maybe it was how serious her voice had sounded.

„You can call it what it is. I fu- messed up and ran away like a crying wuss....“

„Well, yes, but I really wanted to stop you, I was just too.... too surprised. I thought you hated me.“ Tsu sounded guilty.

Kosei was baffled. How could he ever hate her. She was perfect. She was Tsuyu Asui. There was no way, she could be hated by anyone and he would fight all the people to fight if necessary. „How did you get this idea?“ His eyes were big at this question. Like a child asking for something that would outsize its little world.

„You changed after the training. I didn‘t notice at first, but Awase-kun told Momo and Momo told me and then, I began observing you and one thing came to another and somehow, I convinced myself, that you must hate me for what happened. I only got it all right, after... after the time in the kitchen and from Kaibara’s explanation afterwards.“ Tsu‘s voice was firm. It didn‘t waver a bit and was hard with determination. She really wanted to clear things up.

Kosei‘s cheeks burned with shame at the memory of his spectacular performance from yesterday. Now was the perfect time to confess. „So you know that I- I-....“ The stuttering was back, so was the nervousness. Kosei reddened even more, shame mixing with the rest his feelings for Tsu. He started again. „You k- k- know t- t- that I ha- have a c- cr- c- c-.“ He wasn‘t able to finish it.

„....crush on me,“ Tsu offered helpfully. Kosei gulped and nodded. It was out, finally!

Kosei found his words again. „And I‘m so sorry. I kept thinking about you for days, I nearly broke from it and on Sunday, you were so close and I- I couldn‘t stop, I just behaved completely on instinct and I shouldn‘t have done it.... I was so terryfied of what I did, that I ran away. And.. and..“ Kosei took in a deep breath after all those words left his mouth in an incredible speed.

Tsu nodded. „I understand it. All of it. I asked Mineta about that kind of stuff and he‘s an expert. Let me tell you, I‘m not mad, not at all.“

It felt like the swords and other painful objects that stung Kosei‘s chest over the weekend were pulled out in such a gentle way, that all bad feelings turned into something else. It was relief, sweet relief followed by something that felt like Kaminari was electrocuting his stomach. 

Tsu continued. „I just need to know one more thing. Did you punch Aoyama?“

Kosei knew she‘d ask. After all, Aoyama was one of her classmates. They might not be close, Kosei didn‘t know, but they were still classmates. He searched her eyes for a short moment and nodded shyly.

„Do you wanna tell me why?“ Tsu looked genuinely interested, so Kosei didn‘t mind sharing the story, even if he‘d shift Tsu‘s attention to Lily in her box.

„It was after the last lesson, when we... got along so good. Aoyama kept me from leaving, he wanted to talk to me about something.“ 

„Did you understand any of it?“ Apparently, Tsu was very familiar with this kind of situation.

This time, Kosei shook his head. „Not a word, but he kept going and going and somehow, he got to french food and then he was talking about eating froglegs and...“ Kosei‘s blush deepened. „.. and I got super angry for one moment, because of you and my pet frog and just punched him.“ Kosei focused his feet in shame.

„Do you think, you‘re the first one to do this? Aoyama caught so many fists over the last months, I stopped counting. But usually, the teachers don‘t notice, because it never happens in front of them.“

Kosei sat down on his bed. „I feel guilty anyway. After this, I was mean to Monoma again. I said some pretty nasty words to him.“

Tsu didn‘t sit down next to Kosei, but shot him a sympathetic look. „Understandable as well, after what he did.“ She was still completely calm. She was so strong, it was unbelievable. What had begun with a tongue in Kosei‘s mouth, a solely physical attraction, developed to a full grown crush on everything that was Tsuyu Asui.

„You aren‘t mad at me in any way? For nothing?“

Tsu tugged a strand of hair, that had escaped her tie, behind one ear and shook her head. „But Tsuburaba. I don‘t know you at all. I only know, that your feelings for me are strong, but I can‘t reciprocate them right now and that would be unfair to you.“

It was bittersweet. Kosei felt it on his tongue and in his stomach. Of course she wouldn‘t feel the same. „I know you would say something like this...“ His voice sounded downcast.

„But,“ Tsu started again. Kosei‘s stomach did a backflip. There was a „but“. „But if you would ask me for a date, so we can get to know each other better, I wouldn‘t say no.

The words from her mouth made sense, but Kosei needed to process them anyway. After adding all letters together and creating the whole words in his mind, he came to the conviction, that he could ask his dream girl for a date and she wouldn‘t say no.

The words came faster than Iida could run. „Youwannagonadatewithme?“ There was no time to stutter, not now, not if every lost second meant a decreasing chance.

Tsu smiled again. It was this understanding, soft smile and Kosei‘s guts were on a roller coaster ride right now. „What did you say?“

„Will. You. Go. On. A. Date. With. Me.“ This time, every single word was crystal clear, but it took Kosei‘s last resorts of strenght. Now, he could just sit and wait. Any other action was impossible.

After a short moment, the answer, that gave him back all his energy, came. „Yes.“

He was in a state of disbelief. The day had gone from good to terrible and back to good. More than good. Nearly perfect. He stood up from his bed, but was unsure of what to do next. Apparently Tsu knew. „Okay, how about Wednesday after our joined courses?“

Kosei nodded so fast, that his neck protested. Tsu chuckled lightly. „Just one more thing. You have a pet frog? Since when?“

After Kosei had mentioned Lily in his explanation about Aoyama, he wondered, when Tsu would pick up on it. He found his words back, after his successful confession. „Over there in the air-box, I caught one on Sunday morning.“

Tsu went over, to where the box was still standing with Lily on her island. She croaked at her distant relative. „Ohh it‘s a common water frog. From the lake on U.A ground right?“ Kosei nodded again, this time without nearly snapping his neck. „What‘s his name?“

„It‘s Lily, because of water li... wait his?“ Tsu turned around to him, after giving his pet frog a short inspection.

„Yes, this one is male. They are smaller than females and have bigger sonic bubbles and as a result, they croak much louder.“

Kosei felt dumb. He had never checked if his Lily was a Lily at all. He had just assumed, that the frog was a girl. A result of his strong fixation on Tsu. He had tried to practice love confessions on a guy, but at last, Kosei didn‘t even need his poorly formulated pick up lines, so it didn‘t matter and the frog wouldn‘t snitch on him.

„Great, now I need a new name,“ Kosei sighed and they shared a look. After a moment, they started laughing simultaneously. He was so glad right now. All the things weighting on his soul, were lifted off and the first time since Friday, Kosei felt just happiness. Nothing else was mixed in it. He wiped a tear from his eye, this time he cried of laughter, something that felt way better, than the throat tearing sobs from yesterday. After they calmed down, Tsu left him her number and went over to the dorms of Class A.

After a minute, his phone buzzed. It was too early to be Tsu, but Kosei checked the screen anyway. It was a message from Manga, consisting out of only one word: „Congrats.“

It was one more boost to his confidence and Kosei remembered his silent promise to visit Sen after his conversation with Tsu. His friend had spilled everything to the girl he loved and Kosei was unsure how to deal with it, but since it had developed in the best imaginable way, Sen wouldn‘t face any kind of punishment. In fact, he was a true friend over the weekend and today. He even helped Kosei scoring a date with his dream girl and he could kiss the ever so unfazed wingman for it. In a solely platonic way of course. Also Manga. He had been an unsuspected ally, after they got him as a support on Sunday. It was unfair that he took all the blame for their ruined couch and Kosei thought about helping him with cleaning duty to repay some of his debts.

First would be Sen however. Kosei made his way out of his room to knock next door. After Sen‘s wordless response, he entered and saw his friend busy with homework. Homework Kosei still needed to do, but he pushed the thought away to spread the great news.

„It happened somehow, can you believe it? I got a date with her!“

Sen didn‘t bother to raise his head from his exercise book. „I know.“

„How do you...,“ Kosei began.

„Told you those walls are like paper. And your babbled apology speech wasn‘t really quiet.

Kosei was fine with this. He didn‘t need to repeat the whole story now. The day had been exhausting anyway. Kosei didn‘t eat breakfast and just two or three forks of his lunch. Next to the food, he forgot drinking and the dizziness, that had been pushed back by the excitement, was returning slowly but steadily. Adding to this was the sheer relief, that everyting turned out just right and the guilt, Kosei felt for Aoyama and Monoma. On top of it was the whole stress over the day and the overwhelming feeling, when Tsu agreed on dating him. All this started piling up and next to the dizziness, Kosei felt light hearted and and the dull pain in his head crept back, until it felt like All Might, playing a drum kit. The range, he usually saw, seemed to shrink, because a black frame kept growing from the margins of his eyes inwards and blocking out everything else. Kosei felt the sensation of falling and heard Sen say something, but it didn‘t pass past the outlines of his brain. After this there was just black. 

###### 

###### 

Everything had gone right. Tsu was relieved. She didn‘t tell Tsuburaba everything, but after today, she had the impression that her dste wouldn‘t mind the eavesdropping and peeping parts. Now, Tsu needed to confide in a fellow girl. Mineta might have been a great help, but nothing compared to talking to Ochako. After all, she deserved to know the whole truth.

Tsu felt freed from weights, she didn‘t know she was lifting over the weekend. Of course their had been uncomfortable pressure, but she didn‘t even imagine it, being that much. Tsuburaba was so nervous back in his room. He was as nervous ad Tsu felt, but she managed to be serious anyway. One of them had to stay strong, otherwise this visit would‘ve turned into nothing productive. But they went out if it with a date, an agreement to meet again and Tsu had been absolutely cool about it. Just, that she didn‘t know how to date at all. There were still enogh options to mess everything up, so she decided to see Momo afterwards, to get some tips from her.

It took longer than usual to find Ochako. She wasn‘t in the common room, neither in her own. Tsu didn‘t find her in the kitchen and the supply room was also empty, if one didn‘t count the tons if food, necessary to feed twenty teenagers, when lunch wasn‘t enough. Tsu took her phone out and texted her missing friend, while returning to the common room and sitting on the, luckily undestroyed, couch. After five minutes her phone buzzed and Ochakos message flashed over the screen.

„Mina’s room“

„Come to mine, I need to talk to you,“ Tsu texted back 

„I can‘t just leave Tooru and Mina, or is it so important?“

„Yes.“

„All right, I‘m coming. Wish me luck with fleeing Mina‘s gossip fangs.“

Tsu returned to her room to wait for Ochako. If it was true and she had to get rid of Mina and Tooru first, it could take longer, but having the following conversation without the gossip girls in earshot would be bliss. No bubbly excitement, no questions to answer. Not that Tsu didn‘t like Mina and Tooru, they were great friends, really. Just that talking with them about those special topics was extremely exhausting. No one could stand it even five minutes and everyone, forced to listen, had to deal with a best of a headache afterwards.

It knocked on the door. Tsu stood up from the chair, she was sitting on, and went to receive her awaited guest. Ochako stood in the hallway, but hushed in after Tsu gave her a slight wink of her hand. Tsu scanned the hallway. There was a realistic chance, that Tooru had just undressed and followed Ochako, if the latter didn‘t find a good excuse. There were no signs of the invisible girl. No muffled breathing, no footprints in the carpet. After looking up and down the floor for a final time, Tsu closed the door again and turned to Ochako.

„Did someone follow you?“

Ochako wrinkled her forehead. „Wow, you‘re super secretive about this.“

„I‘m not gonna make it a big secret, but Mina and Tooru don‘t need to know it first.“ After Tooru had surprised Tsu in the springs, she swore to never let it happen again. In her book about the anatomy of frogs, she read, that the amphibians were able to see infrares rays. For short, it was the heat a body was releasing into the environment. If Tsu managed to gain this ability, no one could ever sneak up on her again, invisible ot not.

„So what ist IT?“ Ochako sat down on Tsu‘s bed. „If it‘s a clown, you‘ve got the wrong person to confide in.“

„No it‘s not a clown.“ Tsu was slightly puzzled. Was that an analogy to something? „You already noticed, that I was slightly weird since friday.“ Ochako nodded at this and Tsu continued. „I‘ll tell you the reason now.“

Tsu started with the information, Kaibara gave her for friday and Ochako, not quite sure where all of this would lead to, listened. After Tsu came to the part in the hot springs, her listener gasped quietly and covered her mouth with a hand. Ochako didn‘t say anything, instead she looked at Tsu expectantly, hoping for her friend to continue. Tsu left out the part of Sunday, she and Ochako had spent together anyway and continued by describing the scene in the kitchen, not mentioning the part, where Tsuburaba ran off.

„Oh my god, it was your first kiss! That‘s why you didn‘t want Mina and Tooru around.“ Ochako was excited, but nothing compared to the drama her other two friends would put up. „Don‘t wanna be intrusive, but how was it?!“

„It was kinda clumsy I guess. I‘ve got nothing to compare and I was too surprised to process everything. However, it‘s not the end of the story.“

Tsu continued. As she came to the joint lessons, Ochako chuckled slightly as Tsu described the, almost tangible, discomfort, hanging heavy in the room and with the conclusion to the story, her listener‘s excitement bloomed to its full potential.

„You‘ve got a date, you‘ve got a date!“ Ochako‘s voice broke into a happy sing sang. „Who would‘ve thought you‘re that early.“

„I‘m fifteen, that‘s not early is it?“ Tsu genuinely wondered. Was fifteen to late for a first date?

„I think, there is no early or late,“ Ochako began. „I think it‘s just the right time, if you‘re ready for it.“

„Hey, Ochako, that was pretty poetic.“ Her friend‘s pink marks grew unnaturaly bigger. „I‘m trying my best,“ she said abashed.

To ease her from the situation, Tsu asked her friend, if she had any questions left. Ochako sunk into her thoughts for a moment and Tsu could almost see the light bulb flashing up over her friends head, after she found a question to ask.

„What was Mineta‘s room like?“

„I was asking me the same question before I was actually in it. Mina always pretends, like it‘s hell on earth.“

„And, is it?“

„No, it‘s actually a regular room. Just the furniture is smaller, so Mineta has a lot more space for his books.

Ochako‘s expression was disgusted, but also slightly intrigued. „Wh- what were these books about?“

„I don‘t know Ochako, if you want to check it, you can go over to him and ask, I guess.“ Her friend turned white and held up her hands in defense. „No, not necessary.“

Tsu sighed and dropped from her sitting position to lie on her bed. Telling everything to a friend had been so liberating and Ochako was the perfect person to confide in. Next station would be Momo, to get some advice on dating. She dared to kiss her boyfriend in public, and she was prepared for everything. Momo could recommand Tsu a book for every topic on earth, why shouldn‘t she have one about what to do on first dates. Tsu hated it to be caught off guard and the usually had an answer for every situation. Just the last days were sort of complicated and she messed up with Tsuburaba more than once. This time, Tsu needed to be prepared. She felt like she owed it to her date.

„Hey, Ochako. I need to talk to Momo now. Are you coming with me?“

„Sure, I‘m not gonna miss any of this. What are you gonna do? Ask for dating tips?“

It had been a light joke, so Ochako‘s face dropped as Tsu said a short, „Exactly.“

„She‘s in a relationship with Awase from Class B since Saturday, but they were meeting frequently before.“

„Okay.“ Ochako took Tsu‘s hand, eager to bring all of it forewards. „Let‘s hurry, it‘s already late.“ A moment later, she was sprinting through the hallway and to Momo‘s room, pulling Tsu behind her.

„I‘m glad your rooms are on the same floor, the stairs would‘ve killed me.“

„Ochako, you don‘t need to drag me. I can walk.“ Her friend seemed very invested in Tsu‘s life right now.

„Sorry, I‘m just so excited. Maybe I can get some dating tips too.“ They were standing in front of Momo‘s room now and Ochako‘s voice had turned into a whisper.

Tsu raised her hand to knock three times, firm but not impatient. She heard movements on the other side of the door, followed by steps and then, the door was opened and Tsu, a rather small girl, looked directly at Momo‘s chest area.

„Hey, Tsu. Why the late visit?“

„I need your help Momo.“ She decided, being straight forward would be the best option. „I‘ve got a date with Tsuburaba on Wednesday and I really need you to give me some advice.“

The answer didn‘t come from Momo, but from within her room. It was a gleeful „Ha“, as if someone had all their suspections about someone else confirmed. Tsu didn‘t mind another person, hearing her story, but it was tripping her off, that the other person‘s voice sounded through and through male. It was Awase, sitting on Momo‘s bed. They had done homework together.

„Told you, something was up with him. He was dubious over the whole weekend.“ Awase dropped his books on Momo‘s ridiculously big mattress and Tsu, together with Ochako, entered the room.

Momo placed Tsu on the chair of her desk. It was squeezed in the very limited space between the wall and her bed and Tsu didn‘t know where to put her legs. Ochako kept standing and side eyed Awase with an uncomfortable glance.

Momo‘s new boyfriend continued. „So that‘s what happened.“ He pointed at Tsu. „For some reason, he crushed on you hard and behaved like a complete idiot, am I right?“

„Highscore, Awase-san.“ Tsu didn‘t know about him, knowing that much, but it would make the situation a lot easier.

„No need for formalities Tsu. Can I call you Tsu?“ Awase continued. „However, Kosei wanted me to come to his room after school, but the dork got detention, so I came over to Momo immediately. He wanted my help to unweld the couch stuffing from his clothes.“ Everyone chuckled at this. Everyone but Tsu. „And afterwards, he promised to tell me something. So, it was this!“ Awase pointed at Tsu with a wide grin on his face. „Congratulations, I don‘t know much about it, but it seemed like an odyssey.

„Oh yeah, it was. Four days felt like an eternity.“ The exhaustion was coming through Tsu‘s voice. „There were so many complications, so I need Wednesday to be perfect and for this, I need your advice Momo.

„Should I coach Kosei?“ Awase looked at Tsu with questioning eyes. „I know him too well. He‘s gonna mess it up otherwise.“

„I can‘t believe how much trust you have in one of your best friends,“ Momo laughed. „But Tsu, if you want me to help you, I need to know the whole story. Come, sit down on the bed and tell us.“

Three of them were on Momo‘s overdimensional bed now. Only Ochako was still standing close to the door and mustered her two friends and Awase uncomfortably.

„No fear, Uraraka. I‘m not gonna bite you,“ Awase said and Momo added, „Come sit down Ochako.“ After a moment, Ochako moved to sit on the bed between Tsu and Awase.

„I‘m sorry,“ she began. „It‘s just.... I feel like we interrupted something...“ She turned red.

„Oh yeah you did.“ Ochako flinched at Awase‘s words. „But everyone, keeping me from focusing on my homework, is my friend, or what did you think?“

Not giving Ochako time to answer, Momo bagan talking again. „So, Tsu. Why don‘t you begin with Friday and tell us everything up to now.?

Tsu felt like she told this story for the hundredth time. The words and phrases were already imprinted in her brain, so she didn‘t have any problems to repeat the entire story of this messy weekend. After she ended, Awase blew a raspberry.

„Phew, told you he‘d mess up and believe me, he‘ll do it again.“

„But can you help me with this,“ Tsu asked and eyed Momo and her boyfriend. „How are you two dating?“

Momo began. „It all started, after we almost got killed together. Yosetsu viseted me in the infirmary afterwards and we talked. And we somehow agreed to meet up, when I got out of the hospital. And it went on and on and here we are.“

„So you mean, I need to stage a near-death experience on my first date?“ Tsu touched her lip with one finger.

„No, no, no!“ Momo looked shocked. „Just find something to bond over, like similar interests, experiences or something like that.“

„What, if we have nothing in common?“

„If you think like that, it‘ll all fail.“ Awase had joined Momo in consulting Tsu. „But they say, opposites attract, so give it a try. In general, don‘t think to much, there is no perfection anyway.“

In this moment, Momo‘s big, old and most likely very expensive clock chimed. As Tsu had told her story again, the time had flown by like nothing. The sky outside was already dark and the campus lights were illuminating the side walks to the main building and the other dorms. If she intended to get some sleep until tomorrow, now would be the perfect time to go to bed.

Awase semed to think the same. „Oh damn it, already this late. See you tomorrow.“ He kissed Momo goodbye and Ochako looked even more uncomfortable. After he left, Ochako recovered a bit from her embarrassment and Tsu turned back to Momo expectantly.

But Momo just shrugged and said, „It‘s like Yosetsu said. Just give it a try, there is no ideal solution for dating.“

Tsu sighed. Of course there was no way to make the situations easier. She normally didn‘t like the easy ways, but this time a nice shortcut seemed appropriate. „Well, thanks for your help Momo.“

„No deal. If you need any more help, I‘m here for you. And our rooms are on the same floor anyway, so it‘s even easier.

After saying good night to Momo without kissing her, Tsu and Ochako stepped back in the hallway, only to be greeted by the sight of Awase again. He looked like there was something left on his mind.

„Tsu, you‘ve been working with Rin today on this exercise, right? Was he... was he somehow different. When I asked him a question earlier in maths, he just ignored me and wheezed.“

„Yes, he did the same in our shared classes. It‘s like he‘s mad at someone or something, but I can‘t help you with this. I don‘t know him at all.

Awase nodded. „Thanks anyway.“ He hurried for the stairs, probably hoping to gain as much time for sleep as possible. After he was gone Ochako and Tsu said goodnight as well and parted ways. Tsu entered her own room and Ochako went one floor deeper to do the same.

It had been a messy day, but finally it was all worth it. Her plan to set things right wasn‘t fruitless. The fruits might not be the best, but they were very much eatable. After her evening routine, Tsu lay down on her bed and pulled the many blankets up to her chin. Winter was truly nasty and hibernating through curriculum would immediately end her time at U.A. At least she had something, warming her from inside now. The small but good feeling of having done something nice and right. 

###### 

###### 

Light broke through Kosei‘s lids. The last he remebered was Sen‘s room and the sensation of falling. As always, after falling came lying on the ground, but the ground felt surprisingly soft and the ceiling, Kosei was staring at, wasn‘t the same as in Sen‘s room. Kosei brought himself in a sitting position and leaned against a fluffy pillow. Letting his gaze wander, he realized, he was in the infirmary and that someone had changed his clothes to the default patient wear. Kosei raised his hand to feel his head. The bump from earlier was still there and the pain in his head returned immediately, though not as prominent as it had been.

With a small sting of shame, Kosei realized, he had blacked out in Sen‘s room. The pain from his injury and the roller coaster ride of emotions knocked him straight down on Sen‘s floor. But where was his friend? Inspecting his head further, Kosei found another bump, that hadn‘t been there before. It was most likely from hitting the carpet and gladly just the carpet.

As Kosei tried to put all the pieces together, a voice came from the side of his bed. „Oh dear, you are awake.“

Recovery Girl, as always in her hero costume, was standing next to him, supported by her walking stick. „I waited for you to be awake, so you‘re definitely ready for my therapy.

Kosei had never needed Recovery Girls treatment. Would it hurt or even worse? Before he could make up a horrible picture in his mind, the youthful hero‘s lips extended and she kissed him on the right cheek. A light prickle went through Kosei. It felt like an electric shock with little power. The pain in his head vanished immediately and as Kosei searched for his bumps again, they were gone.

„Now, you‘re all healed. Here, take a lollipop .“ Recovery Girl shoved it in Kosei‘s mouth. „You need sugar and a meal in general. Your circulation is a mess right now and that‘s why I‘m keeping you over night.“

As if she had waited for it, another nurse, probably Recovery Girls assistant, brought in a cart with a big dinner meal on it. Recovery Girl took the trays and placed them over Kosei‘s legs and in his lap. „Here, eat my dear, you need it.“

„How did I get here.“ His voice was rough and he took a sip from a tea cup on one of the trays.

„Mr. Kaibara dropped you off. He said you blacked out in his room.“

Kosei held his head. It didn‘t hurt anymore, but he felt even more exhausted than before. „I guess I did huh?“

„No need to be ashamed of it. Everyone has a little collapse sometimes. And don‘t worry about the exhaustion, it‘s an effect of my quirk. Now eat, dear.“

The infirmary door opened and Sen entered and went to stand next to Kosei‘s bed. Before he could say something, Kosei spoke. „How long have I been out?“

„About thirty minutes, maybe a bit longer.“ Sen grabbed one of Kosei‘s trays and took some of the food. „You‘re heavier than you look, even when you‘re underfed.“

„And who changed my clothes?“ Kosei shuddered at the thought of someone undressing him while he was unconscious.

„Recovery Girl did, but I helped her,“ Sen said and at Kosei‘s slightly horrified look, he added, „Don‘t worry, you‘re by far not her first patient. Just be glad that you didn‘t drop five minutes earlier. Would‘ve been bad if it happened while scoring a date.“

„Right, I‘ve got a date with her!“ If there wasn‘t food on trays all over him and if he‘d be in a better condition, Kosei would dance through the infimary. Now, he had to be happy with the warm feeling in his belly, that came when thinking about his success. All those ups and downs had finally lead to something.

Before the two of them could keep up the conversation, another person entered the infirmary. It was Yosetsu. He was accompanied by Manga, who was slightly behind him, due to his smaller steps.

„Hey,“ Yosetsu began. „Next time one of my friends drops nearly dead, I want to know earlier.“ His words were directed to Sen, who did his favorite thing and shrugged.“

„And Yosetsu just told me the whole story,“ Manga said and did a not so serious pouty face. „Why didn‘t you tell me the truth from the beginning?“

Sen looked at Yosetsu. „And how did you know?“

„I was with Momo in her room and suddenly, Tsu and Uraraka came by and your future girlfriend wanted dating tips.“ He blinked at Kosei and a light blush crept on hus cheeks.

Sen sighed. „Now, look at us, we‘re all back together. It‘s Monday, close to night, no one of us is sleeping and tomorrow isn‘t going to be fun. Well, only Rin is replaced by Manga. No offense man.“

„None taken.“

Recovery Girl was back „Yes, it‘s Monday and late. You better go to bed dears, I‘ll take care of your friend. My assistant is getting your school stuff for tomorrow, so no worries,“ she said towards Kosei.

With tender but firm hands, Recovery Girl maneuvered Sen, Manga and Yosetsu out of the infirmary. „Good night,“ she said to Kosei and switched off the lights.

###### 

###### 

The air during winter was cold. Only the air during night was even colder and Manga pulled his sleeves over his hands. Sen and Yosetsu were walking next to him. Sen with his hands buried deep into the pocktes of his jackets and Yosetsu without a jacket at all. Manga shivered at the sight, more than he already did. On Saturday, he hadn‘t much to do with the guys beside him and Kosei, but people tend to bond over dire moments and being welded to a couch didn‘t sound comfortable at all.

Back in the infirmary, Sen had called Manga the replacement of Rin. It didn‘t bother him, but Yosetsu had flinched at Sen‘s comment. As if he could read Manga‘s thoughts, Yosetsu said, „You know that Rin was pretty pissed about something, don‘t you?“

„Hell yeah,“ Sen said immediately. „I asked him to sit with us at lunch but he ignored me completely.“

„I didn‘t notice anything, but I don‘t know him well.“ Manga had joined the group only yesterday and Rin had made himself rare over the whole weekend.

Yosetsu cursed lightly. „Damn it, I should‘ve asked Kosei, he worked with him the last two lessons.“

„Nah, let the poor guy get some rest first.“ Sen was as monotone as always, but underneath, there was real relief that this whole thing was over. „At least before the next troubles are coming.“

„You think there is going to be trouble for us,“ Manga asked.

Sen sighed and said, „Oh yes.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave me feedback, some love or other stuff if you like.


	8. Time for preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up from a stressful day, Kosei just wants some time to chill. 
> 
> Will he be able to do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it‘s been a while but I‘m finally back. Back with writing and back where I used to be.
> 
> Sorry, I kept you waiting if someone cared at all. xD

Once more, Kosei was shaken awake by a pair of hands. This pair was more gentle than Sen‘s had been yesterday and they were accompanied by a warm voice. „Wake up dear, time to prepare for school.“

Kosei opened his eyes and saw Recovery Girl standing next to his bed, which wasn‘t his bed in the first place. He was still in the infirmary after the events of yesterday and Kosei was glad, it was really just the infirmary and not some containment room for nutcases. The shutters in front of the windows were opened to slits and the morning sun was shining a pattern on his sheets and next to the bed on the nightstand was a tray with a very nice looking breakfast on it. This was probably the best way to wake up on a Tuesday, especially after a stressful Monday.

„Your things for school are already prepared and make sure to ear something, you‘re a little pale.“ Adter Recovery Girl was done checking on him, Kosei sat up and grabbed a glass with orange juice. It was nice, fresh and cleared his head from the leftover of sleep immediately. Three sandwiches followed and after a final bowl of cornflakes, Kosei felt ready enough to get up, back to his feet. Compared to the warm comfort under the sheets, the ground was cold under his bare skin, and Kosei wiggled with his toes. Standing felt so comfortable right now. Just like falling into bed felt comfortable after a long day of training. Recovery Girl, who had some kind of inner sensor if it came to her patients, came back to check on him again.

„Good, you‘re copletely ready for everything that may come. You could even run a marathon.“

„I don‘t like running over bigger distances. It shortens the breath.“ Kosei was glad, that running or doing any sports at all weren’t some kind rehabilitation program, Recovery Girl came up with.

„Of course dear, I just mean, that you could do it, but I‘m going to check your temperature another time, just do be sure. Do you need help with dressing again?“

„NO!.... I mean, no thank you. Where are my clothes?“

Recovery Girl pointed to a chair on the other side of Kosei‘s bed. „Over there, and when you leave, please don‘t forget to close the door, okay?

Kosei nodded and after Recovery Girl was out of the room, he changed into into shirt, blazer, dresspants and tie. He hated tying that thing and it was tempting to just go without it, but that was a thing Jerkugou did, which made it inherently bad. Kosei grabbed his backpack and went to leave the infimary. On his way out, he knocked at the door of Recovery Girl‘s office and gave a short „Thank you“ and left the hospital wing for good. After stepping back into the school area of U.A, all of Kosei‘s sorrows came back with a blast. Unmade homework, the lack of time to finish said homework, Rin‘s weird behavior and most of all, his date with Tsuyu Asui, that would require hours of preparations, so Kosei wouldn‘t turn himself into a complete idiot. After recovering from this sudden blow, he made his way to Class B‘s homeroom to join his friends.

On his way, Kosei saw Monoma approaching from another hallway. It was only thanks to the windows, that Kosei was able to spot Monoma‘s arrival and before he kept going to walk in the same corridor as the person on his grudge list, he waited until the madman was at least twenty meters ahead. Kosei viewed Monoma‘s backside. He was back in his uniform and looked like he had gotten a shower and a nice amount of sleep. He must‘ve managed to get access to his room and if this was true, what did he do to break all the solid air from Kosei‘s angry outburst?

After Monoma slipped into the classroom, Kosei counted to ten opened the door to enter himself. Only half of the class was already seated and another half of the present half was looking, as if they could fall asleep immediately. Sen sat on his chair and looked straight on the empty black board and Yosetsu was poking Manga‘s speech bubble, that showed a couple of Z‘s, followed by dots.

Rin had turned his head to see, who the new arrivers were, but the moment he saw Kosei, he looked away and focused the back of Pony‘s head. So nothing had changed in this matter. Kosei was still wondering, why his friend shut down since last friday. What could possibly be happening to him to justify this weird behavior. After he survived his date with Tsu, this would be the next problem to care about. Not that the date was a problem, but it would be problematic for Kosei. There were like a billion things to mess up and he‘d mess up every single one of them. Everything after that would be as easy as stealing a kid‘s pacifier. Hopefully, Rin didn‘t freak out until then.

Kosei had to admit that he was a little afraid of confronting this obvious problem with Rin, so he set this limit of talking to him, only after his date with Tsu was enough of a success. He slightly hated himself for having this stupid fear, but there was nothing to do against it.

„Don‘t just stand and stare, it‘s creepy.“ Yosetsu had turned away from a still sleeping Manga. „How was your morning. I heard Recovery Girl as a hell of a breakfast waiting for her sheep.“

„Did you just call me a sheep? No one has ever done that and you used to be more creative. Is Yaomomo taking too much of your brain capacity?“ Kosei moved to his chair and sat down with his body turned to Yosetsu, so he could still face his friend.

„Hey, you better care about your relationship. I mean, first dates are important and you‘re a virgin if it comes to dates, well actually in everything of those matters.“ Yosetsu was walking on thin ice.

„Listen man, I‘m having a very good morning, I don‘t want it to end and you don‘t either.“ Kosei had reddened slightly at Yosetsu‘s remark but it was so light, that no one had noticed.“

His hidden threat however was not enough to effect Yosetsu. He just smiled and said, „Just sayin‘ you need help. Like a lot of help, just admit it.“

Kosei huffed in resignation. „I need help...“

„Admitting a weakness is always the first step of turning it into a strengh.“ Yosetsu was talking like one of those useless life coaches and it was unsettling. „Now, you can rely on me. Sen might‘ve been helpful but from now on, I‘ll take over as your wingman.“

„You.. wait what?“ Kosei was stunned at Yosetsu‘s words. „Sen is not my wingman, he just helped me through it. And why can‘t I “keep“ him?“

„Because the emotional part is dawning on you. Y‘know like flirting, kissing and more. Well, if you don‘t mess up this first date and that‘s why I‘m here. No offense but Sen has the emotional capacity of a spoon. He won‘t be helpful.“

At this moment, Sen leaned in from his seat next to Kosei and said, „Table- or teaspoon?“

Yosetsu and Kosei changed a glance and said in unison, „Definitely teaspoon.“

As expected, Sen didn‘t mind any of it. „So, that‘s what you talk about my back. Are you comparing other classmates with dishes as well?“

„No, you‘re special man“, Yosetsu said before Kosei could throw in anything.

„I appreciate that and you‘re right, I wouldn‘t be much of a help with this whole dating stuff. It annoys me too much.“

„At this rate you‘ll die with four or five cats. Just take the time you need.“ Yosetsu patted Sen‘s cheek and the latter rolled his eyes. It was such a ridiculous view that Kosei started laughing.

After he calmed down, he wiped a tear from his left eye and met Sen‘s and Yosetsu‘s puzzled gazes. „What, I told you I‘m having a good morning and you guys are just stupid enough to keep it running.“

„Whatever, just rely on Yo for the moment.“ Sen shrugged and sunk down on his desk to get some minutes of sleep before Snipe would enter the classroom. „Somehow he got himself Yaoyorozu.“

„Hey, she‘s not something to “get“ forever-alone-man.“ Yosetsu mustered Sen, who had buried his face in his arms.

„Okay, sorry.“ Sen‘s voice was muffled. „But she‘s your girlfriend, you‘re sleeping in her bed and her parents own some big ass mansion. There is much you can teach young Kosei.

„I‘m older than both of you, actually, I‘m the third oldest in the entire class,“ Kosei said with played indignation. „And why do you know how big Yaoyorozu‘s bed is?

„Kodai told me one time, after the girls from our class did this stupid sleepover thing with the A-girls and Yosetsu confirmed it.“ Sen lifted his head to nod over to Yui Kodai, who was talking to Komori right now.

„Big, soft and super comfortable.“ Yosetsu nodded absentmindedly and Kosei saw his chance for a little revenge.

„The bed or Yaoyorozu‘s boobs?“ But of course the jab didn‘t hit and Yosetsu just said, „Both“ with a shitty grin on his face.

Defeated for the moment, Kosei turned around to the door as it opened, revealing Snipe-sensei, ready to annoy him for ninety minutes. It would be nice, getting intel and tips from Yosetsu. He didn‘t have much more experience than Kosei, but a little head start if it came to relationships, plus the privilege of Yaoyorozu’s big, soft bed. If this date with Tsu was successful, would he come to see her room? Would she have a nice bed too, or was she sleeping in a pond? Kosei would gladly sleep in a pond and drown over night, if it meant spending time with his crush.

Time was moving sluggish, maybe even slower if this was even possible. Snipe-sensei‘s words were muffled by his mask and he would‘ve been hard to understand, if Kosei had been listening in the first place. The most merciful thing their teacher could do right now, was shooting the entire class with pinpoint accuracy. Not that Kosei had a death wish, he was just quick to overreact in certain situations, a weakness that had been very visible over the last days. Manga, still asleep, looked, like he was listening to every word Snipe-sensei said. Without visible eyes and a mouth to drool from, the comic-boy had mastered the art of napping in class. Bondo was also pretty skilled, but from time to time, some of that glue-stuff leaked out and sticked all of his books together.

Kosei found his eyes wander to Rin. He looked, or at least he pretended to look straight at the front and on the things their teacher wrote with an ever screeching piece of chalk. The sound was nerve wrecking but still better than Snipe‘s material. If Rin saw him, he chose to ignore him completely . After Rin, Kosei‘s eyes wandered over to Sen, who saw him checking on Rin. He drew his eyebrows up in a silent question. Kosei shook his head in response. Sen, in turn, moved to poke Yosetsu to further deliver the message. From behind, Shiozaki gave the boys a judging gaze, which was caught by Sen and answered with another gaze, that seemed to say „Mind your own business“ though there was enough room for a friendlier interpretation.

After half an hour, some of the girls started trading little notes. Kosei had gotten his fingers on one of those before and it read like a gossip magazine. After reading his way through all of the scribbled words, he felt dumber than before and it was shocking to see the fabrications of Kendo‘s brain, that weren’t meant for school purposes. He‘d been rewarded with one of the famous neck strikes, usually meant for Monoma and in the end it wasn‘t worth it. He‘d gladly exchange the pain in his neck for sweet ignorance, concerning the things he read. There was probably no one, except Kodai, who wanted to know THAT, but unfortunately Snipe had trained his Homing to track smartphones, so those notes were the only chance to communicate without talking

Kosei glanced at the clock another time. Only five minutes had passed between his attempt to make eye contact with Rin and his observations of stupid girl habits. Snipe-sensei, unaware of the students unawareness was still reciting and Kosei was sure, that he was casting some kind of spell to slow down time. Something needed to happen or otherwise he‘d go crazy. As if Sen had waited for Kosei‘s silent wish, he leaned over to his friend and brushed his hand almost inconspicuously over Kosei‘s. Snipe, who was facing the black board right now, didn‘t notice anything. Kosei spread his finger and in his palm.... was a little note.

Kosei stared at his friend. He opened his mouth just enough to mumble a short phrase „You kidding me?“ If this was about the usual topics, discussed on this little papers, he‘d soon know about Sen‘s secret crush or everything about the people he disliked. But this was still Sen, he was talking about, so Kosei unfolded the paper and in his neat letters, Sen had written: 

„You know what‘s up with Rin?“

So it was gossip after all, but this one was actually interesting. Kosei didn‘t know but maybe Sen and the others did. They had enough time to ask Rin himself yesterday. Keen on gathering at least some information on the whole Rin-topic, Kosei placed his pen on the paper and scribbled his own messy letters under Sen‘s girlish, clean sentence.

„No, but you do, right?“

After Sen read his reply, he wrote back. „Yes“

„Well, don‘t spill too much at once,“ Kosei wrote back, not satisfied with Sen‘s dry answer and when Sen handed him the note back, there was a big „ASS“ in capitals on it.

„C‘mon dude, stop blue-balling me.“ Kosei gave the paper back to Sen, now waiting for a better answer, but he didn‘t get the note back. He threw side-eyes at Sen, who looked at him expectantly, as if he was waiting for his reply. Kosei held his hands up to signal, that he didn‘t have the note and to his horror, Sen did the same.

When Snipe-sensei reached into his bag to find a new piece of chalk, Sen took the chance, leaned over to Kosei and pressed between his teeth, „So what now, I wrote everything I know and handed it to you. Where did you put the note?“

„No, you didn‘t hand it to me in the first place.“ Sen looked puzzled at this and nodded against Kosei‘s head-shaking.

At this moment, Snipe-sensei got back up with a new piece of chalk, that looked like it would last for fifty classes, and Sen and Kosei nearly jumped back into their seats. When time was right again, Kosei glanced over to Sen once more and saw his friend actually distraught. Just slightly, but for Sen it was enough to be worried about.

Now, especially out of focus after their note with some precarious disappeared to wherever lost things go, Kosei and Sen sat their way through the remaining time of Snipe-sensei‘s class and when it was finally over they grabbed Yosetsu at one sleeve each and pulled him aside, while everyone else was leaving for the school yard. 

„Okay...? What‘s that supposed to mean?“

Kosei started. „We were bored in class.....“

„Can‘t imagine why.“

„Stop interrupting me Yo.“ And as Yosetsu made no further attempt or comment, Kosei continued.

„So we were bored and I tried to catch Rin‘s eyes. He‘s... weird for some reason but he ignored me and then, Sen wrote me one of those girlie-notes...“

„The things, Kendo usually writes,“ Yosetsu asked and at Kosei‘s affirming nod he turned to Sen and said, „Didn‘t know you were that kind of guy.“

Sen however, did his usual thing and shrugged. „It was out of necessity.“

Kosei cleared his voice as the conversation was drifting off again. „End of the song is, Sen wrote everything he knew about it on that stupid paper and then it vanished.“

Instead of scolding the two for losing a note on a very hot subject, Yosetsu adjusted his bandana. „I kinda know what Sen wrote on this, I was with him and Manga after we left the infirmary yesterday.“

Kosei was growing impatient. „So, everyone knows what‘s up but no one cares to tell me?“

„Guess what‘s going on then.“ It was neither Sen nor Yosetsu’s voice and Kosei‘s blood froze. He turned around and saw Rin standing in front of him. In his rising panic, Kosei looked over his shoulder for his his friends backup, but Sen and Yosetsu had vanished into thin air. Slowly, Kosei turned his head again to face Rin.

„Hey..... man.“ The situation was so uncomfortable, it prickled on Kosei‘s skin.

„What now, go and guess, what could go wrong?“

Actually, I wanted to ask you why.....“ Kosei was cut off.

„Why I‘m so weird right?“ Rin wheezed. „I told you, guess! It‘s pretty easy, well if you can bring up some brains.“

Kosei bit the inside of his cheek to not react to Rin‘s snide remark. He really couldn‘t think of any reason for Rin to behave like a little bitch. Only three days ago, everything had been fine. Apparently, it took Rin to long for Kosei to answer.

„Too much of an effort huh? After today’s class. Meet me in the common room and I‘ll tell you. Did. You. Get. That.“

Rin spoke those last words in a very slow pace as if he was talking to a complete retard and Kosei was even more unsure about what kind of problem his supposed friend had. Before he could reply anything, Rin turned around and left, probably to enjoy the remaining time of the first break. Kosei went inside his head once more to go over any possible explanation for this weird behavior, but he couldn’t find an answer. Only last week and pretty much ever since U.A started, Rin spent almost every break with him, Sen and Yosetsu, why would he break with this tradition and even more important, for what reason?

Whatever it was, it made Kosei sad. His great mood from earlier had bursted like a balloon, overly inflated with air. Now, he needed to find Sen and Yosetsu to headbutt their unfaithful faces, an empty threat and he knew he wouldn‘t do it. They had been great friends and Kosei always relied on them. He couldn‘t get the feeling off, that Rin‘s anger was also directed at them and it seemed to be his fault.

He found the two in the first restroom on the way out of the classroom. Sen was leaning against a wall and Yosetsu was still busy, washing his hands.

„Hey!“, Kosei said in a gruff voice.

The two raised their eyebrows, not even paying attention to Kosei‘s accusing greeting. They were obviously waiting for him to start talking, so he did.

„He told me to „guess what‘s up“ and I didn‘t get it. Now, he wants to tell me everything after class and I think a storm is coming.“

Sen kneaded his chin like some kind of detective. „I think he‘s jealous of Manga.“

„Of Ma- what the fuck?“

„We kinda replaced Rin with him over the weekend.“ Yosetsu went to drying his hands.

He was right, Kosei thought. Over the weekend, Manga had taken Rin‘s usual place, but only, because he was caught right in the mess, created by Tsu, Tokage, Monoma and most of all, Kosei himself. But what little of the thing called confidence did one person need to react like Rin did right now.

Kosei couldn‘t believe that. „You mean, he‘s bitchin‘, because we didn‘t give him enough attention? He‘s not a dog.“

„Well, whatever it is, we‘ll find out after class.“ Yosetsu mustered Kosei. „Did Rin told you to bring us with you?“

Kosei shook his head. „Then, we‘ll wait close by,“ Sen said and Kosei nodded, thankful for their support.

„So, what now,“ Yosetsu asked.

Kosei realized, that they were running short in time. Next class was dawning upon them. „I‘m gonna do what I came for in the first place.

Adjusting his bandana once more, Yosetsu gave Kosei an asking look. „What would tha... ih restroom right.“ A moment later, he started chuckling lightly.

Now, it was up to Kosei and Sen to look puzzled. Between the muffled laughs, Yosetsu brought out some words. „First you two trade little notes and then we went to the restroom together. Someone planning on fulfilling all girlie-stereotypes today?

In another situation, Kosei would‘ve laughed at this, but right now there was too much to face. Firstly, he needed to survive class, after this his talk with Rin and the most important thing was to prepare for his date with Tsu. And only the thought of his date was not just negative, but triggered a warm tingle in his belly, next to the hammering anxiety it caused.

Next class was Hero Studies with All Might, just the theoretical part, but still better than most other classes. They were discussing about how to decide wether to retreat or continue fighting. Everytime they came to an answer, All Might pointed out another problem that might occure and everytime, they needed to overthink their entire plan. After leaving the classroom this time, Kosei‘s head left a figurative trace of steam behind him and he kept massaging his temples to knead away a rising headache. Sen, unfazed by everything again, followed him to the canteen and Yosetsu went over to 1A‘s classroom to join Yaoyorozu. Before entering Lunch Rush‘s territory, Kosei and Sen stopped next to the doors, leading to the canteen to gather themselves. Or at least Kosei needed to get his shit together, since Sen was back to his stoic composure.

It was there, where they were found by Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida.

„Don‘t linger around in front of the canteen.“

„Actually, we‘re standing next to the entrance,“ Sen said and Uraraka already pulled Iida aside, who had started moving his arms like a windmill. „No deal, if you order your own class around but please, spare us.“

„Don‘t mind him, he‘s just extra bossy today. Kaminari killed all the electricity in our dorms this morning and Mineta used the darkness to... well, to.... you know. What I wanna say, Iida is extra cautious of everything right now.“ Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck while explaining.

„No deal, we had our own problems today.“

Uraraka‘s attention was caught by this. „Again? Do you need a hand?“

Being caught with a torn up couch and black smoke everywhere was one thing, next to the fact that Uraraka probably knew too much about the real reason behind all of this. She didn’t need to be up to date to their latest problem, so Kosei needed to react fast.

„No, no, no, everything is fine now, don‘t mind us.“

„What do you mean, again?“ Midoriya looked at Uraraka, who turned red. „I thought you had a Sunday with Tsu?“

Now it was heading to dangerous terrain, especially with Iida around and someone needed to shut this down immediately. It was Sen‘s turn now. „Yes Uraraka, how was your Sunday with Tsu?“ The words had a special undertone and Kosei hoped, Uraraka would understand and Midoriya wouldn‘t pick up even more.

„Ohhh yeah. It was fun, but nothing special. C‘mon Deku, I‘m starving.“ With this she put her hands on Midoriya‘s back and pushed him inside the canteen, Iida in their wake, who yelled something about the immorality of pushing other people.

Sen turned to Kosei and in silent agreement, they went after Uraraka and the others to catch some food. As always, the canteen was fuller than full. It was a curse that all classes had their lunch break at the same time and finding a place to sit and maneuvering a tray, full of food over to that place were sometimes harder than the actual hero training.

After lunch, there would only be another ninety minutes of boredom and after squealing himself through it, Kosei and his friends, relieved to be through for today, left the classroom. On their way back to the dorms, Yosetsu left for Yaoyorozu again and Sen, for whatever reason, went to the library. Kosei, now alone, sank into his thoughts once more while walking and due to his lack of attention, he ran into something. That something let out a little shriek when it fell over and Kosei realized, he‘d just knocked over Komori.

„Fuck, I‘m sorry Komori.“

Komori got up again and patted some dust from her skirt. „It‘s not the first time someone mush bigger than me over and I accept your apology, but please, pay at least some attention to your environment, shroom shroom.“

With 5.5 feet, Kosei wasn‘t especially big, it was just that Komori was pretty tiny. Only Manga was smaller and this was determined by the seize of his bubble-head. Komori was already starting to leave as Kosei remembered something he had promised on Sunday.

„Hey Komori, wait.“

„What‘s it Tsuburaba?“

„You know, uhhhh Kuroiro... he, well he would really like to spent some time with you, but he‘s too to ask.“

„For real? Awww that‘s so cute, shroom. I already had a clue, but it‘s nice of you to help him. If you excuse me now. I gotta do shroom- ehhm homework and visit Kuroiro in his room to have a little chit-chat.“

Kosei wasn‘t sure, if he had just sent Kuroiro in a certain death. He remembered what he felt when Tsu stood in front of his door. Hopefully, Kuroiro could keep his cool better than he did. And there was another thing, that bothered him. When telling Komori, there was no stutter in his voice, he hadn’t been uncertain about what to say, neither had he worried about speaking at all. Everything had been fine, so why couldn‘t he do the same thing in the presence of Tsu, instead of behaving like he had lost his brain somewhere. Kosei swore slightly under his breath, promising to handle it better, next time he spoke to her.

„Hey Tsuburaba, that was really nice of you.“ Out of the blue, Tsu herself was standing in front of him as if she had been conjured by Kosei‘s mere thoughts.

„It-.. I-.. I-... Si-... S-.. S...... Good morning...“ Damn it!

„We‘ve already been that far, but it‘s okay if you‘re nervous. And I wish you a good „morning“ too.“

He fucked up, but Tsu apparently didn‘t mind at all. „Uhh yeah you caught me off guard.“

„Bet I did, you look troubled.“ She tilted her head sideways and raised a finger to her chin.

Was it so obvious? Kosei had never been much of an actor and was was probably the worst liar out of his whole class, with Shiozaki as an exception, who considered lying to be a sin. 

„Aren‘t you nervous sometimes?“ Kosei genuinely wondered. He‘d never seen her lose her cool, while he he turned into a wreck in her mere presence.

„Of course I am, but I always tell myself, that there is no reason for it. You know, before we were able to talk yesterday, I kept giving myself the guilt of many things I wasn‘t guilty for and to be honest, I was really nervous when I knocked at your door.“

It was calming to hear, that Tsuyu Asui, the personified symbol of control had been nervous once and that he was the reason for it. The other way around it wasn‘t any different. Before Kosei could do anything stupid to keep this conversation running, Tsu came up with an idea.

„What if we drink a tea together and do some homework. It will take the nervousness for tomorrow, when we are on a real date. Let‘s consider it a pre-date.“

Kosei couldn‘t do much but nod. It was actually a good idea, since he had tons of unattended homework and Tsu was pretty good at school. Besides the tea would be warming and they could talk about their assignment for the shared classes. There was just ine question left.

„So, where do we drink the tea?“

Tsu thought for a moment. „We can go to the common room of my class, Momo brought some expensive tea from home and she can‘t drink it all by herself.“

Yaoyorozu reminded Kosei of an even richer version of Shishida, something he‘d never say in the presence of Yosetsu. Monoma had been angry at Yaoyorozu’s higher status when he first found out, that his enemy class had a rich kid too. Kosei noticed Tsu, looking at him expectantly and he realized, she was waiting for his reply.

„Oh yeah, let‘s go to your common room. Will..... will Jer- Bakugou be there?“

„Oh no, he‘s on the training grounds after school, so don‘t worry.“

Kosei released a breath in relief. „Good, I can‘t relax in his presence. Even less since the fourth round.“

„Understandable,“ Tsu chuckled. „Not many people can, even I needed my time. Only Izuku, Ochako and Eji arent affected by his rage-aura. I don‘t know how they do it.“

Kosei was glad that he had been able to find a topic to hold up their conversation, instead of living them in an awkward silence. And talking about Bakugou’s inhibitions distracted Kosei from his own nervousness. Realizing that he was growing more chilled in Tsu‘s company, he did an inner jump of joy that only manifested as a smile, but Tsu noticed anyway.

„That‘s it, no fears.“ She returned the smile, grabbed Kosei by his arms and speeded up, so they would reach the dorms faster. The place on Kosei‘s arm where Tsu‘s hand was touching him, felt like it was back in the hot spring. Hot, but not too hot. Rather perfect, even better than a hot spring.

After they reached the dorms of class A, Tsu went in the kitchen while Kosei sat down on a perfectly clean couch. No holes, no dirt, as if someone washed the entire thing once a day. Maybe he was just too used to all three damaged models his class had, since they moved into the dorms. The sound of boiling water came from the kitchen as Tsu returned. She started unpacking her books and Kosei did the same. He thanked whatever gods the people used to pray to, that the hero courses had a shared curriculum, so Tsu would be able to help him. Five minutes later and two cups of noble tea more, they sat in front of their books and started working and Kosei turned to Tsu whenever he needed her advice. He was not slow at picking things up and it was way easier to listen when Tsu was talking, instead of some teacher person. So it came, that Kosei was getting faster and faster at solving the math problems from yesterday and before he even noticed, the final task was finished. Tsu, already done with everything, was slurping her tea.

After Kosei slammed the cover of his math book shut, she set down her cup and said, „Now we don‘t have to be nervous for tomorrow.“

Kosei felt the same. Doing something so casual in the presence of the girl, who made him lose control just two days prior, took away much of his inherent nervousness. His urge to kiss her was as strong as ever, but he was in much better control of himself. It was frightening him a bit.

„Right, I feel better too. That was an amazing idea.“ Kosei didn‘t know if he saw right, but was there a very light shade of a blush, creeping over Tsu‘s cheeks at his compliment? A second later and it was gone and he didn‘t know if it had just been his imagination.

One moment later, they realized, hey were staring at each other and know it was Kosei‘s turn to blush, visibly. To get him out of this situation Tsu started a new topic to talk about. „So, I‘m not into gossip, but what‘s with Komori and Kuroiro.?

Kosei, glad to have a new thing to focus on said, „Oh, Kuroiro is head over heels for Komori and he helped me out on Sunday, so I promised I‘d help him somehow and talked to Komori for him.

„Like I said, that‘s so nice of you.“ Tsu smiled her heartwarming smile and the warm feeling that had been on Kosei‘s arm not long ago spread in his entire chest. If he‘d lean over know, he could kiss her without much effort, but he decided to bite the inside of his cheek instead and save this moment for later.

Tsu looked over Kosei‘s shoulder to a clock, hanging on the wall. „Oh, it‘s already that late, I didn‘t feel the time running.“

Kosei knew exactly, what she meant. „Right, me neither.“

Tsu laid a hand on Kosei‘s shoulder an the warm feeling spread even more. „See you tomorrow Tsuburaba-kun.“

„Just Kosei is fine.“

„Then until tomorrow Kosei.“ Tsu gave a final wave before entering the hallway to go upstairs.

Her usage of his first name was enough to make the feeling spread through Kosei‘s whole body and he couldn‘t express in any way how much he was looking foreward to spent the next afternoon together with Tsu on an official date. Her presence had erased all of Kosei‘s problems from today, better than even Aizawa could‘ve done it. His nervousness over the date, gone! The bad feeling over the missing note, gone! The fear of meeting Rin after class.......

„Oh fuck!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want to write more from Tsu‘s pov, but Kosei is much more of a blank page so I can‘t mess up too much of his canon character....


	9. The day of confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday is close and next to an important date, other trouble is intensifying.
> 
> Tsu has a talk, that clears things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda had to read my own notes and story to keep track of the storyline -__-
> 
> Is that embarrassing?

Hell, it was hell. Over his focus on Tsu, Kosei had forgotten about Rin. The latter was already tremendously pissed, despite his rather calm demeanor back in class. Kosei really wanted to find out about the reason of Rin‘s anger and here he was sprinting over to the dorms of his class with the dwindling hope of clearing things. And with his hope, the chances of getting to know what exactly had set off Rin were dying too. How did it come that far anyway? Kosei really wanted to go to Rin after class but first, he fulfilled a promise to Kuroiro and immediately following, his crush invited him for tea. At this exact moment, everything else had become insignificant. So insignificant, that he straight up forgot all of it.

Meeting Tsu for tea and homework had been a great service to Kosei’s confidence around the girl and would it be someone else instead of Rin, a friend he had since the beginning of U.A, he hadn‘t cared about pissing this person off. But now, the result of this day, until this very moment, was bittersweet.

It felt like only seconds later and Kosei was standing in another common room, panting from his quick spurt. Everything looked identical, except for the couch. It was still standing in the middle of the living room and looked quite pitiful next to the other pieces of furniture. Bondo had gotten cozy in one of the armchairs that appeared out of nothing at the beginning of wintertime. He was reading a book on whatever topic but shifted his attention to Kosei, who looked around the room, frantically trying to find Rin.

„It‘s too late Tsuburaba. He‘s left already.“

„For how long are you sitting here, Bondo?“

Bondo closed the book and placed it on the table that devided the armchairs from the demolished couch. „Pretty much since the end of today’s classes. Rin was here too and looked like he was waiting for someone but he got sick of waiting and told me to deliver a message to „someone“. I guess that‘s you.“

Kosei was afraid of Bondo‘s next words, but he wanted to hear them urgently. As if they were a drifting piece of wood on the open sea. „Wh- what did he tell you?“

After Kosei‘s question, there was silence and Bondo clearly hesitated to spill those next couple of words. „It‘s uhhm it‘s not very nice....“ The gentle giant he was, Bondo struggled with every act of violence, even the necessary parts for hero work and any kind of profanity. „He told me to.... to fuck yourself, if you don‘t care......“ The yellow of his cheeks had turned red in shame and his voice shrunk to an almost inaudible whisper.

Defeted but not surprised, Kosei sunk down on the couch and sighed long and sadly. Bondo, who had stood up after delivering his message was tripping from on foot on the other and touching the tips of his fingers. He looked like he was about to add something to Rin‘s harsh words but in the end he just asked, „So what‘s this all about. Aren‘t you guys friends?“

„What‘s this all about?“ If Kosei just knew it himself. „That‘s the big question I was trying to find out about.“ His voice was reflecting his positioning on the couch. Limp, but not in a relaxed manner. He felt unbelievably exhausted. Another day of roller coaster emotions and he‘d probably die from it.

„If it helps you, Rin hung out with Kamakiri and me during breaks and freetime. Want me to tell you about him?“

Bondo was clearly as oblivious as Kosei, but from his voice it was clear, that he was genuinely trying to help, so Kosei just nodded and worked his brain for the last time this day. „Well, he was first with us on Sunday afternoon. It was unusual, I know and he was.... like not very fond of Fukidashi, but we didn‘t ask for more. He started sitting with us at lunch on Monday and that‘s pretty much it..... Oh, and we spent the rest of the breaks together.“

It was not what Kosei expected. It was even less. Only the thing with Manga was usable. The latter had done nothing more than supporting Kosei after he was welded to the same couch he was sitting on now. Only through Kosei‘s stupidity the Comic-Boy was forcefully dragged in this whole affair. If someone didn‘t deserve Rin‘s anger, it was Manga. Kosei used his final reserves of energy and heaved himself up from the couch. „Thanks Bondo.... I‘m.... I appreciate your help.“

Bondo nodded. He still seemed sad about bringing bad news to Kosei and maybe, because he couldn‘t provide more information. Kosei returned the nod instead of an audible good-bye and dragged himself over to the stairs and up to his room. The bittersweet had intensified to a level, where he could almost taste it. Without changing clothes, Kosei dropped himself on his bed, face once more buried in his pillow. At least he wasn‘t crying now. The thoughts about Tsu were still inside of him, battling the negative emotions and keeping them at bay. Besides, there were just a few things, more uncomfortable than a wet pillow. He used to be creative, but this time, Kosei had no idea how to handle Rin, or whatever was bothering the latter. He knew only one thing for sure. He wouldn‘t do it today. There was absolutely no energy left.

###### 

###### 

Tsu woke up as the winter sun came shining through the window. She forgot to close the shutters yesterday, before she went to bed but she didn‘t mind. Waking up to sunshine wasn‘t half bad and waking up even before her alarm clock was a sign, that this day was gonna be good. Tsu was full of energy and would jump through her room if there weren’t other people asleep one floor beneath her. Her morning was great, because yesterday had been great, she supposed. Tsu had found herself with a little bit of anxiety in her when she thought about this important Wednesday. It was a sort of anxiety, she never felt before. Not for the qualifications for U.A, not even at the USJ. This kind of anxiety was completely new for her.

Today, the joint theory classes would continue and she couldn’t but look forward to it. Working on this assignment had been fun and now, after the successful talk with Tsub- Kosei, she was happy to work with him again. Even more after their lit le meeting from yesterday. Tsu had felt the little bit of anxiety grow and throb in her belly and she knew that Kosei hadn’t been better off than her. It was then, when Tsu had this idea of them, doing casual things together to turn this weird anxiety into some kind of confidence. It worked.... like very well, for both of them. They had parted smiling and when Tsu took hops upstairs, there was nothing but happiness in her. She might struggle sometimes to express strong feelings, but it had been very visible this time. Ochako said something about „glowing from the inside“.

She looked at her clock. There was even enough time for a bath before class. Having a tub of her own wasn‘t half bad either. Tsu stripped down after nice hot water filled her relatively big tub and stepped in. It was pure bliss, especially during cold times. After a hot bath, she could last way longer without falling into hibernation and in combination with her protective suit, there was nothing in the way of hero work in winter. The steam made the small window in her bathroom fog and blocked the sight on the snow. It had started snowing yesterday evening and it kept going over night. Even this morning, flakes were still falling from the sky. Tsu had to admit, snow could be fun. It was frozen water after all, but she had to wrap herself up in several layers of clothing and move constantly to keep up her own temperature. She could just wear her hero costume instead but its use was limited by law and getting in trouble for playing in the cold white was a luxus Tsu couldn‘t afford.

After getting out of the tub and drying herself thoroughly, Tsu dressed in her uniform and tied her tie with skillfull, yet slightly big hands. In the common room, she would meet up with Izuku, Ochako and Iida, who she hoped, had chilled down from his lawful rampage, that was so industriously provoked by Kaminari and Mineta. Before Tsu reached the common room, she could her her friends. Iida was talking about working with Honenuki. Apparently it was great and as thoughtful and skilled as the skull faced boy had handled the practical exercise, Tsu believed that a team up of him and Iida wasn‘t fruitless. Midoriya listened to Iida‘s precise elabrations about pretty much all of the strategies of his group and after the class rep was done, the green haired boy wondered, if Monoma would be part of class for today. Tsu realized, that she was one of the few, who actually knew what happened to class B‘s madman on this day.

Ochako turned around when Tsu entered the common room. „Morning Tsu, today‘s the day right!?“

„You‘re pretty straight forward today, Ochako,“ Tsu said. 

„Is there something special today?“ Midoriya looked at Tsu with a questioning look.

Almost automatically, Tsu put a finger up to touch her lower lip. „I guess, that depends on who you are Izuku, but if you count the joint classes as something special, this will certainly be a special day.

Ochako, slightly upset about herself after leaking to much information once more, sighed in relief at Tsu‘s swift response. She linked her arms with Izuku and Iida, balled a fist, punched the air and shouted, „Whatever, let‘s give our best today!“ What Izuku and Iida understood as a motivation, Tsu recognized as a way to hide the little slip of her tongue. Izuku repeated Ochako‘s gesture and the three turned around to Tsu, waiting for her to join the group. Tsu walked over and latched her arm around Iida‘s to join the human chain and they made their way over to the main building. This way, Iida couldn‘t pry himself off to be extra petty and reproachful to everyone, who broke the rules even in the slightest on their way to the classrooms.

Before they could reach their own classroom, their arms were already unlinked so they wouldn‘t be an obstacle for other students, a person blocked Tsu‘s way. It was Hiryu Rin. Not as obviously bothered as he had been on Monday, but still extremely upset about something, he was just hiding it semi-successfully.

„Asui, we need to talk.“

There was something in his voice that made Tsu feel, as if she didn‘t have a choice on this. On the one hand, this conversation wouldn’t be pleasant, but on the other, she‘d probably find out about Rin‘s bad mood. Intrigued by this chance, Tsu nodded and looked at Rin expectantly. The latter didn‘t lose any more words but instead made a gesture, that was clearly telling Tsu to follow him. They found an empty classroom and Tsu shut the door after entering.

„What makes you want to talk to me Rin,“ Tsu began. „Is it about the reason for your uncooperative behavior from Monday?“

„Yes, it is,“ he spat. Tsu couldn‘t imagine doing something to coax such a reaction out of someone, she hardly knew, but here she was and Rin‘s facade was crumbling, slowly but constantly.

As Tsu didn‘t make any attempt to pick up the conversation again, Rin gritted his teeth and started. „It has something to do with you, has it?“

He sounded, as if Tsu had to instinctively know, what he was talking about. She didn‘t. „What?“

„Kosei, he‘s been weird since Friday and you‘re the reason, aren‘t you?“

Well, that was at least some information. It was still vague though and Tsu was uncertain about how much Rin knew about the topic. He was one of Kosei‘s best friends, so she assumed he knew quite a bit. However, she still didn‘t get, why Rin was so angry about this. Not sure how to continue, Tsu decided to answer the question.

„Yes, I‘m the reason.“

„Ha!“ Rin sounded like he had busted a child with their hand still in the cookie box.

Tsu was more and more confused about all of this. „Ha?“ She tilted her head sideways and raised a finger to her lip.

Rin took a deep breath before continuing. „So what exactly did you do?“

Tsu started to understand. Rin didn‘t know any details. Maybe he didn‘t even know the exact reason and just guessed from the circumstances. Whatever it was, it made the boy angry enough to pout for at least three days straight. Perhaps it would be good to tell Rin, what exactly was going on.

„For short, Kosei got a crush on me, I did some questionable things and now, we‘re dating.“ Tsu hoped, that Rin would calm down now, but it shouldn’t be more than a wish. Against all of her expectations, Rin seemed to become even angrier.

„That‘s it? Nothing more, he pressed out. His lips didn‘t seem to part one bit as he spoke.“

Tsu shook her head. Her face didn‘t show anything, but she was genuinely surprised at Rin‘s heavy reaction.

The boy rook a deep breath, before it broke all out of him, voice raising with every spoken word. „You know what I asked Kosei on Friday? I asked him, if there’s something to talk about and he said, it‘s nothing. I went to Sen on Saturday and asked him the same question about Kosei. He told me, it‘s nothing. I went to Yosetsu afterwards and did the same and I got the exact same answer!“ Rin was yelling now.

„But they all knew what was going on. My three best friends lied into my face! And do you know what happened the next day?“

Tsu had winced, when Rin‘s voice bursted and couldn‘t do more than to shake her head again at his question.

Rin didn‘t wait for an audible answer and just continued. „The very next day, I caught Sen talking to Fukidashi, I suppose about Kosei’s stupid relationship with you and when I came close, they stopped! They trusted in Fukidashi instead of me, their friend. Over just three days, I was completely replaced!“ He was huffing from the loss of all the air, he had focused into his rambling.

Tsu began to understand. She knew, Kosei tried his best to keep things under a cover and she herself hadn‘t been as open about the situation as she used to be. But Rin, as one of Kosei‘s best friends, had felt excluded, because all his other friends knew about what was going on. Then, there was Manga, who had been dragged into this by force and shouldn‘t take the blame from anyone. From Rin‘s perspective, it looked like his friends had just ignored him and put all their trust in Manga, someone, who wasn‘t as close with them as Rin had been.

He didn‘t stop there. „And yesterday I see Tokage reading a note, where Sen and Kosei talk about „what‘s up with me“, instead of asking ME. They even gave it to Tokage so she could probably have her fun with it.

Tsu didn‘t know what to answer, so she decided to find some calming words for Rin. „Listen Rin, this has been a big chaos and Fukidashi was dragged into it. Everyone, who knew about Kosei and me found out about it and we didn‘t tell anyone, until all the problems were cleared up. I guess you didn‘t give him a chance to tell you.“

„Whatever,“ Rin snorted and before he could burst into another fit, Tsu started another attempt to calm him down.

„It‘s still early, Rin. There‘s enough time for you to catch up and I bet Kosei will tell you all about it now.“ With a comforting smile she added, „We had just one small date, yesterday after school and…“

Apparently, it was the wrong choice of words. Rin turned around, stormed through the slide door and pulled it close with such force, that it sprung back open. Tsu was left alone in the classroom, completely baffled.

###### 

###### 

Kosei was standing in front of Class A‘s homeroom. He took a deep breath and entered. Last night had been hard in him. Next to no sleep and that immense guilt, tearing at his innards, kept him awake alomost the entire night. Now, he needed to get through this day without falling asleep. This morning, earlier than every alarm clock, Kosei had woken up from like two hours of bad sleep and went into the kitchen to prepare an entire thermos of coffee. With already two mugs of the black liquid in his veins, he somehow made it over to the main building and to Class A‘s homeroom for the first to lessons of joint classes. At least he could look forward on working with Tsu, if he didn‘t fall asleep face first, drooling on the table.

He had hoped to find Rin before class started, but he was either very skilled at sneaking past him, or he didn‘t leave his room in the first place. After his little breakdown yesterday, Kosei somehow found some enrgy to get back up and knock at Rin‘s door. He didn‘t receive an answer though, so he went back to his own room, dodged Monoma yet another time and shook off Sen‘s questions about his afternoon. His friend had raised a pinky with a knowing blank face. Back in bed it had felt like toothpicks kept his lids open and his mind wouldn‘t calm down. Kosei had stared at the ceiling for hours before restless sleep came. He was staring at the door to Class A‘s homeroom now, the same way he had mustered the ceiling yesterday. Or had it been earlier this morning. Over the night, Kosei had lost his sense of time and he hoped that wouldn‘t come back and bite him.

„Hey, Tsuburaba. You planning to enter?“

Kosei was torn out of his thoughts by the familiar voice. „Oh, hey Kaminari... uhh yeah sure.“ He sild the door open and offered Kaminari entrance before him.

„Thanks man,“ Kaminari said and winked Kosei over to their group‘s table to sit down. After Kosei had sat down, head supported by his arms, Kaminari took a better look at him.

„Don‘t get me wrong Tsuburaba, but you look like shit.“

Kosei didn‘t get him wrong. He had looked into a mirror just half an hour ago and he really looked like shit. To Kaminari he said, „Had a rough night, nearly didn‘t sleep at all.“

They were joined by Shishida and Kirishima, hair as styled as always. How did he find time to spike it up every morning? Koda and Shiozaki were the next to sit down at the group table and Shiozaki, probably still mad at some of Kosei‘s words towards her, looked at the misery, that was him right now. She didn‘t say anything and Koda, who never seemed to talk at all joined the silence. Only Tsu and Rin were missing now. On another table, Monoma sat down next to Midoriya, where Shinso used to sit from last Monday. Monoma hadn‘t been there on this Monday due to Kosei‘s act of revenge and Midoriya was explaining the exact task to him. 

Kirishima broke the silence. „Wow Tsuburaba you...“

„Yes, I know I look terrible,“ Kosei sighed in resignation. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his thermos and a mug. He filled the mug to the rim and took a deep sip, ignoring the heat on his tongue.

Kaminari mustered the mug. „You brought an entire thermos of coffee? Can I have some?“

„No, please don‘t give Kaminari coffee. For the sake of both hero courses.“ It was Tsu. She dropped her bag next to her chair and sat down next to Kosei. „I‘d drink some though.“ 

Kosei offered her his mug and a little jolt of ecstasy went through him as she took it to take a sip. This little jolt sent more energy through his body, than all the coffe he had made his breakfast cornflakes drown in. Drinking from the same thing... was that like a kiss, but Kosei hastily threw away this thought, because it would mean, that he had kissed Sen, Yosetsu, and even.... his father....ewwww. 

„Thank you,“ Tsu smiled at him and if there wouldn‘t be something, pulling Kosei down, he could stay awake for the entire day from this one smile.

Class was about to start. King-sensei and Aizawa were already behind the teachers desk, looking like they‘d start every second. There was only one person missing and to Kosei‘s discomfort, it was Rin. Tsu seemed to have similar thoughts. She looked at Rin‘s empty chair and then her big eyes met Kosei‘s similarly big pair.

Their eyes parted and Tsu‘s eyes wandered around to look at the rest of their group. „Where did Rin go,“ she finally asked.

Kosei‘s attention was caught immediately. „Did...go? You mean he was here?“ He nearly jumped from his chair, which made Koda flinch.

Tsu‘s eyes met Kosei‘s once more and it seemed, as if she needed to tell him something and that it was urgent. She nodded. „Yes, he wanted to talk to me and in the end he bolted.“

„You mean like...“, Kosei began, but he stopped midways. Tsu continued for him. „He ran away. I thought he might be here.

Kosei let his gaze wander over their group. Everyone was listening with an intensity, every teacher could only dream of and none of them should actually here what this was all about. Luckily, Aizawa and Kan-sensei started class at this very moment and all focus returned to the teachers.

After listening to their teacher’s instructions, the groups began working and Kosei and Tsu shared glances from time to time. Kaminari, still eager to know more about the whole Rin topic had a hard time surpressing his curiosity and focusing on the task. He switched between staring at Kosei and Tsu in an increasingly quick succession, so it seemed like he was shaking his head to some weird kind of music. Kirishima, Koda, Shishida and Shiozaki in turn, stared at the blondes show and no one was still working on the their task.

Only after red eyes gleamed over to their group table, Kirishima nudged Kaminari, who snapped out of his heavy head shaking and Tsu and Kosei shared one knowing glance. They would definitely share all their information after class. He‘d better tell Sen and Yosetsu too. Just shortly after they had found a nice working pace, Kan-sensei came to their group and interrupted them yet again.

„Sorry to interrupt you, but you‘re lacking one member. Where is Rin? He didn‘t sign of before class started,“ Kan-sensei said towards Kosei. 

„Sorry, didn‘t see him since yesterday.“ The others nodded at Kosei’s words.

Kan-sensei huffed. „Hmm he used to have a clear record.“

„Wait Kan-sensei.“ It was Tsu. „Maybe he fell ill spontaneously and couldn‘t sign off. Please give him some time.

Kan-sensei mustered Tsu. „You‘re Tsuyu Asui, right? Aizawa has high hopes on you. Alright, I‘ll give him some time.“

Kan-sensei left to join Aizawa at the teacher’s desk and Kosei whispered a nearly inaudible „thank you“ to Tsu. She nodded slightly, so only Kosei would notice. After this, they continued working on their task without interruption.

As class was over Kosei and Tsu got up and Kosei went over to pick up Sen and Yosetsu. They hurried for the door and Tsu was already in their wake. In the hallway, Tsu guided them through a couple of corridors until they entered an empty classroom. Sen closed the door and threw a questioning look over to Kosei and Tsu.

„So, what exactly is this supposed to become?“

„Yeah,“ Yosetsu threw in. „You just told us to follow you. Some information would be nice.“

Kosei looked over to Tsu. She was the one with all the information, Yosetsu was so hot for. She caught his gaze and nodded. „This morning before class, Rin wanted to talk to me.“

„So he was here!“

„Please, let me tell the whole story first,“ Tsu said and Yosetsu, who had sounded like a detective, catching a big clue, leaned back again. As everyone was listening again, Tsu continued. „He lead me to this exact classroom and told me, why he‘s so angry.“

Everyone stared at her, as if she had just discovered the long wanted alchemical formula to turn iron into gold. „Basically, he wasn‘t included in this whole thing between Kosei and me and all of you lied to him about it.“

„Seems like we did,“ Sen commented while thinking back.

„And the other day, he saw you guys with Manga and thought, you had told Manga everything instead of him. He felt, as if he had been replaced. And finally I told him about our little tea-date from yesterday.“ She focused Kosei at her last words.

„Aaaaaand.....“, Yosetsu said in a long questioning manner, as Tsu didn‘t continue.

„That‘s the part, I don‘t understand,“ Tsu said thoughtfully. „He became angry, angrier than he was before and... and her ran out of the room and didn‘t came for class.

Kosei had blushed in a light, shameful red. „He kinda wanted to talk to me yesterday after class but instead.... I completely forgot about it and.... I was too stupid to remember over our predate.“ He realized how that last part had sounded. „Not that it‘s your fault Tsu!“

„Don‘t worry, I know what you mean.“ Tsu raised a finger to her lower lip as she often did while thinking. Kosei had noticed on Monday and just prior in their shared classes. „I think you drove him over the edge. It seemed like you didn‘t care about it at all.“

Yosetsu blew a raspberry. „Damn Tsu, that was direct.“

„No, she‘s right.“ Kosei sat down on one of the desks. „I totally blew it. I‘m trying to explain it all to him since yesterday, but he avoids me.“

Tsu laid a hand on Kosei‘s shoulder. Like earlier, warmth spread from the spor where she was touching him. „I‘ll leave you here guys. Try to get to Rin, he‘s your friend after all.“ Before she left the room, Tsu turned around once more. „Pick me up at five, I‘ll wait in the common room,“ she said towards Kosei and slid through the door.

„Great,“ Sen huffed. „How are we gonna fix this?“

„It would‘ve been easier if dear Kosei didn‘t think with his dick.“ Yosetsu snickered, not really fitting the situation, and nudged Kosei‘s side.

„I don‘t just think with my dick,“ Kosei replied and tried the catch Yosetsu‘s elbow.

The latter pulled his arm out of Kosei‘s grip and said, „So you would‘ve gone for tea with every girl? With Shiozaki for example?

Kosei thought about dating Shiozaki for a moment. „Eww no!“

With an obviously satisfied grin Yosetsu said, „See, just admit you forgot Rin over Tsu.“

„Okay, I did! Satisfied?“

„Chill you two.“ Sen had taken action. „We‘re all guilty for our current situation. We all tried to keep Rin out of Kosei‘s relationship-wreck.“

„Are you proud of this word game?“ Yosetsu drew his eyebrows up and they seemed to disappear under his bandana.

Sen ignored him. „Fact is, that we need to lure Rin out of his room and apologize. That‘s all we can do now.“

„But how are we gonne get him out of his room, if he‘s in there in the first place?“ Kosei almost felt his eyes turn into questionmarks. „Maybe wait in front of his room tomorrow morning. He can‘t ditch all classes,“ he guessed.

„We better do it today, before Kosei leaves for his soon to be girlfriend.“ Sen looked at his friends. „Every wasted minute looks like we don‘t care about it in the first place.

In this moment, Kosei saw the slide door move just slightly. He exchanged a look with Yosetsu, who nodded. So he wasn‘t the only one to see a door move, that probably shouldn‘t move in the first place. Kosei got up from his table, laid a hand on Sen‘s head and turned it face first towards the door. Sen‘s eyes caught the light movements of the slide door. He raised a hand, three fingers outstreched. They had done this many times during training classes. Sen pulled in one finger first, then another. After the final finger was gone, Sen kicked the door open and after a short, light melee and an air prison, Ibara Shiozaki sat caged in the middle of the classroom.

Yosetsu made big eyes, probably trying to rival Kosei. „Shiozaki, what the fuck!?“

Shiozaki‘s lips moved, but no sound escaped. Kosei remembered, that his air prisons were soundproof. He undid the solidification and Yosetsu welded the eavesdropper do the floor. The plant-girl didn‘t put up any further struggle but an avalanche of „god will punish you“ swept over the three captors.

„Eavesdropping is not very pure and just, right Shiozaki,“ Sen said.

Shiozaki was pouting. „I heard Awase say my name when I walked past this room and I stopped to listen.“

„So you heard enough to be annoying about it,“ Yosetsu assumed. „Not to say that you‘re friends with damn Tokage and if she finds out, we‘re done for.“

„Well, you can‘t tell me to keep quiet.“ Shiozaki crossed her arms. „If you release me, I might not tell anyone.“

Sen sunk on one knee to get a better view on Shiozaki. „You are the captive, you don‘t set conditions.“ To Kosei he added, „Search through her bag, we might find something useful.“

„That‘s villainous,“ Shiozaki screeched and tried to get up from the ground. Her skirt made a bad sounding ripping noise and she gave up.

„Sorry Shiozaki.“ Sen got back up. „We need to make sure that you keep absolutely quiet.“

Kosei was looking through Shiozaki‘s possessions until he found a book, that didn‘t belong to one of U.A‘s subjects. It had a black leather envelop and silver letters spelled „Holy Bible“ on the cover. He had just found the source of Shiozaki‘s madness and weird understanding of virtue. Kosei opened the book and nearly died from a shock. The words were tiny and yet, this thing had like a thousand pages. It was horrifying and as Kosei skimmed the first page, he wondered if someone ever survied reading this entire book.

„Not this, not this,“ Shiozaki panicked as she saw Kosei holding her favorite book.

„Highscore!“ Yosetsu snatched the Bible out of Kosei‘s hands with one hand and the other reached into one of his pockets and pulled out some matches. He threw the package over to Sen, who caught them with skillfull hands. He took one match out scrached it aflame and held the tiny burning stick under the book.

Vines shot forewards, but before they could wrap around the book to save it from the flame, Yosetsu caught them with his free hand and welded them together and finally to the ground. 

Out of weapons, Shiozaki‘s only chance was to negotiate. „Don‘t burn it, don‘t burn it!,“ she said with a shrill voice. „I‘m not gonna spill anything, I swear I‘ll check every word twice before I say it!“

Sen, Kosei and Yosetsu exchanged a look. Sen shrugged and blew out the match. It had burned unusually long. Yosetsu, bowed down to unweld Shiozaki, carefully trying not to touch her legs. After Yosetsu undid the welding on Shiozaki’s hair as well, she stood up, adjusted her skirt, huffed and left without a glance back, after pulling her book out of Yosetsu’s grip.

Kosei released a breath. This whole thing had given him some weird kind of adrenaline boost. Was this a problem?

Before he could spent another thought on this Sen asked, „Why do you have matches with you?“

Yosetsu just shrugged and said, „Momo.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, leave me some feedback if you want.
> 
> That‘s basically it for this chapter. Now if you excuse me, I need to devote my heart for a very special episode that is released today. I‘ve been saving it, but I can‘t wait anymore!


	10. How to tame a dragon (and maybe a lizard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has come. With a questionable ally, Kosei and his friends do some final preparations before facing the situation.
> 
> Will they be able to reconcile with their old friend(s)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of the title are obviously taken from another series but has been slightly changed. I just thought it sounded fitting.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Chaper 10 by the way!

The next hours in class were painful. Rin was still missing and every minute spent with Mic in english class was a wasted minute where they could‘ve carried out their plan to make up with the angry dragon, that was Rin. Sen, especially unresponsive to Mic‘s loud, enthusiastic voice, was scribbling something on his notebook and Yosetsu welded his colored pencils together and created one big pencil, that was writing in rainbow colors. From her seat, Shiozaki stared daggers over to the boys, still upset about being blackmailed. After surviving Mic‘s waterfall about English history and shoveling down food for lunch break, they got ready for the final lessons for today. It was Maths again, unfortunately. The only nice thing was, that Kosei’s homework proofed to be correct. Obviously, he had done it with Tsu, so there was no reason to fail.

Head stoll buzzing with numbers and mathematical problems, Kosei found himself in Sen‘s room after class. The room‘s owner, Yosetsu and him were sitting on the floor in a circle, ready to plot whatever necessary to lure Rin out of his room. Sen‘s room was always neat and tidy and the latter would die if someone created a mess around his cameras. They were most likely the only things, Sen valued in his life, not counting other beings. They had changed into more comfortable clothes and Sen laid his notebook in the middle of their little circle.

„I wrote some things down. Nothing more than little ideas, but it could be helpful. Most important is, that we need to make him open up his door or catch him at a moment, when he‘s not in his room.“

„We could ambush him in the showers,“ Yosetsu suggested. Kosei and Sen stared at him. „Before he‘s actually showering, I mean.“

It didn‘t sound very nice. „We can‘t just „ambush“ and force him to listen,“ Kosei said. „We need to make him wanting to listen.“

„Doesn‘t sound half bad, Kosei. That‘s your best idea in days.“ Sen smirked smugly and Kosei ignored him.

Yosetsu thought for a moment to come up with another plan. „We could knock at his door and cry until he listens.“

That sounded more like a last effort and neither Kosei, nor anyone he knew could cry on command and it was actually a stupid idea that would show him as a weak wuss. If someone, who wasn‘t quite in his favor came up to him like this, Kosei‘s disdain for said person would most likely grow. There was no way this would work and Yosetsu was probably kidding anyway.

Sen seemed to think the same. „That‘s bullshit Yo, unless you‘ve got some serious acting skill and I know you don‘t.

„Hey, at least I‘m trying to come up with something.“ Yosetsu crossed his arms in false spite.

Sen was about to answer, but didn‘t get the chance as they heard a loud knocking sound. They all winced and three pairs of eyes flew to the door. No one moved until Sen got up to open and get rid of whoever was trying to interrupt them. As Sen pushed the handle down, the door flew open already and to Kosei‘s horror, Tokage appeared in the frame.

„Hey dipshits.“ Before Sen could stop her, she already entered and sat next to Kosei and Yosetsu. They all stared at her, but she didn‘t seem to care. Instead she said, „What now, too stupid to talk?“

Yosetsu’s tonge was the first to loosen. „What’s that supposed to become Tokage?“

She snickered. „I‘m helping to clean your mess and you owe me one.“

Kosei was already annoyed that Tokage had found out about his crush on Tsu, but she couldn’t possibly know what was up this time. As soon as Kosei made this assumption, it was shattered by Tokage, pulling a very familiar looking note from one of her pockets. 

„So this is not from you? Kaibara, Tsuburaba?“ She sounded extremely gleeful as she almost rubbed the note in Kosei‘s face. „That‘s definitely your handwriting Tsuburaba. Looks like you raped those poor kanjis. And the clean signs are from you Kaibara, you‘re writing neater than Kendo.“

Before she could find too much pleasure in taunting them, Kosei interrupted her. „You stole it!“

With played surprise Tokaga said, „Uhhh how did you find out.“

„We don‘t have time for your shit Tokage, just shut up and leave.“

„Ehhh, no!“ Tokage’s shit eating grin spread even wider.

„Seriously, fuck you!“

„Make me!“ Her boldness hit the boys like a truck. Kosei already knew there was no winning against Tokage, but why was she always there when no one needed her. It seemed to be one of her most annoying traits next to her stupid cackling.

She continued as no one kept trying to get rid of her. „No for real dipshits, you need my help. Just look at you! Tsuburaba, your a dumb fuck. Awase, you‘re between Momo‘s boobs with one brain half and you‘ve got only one! And Kaibara, your only redeeming quality is that you‘re hot.“ Sen blinked.

After her next barrage of insults was over, Kosei finally found some words. „Your help....with...“

„With reconciliation, yes! This note had just enough drama for me to meddle with.“ Tokage pressed the note to her heart an sighed in happiness. She was really prospering in this.

„How could you possibly help us,“ Sen asked. „You only ever make things wooo..“ Before he could continue, Tokage had pinched his cheek like an old lady would do it with a child.

„Are you doubting my skills Kaibara?“ She released the trapped skin and patted Sen‘s cheek instead. The spot where she had pinched him turned slightly red from the pressure.

„Yes, I‘m doubting your skill Tokage.“ Sen had stayed unfazed by everything Tokage did since she arrived, so he was probably the best to handle this situation right now. Sensing this, Kosei and Yosetsu drew back and gathered behind their stoic friend.

Sen continued. „Since you already know everything, you can stay and listen.“ Before he could even finish, Tokage moved to Sen’s bed and leaned against the bedstead. She reached into her pocket once more to pull her phone out. Sensing danger, Kosei darted forwards and snatched it out of her hand, or rather tore her hand from the wrist. At least he had the phone.

„Nice reaction man,“ Yosetsu complimanted. The last the wanted was Tokage, secretly recording anything that might follow now.

„For your own good,“ Kosei added while pointing from the phone to its owner. Tokage did a shrug that could rival Sen and began braiding her hair instead.

They did their best to ignore Tokage and get back to planning the act of apology towards Rin. After five minutes, they were already struggling with the same question from earlier. How would they bring Rin to open up to them?

Tokage was back to answer the questions. „If you only knew someone, who kinda knows Rin‘s entire daily routine for some reason that shouldn’t be explored any further.

Kosei sighed loudly in defeat, rolling his eyes in the process. He might regret his next words but without a pint of help, they wouldn‘t get to any conclusions. „Tokage, by coincidence, do you know where Rin will be in like.....“ He took a short look at Sen‘s alarm clock... „half an hour?

„What a surprise that you‘re asking me out of all the options you have, Tsuburaba. I must have a special place on the list of people you trust.“ Kosei needed to pull himself together. He really did. Otherwise he‘d roll his eyes to such an extend, they might drop from his sockets, followed by an air prison to end Tokage‘s reign of terror.

Before Kosei could actually put anything into motion, Tokage gave the wanted answer, weirdly without anymore snark to it. „He‘s gonna sneak down into the kitchen to get a bite. No wonder, he even ditched lunch.“

Kosei was still unsure whether Tokage was leading them into a dead end or not, but it was the only approach they had. He still had her phone as some kind of insurance anyway, even if it meant more blackmailing in one day. Against Tokage, every measure was justified. There was just one question that was bugging him.

„Hey Tokage, what do you gain from this. Doing something for the mere sake of others isn‘t..... y‘know you!“

Tokage just smiled, raised one finger and held it over her lips, indicating that she wouldn‘t spill anything more. Before Kosei lost hope however, she said, „You won‘t notice Tsuburaba, but I‘ll be getting my fair share out of it.“ Her amused grin had a mysterious touch at her words.

„So, to get back to our topic... How are we gonna do this when we actually have Rin far enough to listen to us?“ Everyone turned to Sen. 

Yosetsu came up with yet another idea. „Why don‘t we just improvise. Momo told me about something called „overthinking“ If you think about something too much, you‘ll fail it.

Yosetsu’s mentioning of his girlfriend was another chance for Tokage to prove how nasty she could be. „Ohh did your girlfriend tell you that. Do you even understand half of what she says?“ If it came to Momo however, Yosetsu seemed to be less patient with snide remarks. Actually, he looked like he was about to strangle Tokage to death with his bandana and Kosei would‘ve pinned the lizard girl down for him. Only Sen seemed to be slightly amused by everything. He‘d been the only one to not catch a barb from Tokages arsenal.

They all agreed on Yosetsu‘s idea to improvise. To much thinking would cost too much time. Time, Kosei needed for Tsu later that day. They got up, planning to prepare everything in the place, where everything was about to go down. Mainly, they‘d just wait in the kitchen to have a direct confrontation with Rin. While they prepared, Tokage had gone from taking a look at Sen‘s cameras to opening one of his drawers, where she was inspecting his boxers right now. The usually unfazed Sen grabbed her by the wrist and led the snoopy girl out of his room, together with Kosei and Yosetsu. Was Kosei mistaking this or did Sen finally look slightly annoyed. If yes, there would be another reason to be afraid of Tokage. Unnerving Sen wasn‘t easy.

The point of confrontation was close. The boys had positioned themselves in the kitchen and Tokage was close by, sitting on the demolished couch, ready to suck in every bit of drama that might rise in the next minutes. Peeping and eavesdropping were just two of like a dozen of her bad habits and Kosei couldn’t but understand this to a certain point. Her ears and eyes could literally be everywhere and she could just chill on the couch while doing all her spy work. Under those circumstances, everyone would enjoy spying and he was glad that Tokage was an exception rather than the case.

Trying to ignore the nosy girls presence just one room next to theirs, Kosei took some deep breathes. He felt like being close to the final exams of this year. Actually, he felt like he already failed them all. His own mix of emotions was reflected to him from Yosetsu's face but Sen was back to his expressionless self. It was a facade though. Kosei knew Sen for too long and over time he managed to get a look behind the seemingly impenetrable wall around his friend. Sen was was slightly anxious, even if he was trying not to show it.

They heard steps coming from the common room and after some final mental preparations, the door swung open and..... revealed Monoma. They stared at each other for straight up ten seconds.

Finally, Sen spoke. „Sorry Monoma, we mistook you for someone else.“ But Monoma made no attempt to leave. Instead, he tried to make eye contact with Kosei. Kosei didn‘t know how to handle the situation other than angling his head sideways to avoid meeting Monoma’s eyes. He had said some nasty things to him when they last spoke and being confronted with him directly made him feel uncomfortable.

Monoma seemed to feel the same. He looked down on his feet, crossed his hands and tapped his thumbs together in light embarrassment. Encouraged by Monoma’s own lack of said courage, Kosei finally did the first step.

„Listen Monoma, I‘m sorry for what I said to you, it wasn‘t nice. And I‘m sorry for causing you detention and blocking off your room.“ When Kosei said those things, he noticed that his negative feelings for Monoma had genuinely dissolved. It must‘ve happened after everything turned out to be okay and he managed to score a date with Tsu, despite Monoma‘s meddling.

„No, you were right,“ Monoma mumbled. „I was snooping in business that didn‘t concern me and your reaction was understandable and I‘d like to be friends with you again.“

„Me too,“ Kosei replied. Still too bashful to meet the other boys eyes, he stretched out a hand. Monoma took it in his own and they reconciled with a neat handshake.

A voice came from the door to the common room. „Awwww, look at you guys!“ Tokage had come up to them, phone raised to record the whole thing. „I‘m gonna call this video: „Dimwits reconcile.“

„Where did you get this phone from?“ Yosetsu was baffled and Kosei reached into his pocket to check, if the phon he had take off of Tokage was still there..- It was.

„I‘ll always pack a fake placebo phone in case some smartass tries to take my actual one.“ Kosei should‘ve expected this. Tokage really knew all the dodges. Problem was, she had uncomfortable intel of Kosei and Monoma. „Ohh, don‘t worry idiots, I‘m gonna show this to you when you‘re arguing the next time. Consider it as some kind of help!“ Her cackling echoed from the kitchen walls as she detached her hand -still holding the phone- from her body and made it float to the ceiling. Yosetsu, who had snuck up to snatch the phone from her, tried to catch it in a last desperate jump- It was no use.

„If this is your way of helping, you’d actually be a helpful person,“ Sen deadpanned.

„I know, right!“ Tokage was delighted by Sen‘s indirect compliment. „I‘m doing everything for the sake of others!“

No one said a word at Tokage‘s absurd claim and Monoma, especially baffled, said, „Ehhm, I‘m gonna leave you here...“ He walked backwards until he reached the door, turned around and slipped out of the room hastily.

„You knew he‘d be here,“ Sen stated and Tokage imitated his signature shrug and said, „Dunno what you‘re talkin‘ about.“ The smile that came with her words proofed her the biggest liar though.

As Yosetsu tried to call her out on her obvious lie, she gestured him to silence. „Shhhhh, focus idiots. Monoma was only the mini-boss. Rin will be another caliber.“

Kosei couldn‘t believe it. Tokage was in for like half an hour and already pulling all the strings. They had tried not to, but they played directly into her puppeteer hands and now she was ordering them around on a topic, she had no business to begin with. There was no way the snooping chaos was doing this just to piss them off. Not even Tokage was this persistent. There must be something more to it and Kosei would find out now!

„Tokage, what do you WANT! Quit dodging and spill it!

„I already told you, Tsuburaba. I‘m getting my fair share out of this, but I‘m flattered that you care so much about what I gain.“

„I don‘t,“ Kosei snorted. She might‘ve spilled the truth, but it was too vague to do anything with it. Tokage was just better in this game and she wouldn‘t give in to a beginner like Kosei. „What would you gain from us,“ -he waved his hand towards Sen and Yosetsu- „being friends again other than the drama that it comes with?

Tokage crossed her arms. „I‘ve already been a great help to you, so I don‘t need to justify myself in front of you guys, got it? Just don‘t be so nosy, gosh!“ She was nearly overflowing with malicious joy.

It was unbelievable. Kosei knew, Tokage knew that she was being a big ass hypocrite right now, but it was exactly how she wanted to come over. She was hoping for Kosei to reply with a snide remark from his own arsenal, only to drag him further down into her trap. He wouldn’t do her this favor.

„Stop arguing you two.“ Sen interrupted the pestering. „We‘re gonna alarm Rin if you bicker all over the place.“

„Yes Tsuburaba, you‘ll mess this up if you keep talking.“ Tokage left for the common room, ready to get back to her position and snoop even more in their business.

After she was gone, immediate silence came to the kitchen. It was no comfortable silence though. Rather this kind of silence that could be called the „calm before the storm.“ The boys looked at each other, tense from the importance of what was going to follow and finally, they heard Tokage talk to someone in the common room.

„Heyho, out of your dark hole to see the light?“

Kosei felt something close to an electric shock as he heard Rin‘s voice answer. „Not now Tokage, I can‘t take any of your shit today.“ He sounded depressed. When not putting up his sulky act in front of Kosei, Sen and Yosetsu, he seemed as depressed as Kosei was about all of this.

„Whatever you say lizard-buddy. Oh and by the way.... when you‘re going to grab something to eat, make sure to take the cookies in the highest cupboard on the left, they‘re amazing!“ Kosei made a mental note to not touch those cookies. He‘d better abstain from any cookies for the next couple of days.

The steps on the other side of the door became louder. Kosei broke into a light sweat- the moment of confrontation was only seconds away. The handle was pushed down, the door opened with subtle creaking and then, Rin was standing in the kitchen, directly confronted with those -he believed- had pushed him away. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Rin turned around.

„Tokage, you planned this!“ Kosei heard the perpetrators annoying cackling from the common room. He needed to react before Rin had the time to gather himself from this surprise. Acting fast was crucial now.

„Please don‘t leave again!“ In the same breath, Kosei cursed himself. He had tried to sound confident, but only a desperate, shaky voice came out of his mouth.

Rin‘s face had changed from surprise to the disdain, he punished Kosei with for a couple of days now. „Oh look who has decided to care for me. Since when am I important to you?“

„Look Rin, I really didn‘t want to ditch you yesterday. I- I just forgot... Y- you ARE important to me!“ Kosei had managed to get the shaky components out of his voice and was focused to not let them return.

„Didn‘t look like it! You ditched me for the first pair of tits, you have a chance to get your hands on and you...“ -he pointed at Sen and Yosetsu- „...you support him in this madness!“

„I don‘t think that‘s Asui‘s fault,“ Sen informed Rin. „Kosei is just dumb and needed our help.“

Rin‘s attention shifted to Sen, who still hadn’t shown any emotional reactions and Yosetsu, who didn‘t know where to look at. „You guys lied into my face! I could‘ve helped too, but you just shrugged me off like an extra weight!“

„I wanted this thing to stay a secret.“ Kosei‘s grip on his voice was slipping again. „Sen just found out, so did Yosetsu!“

„And Fukidashi found out too?“ Small tears had formed in Rin’s eyes, whether angry or sad, it felt like a knife to Kosei‘s chest. The answer for this question would have a big impact on this, but Kosei decided to stay with the truth. The time of necessary lies was over.

However, before Kosei could answer Rin, Yosetsu took his place. „No, Sen and I told him. This is our fault, but he took the entire blame for a mess he wasn‘t even part of. I thought, I‘d tell him what exactly earned him cleaning duty.“ He was chewing on his lower lip, in Yosetsu’s case a sign of nervousness and obvious discomfort.

Rin took a deep breath...-it didn‘t seem to help. „So you told Fukidashi, who took the blame for the stupid couch he actually destroyed, but you don‘t trust one of your best friends?“ The tears had welled up more and threatened to spill over at any moment. Kosei had decided against Yosetsu’s plan to put up an act and cry, but to his horror a felt a lump rising in his own throat. He was sixteen, by All Might. Crying twice in less than a week was more than pitiful so he tried to swallow his own tears back down.

Before he could stop himself, Kosei broke into another cascade of explanations. „Listen, I know I‘ve been an idiot, but I just can‘t help it! I should’ve told you from the beginning and I regret that I didn‘t!“ He couldn‘t hold it back anymore and his big eyes filled with tears again. Against all of Kosei‘s expectations, Rin‘s face was lit with surprise. That‘s when Kosei realized that the other boy was genuinely believing him... Maybe, Yosetsu had been right from the start.

Before Rin had any chance to answer, Kosei went on. „I promise I‘ll update you on everything, but please let us be friends again. This whole thing is killing me!“ He felt his lips quiver and tasted salt on them. Rin had gone from fair to red and then to an unhealthy looking gray.

„Yeah, we‘re sorry man,“ Yosetsu added. He wasn‘t as much emotionally involved as Kosei, but there was a swallow in his voice too. Only Sen was unfazed as he went to apologize. „We should‘ve trusted you, I know.“

Rin looked at his three friends and finally stuttered. „It‘s- it‘s not only your fault guys just....... just give me a night okay?“

Mechanically, Kosei nodded and Rin, moving like he had no energy left, turned around once more to open the door back to the common room. Just that it was already open and Tokage was standing in the frame, yet another phone raised to record the mess. No one had seen her coming.

„Great, great,“ she cheered. „I‘ll call this one „Pussy-boys reconciling.“ She threw her arms up and nearly neighed from laughter. Kosei went over his eyes with the sleeve of his pullover, it came back wet. Tokage had this whole circus recorded and ready to show it to pretty much everyone, including Tsu. This time, she had taken one step too far! And where did she get that phone f...

„Where did you get that phone from,“ Yosetsu asked.

Tokage made a surprised face. „Which phone? Can‘t see a phone.“

Kosei‘s voice had gotten back to normal from the sudden shock of Tokage‘s scheming. „The one you‘re holding in your hand?“

„Ohhhohoho this phone, I snatched it out of Kaibara’s pocket.“ Almost automatically, Sen reached into his pocket where he usually stored his phone. After a second he said, „She actually did, that‘s my phone! How did...“

Tokage didn‘t let him finish. Instead, she showed her hand and moved her fingers in an almost hypnotizing manner. „My fingers are tender, yet determined.“ She made a movement as if pulling a phone out of an imaginary pocket, but the gesture was implying something more ambiguous, followed by her stupid cackling.

Kosei, Sen and Yosetsu exchanged concerned looks. Well, Kosei and Yosetsu did, but before they could only think about how to get that phone back, Rin was in action. He shot a short barrage of scales and sniped it skillfully out of Tokage’s hand, catching it in midair. Tokage looked baffled. It was probably the first time on that day where someone had put an end to her antics.

Rin threw the phone over to its owner, who caught it and immediately deleted the embarrassing video. „Thank‘s man,“ Sen nodded and actually smiled. Kosei -remembering Rin‘s demand to sleep a night over all of this- said, „See ya tomorrow?“

„See ya tomorrow,“ Rin replied and left again. Giving him a night was a good idea. Not only could he reflect, but so could Kosei and the others.

„Hey, wait!“ Yosetsu was shouting in the direction Rin had left to. „You forgot your food!“ As no reply came, he grabbed some things from the refrigerator and went after Rin to bring him the supplies.

„Hey Kosei.“ Sen grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around until they met face to face. „You should.... well,“ -he pointed all over Kosei‘s face- „clean up a little. You‘ve got snot in your face and your eyes are red.

„Yeah, you don‘t want Tsu to know what a whiny little bitch you are, do you?“ After her little defeat, Tokage had recovered, ready to bite again.

Someday, someday. Maybe not today or in the next couple of weeks, Kosei would kill her, useful or not, he‘d kill her. Considering his hero education, there wouldn‘t be much of a problem. Ending Tokage was probably a grace to the entire world. Before he could fall into darker thoughts concerning his plans with Tokage, Kosei followed after Yosetsu and Rin. He needed a shower, definitely, but what he needed most was a nice evening with Tsu. He deserved it!

###### 

###### 

Sen sighed in almost silent relief. At least Tokage didn‘t follow Kosei. She hab been extra nasty and unfortunately, extra persistent today. She used to spend the afternoons with her female friends instead of hanging around the boys so it was unusual that she had sticked to them almost the entire day after school. All Might knew how someone like Tokage could be friends with Shiozaki, even if it seemed to work somehow. There was just one downside about Tokage, not leaving to annoy Kosei even more. Said downside was that it was now up to Sen to get rid of her.

Tokage broke the silence first. „Sooo, when are they coming back?“

Sen had the options between truth and lie. He decided to tell Tokage the truth, since she seemed to have a quirk that could detect lies. „They aren‘t. Kosei is on his way to Tsu and Yosetsu is over at Yaoyorozu’s room after playing delivery service.“

„Just say it Kaibara, they want to stain the fair maidens. Tsuburaba wants to get between Tsu‘s legs and Awase is hot for those big titties.“ Sen blinked. Whatever Tokage had taken today, it was heavier shit than she was usually on. She didn‘t stop there. „And poor Kaibara doesn‘t have a girlfriend. How about we make out right here?“

Sen was a very patient and well reflected teenager, but Tokage was hitting hard against the brick wall that symbolized said patience. Since earlier when she had come to meddle with things that weren‘t her business, Sen had gotten increasingly annoyed by her. The first five minutes had been admittedly funny, but that had been it. Every following second with her was painful and if his patience wasn‘t the biggest at this entire school, something „not so nice“ would‘ve happened to her.

„I get it Tokage, you‘re hella funny. No need to rub it in our face 24/7.“

„Actually, I‘m rubbing it in your face since....“ -she looked at the clock on the kitchen wall- „...a couple of hours after class not more or less.“

Sen‘s lips went into a thin line. „I was using a hyperbole.“

„No shit, Sherlock.“ Tokage made a kissy face. „So what now, no kisses for fair Lady Tokage? Or do you want a strong man to hold you in his arms instead?“

Sen really didn‘t. The only thing he wanted was fleeing the scene, maybe showering before going to bed early. Tokage‘s presence was just too exhausting to endure over time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘m not especially happy about the reconciliation scene with Rin, but I don‘t know how to do it any better. :( In further chapters, I‘ll adress the aftermath, hopefully better than I did this time.
> 
> Also, I really liked writing Tokage this chapter. I hope she isn‘t too annoying.
> 
>  
> 
> Finally, as always leave me some love n‘stuff if you liked it!


	11. One big hop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After long hardships, Kosei goes to his long awaited date with Tsu. Will this be the only thing left for today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt like more than I ever wrote for one chapter and as I‘m writing this, this fic is closing in on a thousand hits. Of course that‘s not much, but for me, it‘s a little milestone!
> 
> -ENJOY

Kosei nearly ran a marathon up to his room. Everything needed to go fast now that his date was waiting and there was still much do to. He needed to wash his face to get rid of the pathetic tear streaks. Better, he would take a whole shower. Kosei didn‘t know if he was reeking, but people usually couldn‘t smell their own scents. And by the way, he wasn‘t doing this for himself but for Tsu. And in his opinion, nothing could ever be good enough for her. In his room, Kosei grabbed a towel from his closet and a bottle of shampoo with only a pitiful rest in it.

Having a shower in his own room would be nice. Not that he minded community showers -he was used to them after training lessons anyway- but standing under a hot stream of water without anyone else present was a great opportunity to think over and reflect the stuff that happened. The shower rooms were empty though. Most of his classmates would shower before they go to bed or early in the morning with just five minutes before classes would start, so Kosei had as much space as he needed. He picked a shower on the left side of the tiled room, the only one who‘d spout warm water consistently, which was a greater blessing than one would assume first and if it comes to cold, Kosei was very sensitive. His friends might call him a pussy for it, but standing under a hot stream of water was way more pleasant than having the arctic ocean cascading down on you. Every drop of cold water felt like a needle to his skin and Kosei didn‘t want to feel that, especially not in his crotch area.

As he held his shaggy brown hair under the stream, Kosei recalled the events of the day. School had been boring as fuck, except for the joint classes of course. Then there was Shiozaki. Letting her run off without keeping her stupid holy book as insurance was a stupid idea. Just jow, Kosei realized that it must‘ve been Shiozaki, who brought the curse of Tokage over them. She had promised not to spill a word, but why should Tokage bug them, if not for a little revenge. Getting her „fair share“ was most likely the fun and life-essence she drew out of Kosei‘s suffering. From one moment to another, he realized something and it felt like the water turned cold in this second. He had left poor Sen alone with Tokage... On this day, Sen was the one to suffer most... -well second most to Kosei himself- from Tokage’s antics. She had snooped in his underwear, stolen his phone and torn his nerves like no one ever did before. What was she up to now, without anyone to keep Sen‘s back? Kosei made sure to apologize later, hoping his friend would somehow get rid of the lizard girl. True, she had been helpful today, but that didn‘t excuse her awful behavior. But wouldn‘t Tokage back off herself. She usually was were drama would occur and Sen alone was probably the least active source of drama on this entire planet. It was rather Yosetsu’s or Kosei‘s own doing that made him fall into chaos with them.

But now wasn‘t Tokage-time. It wasn‘t even Sen-time. It was Tsu-time and all of Kosei‘s attention should be dedicated to her. After washing the shampoo off and drying up, he would walk over to the dorms of Class A, ignore Jerkugou, maybe say hi to Kaminari and pick his date up from her room. No more chaos, no more unnecessary obstacles and most importantly, no more stress with Rin. Just Tsu and him. The anxiety was gone since they had their little pre-date when Kosei had realized, that he could talk to Tsu without embarrassing himself or proofing to be boring. He had also gotten a handle of his hormones in her presence and would only have a boner for half of the time talking. This was definitely an improvement, which also benefited his brain. Now, not all of his blood would be concentrated in his dick so his brain could actually get some oxygen to function and he needed that brain direly!

As Kosei stopped the water, he heard another person coming in. It was Shishida.

„Oh, hey Tsuburaba, why so early?“

Instinctively, Kosei didn‘t know what to say than, „I could ask you the same.“

„You know I‘m not....“ -Shishida scratched his head slightly abashed- „...not the most pleasant shower companion so I shower when no one else does.“

True, no one wanted to have his life ended by the smell of cracked open hell. The answer had been so simple and Kosei had asked still. He scolded himself for his impulsiveness that had brought him too much trouble already.

„And what are you doing here now?“ Kosei completely forgot that Shishida had asked him first. Reminded by the second time asking he answered, „Getting ready to meet a girl.“ It was out anyway and he didn‘t even feel uncomfortable about it anymore., so there were no inhibitions in telling Shishida the truth.

Shishida‘s relatively small eyes widened. „Like you‘re going on a date?“

Kosei would tell the beastly boy more but now was not the time. „Look Shishida, I have to get ready. I‘ll tell you sometimes later.“ Shishida nodded. „ Ehm... you better get out now.“

„Oh yeah, sure.“ Kosei really didn‘t want to be present when Shishida started showering. Instead, he wrapped a towel around his hips and left the showers for the dressing area, where he had stored his old clothes and prepared a fresh pile. It wasn‘t formal clothes though. Just some fresh pants and Kosei‘s favorite pullover from which Yosetsu had finally unwelded the remainings of the damn couch. While getting dressed, Kosei‘s phone buzzed and a message from Sen popped up.

„Finally got rid of Tokage.“

Kosei was glad. Now he‘d feel less guilty about leaving Sen with her. „How did you do it?“

„Had to call Kendo to get her.“

After Kosei pulled the pullover over his head and went to comb his messy hair, typing back with one hand. „Seriously, that bad?“

Sen answered immediately. „Yeah, but don‘t worry about me. Better focus on your date.“

Right, Kosei needed to focus on his date. He had finished washing, cleaning and preparing and it was now time to pick Tsu up from Class A‘s dorms. The room was starting to reek anyway as Shishida‘s fur got wet. He did at stop at his own room, threw the old clothes on his bed and grabbed a jacket so he wouldn’t freeze to death on his way.

Kosei left the dorm building and felt immediately like someone was trying to scalp him. He had forgotten to dry his hair. He had just combed it while writing Sen. No deal in summertime, when he used to let it dry on its own but with frost outside, wet hair was a death sentence. Kosei should go back to his room and dry his hair, but he was already standing in front of the A-dorms so going back was kinda unnecessary when he could just slip in and be warm again.

Before he could enjoy the warmth however, he was instantly met with Jerkugou. „What are you doing here extra,“ the explosive blonde snarled. „My own class is pissing me off already, I don‘t need the shitrags from that other unimportant class too!“

If Kosei was Monoma, he‘d probably say something he regretted later, but after the chaos he had created when he didn‘t think twice about something last time wasn‘t worth to start a fight, even less with Jerkugou as an opponent. He was an unreasonable bastard, true but still one of the strongest fighters this school had to offer, including the second and third years. Still, this guy was in front of Kosei right now, blocking his way to the stairs. Air-Prison and run? Talking? What would be best? Considering that it was Jerkugou, both options would turn out to be Kosei‘s immediate death so he kept standing and brought out a weak „Uhhhhhh...“

„Whatever, just get outta my way!“ Jerkugou threw his hands up, stomped away and left Kosei wondering, why he had been spared.

„Don‘t worry, he‘s starting to become a social person.“ Kaminari sat on a perfectly intact couch and waved over to him.

„That‘s why he spared me?“ Kosei moved over and leaned against the back of the couch. It felt soft and comfortable unlike the scorched and burned remains in Class B‘s common room.

„Nah, he‘s just leaving for some training and he HATES being late,“ Kaminari mumbled while chewing on a pencil. He had a note- and an exercise book spread over the table and mustered it with dismay. „If you don‘t look at his Bakugou-sides, this guy is actually a nerd. Goes to bed at 20:30, does all his homework and so on. It‘s literally disgusting.“

Kosei couldn‘t imagine Jerkugou as any kind of nerd but the guy‘s grades were far better than his so it must be true. A picture popped up in front of Kosei’s inner eye. It showed Jerkugou, just with the addition of several pimples, a thick black pair of glasses and an overbite. He giggled at this absurd depiction and Kaminari -who didn‘t see the reason for his sudden amusement- went from staring at his homework to looking at Kosei, the dismay changing to slight concern.

„Are you like....okay.“ Kosei couldn’t mind the question. „I just thought about Jer-... Bakugou, looking like a stereotypical nerd. Y‘know like glasses, pimples, overbite...

Kaminari went silent for a second and Kosei could almost hear his brain working. Then, he bursted out laughing. It was so sudden and loud that Kosei actually flinched. Between laughing and gasping for air, Kaminari managed to choke out some words. „Imagine Bakugou... talking like Iida!“

Kosei added robotic movements and Iida’s serious and consientious behavior to his already ridiculous picture of Jerkugou. It was too much and he joined in Kaminari‘s fit. The latter was already holding his stomach in a desperate try to get rid of a growing ache and Kosei forced himself to calm down before he‘d share the other boy’s fate. Kaminari was nice company but Tsu had priority right now.

„Listen dude, I gotta go now.“ Kaminari choked down some final giggles and said, „No, please don‘t. I need an excuse for not focusing on my homework.“

Absolutely understandable but still no reason to stay. Still, Kosei couldn‘t just shrug Kaminari off like he‘d do it with other people. Kaminari was cool. „No chance man, it‘s important but let‘s smash again sometimes.

„That sounds so wrong,“ Kaminari stated while trying to stay serious.

He was right, not the best choice of words. „You know what I mean.“

Kaminari nodded. „This time, I‘ll kick your ass!“

„Never,“ Kosei accepted the challenge. „Not if you stick to stupid Pikachu!“

„Whatever,“ Kaminari shrugged with played resignation. „Whatever you’re leaving for, have fun. I‘ll just call Ojiro down to help me with this.“ -he stared at his homework, as if it had brought mayhem over the entire Kaminari-family.

„Why Ojiro?“ This guy had never been one to stand out. If he hadn‘t clash with Sen last Friday, Kosei wouldn‘t even remember his name.

„So I can play with his tail instead of doing homework.“ Kaminari had already done this in the springs and Kosei didn‘t really understand why.

Deciding to simply ask, he said, „Why are you doing this in the first place?“

Kaminari‘s expression went dreamy. „Did you ever touch that thing? The skin feels sooooo silky and the hair is extra soft and Ojiro likes it too.“

It was still weird to Kosei. That tail was a part of Ojiro‘s body. It was like touching and petting an arm or a leg and people usually didn‘t do that, especially not in public. Or did they?

While Kosei was thinking, Kaminari had written something on his phone. „He‘s coming down. Sure you don‘t wanna stay and knead that tail. Four hands work better than two.“

„Uhhh yeah, I‘m sure.“ That talk had turned out to become the weirdest, Kosei had on this day and he spent a good amount of time with Tokage. „So, see you later Kaminari.“

Kaminari nodded and Kosei made his way to the stairs that would lead him up to the girls‘ dorms. He felt a little dirty from crossing this invisible line, dividing the female realm from the rest of the building. It had never been the other way around. Girls didn‘t seem to have any inhibitions if it came to walking into the boys‘ dorm rooms. Whether it was confidence or an unwritten law, Kosei admired their determination. And then, there were extreme cases like Tokage, who would straight up burst into Sen‘s room and dig through his drawers in search of whatever she was hoping to find there.

He was standing in front of her room now. A sign in frog-shape hung on the wooden door and the word „Tsu“ was spelled in dark green letters on it. Kosei took a deep breath. He‘d do this, no tripping, no embarrassing himself. He raised a hand and knocked firmly, maybe a bit too hard.

„Come in,“ Tsu‘s voice said from inside. With another deep breath, Kosei pushed down the handle and for the first time in his life, entered a girls room with the intention for more than just friendship. He had gotten way more comfortable around her but there was still enough nervousness left. Kosei couldn‘t even imagine what he would’ve done without their little pre-date to calm him down. Dying on the floor in front of her room sounded like a reasonable option.

Instead of dying -gladly- Kosei entered completely and closed the door behind him. „Ehhm, hey.“ Smooth.

But Tsu didn‘t mind his clumsy start. „Hey Kosei, glad you made it.“

„...glad I made it? Did you think I wouldn‘t come?“ He sounded surprised.

Tsu shook her head. „That‘s not it, but Setsuna wrote me...“ -she showed him her phone- „... and updated me about today. It seemed... rough for you.“

Great, more than great in the most sarcastic manner possible. Tokage didn‘t have an video but there was no way she left out the embarrassing details. „So, you know everything...,“ Kosei asked hesitantly.

„Everything,“ Tsu nodded.

Kosei had tried not to embarrass himself in front of Tsu, without knowing that Tokage had already done it for him. „You must think I‘m a weak wuss, right?“

„Actually not.“ Kosei looked directly at Tsu, something he didn‘t dare just moments ago. Some of his faith had been restored. She continued. „That you were so emotionally invested in this entire thing with Rin just showed how much and how genuine you care about your friends.“ She smiled her warm smile and that well known fire raised in Kosei‘s stomach.

Yosetsu’s suggestion to handle the situation had turned out to be the best, completely against all of Kosei‘s expectations. Not only had he settled things with Rin to some extent, he also scored points with Tsu. And Tokage was probably fuming right now. Her intend to embarrass Kosei in front of his crush had brutally backfired. The older the day became, the better he got. With much of his confidence restored, Kosei said, „I‘m glad I can be friends with Rin and Monoma again, even if one of them is insane.“

„And that‘s why I‘m glad you still made it. Fixing relationships is hard work.“ Tsu closed in one step and Kosei‘s heart made a jump. No matter how much more comfortable he‘d be getting around her, having her close up was still electrifying.

In this moment, Tsu seemed to notice something. „Wait, is your hair wet?“

„Yeah, I showered before I got here. Kinda forgot to dry my hair...“ He felt stupid admitting it in front of her but for Tsu he‘d always spill the truth.

„You cant do that, even less in winter.“ Tsu went into her bathroom and opened a drawer, pulling a hairdryer out of it. Kosei knew it was rather inappropriate to peek into a girls bathroom and still, he took a short glance. With surprise he noticed that is was bigger than any of the other bathrooms. Well, of all the bathrooms he knew from those dorms. In one corner of the room was actually a bathtub and Kosei was sure, he wouldn‘t find a second one in the entire school. Not even the communal washrooms had tubs.

Tsu seemed to have noticed his surprised expression. „Mutation quirks can come with certain advantages.“ She patted the rim of her tub. „I always need to stay moisturized and winter is usually super hard but a bath a day keeps the dryness away.“

Kosei thanked whatever forces there were that she choose to say moisturized instead of wet. His teenage mind wouldn’t be able to handle the former version. He had already come in contact with Tsu‘s unintentional dirty talk and the last time had caused him severe stuttering and a huge boner. He could abstain from both right now.

„Now, let‘s do this,“ he was torn from his thoughts as Tsu brandished the hairdryer. „Sit down on my bed, I‘ll handle this.“ 

Swallowing his nervousness over simply sitting on a bed, Kosei moved over and just sat down before he could decide otherwise. She‘d be closing in on him, so much was for sure and he needed some serious mental preparations. She climed onto her bed and sat behind him. Kosei could feel her body without even touching it, her mere presence was overwhelming. Did that even make sense?

Tsu plugged the hairdryer in a socket behind her nightstand. „This one is extra strong for my long hair.“ Her hair was really long. Kosei had seen it only tied up in that cute bow but without it, the green strands would probably fall down way over her hips. He suppressed the urge to just turn around and touch it. Her presence, radiating behind him didn‘t help but before he could do anything stupid, Tsu turned on the hairdryer and directed the hot air at the back of Kosei‘s head. One moment later her fingers were in his hair... He couldn‘t help himself but get goosebumps all over his scalp and neck as her fingers brushed through his muddy brown strands. She would notice, she definitely would... At least the dryer was still blowing and the noise canceled out every attempt of conversation, giving Kosei enough time to think about his next words. 

As the hairdryer was turned off and his hair wonderfully dry he said, „Wow, you‘re like... really good at this!“

Kosei saw a little red creep across her cheeks. Or did he just imagine it? „I have two younger siblings and my parents would travel much so I did a lot of babysitting.“ She shrugged. „You learn some stuff while watching two children.“

„I‘m an only child,“ Kosei admitted and with a light chuckle he added, „I don‘t have any competences like this.“

„No deal.“ She patted his shoulder from behind, making the fire in his stomach raise higher. He really needed to calm himself down. This was a first date, not a fucking one-night stand and he was an absolute virgin to begin with. He knew next to nothing other than the theory.

„Sorry, but before we do something else, can I ask you something?“ Sudden seriousness had mixed into Tsu‘s voice, enough for Kosei to turn around and face her. „S- sure,“ was his answer.

„I already told you about Tsuna writing me.“ Kosei nodded. „Actually, she sent me a voicemail and she didn‘t sound very happy. Like not happy at all, rather upset about something. Do you know what‘s up with her?“

Tokage was a nasty bitch, that‘s up with her, but Kosei couldn’t say that unfiltered. Instead, he recalled the past hours, pinpointing the event as he asked the nosy snoop about her motivations. „She was super persistent today and always claimed she was...“ -Kosei imitated Tokage‘s annoying voice and implied quotation marks with his finger- „...getting her fair share out of this.“

„That‘s all?“

„As far as I remember, yes. Sorry that it‘s not more.“ Kosei bit his lower lip.

„No thank you.“ Tsu raised a finger to her own lip. „Her personality is..... complicated.“

Kosei couldn‘t hold back his next remark. „Tokage has got a personality?“

Luckily, Tsu saw the joke in it. „She does, but other than mobbing, bothering and annoying people, she really struggles to interact with people.“ Kosei would certify this immediately but Tsu continued, leaving no time for him to comment. „Especially when she‘s unsure herself, she resorts to even more drastic behavior to cover up her insecurities.“

Tokage‘s emotional plain were completely unknown to Kosei and the one time he tried to enter, it looked like a complete wasteland to him, only inhabited by a tiny, neglected cricket on the brink of death that symbolized the lizard girl‘s conscience. Those new information were certainly interesting and -more than everything- perfect material to fend off Tokage herself, should she bother him next time.

„Being friends with her is hard,“ Tsu sighed and Kosei felt his disdain for Tokage grow once more for putting Tsu through this little hardship. If he only could help her more... wait, he could. Or at least, finder her someone, who could.

„Listen Tsu, I got an idea.“ Her eyes lit up at his proposal and Kosei made a silent note to make her look like this over and over again. He bit this feeling back for the moment and made his suggestion. „Yosetsu is over at Yaoyorozu’s room. He was with Tokage and me the entire day.“ Kosei got up and offered Tsu an arm. She didn‘t need it -obviously- but she took it anyway. The fire rose to his chest and Kosei knew his control would start slipping if it should raise up to his head. The urge to kiss her had been rather withered after his fatal first attempt, but it was coming back like an inferno right now.

He followed her to the door. Tsu closed it behind him and they went down the hallway, to another door with another sign on it. This one was made of ebony -Kosei assumed it was real ebony and not just painted wood- and fine, ornate silver letters spelled „Yaoyorozu“

„How rich is that girl,“ Kosei mumbled to Tsu. She chuckled. „You won‘t be able to understand the whole dimension before you see her house...“ She raised a hand and knocked.

For a moment, there was no reply until Momo‘s voice came from inside. „Who‘s there?“

„It‘s me, Tsu.“ „And Kosei,“ he added.

„Gimme a moment.“ Kosei heard Yaoyorozu move. Damn, these walls really just slightly thicker than paper. Finally, the door opened and Yaoyorozu appeared in the frame. „How can I help you Tsu?“

„Actually, I wanted to talk to Awase.“ Caught off guard, Momo mustered Kosei.

„Okay, that‘s four people...“, she said more to herself than to anyone else. „Come in you two.“

Inside, Kosei was met with the largest bed he had ever seen. Sprawled on it, were a couple of books, fluffy pillows and Yosetsu, the lucky fucker. His cheeks bore a light blush and his hair was not in places where it used to be. Whatever he had done just moments ago, it had nothing to do with those books. Yaoyorozu had moved to a drawer that was built in the bedstead and was pulling -Kosei bit back a laugh- plates and tea mugs out of it.

„My parents send me cake and tea at least three times a week. -Need to build up some stock.“ Momo patted her belly. „For my quirk,“ she added unnecessarily.

Just one minute later a big tray with four plates, mugs, some pieces of cake and a boiling teapot was standing on Yaoyorozu’s equally big bed and the latter waved invitingly to her sleeping place that had swiftly turned into a little diner.

Kosei was too baffled at all of this, so Tsu pushed him to sit around the tray, while Yaoyorozu filled the mugs with the same tea he had enjoyed with Tsu yesterday. As everything was prepared, Yosetsu looked at Tsu expectantly.

„Soooo, Tsu. You wanted to ask me something.“

„Indeed. Did you notice something about Setsuna?“

„Oh yeah, she‘s a nasty bitch,“ Yosetsu replied immediately, saying exactly what Kosei had thought.

„I don‘t like her very much either,“ Momo agreed with her boyfriend. „From what I heard today, she was extra... well... problematic.“

Tsu -apparently not bothered by Yosetsu’s choice of words- raised a finger to her lower lip. „But did you notice something special?“

„Hell yeah, she was extra awful today. Messing with some serious business, constantly insulting Kosei, Sen and me and she just wouldn‘t LEAVE!“ Yosetsu huffed at the memories of the day. „Did you let her alone with Sen,“ he finally asked towards Kosei.

„Don‘t worry, Kendo got her away from him. She‘s probably having a word with her or something.“

„And this is so gonna work,“ Yosetsu deadpanned, doing Sen‘s usual job. „Nothing can talk sense into that.... that thing.“

Kosei nudged Tsu lightly. „Did it help?“

She nodded. „Now I‘m absolutely sure that something is up and we’re all gonna suffer under it. Friends and enemies.“ Kosei couldn‘t even imagine having Tokage as an enemy. She was horrible as his classmate. How horrible would she be to someone she genuinely hated? He shuddered at the thought.

„I don‘t know what all of this is about, but does someone want more cake?“ Momo had pulled another plate of cake from wherever she stored them. The first round hadn‘t survived long between four growing teenagers. Well, at least two since girls tended to grow in early puberty while boys started spreading and stretching later on.

„We didn‘t mean to stay for long anyway,“ Tsu said. „It‘s nice of you Momo, but...

„Oh no, you‘re gonna stay and eat and drink first.“ Yosetsu sounded very demanding in his words. Demanding enough for Tsu and Kosei to sit down again. He was obviously supporting Momo right now, who seemed to find delight in serving stuff to people. To calm his friend down, Kosei grabbed a piece of cake and shoved it into his mouth all at once. Faster eating, faster leaving.

Tsu, who had also planned on a rather short visit, sent an almost unnoticeable glance to Kosei and nodded lightly. She seemed to have picked up on his plan. She definitely did, because seconds later, her tongue shot out from her mouth and grabbed two pieces of the cake and drew them into her mouth. She swallowed it in one. The tongue, it was her tongue that had started everything. Tsu‘s tongue on his mouth and his own dirty thoughts. She opened her mouth a second time.

„No, no, no, Tsu. Please no,“ Momo prevented the next events to happen.“

„No offense Momo, but I really wanted to ask only one question, though I appreciate your hospitality. And anyway, I‘m on a date and you seem too.“ Tsu tilted her head at first to Kosei and then over to Yosetsu.

„Right,“ Momo admitted her defeat, but she wasn‘t hurt by Tsu‘s directness as she smiled at her own overzealousness.

This time without Yosetsu’s interference, Kosei and Tsu got up again and left for the door after saying goodbye. Back in the hallway Kosei said, „Damn, this is the most invested I‘ve ever seen Yo.“

„They‘re already like an old couple,“ Tsu agreed. „So, what are we gonna do now?“

Nice question. Leaving campus was impossible if you didn‘t want Hound Dog on your heels and admittedly no one wanted that. The only possibilities were in and around the dorms. Kosei realized, he had no idea of what to do now. „I- I don‘t know.“ He scratched the back of his head.

„What do you like to do on Wednesday evenings?“

Kosei didn‘t need to think twice. „Drinking overly sweet cocoa while watching bad movies.“

„Then let‘s go to the common room.“ Tsu clapped her hands and went backwards until she saw Kosei following her.

The common room was almost empty. Kaminari was gone and only his homework was still displayed on the table. The only other human being was..... Jerkugou, back from training and freshly showered.

„Ahhrg, Frogbitch and you again!“ He pointed at Kosei.

„This is the common room Bakugou, like in community. Being together, you know.“ Tsu was bold and Kosei loved her for it. He brought up the courage to face Jerkugou once, but Tsu would know how to handle the living catastrophe straight on.

„Admit it,“ Tsu continued. „You wanted to see something on T.V but you don‘t want anyone to know about it.“

Bakugou growled in a low tone and gritted his teeth, obviously hit in his blind spot. „First All Might comes and wants me to train with shitty Deku and now people won‘t leave me alone!“ He stormed off once more, this time up to his dorm room.

„Geez, how did he get his license?“ Kosei truly wondered about this.

„He didn‘t,“ Tsu said. „The finals of the remedial courses are next week. He‘ll have it then.

Having a license before the hailed prodigy that was Jerkugou filled Kosei with pride. He kinda hated himself for it, but it didn‘t feel too bad either. „He failed at the rescue part?“

Tsu laughed. „He told the victims to save themselves.“

Kosei joined in. Once again, an image of Jerkugou took shape in his head. This time, he yelled at everyone to do the hero work for him. Unfortunately, the image of this Jerkugou started overlapping with the one he had established with Kaminari. The result was mindblowing and Kosei had to muffle himself so he wouldn’t alarm the entire school with his laughter. Of course Kosei wouldn‘t be Kosei if everything went alright. Halfway through coming down, he started choking on his own saliva. Coughing, laughing and dying at the same time, he wiggled on the couch, desperate to catch a breath. Tsu went from watching to patting his back firmly until the laughter -as well as the coughing- finally died.

Kosei was lying on his back now. He felt like Midoriya punched him in the guts with one of his bone shattering attacks. His breath was still uneven and Tsu leaned over him with a slightly worried expression. Her hair fell over her shoulder and tickled his nose.

„Sorry.“ She brushed it back, laying a hand on his chest instead to check his breathing. „Should I get you something? -Water?“

„No... I‘m... fine,“ Kosei managed to say between two coughs. Tsu‘s hand jumped on his chest. As his breath had almost evened out completely, Kosei looked up to Tsu and realized, she was staring directly at him. Her eyes were too big, so she couldn‘t hide it. Her eyes were round and big, bigger than his own pair but rather round instead of oval shaped. He was completely aware that he was staring back now. He just needed to lean up a bit and he could kiss her. Like he had done it back then in the kitchen. Back then had been pure pleasure in the first moment, followed by immense emotional pain. Kosei realized, he had already moved his head up a bit, but the memory of his greatest failure kicked in hard and he sank back onto the couch. Tsu probably didn‘t even notice the movement.

This all happened in one moment of trance and as they both snapped out of it, it felt like nothing happened at all. Only a short, awkward silence followed. Tsu broke it first.

„Why me?“

Kosei knew exactly what she had just asked. Why -out of all- did he choose to crush on her. Just that he didn‘t choose in the first place. „I never noticed you before, true,“Kosei began. „It- it doesn‘t sound like much and I hate that it‘s not more but I... It‘s only because you shoved your tongue in my mouth.“ He was shocked about his own brutal honesty. „Not that I only like you because of this! I..“

„Shhh,“ Tsu shushed him. „I know.“

„How can you know?“

„Like I said before... After you kissed me you were genuinely distraught. It showed how important this was to you.“ Kosei nodded slowly. „And right now,“ Tsu continued. „you were absolutely honest, even if it might sound stupid.“ He nodded again.

Tsu lifted her hand from his chest. The coughing had stopped completely. „If you had crushed on me the first time I wrapped you up in my tongue, we would‘ve had much more time.“

„What do you mean, the first time?“ Kosei wondered. Had there been another time when Tsu‘s tongue was wrapped around him.

Tsu raised a finger to her lip. „Of course you don‘t remember, it was during summer camp. Todoroki carried you piggyback, and later, I carried you through the forest.

Kosei remembered next to nothing from that evening. Even the parts before he fainted were blurry and like a dream and he didn‘t care much to find out what happened. After he woke up again, the world had been in panic. The Symbol of Peace had fallen and most of Kamino was blown up. Kan-sensei had visited him at home and...

„Don‘t drown in bad thoughts.“ Tsu was looking at him again -this time- openly worried. „Sorry I brought it up. How did we get there in the first place?“

„We stared at each other, you asked why I was-... Why I am crushing on you out of all and I answered.“ Kosei finally sat up. This conversation had turned from super fun to super awkward in no time.

Tsu placed her hands on his shoulder as she had done it before but this time, the touch had something more intimate. She turned him in her direction until they were face to face. „You wanted to kiss me earlier, right?“ Of course she had noticed „But you remembered the first time and hesitated.

Kosei didn‘t know what to do other than nod. Their eyes locked once more and Tsu said, „You can kiss me now.“ His heart began beating faster. „And don‘t worry,“ she added. „If you‘re bad, I won‘t notice. If you improve, I will. Just promise me one thing.“

He‘d promise her the world. „What is it?“

„Don‘t run away afterwards.“

The urge to kiss her had rose again as soon as their eyes locked. This time, it felt like there was no need to hurry. This time, it wasn‘t initiated by rushing hormones. This time, it wasn‘t only him leaning in but his lips were met halfway. Kosei didn‘t know when he had closed his eyes. All he knew -or rather all he felt- was the fire in his stomach spilling over, warming every part of his body. He lost his track on time while moving his lips against hers and if anyone walked in on them right now, Kosei wouldn‘t notice, neither would he care.

As they parted -either after some seconds or after several minutes- Tsu whispered against his lips. „Now, what did you say about cocoa?“

###### 

###### 

Belly filled with sweet liquid chocolate and a promise for another time Kosei entered the dorms of his class, only to find Sen on the couch. This couch seemed even uglier now. Not like its counterpart from next door on which Kosei had spent a great time.

„You‘re red,“ Sen greeted him. He was staring at a glass, filled with what seemed to be some kind of smoothie.

„The winter air, you know.“ Stupid excuse, Sen wouldn‘t buy it.

Of course he didn‘t. „Sure,“ was everything he said. Instead, he pointed at the smoothie and Kosei saw a little note lying next to it. Sen picked it up and offered it to him. „Read it.“

Kosei‘s eyes were met with bright green ink and Tokage‘s messy handwriting. He managed to figure out the first line. It began with the words „I‘m sorry Kaibara...“ His eyebrows nearly raised over his hairline. Either Kendo had brainwashed Tokage into another person or it was obviously one of her traps. The first three words proofed her a liar already. Tokage didn‘t know the words: I, am and sorry, especially not in a non-sarcastic application.

Kosei looked at Sen. His own expression was reflected in his face. „What‘s this supposed to be?“ Kosei tilted his head towards the letter.

„Basically, she apologized for annoying me today, so she made me my favorite smoothie.“

„Yeah, suuure,“ Kosei mustered the drink. „What do you think is in there. Laxatives? Narcotics? Something to make you throw up?

„Probably all at once,“ Sen suggested. „I don‘t know why, but she got pretty pissed when I tried to ignore her.“

Sen and Kosei exchanged one last glance before Sen stood up, grabbed the smoothie and went to the kitchen. Kosei peeked through the frame just at the right moment to see his friend turn the glass upside down over the sink. Sen poured the entire drink down the drain and as he moved to put the glass in the dishwasher, Kosei entered completely and caught his wrist.

„Let‘s wash this separately.“ Sen nodded and put the glass on the counter instead. „I bet she‘s watching us,“ he said to Kosei.

„Bet she does.“ Kosei scanned the room for floating eyes or ears but couldn‘t find anything. He raised both of his middle fingers, knowing perfectly well that Tokage could see and hear him anyway and yelled. „No one‘s falling for your shit anymore Tokage! And by the way, you know better tricks than this!“

„Now,“ Sen began. „Let‘s go to bed, it‘s late.“

They went up to theirs rooms and Kosei already started recalling the pictures of Tsu. This night would be wonderful. Just before they parted, Sen turned around to Kosei. „If you feel like jacking off, please be quiet.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz give me feedback for the romantic scene. I want to improve writing love and fuzzy feelings.


	12. Tomorrow after yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fateful Wednesday, life goes on.
> 
> The joint classes come to an end with a final presentation of the matter and some people have several hot irons in their plan-forge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a set up but I promise that next chapter will be action again.
> 
> I‘ll probably have to split it though -.-

Tsu woke up to the ringing of her alarm clock. She reached to her nightstand only to miss the source of this everyday noise and knock over a tissue box instead. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Tsu sat up in her bed and reached over to her nightstand a second time. With eyes open she hit the off button consistently and the ringing stopped. Since the walls that separated each room were thin like paper, the whole floor was probably awake right now. But Tsu didn‘t mind. They all needed to get ready for school anyway and she had slept fantastically. Last night had been... special. Had someone asked her two weeks ago, if she would ever develop a crush on another person, she wouldn‘t have been able to answer. If someone asked her now, she‘d say yes. Her encounters with Kosei had been fateful, there was no other way to describe it. Tsu had never messed so much up if it came to another person but with him, she had found herself spying, eavesdropping and actually peeping on bathing men. After she learned about his crush on her, insecurities followed immediately. She had never been the „object“ of someones desire and back then, she didn‘t know if she would ever reciprocate those kinds of feelings.

Her insecurities had gotten better when she learned about the mess, Kosei actually was. He was in no way more experienced or chilled about this as she was. And while trying to handle the situation, Tsu had actually developed a small crush on him as well. Kosei‘s clumsiness and purity were actually pretty sweet not to speak of his brutal honesty. To give him back his courage of his fatal first attempt of a kiss, Tsu really wanted to kiss him back this time. Kiss him in the first place to be absolutely sure about her feelings. After their tender moment there was no way to deny it anymore. She wanted to try and have a relationship with Kosei Tsuburaba. Fortunately, he didn‘t run off again after their second kiss so there was enough room to ask him if he might want to be her boyfriend. He wanted. Still shaky after the successful attempt, they had leaned against each other and watched bad TV while laughing about it. Sweet cocoa had been a nice asset to it and when Tsu went to bed this night, she fell asleep with a warm feeling of luck in her belly.

Today, the last lesson of their joint theory classes would be topic. Aizawa-sensei and Blood King had canceled out every other classes to grant them enough time to finish the task. It was due to Friday when every group had to present their results. Tsu already looked forward to work with her new boyfriend and a hopefully calmed Rin. Now, they were a real team with everyone participating.

Without much time to take a bath, Tsu went into the bathroom to comb and weave her long hair into their usual bow. When she was done, she put on her uniform, packed her bag for school and went down to the common room to find most of her classmates, already prepared for the day. There was Kaminari with another hopeless attempt to get through Jirou‘s inhibitions, Satou, who tried to stuff waffles into a box for later. She saw Izuku and Ochako chatting, Iida was about to join them as he was coming down the stairs to the boy‘s dorms. But most of all, Momo caught her eye. She still felt a little bit guilty about yesterday. Momo just wanted their best and Tsu had to disappoint her. As guilty as she felt, she‘d do it any time again tough. It had been about her personal business after all. Still, Momo would hear an apology from Tsu. After all, everything had worked out fine yesterday. When she approached, Momo looked up and smiled. Apparently, she wasn‘t mad in any way. -Good.

„Hey Tsu, how did things work out yesterday?

„Perfectly Momo. I‘m in a relationship now.“

„Congrats,“ Momo almost squeaked. „I‘m glad I didn‘t stall you two anymore, but you know how much I like to treat people with stuff.“ She played with her ponytail, slightly abashed of her actually nice trait. To hide this she instead asked, „So, did you guys kiss?“

„Yes, we did,“ Tsu croaked as a response and Momo‘s eyes lit up.

„Then I‘m some kind of matchmaker now.“ She sounded really excited. It amused Tsu.

„You surely are Momo but how was your evening?“

Red crept on Momo‘s cheeks. „It was... it was okay.“

Not chasing after a better answer, Tsu said, „That‘s also nice to hear.“ She looked at the clock on the wall. „We should go over to the canteen soon if we want to have breakfast before class.“ Momo nodded and gestured Jirou to come over, giving her a proper excuse to flee from Kaminari’s flirting. Together they joined Izuku, Ochako and Iida to go over to the main building.

###### 

###### 

Kosei stared at his alarm clock. He had woken up more than half an hour earlier. That shitty sound from the shitty clock wouldn‘t bother him today. Not that he slept bad. Indeed, he had slept wonderfully and his body and mind were well rested. At least good enough for Kosei to wake up before his alarm clock. In any other case he‘d consider this an act of witchcraft or a bad sign for the day but now, he felt just great. Yesterday had been.... nice. Really nice to be honest. Kissing a girl with her permission was so much better than jumping at her in a fit of horniness and then run away like a creep. Kosei could still feel the touch of Tsu‘s lips on his own. She had tasted like early summer rain. Yes, it was the best way to describe it. Like the fresh scent after a warm thunderstorm in early summer. Only thinking back to it made his stomach tingle again. Her soft lips on his, his hand in her hair... -it had felt like silk, smooth and unbelievably tender under his touch. After the cocoa, Tsu had tasted even sweeter than she looked and Kosei had to control himself to not go any further. Just kissing was enough for a real first date, no french kisses -Kosei had been afraid to bite her due to his inexperience- and no further touching. It had been more than enough for one evening and his hand had felt better than anytime before. Sen had told him to be quiet to not traumatize poor Shouda, who shared a floor with them but Kosei couldn‘t have cared less.

Shouda should learn that stuff like this was completely normal for boys of their age. Nevertheless, Kosei hoped he hadn‘t kept Sen from sleeping. Poor guy looked pretty done for when Kosei met him in the common room yesterday. Not only had he been one of Tokage‘s main targets of the day, the nutcase had also tried to spike him by putting whatever dubious substance into Sen‘s favorite drink, which Kosei believed, was pretty much illegal and could be considered a serious crime. There was no way to retaliate on Tokage though. She was just too good at this game... always more than three steps ahead. If Kosei insulted her, she‘d find an even weaker spot on him. If he tried to embarrass her, she‘d make it double and if he bombed her, she‘d fucking nuke him. There was just jo chance at winning, not even in a good dream.

With much more time than usual, Kosei took enough of it to wash and get dressed. Unlike other days when he rushed downstairs and nearly tripped over, he took his time to mind every single step. The common room was still empty, the only sounds came from the kitchen. After Kosei decided to take a look, he was met with Kuroiro, searching the cupboards for something eatable.

As the door creaked, Kuroiro had turned around to look who was coming so early. When Kosei met his eyes he said, „You know we get breakfast from Lunsh Rush?“

„As night is salvation, daylight can be a plague for I rather wake at dark hours.“

Kosei was unsure if Kuroiro was quoting from some book but one thing was absolutely clear. „You spent the whole night over at Tokoyami‘s room right.“

„Right,“ was Kuroiro‘s answer. He fiddled with a strand of his snow white hair and looked slightly embarrassed. „And I don‘t have enough time in the canteen to eat as much as I could eat right now.“

„So you‘re having cookies for breakfast,“ Kosei chuckled. Living without your parents surly had its advantages and Kuroiro was exploiting those right now. Staying awake the entire night to hang out with a friend, eating whatever you want between and during the meals and... -wait, cookies?

It took Kosei a second to process it before he shrieked, „Don‘t touch those cookies,“ while almost lunging at Kuroiro, who was about to pop a cookie into his mouth. Kosei slapped it out of the other boy‘s hand, tore the box out of the other and threw it across the room in the trash bin. Kuroiro just stared, baffled at Kosei‘s heavy reaction.

„Ehm Tsuburaba, I wanted to eat those.“ He pointed at the trash bin.

„Believe me, you didn‘t. Tokage offered them to Rin just yesterday.“

„Oh!“ Understanding flashed in Kuroiro’s eyes. „Should we burn it? Or maybe we should let Shishida sniff on them to tell what‘s inside?“

Actually a nice idea but now, they didn‘t have enough time to get rid of precarious food properly, so Kosei suggested, „Let‘s hide them until afternoon when we have more time to... dispose of them.“ More to himself than to Kuroiro he mumbled, „Why didn‘t I do that yesterday?“

Kuroiro nodded at Kosei‘s suggestion. „You could blow an air prison around them so no one can reach them.

„Kuroiro, you genius.“ The receiver of the compliment looked down, abashed from the compliment. If he could get red, Kosei was sure the other boy would blush now. He was usually unsure about his decision and reacted to praise with embarrassment.

„Hold it in place...“ Kuroiro held the box with the dubious cookies up and seconds later, air hardened around it.

After the good deed was done, Kuroiro climbed on the counter to place the box on top of the cupboards, pushing it as close to the wall as possible so no one would find it without further searching. When he came back down he said, „I better find myself something else... damn, I was really craving cookies...

He reminded Kosei to a racoon, searching for food in the dark and early mornings. He didn‘t tell Kuroiro though. Instead, Kosei went back to the common room to grab his backpack. With a sudden jolt of joy he remembered that they had joint classes again. Today, they had to finish working and present their results so Kan-sensei and Aizawa could complain about it. Joint classes meant spending time with Tsu, spending time with Tsu meant being happy and being happy meant also being more receptive to whatever they would learn today and finally, learning better would result in better grades. It was a win-win, something that Kosei usually didn‘t experience due to his inherent skill to mess things up.

One after another, Kosei‘s classmates began coming downstairs, including Yosetsu, who came straight up to him.

„How was it? Or better, how far did you go?“

„What,“ was Kosei‘s only reply.

Yosetsu nudged him in the side. „What what? You stupid? Which base did you make it to?“

„Oh...“ Kosei began to understand. „Only first.“

Yosetsu huffed, obviously happy with the result. „Good, not too much but also not too little. Congrats dude.“ He raised his fist for a bump and Kosei raised his own to meet it.

Kosei looked at the stairs almost everyone had come down now. Only -and surprisingly- Kendo was missing and also Sen was nowhere to be found. „You seen Sen,“ Kosei asked Yosetsu, who immediately shook his head. „Not since yesterday.

Sen was usually very reliable if it came to punctuality, especially if it was about school. There were only two possibilities. Either, Sen didn‘t want to go to school today or he was actually sick. There could be a third option though. Maybe Sen had overslept for the first time in his life.

„Yo, can you go to the canteen and get us some seats? I‘ll check on Sen.“Yosetsu nodded and Kosei made his way back to the floor be shared with Sen and Shouda. In front of Sen‘s door, he knocked. No answer, nit even after a second and third time. Finally, Kosei pushed the handle down and entered. Against all his expectations, he found Sen -still asleep- on his bed. He had actually overslept.

Just as Sen had done it with Kosei a couple of days before -just that the roles were switched now- Kosei went up to Sen and shook him lightly. Groaning from the disruption of his apparent deep slumber, Sen raised an arm to rub over his eyes but he didn‘t wake up completely. After another shake, he began moving more. His eyelids fluttered open.

„Damn it....“ he yawned. „Let me sleep man, I have to be ready for school.“

„You mean the school that is about to start not long from now.“

Sen looked up at Kosei, the sleep in his eyes probably blurred his vision. He reached over to his nightstand to grab the alarm clock on it. It hadn‘t been set for today. His processing slowed by the fact that he had just woken up, Sen went from staring at his clock to Kosei in full school uniform and back to his clock. After a few moments he realized what was happening right now.

„Oh fuck!“ The usually calm guy kicked his sheets off and jumped up from his bed. He lost balance for a moment and had to support himself by leaning back onto his mattress. „Ohhhhhhh, fuck!“ After he had found balance again, Sen pulled the t-shirt he wore for sleeping over his head and threw it across the room, frantically looking for his uniform. It was somehow funny how nothing could kill Sen‘s calm but being late for school. He was super petty, regarding anything that had something to do with his education as a hero. Kosei had to dodge Sen‘s boxershorts as they came flying next.

Already on the search for fresh clothing, Sen asked, „How much time?“

„If you skip your entire morning routine, you can make it for breakfast. Yo is warming our seats.“

Faster than Kosei could ever do it himself, he watched as Sen got dressed within seconds. He even got his tie done in record time, while Kosei always struggled at this part. The first time he had dressed in his uniform when he was about to leave for U.A on his very first day, his mother had to tie that annoying thing for him after he nearly strangled himself to death with it. Just moments later Sen was ready. Black hair ruffled and unkempt, dress shirt and jacket buttoned uneven but ready enough for school.

„What are you waiting for?“ Sen huffed, a little short on breath after this heroic act of power-dressing. „Let’s go.“

The canteen was already overflowing with students. They found Yosetsu, accompanied by -of course- Momo, Jirou and to Kosei’s surprise Tsu. Two more seats were blocked by bright red signs with „reserved“ written on them with thick capital letters... -definitely Yaoyorozu‘s creation.

As Kosei arrived, Tsu and Yosetsu stood up to great him and Sen. As Kosei was closing in to Tsu, Yosetsu sneaked a foot in his way and made him stumble towards his new girlfriend. Taking the chance, Tsu placed a light kiss onto his lips released him into the chair next to her own. Jirou made big eyes. Apparently, she hadn‘t been made aware of the circumstances. Kosei in turn blushed from the public show off of their new relationship. He wouldn‘t have dared to kiss her like in public after just some hours into their bond. Or would he?

„Momo interrupted Jirou‘s staring. „There is one person missing. You asked me to block three chairs.“

Her question was answered almost immediately as a new voice joined their round. „Can I..... sit there.“ Rin had appeared from somewhere and was eying the chair hesitantly.

„Sure,“ Yosetsu said with an inviting voice and patted the seat. „Mi silla es su silla.“

He was met with the face of a puzzled Rin. „Yes, you can sit here, dummy,“ Yosetsu stated to biost the understanding of everyone at the table, excluding Momo.

„Thank‘s,“ Rin mumbled. Right after he sat down, he continued, „Look guy’s, I‘m sorry... I- I overreacted. I was angry at you, but I was also angry on me for being angry at something so trivial.“ He had put his hands together and circled his thumbs around each other. Rin turned to Kosei. „You also had a hard time and...“

„Drop it,“ Kosei interrupted him. „Let‘s fuck some shit up later and forget about it.“ Rin looked as relieved as Kosei felt right now. He stood up from his chair and Rin did the same. As Kosei moved his hand for a shake, he dropped the decision halfway and instead opened his arms for a hug. Rin accepted.

Motivated by Kosei’s more intimate approach, Rin said, „So, let‘s finish this assignment toge- Sen, you look awful.

„I also noticed,“ Tsu agreed with him. „Was it Tsuna?“

„Hell yeah,“ Sen grumbled.

„What did she do?“ Kosei remembered that Tsu noticed a change in Tokage‘s behavior. Finding out about the reason for something that could influence Tokage could be a great weapon against her.

Sen held his head as he recalled the events. „I think Shiozaki granted us the pleasure to deal with her. We were planning on how to talk to Rin and she just bursts into my room, perfectly informed about everything.“ Sen let out an annoyed sounding sigh. „Told us, she‘d help and she kinda did but she was so exhausting.

„Sounds like her,“ Tsu admitted. „Anything else, maybe something more specific.“

Sen looked at her, probably estimating why she was so interested in this. He decided to trust her. „She started rummaging through my stuff, she even dug through my underwear...“

„Sounds like she’s the female equivalent of Mineta,“ Momo commented and shuddered.

„At least, Mineta is open about what he wants,“ Tsu threw in. „Tsuna is... well, she‘s mysterious about her plans. Anything else?“

Sen continued. „She made fun of us the entire time and after Kosei and Yo left to meet you...“ -he raised two fingers to point at Tsu and Momo- „...she kept making fun of me for not having a girlfriend and cracked stupid jokes about it. I tried to ignore her and I don‘t know why, but she was getting super tenacious about whatever she wanted from me so I called Kendo to get that insane bitch away from me. Seriously, that girl is a psycho...“ He went through his already ruffled hair.

„You forgot about the drink,“ Kosei helped out and Tsu looked at him in a questioning manner. „After I came back from... from our date, I found Sen in the common room. Tokage tried to spike him with a drink.“

Momo was openly shocked now. „This- This is criminal! People are arrested for stuff like this!“

„Are you sure it was spiked,“ Tsu asked.

„We didn‘t try,“ Sen deadpanned in return. But it was from Tokage so it was most likely spiked.“

„How did she try it exactly?“ Tsu was really playing detective on that matter.

She made my favorite smoothie and left it in the common room with a note, saying she‘s „sorry.“

„Not her best plan,“ Kosei stated and Sen huffed in agreement.

Tsu had raised a finger to her lip. Kosei knew she did that whenever she was thinking or asking important questions. Whatever it was, she really wanted to find out about Tokage‘s extreme behavior and he‘d help her. Not only for finding a weak spot in Tokage‘s flawlessly scaled skin but also for Tsu‘s sake, who -however possible- was a friend of Tokage and obviously worried.

Tsu seemed to have come to a conclusion. „Thank you Kaibara, but let‘s stop here. This has become pretty depressing to talk about.“

„How about we prepare Rin for our presentation,“ Kosei suggested and Tsu nodded. „Great idea Kosei.“ They looked over to Rin who had gone pale.

„P- p- presentations?“ With panic in his eyes, he looked into the round, facing each of them as if he hoped that someone would shout „surprise“ anytime soon. -No one did.

„That‘s what you get for ditching classes.“ Sen had gotten his calm demeanor back after it had suffered under the pressure of coming too late and giving clues to Detective Tsu.

„We‘re already done and perfectly prepared,“ Jirou said and Kosei remembered that she was with them. He had completely forgotten about her.

„And what a struggle that was...“ Yosetsu groaned. Having an entire scenario of a villain attack and people to save and that‘s just theory.“ He adjusted his bandana. „And keeping Bakugou from charging in head first was the biggest problem and that just in THEORY!“

„Right, Kosei said. He had overheard bits and pieces of said argument when they had been working in class. „How do you do it in... like real life?“

Momo was the one to answer. „Reverse psychology.“ After seeing Kosei‘s bland face, she added, „You tell him that he can‘t do something and he‘ll do it to proof that he can do it. That‘s also how we made him play the drums at the festival.“

„Duh, not even Kaminari is dumb enough to fall for that,“ Jirou snickered.

„So, is he a genius or a dumbass now?“ Yosetsu looked at Momo but it was Tsu, who answered.

„He‘s like one of this troubled artists. Y‘know, skilled but almost overshadowed by his complexes and turned into a wreck by inhibitions.“

„But in a wreck, you might find a treasure. You just have to dive deep.“ Everybody looked at Kosei as if they didn‘t expect something like this, especially not from him.

„Seems like Asui is making you smart,“ Yosetsu commented with the perfect definition of a shit eating grin on his face. „What did you do to him? Did it hurt?“

„Hey, don‘t pretend I‘m dumb or something. My grades are better than yours,“ Kosei countered to which Yosetsu replied, „Geez, you‘re getting your edge back man.“

„I don‘t want to interrupt you exceedingly appreciative conversation, but we kinda have to go to class now.“ Rin was right. Many students were already leaving the canteen and filling the floors so it would be a pain to get through the masses. In this cases it was nice to have Tetsu in front of you. He was splitting the masses like one of those big ships, cruising through the arctic oceans and splitting even the thickest layers of ice. Kirishima might even be more effective on that matter, since he had more edges in his hardened form.

Kosei‘s assumption proofed to be true. They found Kirishima -respectively a part of their working group- and latched onto him from behind. Kosei took the opportunity to put his arms around Tsu‘s waist, while she grabbed a piece of Kirishima‘s uniform so no one would get lost on their way. Rin was behind Kosei, also holding on to his uniform. They passed Kaminari halway to class and instead of joining the line, Kirishima took him piggyback. As they came across Shiozaki, she decided to fight her own way through the crowd and Shishida didn‘t need any help at all.

Finally in Class A‘s homeroom, they moved the tables and chairs to their previously set group positions and sat down.

„Ehm, sorry guys for letting you down,“ Rin said. „Would you please explain what you did until now? I don‘t want to be a liability...“

„Let Asui do it for she is the only one blessed with brains besides me.“ Shiozaki was still mad about what Kosei had done with her stupid book. He didn‘t regret it though. Not. One. Bit. After all, she had sent Tokage after him and his friends.

„Love you too Shiozaki,“ Kaminari said playfully and was rewarded with a little shriek from her.

Kosei saw a chance to confront Shiozaki with the Tokage-matter. Tsu needed every little piece of information.

„Hey Shiozaki, it would be nice if you don‘t sent Tokage after us, okay?“ She looked at Kosei and her only answer was „What?“

„Don‘t play dumb, you swore to keep quiet and because we kinda blackmailed you, you sent Tokage to annoy us.“

„I‘d never break an oath. Not even one, sworn under the unholiest circumstances. Whatever Setsuna has done, it was her own will.“

Tsu had taken Kosei‘s hand under the table and squeezed it lightly, thankful for the granted opportunity. „Did you notice something weird about Tsuna lately?“

„I won‘t stain my friends with secret talk. Why don‘t you ask her personally?“ Damn, Shiozaki had it going.

„Because she’s trying to evade everything I bring up about this topic. And she‘s great at evading.“ Kosei couldn‘t but agree to everything Tsu just said. Tokage was figuratively and literally not to catch and not only because she could break her body down to fifty pieces.

Kosei scanned the room for Tokage. She was at her group‘s table and bickering with Bakugou, who looked like he was about to ignite another stun grenade in her face. Nothing special. Instead, his attention fell on Kendo, who approached Sen. Kosei tugged at Tsu‘s sleeve and as he had her attention, tilted his head over to where Kendo had reached Sen now. Kosei tried to concentrate on what Kendo said. Over the noise of two classes it was pretty hard but not completely impossible.

...did you find that drink in the common room?“ Kendo’s voice was better to hear now. „I saw it before you came back and read the note. That was nice of Setsuna don‘t you think?“

„No, I guess not.“ Sen‘s voice was monotone and Kosei couldn‘t help but agree with his friend. Spreading spiked drinks was definitely NOT nice. And why did Kendo care anyway?

„But at least you enjoyed the smoothie. I found the empty glass in the sink. I bet that was a hell of a work to puree all those fruits by hand, we really need a smoothie-maker. Setsuna made a big effort for this.“ Kendo sounded like some merchant, who praised his own wares for better selling.

„Great,“ was Sen‘s only comment though.

But Kendo wasn‘t done yet. „Did it taste good.“

„Dunno. Spilled it down the drain.“ 

„Oh... okay....“ Kendo‘s weird motivation faded like a balloon, losing air. She was friends with Tokage, yes, but she nerver participated in any of her schemes. Why was she so interested about this whole thing then. It didn‘t make any sense to Kosei. Did she try to find out how the smoothie had affected Sen or was it something else. Whatever it was, it didn‘t work. Even more, it disappointed Kendo to an extent that it was very much visible.

„Listen Kendo, thanks for getting Tokage away from me but since when do you play parts in her little tricks?“ Before Kendo could give an answer to Sen, Aizawa and Kan-sensei entered the classroom and immediately ended every chitchatting. Those who were not on their seats leapt towards them and within a few seconds, nothing but absolute silence was audible. -As far as silence was audible. 

Without further greeting, Aizawa began. „You‘ve got twenty minutes to finish wherever you left off and by the way, King and I decided to grade this.“ No one moved. „You may start now.“

Kosei turned back around to face his team mates. He was immediately met with Rin and nearly overflowing panic in his eyes. The same expression was reflected on the faces of Kaminari and Kirishima. „So, what are we gonna do...?“ Kosei asked as no one else made a suggestion.

Apparently, Shishida had waited for some special sign that was given by Kosei‘s stupid question. It looked like a switch was flipped behind his face and a figurative lightbulb appeared over the beast boys head. „Asui, you explain the case introduction to Rin. That‘ll be his part. I‘ll do the villain assessment. Asui, when you‘re done with Rin, you‘ll do the defense plan with Tsuburaba and Kaminari and Kirishima will explain the rescue plan. We‘ll write a conclusion and everyone one point from it. Understood?“

Surprised by the sudden awakening of Shishada‘s leading skills, everyone nodded an went to their assigned work. Tsu leaned over to Rin to explain the simulated case to him and Kosei leaned over their notes on how to stop the villains. Plan was to solidify as much air as possible to slow down and probably stop most of the opponents. According to their task sheet, the villains were close to mid range fighters, ideal for Kosei to stop with his quirk. Behind the protective layers of hard air, Shishida would take over for Kosei, but only as a decoy. Plan was for Kaminari to shoot his pointers into the crowd and conduct his electricity to them to hit as many villains as possible. Next to him, Rin would fire scales. Tsu, Kirishima and Kosei would continue to save the victims of the attack. Kosei to stabilize dangerous structures, Tsu to have increased reach with her tongue and a good swimmer and Kirishima to act as a shield, if a villain came past their defenses.

It had been the best they were able to come up with. There were more creative plans but everytime they had come up with something fancy, Aizawa and Kan-sensei had reminded them of an aspect they had overlooked, which would‘ve led to their immediate defeat. It had been hard, very hard and after several classes they had managed to come up with a plan that covered the situation pretty well. Problem was that Pro‘s like All Might would‘ve come up with a better plan within seconds. It was just sooo complicated.

Another problem was presenting in front of a crowd. Kosei hated it! At the Sport Festival he had nothing more to do than shoot solid air at everything moving, but speaking in front of a crowd, preferably over something he was unsure himself was some kind of death sentence, especially when the result would be graded. Kosei already broke a sweat while thinking about it. Shishida was no different. His boost of confidence had disappeared as fast as it had come and when he started sweating, it would be over.

„Don‘t worry, we got this.“ Tsu was as calm as always. „Besides, I‘m Aizawa‘s favorite, there‘s no way we can fail.“

„I don‘t think it works like this,“ Kosei whispered. „But Shishida is rich, we can bribe them.“ He gestured over to their teachers.

Tsu giggled. „With you, taking Shishida‘s money and my charm, we can make it.“

„Are you guys flirting or something?“ Kaminari had closed in to them.

„Sure,“ Tsu said, blunt as always and Kosei -encouraged by his girlfriend- added, „Why do you think I was over at the A-Dorms yesterday?“

Kaminari’s jaw dropped a bit as he looked from Tsu to Kosei and back again. „Like... seriously dude?“ Kosei and Tsu nodded in tandem. „But Tsu, I thought you were... not so interested in all of this.“ He made an nonsensical gesture.

„If you mean having a relationship, then you‘re wrong. I‘m in my best years after all.“

„Everyone is dating, except for me,“ Kaminari pouted.“

„Mineta isn‘t dating,“ Tsu suggested to which Kaminari replied, „He doesn’t count.“

Kosei continued the list. „What about Kirishima right next to you?“

„I was using a high bowl, okay?“

Before anyone could inform Kaminari of his obvious mistake, Kan-sensei‘s voice swept over and silenced everything. „Tiiiime‘s up!“

All eyes were on him now and there was only one question hanging in the room: Who would be the first group to present. It was always the big deal. On the one hand, the first group to present was rewarded for their initiative on the other hand, they had to embarrass themselves first and the other groups could avoid most mistakes the first one did. So how would they determine which group was going to start. Drawing straws? A battle to death? Kosei himself would prefer the first option. If he lost and had to present first, he‘d be too dead to do it and if he won, he wouldn‘t have to do it in the first place.

Then, Aizawa dropped the bomb. „The groups will present like they fought in the practical exercise. So former team 1A and B will be first.

Kosei groaned. He just couldn‘t win. Next to him, Shishida began sweating. The last bits of his confidence had gone and he went green under his fur. They stood up and positioned themselves in front of the black board and Kosei found thirty-four pairs of eyes staring at him. At least he din‘t need to start... this was Rin‘s burden. 

###### 

###### 

They were on their way back to the dorms. After everyone had presented, Aizawa and Kan-sensei had revealed to them that they‘d have freetime for today and for the following. All the teacher were busy with the upper classes and the evaluation for the first year‘s assignment. Especially Aizawa was dead serious with this grading. Kosei had produced cascades of sweat during his part of the presentation and now he was his damp skin was freezing solid as they walked over to the dorms. Tsu and Momo had stayed behind. Momo was most likely bothering a teacher about the grades and Tsu wanted to talk to Tokage.

Sen, Yosetsu Rin and Kosei -like in old times- had started running but decided for sprinting over to the dorm building to not freeze to death. When they finally reached the common room, they sunk down on the couch and gasped for air. Kosei -well trained at breathing techniques caught his breath first and sat up straight. In another version of this room and on a better looking couch, he had shared his first real tender moment with Tsu since he started crushing on her. The couch in the A-Dorms would forever have an emotional value to him, unlike the destroyed model he was sitting on now. As Yosetsu had recovered from the spurt, he wrapped an arm around Kosei, resting his hand on the other boys shoulder.

„And you my friend, you‘ll tell me about yesterday. I didn‘t have time to ask so I‘ll do it now: How far did you go?“ Kosei took a moment until he started to understand. Yo was out for juicy details.

„Just kissing but..“

„But it felt great, right,“ Yosetsu finished for him. „Just wait until you get to second base and then...“

This time, he was interrupted by Sen. „Don‘t talk about third base Yo, you didn‘t reach it yet.“

„Whatever,“ Yosetsu shrugged Sen‘s comment off. „I just wanted to say you have to be ready. Y‘know, know how it‘s done n‘stuff.

„I know how to „do it“. Kosei rolled his eyes. He already had the once embarrassing talk with his father.

„Yeah,“ Yosetsu stated. „But mutation quirks can be different... let‘s see.“ He pulled his phone out and started typing. „There we go, the mating habits of frogs.“

Before Kosei knew what was happening, Yosetsu started Frogs usually start mating in late February until the end of May... bad luck man,“ he snickered. „You‘ll have to wait a bit man.“ Kosei tried to grap the phone from his friend. Yosetsu dodged and continued. „The smaller male climbs onto the females back and holds onto her shoulders.“

„Stop it dude.“ Not sure whether to be embarrassed or amused, Kosei tackled his friend lightly and tried to pin him down on the couch, but Yosetsu wasn‘t done yet. „The female lays up to several dozens of eggs, which are fertilized outside of the female‘s body...

„No entering for you dude,“ Sen commented. It was his first smile after Tokage‘s antics.

„I told you to stop,“ Kosei laughed and took Yosetsu in a playful chokehold. With one fist, he ruffled through his friends spiky black hair.

„I yield, I yield,“ Yosetsu huffed out between his own laughter. He held his hands up to visualize his defeat. In this moment, all of their phones vibrated at once. Someone had written a message in their class group. Rin pulled out his phone and showed it to his friends. Kendo had written: „Everyone, come over to the A-Dorms.“

They looked at each other. Sen shrugged and one moment later, they prepared themselves for another sprint over to the A-Dorms. When they arrived it was already bursting with almost forty students, filling the common room.

Kendo was standing on the table and Iida -obviously bothered by it- tried to break free from Mina‘s and Hagakure‘s grip. Kendo formed a funnel with her enlarged hands and yelled, „Everyone, listen for a moment!“

As she had enough attention she began explaining what the whole fuss was about. „To celebrate our success and to get over old animosities...“ she glared at Monoma „...we decided to use our free friday to throw a dorm party!“ Her announcement was met with loud cheering. Mina threw her hands up in joy and Iida took the chance to pry himself loose from Hagakures grasp.

Against everyone’s expectations he said, „I agree with you on that matter. I read that teenagers should socialize on parties and this is the perfect opportunity and since Kendo and I are the class reps of our respective classes, we‘ll do the planning!“

„Actually, I passed this job onto another person.“ Kendo stepped down from the table and none other than Setsuna Tokage took her place.

„Ready to party the shit out of U.A fuckers?!!!!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave me love, criticism or whatever you want.
> 
> You can also ask me stuff on tumblr or follow me if you like. Name is: „jd-mirror“ the mirror of my soul so it‘s pretty messy xD
> 
> -Thanks for coming by <3


	13. Let‘s get the party started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties always require a certain amount of preparations, especially parties that are throw very spontaneously.
> 
> While getting into it, out friends discover more about Tokage‘s plans or at least, they think they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many scenes of this and next chapter are based on real life experiences, though not necessarily my own... but some might be.
> 
> Surprise, this chapter has something we don‘t deserve but got anyway: Mineta pov

„You gotta be fucking kidding me.“ Kosei looked at Sen and Yosetsu. After Tokage had climbed the table and made her announcement, a mix of reactions went through the crowd. The A-girls minus Momo were excited, especially Mina, who started dancing on the spot. As much as Kosei wanted to hold a grudge against Tokage, he had to admit that this party won‘t be boring with her, organizing it.

„Wait, wait, wait Kendo! We didn‘t agree on that!“ Iida went over to Kendo. Out of everyone, he looked the least amused. „We agreed on planning ourselves, what if Tokage messes up?“

She might not mess this up but she also pretty much might. Kosei was unsure whatever moved Tokage to make an effort for the two hero courses together but one thing was as transparent as his solid air: it was for her personal benefit and if her plans required it, she would turn this party in a field of flames.

„Calm down Iida,“ Kendo defended herself. „You know what happens if we plan a party...“

„Si claro, it‘ll be boring as fuck,“ Tokage added from on top of the table. „Chill your micro balls class r.o.b,“ she added as Iida started his frantic gesturing.

„But the teachers gave the authority over this party to us! How can you just pass it on to Tokage, she‘s unpredictable!“

„Let‘s talk about this in private.“ Kendo enlarged a hand an pushed Iida gently in towards the stairs. First resistant, Iida tried to walk up against the hand but he gave up and accepted his fate. It was probably the only option that would give him the opportunity for a talk anyway.

When they were gone, Tokage -still standing on top of the table- let her gaze wander over the two classes. „Now that momma is gone, we‘ll do some organizing.Firstly, the party takes place in the A-dorms of course!“

„So you can destroy everything in here?“ Jerkugou’s voice came somewhere from the crowd and Kosei could almost hear the scowl that must be on his face right now.“

„Definitely not Boom boom,“ Tokage replied. „But you guys won the training rounds so you‘ll be hosting. Or didn‘t you win?“ As no angry shouting came back, she continued. „Ashido, you‘ll assist me. Guys, bring some chairs and stuff from the B-dorms. Bakugou, you‘ll shout at them to work faster. Rest of the girl, you‘ll decorate the common room with anything you might find.

No one moved a muscle. „What are you waiting for, fucking goooooo! Party stars at eight and I want everything done until then!“

The classes stirred around like a swarm of bees. Everyone tried to form groups to handle their assigned task. Kosei, Sen, Yosetsu and Rin found themselves between Sato, Shishida, Shoji and Bondo. Thise guys were more than enough to carry the leftovers of their damn couch over to the other dorms. If they worked together, they could probably move the entire dorm... Sen seemed to have similar thoughts. He didn‘t look too eager to help in any way and his expression was reflected on Yosetsu’s and Rin’s faces. To leave in impression of them, actually doing something, they just walked behind the muscle man group when they went to the B-dorms to get anything to sit on.

Back in their own dorms, Kosei and the others waited until Shishida and his crew each grabbed several chairs and armchairs and carried them over the the other dorm building. Like predicted, there was no need to help and they were left with only Kaminari and Ojiro, who also came over to help or at least pretend to do so.

„Oh man, now I‘m useless,“ Ojiro lamented. He seemed to have some slight self-doubts.

„Don‘t worry and save your charge for the party Oji,“ Kaminari tried to cheer him up.

Before anyone had the chance to speak next, Kosei said „You‘ll need a big battery for that. Tokage is exhausting but an entire party planned by her will kill you.“

„Why would she want to be the one to throw this party,“ Yosetsu asked. „More important, what is she planning and what will happen to us on that party?“

„What do you mean... happen to us?“ Ojiro sounded confused. He had never come into direct contact with Tokage’s schemes. He was pretty much blue eyed if it came to scheming in general.

Sen answered. „She only does things if there’s something to gain from it so why take such a big effort of throwing a adequate party with just some hours of preparation time.“

„She’s definitely out for something big,“ Kosei agreed.

Kaminari still hadn‘t picked up on it and repeated Ojiro‘s question. „So how does it affect us directly?“

„One time...“ Yosetsu began „... she poured itching powder over my bandana. She sprayed water on Shishida in class and he started reeking. Bondo fell asleep one time. She tickled him and he glued himself to the table he was lying on. She mixed Kuroiro’s shampoo with pink hair dye. She hung a photo collage of Bakugou in Monoma’s room...“ Yosetsu took a deep breath and went on, „... She placed everything in Shouda‘s room higher so he couldn‘t reach it anymore. She drew with a permanent marker on Manga‘s face. She...“

„Okay, okay I got it, but please stop.“ Kaminari held up his hands in defense.

„To make it short,“ Sen began. „Everything Tokage does has a negative consequence for at least one other person.“ He looked at Kaminari and Ojiro thoughtfully. „She‘ll probably shave your tail fur or something.“

„No!“ Kaminari grabbed Ojiros tail and started petting the fur on the tip. „She wouldn’t do such a cruel thing...“

„She absolutely would,“ Kosei ensured him with an agreeing nod from his friends.

„But back to the original question... What does she plan by organizing an entire party? That‘s too much effort, even for her.“

„She usually targets just one person so if she‘s making such a huge effort, she‘s probably out for a group... maybe Team Bakugou for defeating her?“ Yosetsu sounded uncertain but his suggestion made sense.

„Nice start,“ Rin complimented and Sen added, „Whether you‘re right or wrong, let‘s warn Team 4A.“

„I‘m gonna search for Jirou. She‘s with Momo anyway.“

„No! I‘m gonna do it,“ Kaminari threw in as soon as Yosetsu had finished talking. Everyone stared at him. „I mean, I‘m gonna help you.“ Yosetsu shrugged and accompanied by Kaminari, they went back to the A-Dorms to find Momo and Jirou.

Ojiro reacted shortly after and said, „I‘m gonna talk to Sato.“

„And I‘ll warn tape guy.“ Sen was already on Ojiro‘s heels and winked over his shoulder. Rin took the initiative and followed him. Kosei -now alone- needed a moment to put the pieces together. He could hear the gears grind in his own head until the realization hit him. His so called friends had left him on his own, knowing perfectly well that he was the one now, who had to approach Bakugou about the matter. Kosei swallowed. After a moment, an idea flashed in his mind and he pulled his phone out, scrolled through his contacts until he found the number he was looking for. After three rings, Tsu picked up the call.

„Yes Kosei?“

„Ehm....“ It was almost embarrassing to ask. „I kinda need your help with something. We might’ve found out about Tokage’s plans.

###### 

###### 

„Okay, let‘s meet in my room in like fifteen minutes.“ After he agreed, Tsu ended the call. Fifteen minutes should be enough. She was standing in front of Mina‘s room. After Setsuna had named Mina her assistant, they had watched while the boys started moving the furniture but later went up to do some further planning. Tsu was sure that a party, thrown by Tsuna and Mina could end lethal but finding out about the intentions behind it was more important now. Mina -probably oblivious to all of Setsuna‘s plotting- wouldn‘t be a great help. As much as Tsu liked the two girls, speaking with Tokage alone was her goal. After Kosei had called and requested help with Bakugou, he also told her about the assumed motivations of her friends‘s plan. If Setsuna really intended to play Bakugou, Jirou, Sato and Sero just for their win during training, she would have done it alone and to all victims -if you could consider Bakugou a victim- separately. Whatever it was, something was definitely not right. Setsuna had always been... problematic but involving herself in the organizing for a party just to get the better of four people wasn‘t her usual style.

Setsuna Tokage could be a true friend but she had a hard time, opening up to people. It wasn‘t easy to gain her trust and even as her friend, it was nearly impossible to get behind the barriers where all her secrets were stored. It must be the constant fear of revenge from all her previous victims but Setsuna had never appeared to be unsettled or even hardly afraid of any kind of retaliation. Tsu would just do what was possibly the most fruitless attempt to find out about all of this. She would just walk up to her and ask. After her bluntness had suffered a little drawback while this whole thing with Kosei happened, it came back, stronger than ever. In the last couple of days she had eavesdropped, peeped on bathing guys, including her now-boyfriend, and even kissed another person willingly. With a little chuckle she realized that she had seen more of Kosei than he had of her and she promised herself to make it equal for the sake of fairness. She had experienced various changes and just walking up to a friend and nicely asking for a bit of trust and truth wouldn‘t be the problem, would it?

Tsu remembered that it was still Minas room Tokage was in. She either had to get Tsuna out of it or make Mina leave her own room for them to chat in private. While thinking, Tsu had already raised a hand to knock. Only inches before her knuckles would connect with the wooden door, Tsu stopped. Maybe it had been better to bring Kendo with her. The class rep had already handled Setsuna more than once, especially yesterday when she was all over Kosei and his friends. After another moment, Tsu casted the idea aside. She wouldn‘t be a true friend, if she needed help while talking to Setsuna. Raising her hand again to get more momentum for an adequate knock, Tsu finally made the step and confronted Tokage.

After the knock, there was Mina‘s voice. „Who‘s there?“

„It‘s me, Tsu.“

„Oh, come in Tsu,“ Mina‘s voice came through the door and Setsuna added, „Yes darling, join our coven.

Tsu opened the door and found Mina and Setsuna lying on the carpet. Mina had a note board in her lap and was armed with a pen. After throwing a glance over at the things Mina had already written down, Tsu could clearly decipher „Booze, food n‘shit, lotsa hookers.“ Serious or not, getting all of this for a teenager party was pretty unrealistic.

Giving in to another kind of quirk, Tsu touched her lower lip and asked, „Where would you get things like this?“ She tilted her head over to Mina‘s note board. „Food, okay....but the rest?“

„Booze is no problem,“ Mina stated and Setsuna nodded. „No deal Tsu.“

Having alcoholic drinks for a party was pretty much a standard but on school grounds? „What‘s with the teachers... or Iida. He‘ll freak out.“

„C‘mon Tsu, chill. It‘s one of those well known secrets that there‘ll be alcohol. Everyone knows, including the teachers.“ This time, it was Mina‘s turn to nod approvingly at Setsuna‘s words. The latter went on. „And you could have some fun with a hooker, no one says they‘re all girls. Get you a real man before you try it with little Kosei. If you offer him a piece of cake, he‘ll be too nervous for a hard-on to begin with.“

Tsu didn‘t know how, but this conversation was heading in an unwanted direction. „We‘re all minors Tsuna.“

Tokage ignored her. „And we‘re all horny.“

„Spin the bottle,“ Mina bursted out suddenly. „We‘ll use some alc to get loose and then we do crazy stuff.

„Why didn‘t I think of it earlier.“ Tokage slapped a hand against her forehead. „We‘ll make boys and girls kiss each other. You said you already practiced with Hagakure Mina?“

„Even more than just kissing,“ Mina confirmed shamelessly. „Y‘know, give it a try and stuff before I have clumsy Kiri messing around down there.“ Mina thought for a moment. „Just assume: If I was in a relationship with Kiri and still had practice with Tooru, would that be cheating?“

This conversation was not what Tsu had hoped for. Setsuna and Mina had fun, no question, but Tsu ha come for another reason and she needed to stop her friends to go after her real goal.

„Not if he‘s choking the eel with another guy for the same reason,“ Tokage answered Mina‘s previous question.

„Boys do that?“ Mina was genuinely puzzled.

„You already kinda said it in the springs, Mina,“ Tokage tried to remember the pink girl. „I‘m almost certain that Zap-Zap-Duh has reached for more than just one of Ojiro’s tails.“

Before Mina could reply, Tsu intervened, voice firm. „Girls, please listen to me for a moment. I came to talk to you Tsuna.“

„Spill it my cold-blooded friend.“ Tokage sounded curious.

„Alone,“ Tsu dropped after she saw Mina‘s eyes shining with interest. She started fake pouting after Tsu had asked for a chat from one to another.

„I‘ll go and „order“ the drinks,“ Mina exclaimed finally. „Don‘t take too long, because I‘m always getting so tempted when someone has an important conversation.“

Mina left her own room, leaving Tsu and Setsuna behind so Tsu could have her talk. Getting Setsuna to confess anything was hard. The girl Tsu knew used to dodge any kind of personal question with sarcasm and her own special sense of humor but trying was all she could do. Hopefully, Mina wouldn‘t be back too soon.

„What‘s up Tsu? Must be something hardcore if you can‘t tell me in Mina‘s presence.“

„Actually, I wanted to ask, why you plan this party... like in „what for“ or what‘s your advantage?“

„Oh Tsu,“ Setsuna began. „I‘m doing it for fun‘s sake. Don‘t you believe me?“

„No!“ Like Tsu had predicted, Setsuna was shrugging her question off. „I don‘t believe you.“

„Smart decision. Who did I hope to fool?“ Her voice was dripping with irony now. „Let‘s make a deal. You answer one of my questions and I‘ll answer yours. No irony, no sarcasm, no lies.“ Tsu couldn‘t tell if this was going to be a trap, but it would be the only way of finding out anything valuable.

„Fine,“ she agreed. „Ask Tsuna, you know I always say the unfiltered truth.“

A weird shine appeared in Setsuna‘s eyes and one moment later, it was gone. Tsu didn‘t know whether it had been her imagination or not and Setsuna didn‘t leave her time to think about it. „Forget it, okay?“

„You just promised me to answer a question if I answer one of yours and seconds later, you want me to forget about it?“

„Yes,“ Setsuna said. „No offense Tsu, but you wouldn’t be the right person for it.“

Tsu had no other chance than to rely on her last resort. It was the information about Setsuna‘s supposed goal Kosei gave her via his call from earlier. To be precise, her goals of retaliation on Team 4A. „Tsuna, do you plan on getting revenge on Bakugou and his team?“

Setsuna’s face lit up with surprise. Apparently, Tsu had found the weak spot she was hiding so desperately. „Ehm, no... not at all...“

Tsu kept looking at her. „Okay, fine,“ Setsuna admitted. „Headshot, strike, you got me.“ She held up her hands in defeat. „But please don‘t rat me out, no one is getting harmed.

Even if Setsuna was her friend, Tsu couldn‘t keep such a promise. Kosei and his friends deserved to know, because they had found out about her motives in the first place. Then, of course, Bakugou and his team, who were going to be targets of Tokage‘s antics. Not telling the teachers was irresponsible either. Still, Tsu nodded at Setsuna’s request for secrecy. There was a way to get around it anyway.

„At least tell me what you’re going to do.“

Setsuna flashed a toothy grin. „Just wait and see.“

###### 

###### 

Tsu came pacing down the hallway to the door of her room. Kosei hadn‘t dared to enter on his own. He didn‘t even try to touch the handle to check if the door was open. They were a couple for not even an entire day now and had only kissed twice including Kosei‘s fatal first attempt. Just entering her room seemed... not right at the moment. Maybe sometimes later but not now.

„You were right,“ Tsu greeted him.

„I was? Usually, everything I assume turns out to be the exact opposite.“ He scratched his head.

„Maybe you‘re one of those people, who only have luck if something terrible is coming.“

„Kosei hoped she was wrong about this. „Then I‘m bound to die over the next week after my luck with you.“ In his head, the line had sounded better and as soon as Kosei brought it over his lips, red crept on his cheeks.

However, Tsu didn‘t mind. She even smiled a bit „Then let‘s hope I‘m terribly wrong.“ Kosei smiled back. Part, because she had said what he thought just moments ago and part, because her smile was simply addicting.

„Why don‘t you come in? You could’ve just entered, no problem.“ Tsu opened the door to her room and offered him to go first. He did and encouraged by her, allowing him to enter this room when she wasn‘t there, he sat down on her bed. Tsu closed the door behind her and went to sit next to him.

Kosei began. „So we were right....How is she gonna do it and when.“

„I don‘t know, she shut me off.“ Tsu looked down. She had always been closer to Tokage than most people. Even closer than some girls from B-class. „She has never been very open about herself and her plans but this time, she wouldn’t tell me anything.

Kosei was not fond of Tokage to begin with and even without her initial presence, the walking talking catastrophe managed to hurt people, in this case, Tsu. His dislike of her grew even further. Tokage could pick on him all day. She had done it since U.A started and he had gotten used to it, but this new protective side of him couldn‘t handle how Tokage treated Tsu, even if it was unintentional. Kosei had alway been terrible at comforting people -his only close friend since kindergarten was Sen and he never needed comfort- so he moved an arm to rest it around her neck, hand touching shoulder. It was awkward but she leaned into the touch. The nerves in his arm started buzzing.

„So basically, I don‘t have any idea what is gonna happen.“ Tsu pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. „All we can do is warning Bakugou, like we planned.“ She called his number and turned the speakers on so Kosei could hear the following conversation. No one picked up.

„We‘re too late, he‘s already dead...“

„Nah,“ Tsu replied. „He just doesn’t wanna pick up. It‘s one of those Bakugou-things.“

And she was right. Midways through her fourth attempt to call him, Bakugou picked up and barked, „Watcha want frog bitch?“

„I wish you a wonderful afternoon too, thank you Bakugou.“ Kosei heard a snort from Bakugou.

„Whatcha want,“ he asked again.

„Setsuna is gonna play a trick on you and your team from the joint training,“ Tsu informed him.

For some seconds, there was silence until Bakugou replied, „Who‘s Setsuna?“

„Setsuna Tokage....?“ Still no reply from Bakugou, so Tsu added, „The girl you blasted with a stun grenade just six days ago.“

Finally, he understood. „The weak bitch wants to fuck with me? I‘m gonna kill her!“

„That’s what we expected. See you later.“ Tsu ended the call.

„For someone so smart, he is pretty slow at understanding,“ Kosei stated.“

Tsu nodded. „At least if it comes to things that don‘t include becoming the best hero.“ She let herself fall back, carefully trying to not lay down on her bow. „Tonight is gonna be exhausting. Or not if everyone drinks enough alcohol.“

„There‘s alcohol...?“ Kosei had never had much contact with the substance. In middle school, when Sen and him had grown more and more curious about adult stuff, they had „borrowed“ a bottle of... of whatever... from the pantry of Sen‘s parents and tried it. It had tasted terrible but there had to be something special about it since adults enjoyed it so much so they emptied the entire bottle. After a somehow pleasant dizziness that had quickly turned into nausea, they had both struggled to keep the drink inside. Up to this date, Kosei still didn‘t know what they drank and he wasn’t really keen on finding out.

„There will be alcohol,“ Tsu confirmed. „Mina and Setsuna are planning this.“

„Right.....“ If Kosei touched a drink, he would make sure Tokage didn‘t have it first. A party where everyone was paying less and less attention was the perfect scenario for Tokage to strike and she was known to tolerate... casualties beyond her initial goals.

„I think I‘m gonna try some.“ He looked down on Tsu with surprise. „For real? You didn‘t seem like.... like...“

„...like I would do such things,“ she finished for him and Kosei nodded. „I‘m not... usually, but this seems to be what teenagers do so I wanna try...“

„If you‘re gonna try, I‘m in with you. Maybe I just need some better experiences with that stuff.“ Kosei sighed and dropped himself next to Tsu. They were lying on their backs now, legs dangling off the bed, ankles and hips touching lightly. As Kosei realized the position they were in, he bit himself on the inside of his cheek to cancel out any stupid ideas that were sure to arise soon.

„Is this the moment where you tell me you‘re a terrible drunk?“ Tsu chuckled lightly. Kosei felt her chest moving next to his.

„What... uh no, no, no I‘m not,“ he said hastily to try and overplay his sudden nervousness.

„Good, because I‘m kinda afraid about losing it and go too far.“

Kosei had an idea. „How about we keep watching over each other?“

„Nice idea,“ Tsu agreed. „But there is one thing... I always hear about people having far less inhibitions when they drink, so what if we do things...? Not that I would mind, but I don‘t want to do this for the first time when I‘m influenced by alcohol.“

Kosei had gotten goosebumps by the sudden turn of their conversation. „You mean stuff like... like making out?“ She nodded. Only talking and thinking about that while laying next to her made him crazy.

Whatever Tsu felt right now, it was enough to make her say, „There’s a solution though. We could do it right now so we don’t have our first memories of it while being influenced by alcohol.“ A jolt went through Kosei. Did Tsu just offer him to make out right here, right now?

„You mean... like now?“ As a response, Tsu rolled over until she was lying half on top of him. The boner almost came instantly and Kosei tried to shift his hips away so he wouldn‘t poke her. Handling this embarrassment would be too much for now. 

„How... how do we start?“

„I don‘t know. What do your instincts say?“ If there was a time when Kosei could clearly tell what his instincts demanded, it was now. Not replying with words, he angled his head up to brush his lips over hers. The touch was feather light and he could feel her breath on his face. It tickled but not in an annoying but rather in a very pleasant way. In response, Tsu leaned down further to meet his lips. What was light turned to something firmer.

Problem was, Kosei didn‘t know anything about making out. All the kissing he had done was basic lip on lip, maybe moving them a bit to brush over Tsu‘s. Everything else was completely new and he had only see it in those terrible movies about romance. In this moment, Tsu eased herself down to lay on him completely, not wanting to support herself on arms and elbows anymore. Her legs were on either side of his hips now with her pressed lightly against his chest. Unbeknownst to his own ability to ever do such a thing, Kosei sighed onto her lips and grabbed Tsu‘s waist just over her hips to stabilize her. As a response, her kiss became firmer, so became Kosei‘s grip. Everything they did seemed to lead into even heavier actions.

They both gasped for air after they broke their kiss. „That... that was intense,“ Tsu breathed out. She had cupped Kosei’s cheeks with her hand, face entirely red and he knew he wasn‘t better off. In one moment, Kosei had cared about Tokage‘s stupid plans and in another, his girlfriend was lying on top of him and... and his erection was pressing against her upper thigh...

„Oh my god... I‘m so sorry,“ Kosei said, held in place by a sudden paralysis.

Tsu was puzzled, genuinely puzzled. „What for...? Did I go too far?“

„No, it‘s just...“ He tilted his head down between them and Tsu moved slightly to look at whatever he was hinting at. Before she saw however, she felt what Kosei was implying.

„Don‘t get me wrong, but I kinda expected this.“

„So it‘s no deal?“

„This might be going pretty fast, but if I felt uncomfortable, I would‘ve told you.“

Encouraged by her assurance, Kosei moved a hand up to her neck and gently pushed her down for another kiss. Free of his doubts, it felt even better. Tsu angled her head sideway and started pushing her lips against his more fiercely. At the same time, she let go of the last of her weight she had kept upright and as a result, she was lying on Kosei completely now. He pressed his hips up against hers and she groaned onto his lips. Surprised by his own reaction and Tsu‘s groan, Kosei didn‘t feel it first but after a moment he realized her tongue, gently brushing over his lips as she picked up the kiss again.

So the time had finally come. The reason why he had crushed on her was just inches away from a french kiss and Kosei didn‘t really know whether he was ready for it or not. Of course, that didn‘t stop him from going further. His hormones were raging too fast to simply stop at this point so he gave in to her suggestion.

It was warm, it was wet. Exactly the way he remembered it but this time, it was his own tongue tracing hers not only hers, wrapped over his mouth. It was Kosei‘s turn to groan in her mouth. Right now, it was clumsy. Just a little chaos of teeth, lips and tongues but when they parted again to gasp for air and closed in for a second time, it became more... more passionate. The same happened after the second time to breath in some fresh air. When they went for it the third time, Kosei accidentally bit Tsu‘s lower lip just slightly and suddenly, her fingers dug into his neck. It wasn‘t painful, it was unbelievably chilling. The shivers went down his spine and ended in his belly not far from where the figurative bundle gathered before it was released in a climax. Chasing this feeling, Kosei pressed his hips up once more and in turn, Tsu pressed her further down, the resulting friction ecstasy for their bodies.

Tsu‘s hands had moved up to stroke his shaggy brown hair and from a place inside him, a place even unknown to Kosei himself he raised a hand trough her her and undid the bow-tie at the end of it. Long green hair cascaded down on him, shielding their faces from any possible onlooker -Kosei hoped there weren’t any- and leaving a silky feeling in all places it touched his bare skin. Remembering her reaction to the light bite, Kosei tried to suck in a bit of her lip to gently nibble on it but before he could do it, both of their phones buzzed.

They stared at each other, lips swollen from kissing and eyes shining vibrantly. „Did we... did we really just do this,“ Kosei asked.

„We did,“ Tsu confirmed. „And I don‘t regret one bit.“

Still a little short on breath, they reached for their phones. Tokage had written in their new, joined group of both hero courses. -Excluding Monoma, who had strictly objected to join.-

The message read: „To everyone, who isn‘t helping with preparations right now... Do it, or I‘ll turn your life to hell on earth.“

Kosei knew she was being serious. „We‘re kinda skipping duty right now. This is much more fun though.“

„Well, duty is duty,“ Tsu said. „Let‘s go and help.“ She stood up and offered her hand to Kosei.

„Can you give me a minute... or better, ten minutes.“ The front of his sweatpants were building a very visible tent and Kosei clenched his fists and hissed as the fabric brushed over the sensitive skin of his dick when he tried to move. He noticed Tsu‘s look and the red that had receded after Tokage interrupted their little session came back to his face.“

„No need to be embarrassed,“ Tsu assured him. You‘ve been pressing that against me for the last five minutes.“

„Uh- yeah r- right.“ Kosei thanked whatever gods they were that Tsu was such an understanding person. „Five minutes should be enough...

###### 

###### 

He was hiding in one of the cupboards in the B-dorm‘s kitchen. Since he was too small in the first place, Mineta hadn‘t even bothered helping the other boys moving the furniture over to the other dorms. His tiny size had also kept him from decorating the walls and everything he found to busy himself with, was picking up whatever might fall on the ground while the others prepared the room for the party. Mineta shivered. Housework always reminded him to his one-week internship of hell. Mount Lady had sound promising, her biggest arguments being the mounts on the lady. But instead of having a good look or doing satisfying work like helping her bath, she made him clean her entire apartment in one of the biggest skyscrapers this city had to offer. How could that Lady afford such a big living space to begin with. She always destroys her own agency when titanizing and masses of money had to be spent for reparations. Still, her apartment was huge and Mineta didn‘t even finish in an entire week with long, exhausting working times.

Just picking up trash from the ground had gotten boring after a while so he tricked Momo in creating a stepladder so they could decorate the ceiling. Of course it was only to get a glimpse at her panties. Unfortunately her stupid bandana-boyfriend had caught him just right to get what was happening. He had picked Mineta up and welded him face first into the kitchen door over at the A-dorms and every time someone had opened the door, the rest of his poor, fragile body had collided with the kitchen wall. Mineta was sure he had like a dozen concussions now if it was even possible to have more than one. After an hour, Awase-guy had come back to free him and Mineta choose flight as his best option. The B-dorms were empty now that the other boys had moved the furniture over.

That‘s how he ended up sitting in the cupboard and enjoying a box of orange juice. Alone, no one forcing him to help anywhere.

That was until he heard at least two people entering the kitchen. One person was definitely Tokage. Hot, but Mineta had never made ANY attempts. That girl looked like she would pick him up and bite out his throat without any hesitation if she caught him peeping. The other voice was Kendo. They seemed to argue about something and Mineta pressed an ear against the cupboard‘s door to follow their conversation.

„-... I said no, Tsuna. This is getting out of hand. I gave you my role as an organizer but this plan is crazy!“ Kendo sounded urgent.

„And what are you gonna do about it now? Everything is set up and ready, we only need to gather everyone and start the party.“

„But you can‘t do this! Forced love is no love Tsuna. Just as feigned friendship is no friendship at all! It‘s taking and giving in a balanced way not giving and forcing someone to give as well!“ Kendo‘s voice had turned from urgent to straight up begging. „Please stick to my way!“

„But your way IS SHIT!“ Tokage‘s voice echoed through the tiled room as it rose to yelling. „He ignored it, like he always ignored any attempt!“

„You can‘t just hope for one nice gesture to work after months... MONTHS of bullying,“ Kendo replied desperately. „It‘s an entire process!“

„But your stupid process is taking too long, Kendo!“

„I get it Tsuna, you‘re madly in love but that‘s far over any line! I beg you, please don‘t do it!“

Mineta heard Tokage snort heavily. „You‘re my friend Kendo but I swear, you‘ll regret it if you get in my way tonight!“ The kitchen door was opened with such force, it made a crushing sound as it hit the wall behind. Mineta was glad that he wasn‘t attached to it. Seconds after, another loud crash followed as the door was slammed shut. After that, everything went silent. Only almost inaudible sobs echoed through the kitchen.

With shock Mineta realized, they were coming closer. Of course he had to be in the cupboard that held Class B‘s supply of fruit drinks. Kendo was probably about to get one. Before anymore thinking was possible, the cupboard was opened and he was met with Kendo’s red swollen eyes.

„Uhhhm...... Hi Kendo.“

###### 

###### 

As Tsu and Kosei came down and stepped in the common room, they were met with an explosion of Christmas decorations from last years and pretty much everything else that could pass with the term „decoration“ as much as Kosei would like to pass away at the sight he had right now.

„It‘s horrible,“ Tsu mumbled next to him.

„Hell yeah.“ It truly was.

They had come down after Kosei‘s bulge finally decided to recede and Tsu had tied her hair back up. Almost forty students from two classes -Kosei could even make out Shinso- ran through the suddenly very small looking common room. Jirou had set up giant speakers and the way it looked, they were almost done decorating and moving furniture, even without the help of Kosei and Tsu.

„Let‘s join them and pretend like we were here the entire time.“

Kosei nodded and they parted ways. Tsu went over to Uraraka and Midoriya while Kosei made his way up to Sen and the others.

„Did you warn Bakugou,“ Sen greeted him.“

„Sure. And you guys?“

„Everything done,“ Yosetsu said. „Kaminari and Ojiro took care of the others. Now, it‘s just wait and see...“

The waiting part was cut short as Tokage bursted through the entrance. „Gather dipshits, gather around me.“

They did until Tokage was encircled halfway. Only Iida joined her in the middle. Tokage clapped into her hands and Sato, Bondo and Shishida came over. They were carrying tons of beer and other stuff, Kosei had never seen before. In Shishida‘s case it was strapped to his back as he was in his beast form right now.

„Is this... Is this alcohol?“ He started his robotic movements immediately and Tokage ducked to avoid a karate chop to her throat. „Explain yourself Tokage.“

„No Iida, it‘s only the bottles. Of course I filled every single one with distilled water.“ As Kosei took a closer look at Tokage, he saw that her face was slightly reddened. Not reddened in terms of blushing but in another way. It wasn‘t on her cheeks, it was just below her hairline. He remembered where he had seen this kind of blush again. It always appeared on Bakugou’s face when he started getting angry or slowly came down from one of his rambles. Whatever it was, one thing was sure. Not even minutes ago, Tokage had been pretty angry about something.

„Funny Tokage, very funny.“ Iida adjusted his glasses. „Where is Kendo?“

„Not here,“ Tokage replied casually, before she faced the crowd gathered around her. „What are you waiting for, preparations are over.“ She pulled a beer bottle from one of the packs and opened it with her teeth. Kosei could feel his own set hurt at plain sight.

Tokage raised the bottle to her mouth and emptied it in one swing. Everyone stared at her. Finally, she wiped over her mouth and yelled, „You guys deaf? Let‘s get the party started!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I had to split it but this is the first chapter in weeks where I‘m actually happy with myself.
> 
> -Warning: Next chapter is gonna be awesome!
> 
> If you want, contact me on tumblr. Name is jd-mirror!  
> You can ask me stuff and follow me so I can follow you. Maybe I‘m gonna reveal some stuff about next chapter.... but nothing to spoilerish!
> 
> -OH, AND THANKS FOR READING!


	14. Odd World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere and more important, somehow the snake is gonna strike. Will there be an antidote?
> 
> The teens finally have a well deserved party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like last time, this chapter contains real life events crafted into the story.
> 
> AND I REGRET NOTHING!
> 
> -have fun!

Mineta rubbed his cheek. More out of surprise than anything else, Kendo had slapped him across the room, only to come over to where he landed and apologize. Afterwards, Mineta had asked the inevitable question. Kendo really looked terrible. The fight with Tokage left her more hurt than Mineta would’ve liked it. Too hurt to try something... Even he had his limits. Kendo had supplied herself with the fruit juice she was originally after and somehow decided to confide in him and Mineta had listened to the entire story.

„So basically, you‘re telling me that Tokage is nasty, because she‘s craving someone’s dick?“ Besides Tokages name, Kendo didn‘t reveal any others.

„Don‘t say it like this,“ Kendo said but she didn‘t seem too bothered.

Mineta continued. „Furthermore, Tokage is going to use a quirk to make this person someone fall in love with her...? I‘m not quite sure if this is the right way and it‘s me saying that!“ He would never use a something to induce love. Love could be annoying over time. „Why doesn’t she go up to this person and just tell them.

„She tried.“ Kendo sighed in exhaustion. „But you know her well enough to... well... she‘s not very good with people. When she crushed that hard, she didn‘t even know what it was or how to handle this feelings so she did what she could do best and bullied this person and his friends.“

„And this made said person dislike her,“ Mineta went on for Kendo. „And what I know from Tokage is her constant trick playing, paired with sarcasm.“

Kendo nodded. „Right, and as a cause, none of the boys trust her on anything anymore. They can‘t tell if she‘s lying to get the better of them or if she‘s actually honest.“

From Tokage’s point if view, all this sounded terrible. From an onlookers point of view however, it was very much understandable. Tokage had damaged her own cause, because she couldn‘t handle other people other than mocking and insulting them. It‘s like digging a hole only to fall in it. If you‘re unlucky, someone would fill the hole with soil again.

„Okay, I guess that keeps her from just telling this person... you said it was a him?“ Mineta didn‘t wait for Kendo‘s answer. „But anyway, how can she be crushing so hard on another person? I don‘t get it.“

„It‘s the first love syndrome.“ Sounded like bullshit to him but he kept listening to Kendo. „You know, your first middle or high school crush that is close to an obsession. Don‘t you know this feeling?“

Mineta thought for a moment. „No, I like everything at least moderately pretty with some boobs on it.“ He ducked in case her hand would smack him across the kitchen for a second time. -Nothing happened. „You said, she‘s going to use another person‘s quirk. In how far?“

„She told me about that person months ago... It‘s one of her dubious contacts but nothing illegal.“

„But how does a love inducing quirk work and why do you know so much about it?“

Kendo looked at her feet. „My father is a policeman and I have indirect access to the quirk register... After she told me about this person I looked them up. The quirk is called „Tears of Love“ but like I told Tsuna, it causes infatuation rather than love but she wouldn‘t listen.“

„So why don‘t they call it Tears of Infatuation?“ His own Quirk‘s namesake was at least understandable, but calling a quirk by what I can‘t do didn‘t make sense.

„I don‘t know,“ Kendo admitted. „Tears of Love sounds cooler, I guess.“

This was all pretty fine but the information was still way too vague for anyone to stop the incoming disaster. Mineta needed more detail, more aspects of this Quirk, how, when -and most importantly- under which conditions it worked. He hoped Kendo had done her research. With enough intel he‘d be able to craft a plan. If there was something he was proud of, then it was his unrivaled skill of coming up with spontaneous, well detailed plans. Not even Momo could best him in this matter.

So Mineta began. „If we want to meddle with Tokage’s plans, you need to tell me more Kendo. Do you have more intel about this Quirk?“ She replied by nodding.

„So, what does it need for the effect to trigger?“

„The wielder of this Quirk cries real tears -in this case, the wielder trained to cry on command- and those tears need to be consumed. If you want people to „fall in love with you“ you need to make your own DNA come in contact with the tears. Everyone who drinks the tears or a possible mix with it, will develop an infatuation with the person who‘s DNA was mixed with the tears first.“

Mineta interrupted her. „But if that‘s the case, this is gonna develop to a full grown harem for Tokage...“

„Just listen to me,“ Kendo assured him and Mineta looked at her with drawn up eyebrows silently saying: continue.

„If you want a specific person to develop an infatuation, you‘ll need to add their DNA right after your own. In this case, the tears will be harmless for everyone else.“

„So that‘s how she plans on spiking this person. She‘ll drink from the same cup or has other people do so to convince her actual target that it‘s clean to drink.“ Mineta didn‘t know if he assumed too much but it seemed logical to him.

Kendo sat down on the kitchen floor. Her mere expression confirmed Mineta‘s theory. „Highscore,“ she admitted before going on. „One teardrop in five liters equals one full day of infatuation. Two days, if it‘s water and Tsuna has way more for considerably less liters. Kaibara will be her idiot for weeks if she‘s successful.“ Moments after she said that, Kendo covered her mouth in shock. She had just revealed the targets name.

„So it‘s Kaibara the damn ikeman. They‘re getting all the titties...“ Mineta started chewing on his own lips in a sudden rush of envy. „Hyaaa those handsome assholes make it worse for everyone else!!!“

Kendo enlarged her hand and covered Mineta’s mouth to muffle his screams. „Shhhh, calm down. Someone might hear.“

„Sorry... it‘s just... You wouldn‘t understand it anyway.“ She wouldn‘t, would she? To get a conclusion out of it Mineta said, „All in all, Tokage is craving Kaibaras dick...“

„Stop saying that!“

„-...aaand wants to poison him with tears that induce infatuation to ruin his free will and his focus on school for weeks“

„That‘s it,“ Kendo admitted. Her voice had a sad undertone. Mineta couldn‘t tell whether it was due to their current situation or just a standard when someone was friends with Tokage. If he had to guess he‘d pick the second one but who knows...

To his surprise, Kendo suddenly said, „So, what are you gonna do about it?“

Mineta needed a moment to process her words. „M- m- me...? I thought we‘d craft a plan and you do it... I- I can‘t... she‘ll kill me. Tokage wants to poison the one she loves what is she gonna do to me if I stop her plans...?“

„Please! If I do it, she knows why. If you do it, you can make it look like an accident!“

„There he was. Finally, a begging girl in front of him, at his mercy, but the situation wouldn‘t give him infinite pleasure if it played out but a searing pain in his entire body. A pleasant fantasy had turned into a nightmare but every failure held chances...

„I‘m not gonna load Tokage’s wrath on me for free... I know, hero n‘stuff but that‘s not worth it...“ Mineta started biting his nails at the mere thought of how Tokage‘s wrath could play out.

„Is there nothing I can do?“ Kendo sounded desperate and slowly but not as slowly as Mineta had wished, this was turning out to be a dead end. He knew if she‘d ask him one -maybe two- more times he‘d say yes. He wouldn‘t let go of a condition however.“

„Please, there‘s no one else to ask. We can‘t involve more people...“

„FINE, fine, fine, I‘ll do it.“ Kendo broke into a little smile. „Under one condition...“ His expression had probably turned in one of his pervert grimaces, because Kendo‘s smile already dropped the other way around and she warped her lips into a face that almost yelled distaste.

„No wait, it‘s not like this.“ It would be nice but taking advantage of her now was true villainy. „You pretend to be my girlfriend for one day and I‘ll show off in front of my stupid old classmates!“

Kendo‘s thoughts were readable right now. „That doesn’t sound... very nice...“ she said.

„And being torn apart by a nutcase sounds better?“ Mineta still shuddered at the thought.

„No,“ Kendo begrudgingly admitted and as she realized that there was no other chance she said, „It‘s just... I-... Okay fine, deal!“

###### 

###### 

After Tokage had exed the entire bottle, the other students felt encouraged to grap their own share of alcohol. Most of them already had their first encounter with the substance, may it be similar to Kosei’s together with Sen or different. Some however like the rather shy had their first time incoming. Koda and Shouda for example, who looked like they were about to write the finals for this year. Somehow, Iida had been convinced to let it pass and he was sniffing at an opened bottle only to wrinkle his forehead. Jerkugou had declared abstinence and sat on the couch in a spot, Uraraka had called his pouting-corner.

„Shall we,“ Rin asked and Sen shrugged. „At least, we can give it a try.“ He looked around and at everyone, who already drank from the booze. „Doesn‘t look spiked...“

They made their way over to the large supply of beer and whatever the rest was. Kosei found Tsu, inspecting the bottles and Momo was next to her and probably giving a detailed speech about the historical background of each brand of alcohol. Once she was done, she grabbed two bottles, offering one to Yosetsu.

„I made a mental list of what to try and how much to drink. Let‘s try it together.“ Yosetsu smiled and took one of the bottles. „So we’re starting with German beer?“

Momo nodded. „It‘s supposed to be the best!“

They opened the bottles with an opener, Momo created seconds ago and looked for a place to sit down. Finally, they decided to join Jirou, Kaminari and Hagakure at one table.

Kosei was unsure how to begin and looked at From Sen to Rin and finally to Tsu. She pulled another to bottles from the same box where Momo had gotten her‘s from. „Let‘s trust in Momo, I guess.“ She handed more bottles to Sen, Rin and Kosei.

„You‘re gonna drink Asui,“ Rin asked.

„I‘m gonna give it a try... and call me Tsu.“

Sen looked at the etiquette and nudged Kosei. „Let‘s just hope fore a better result than last time.“ They shared a crooked smile.

„Do I want to know what happened in detail?“ Tsu had taken Kosei‘s hand to lead him over to Yosetsu and Momo and the others.

„Don‘t worry, it‘s not half bad.“

When they were all placed around the table, no one knew how to continue or even start properly. Teenagers were supposed to know that, but regular teenagers usually had time instead of constant hard training to become a Pro-Hero. Not that Kosei would complain though. He had chosen this path himself after Sen and him agreed to become Heroes when they first met in kindergarten. And somehow, they both made it, even in the same class. Some might call it luck, some fate and Kosei preferred to credit at least his enrollment to the most prestigious Hero Academia to his own skill. But spending time on hero work meant not spending time on regular teenage stuff. Situation like this one were rare. No homework, since the teachers were busy correcting their one week assignment and a free Friday. Not even summer holidays had been free time. Now, they were sitting around a table, not knowing how to start a party and waiting for someone else to do it until they found their savior in an approaching Mina.

„That doesn’t feel like party guys... What‘s the problem?“

Tsu was as blunt as ever. „None of us knows how to start.“

„Oh right, you’re all beginners... Have you ever heard of „Never have I ever?“ It‘s nice as a start.“

Hagakure, Momo, Sen and Tsu nodded but Kosei and probably the rest still looked confused.

„Let me join you guys and we‘ll play a round.“ Mina sat down own Hagakure‘s lap and placed her own bottle on the table. „Rules are: Someone say that they never have done something before and all who did have to take a nice sip from their bottles, that‘s it.“ She picked her bottle back up and raised it in the air. „...And I‘m gonna start. Never have I ever gotten more than 90% in an exam.“

Sen, Momo and Tsu drank. This seemed to be a great opportunity to punish people for the various things they had done over time, given that everyone would be completely honest. Mina was proofing a point here. Usually one with bad grades, she could make all smart people suffer for their good ones.

„And that‘s how you play, though you can get way more creative than my little example. Your turn Tooru!“

After a moment, Hagakure said, „Never have I ever seen myself in a mirror.“ Kosei could hear the grin he couldn‘t see.

„Oh, come on Tooru,“ Jirou complained but Mina interrupted. „No, no Kyoka. Everything is allowed.“

Everyone but a giggling Hagakure raised their bottles to drink. Unlike the stuff Kosei had tried with Sen some years ago, this had a somewhat tart or bitter taste, but it wasn‘t all terrible. In fact, it was kinda okay after getting used to the first sip.

„Now it‘s your turn Kyoka.“ Hagakure pointed at Jirou. „Payback time for you, right?“

Jirou‘s face was unfathomable before she said, „Never have I ever fallen two floors downstairs, because I stared at my phone.“

Automatically, all present pairs of eyes settled on Kaminari, who seemed to shrink under the sudden attention. „It was just one time,“ he mumbled, turning red.

„Drink Whey-Whey,“ Jirou snickered. -Kaminari did, but with a face promising revenge.

Momo was next. „Never have I ever washed all my clothes together, only to regret it afterwards.“

Rin, Yosetsu and Kaminari drank and Kosei raised his bottle to join them. Leaving him alone with housework when he was ten had been one of his parent‘s worst ideas. „Are you kinda retarded guys,“ Hagakure asked. „I mean, Kaminari yes... 

-... hey, I‘m not...

Hagakure powered through him. „-... but what are your stories.?“

„I was young, innocent and didn‘t know it any better,“ Rin admitted and Kosei added, „Same.“

They looked expectantly at Yosetsu but the only answer they got was: „It‘s a long story.“ Momo however smiled. She seemed to know the „long story“.

„Alright, my turn,“ Yosetsu added immediately after. „Let‘s see... Never have I ever gone batshit crazy about another person‘s body parts touching me.“ He said that with a shit eating grin.

„Asshole.“ Kosei elbowed him lightly in the side after he drank. Tsu smiled.

Before he could use his turn, Hagakure interrupted. „Wait! Why don‘t I know about this...? She and Mina had snapped into a state of high concentration to suck as much gossip in as possible.

Great, thanks to Yo he had to explain everything to Class A‘s equivalent to Tokage. At least if it came to nosiness.

„It was my tongue,“ Tsu stated and demonstratively wrapped said tongue around her bottle. „That‘s everything there is.“ Hagakure and Mina were cut short by that.

This game was like Mario Cart. It could probably wreck entire friendships if people went over too many lines. Yosetsu hadn‘t crossed a line but being the center of attention for Mina and Hagakure wasn‘t too comfortable either. Whatever Kosei decided to say next, he‘d get the better of Yo for this.

„Never have I ever...,“ Kosei began, searching for something that might embarrass Yo. „...have I ever give praise speeches about my crush for hours to annoy my friends.“ Jackpot, Yosetsu blushed heavily at this embarrassing reveal and pulled his bandana down and over his eyes.

„Ha! Gotcha!“ Sweet revenge but people would always reap what they sow. Still, Kosei hadn‘t predicted the outcome of this.

Momo‘s eyes were shining. „You did that too?“

All red and clenched teeth Yosetsu admitted, „Yes... Wait, you too?“

„Oh yes,“ Jirou groaned at the mere thought of it. „Almost as passionate as she gives speeches about maths.“

Now, even their literal quirks were in synergy and Kosei didn‘t know where to look at as his Yosetsu and Momo shared a kiss. Pretty much everyone else seemed to think the same and Tsu whispered to him, „That‘s why we did this upstairs so we don‘t embarrass everyone else.“ Kosei smiled and nodded.

„By the way, you can sleep in my room tonight,“ Tsu added quietly enough for everyone else to miss. Kosei‘s innards made a jump. It was ONLY sleeping but he couldn‘t have asked for much right now. There was something soothing in Tsu‘s present that would guarantee his best sleep in years. Maybe there‘d be some kissing....?

A giggle from Mina tore Kosei out of his thoughts. „Hell Momo, one sip and you‘re kissing your boytoy in front of the whole group. What‘s gonna happen after one bottle. Making babies in the common room?“ Momo and Yosetsu parted and sat back on their chairs in a way similar to Iida. The round broke into laughter and the two lovebirds turned bright red.

„Anyway,“ Sen‘s voice cut firmly through the laughter. „It‘s my turn now.“ There was business in his voice and Kosei wondered what was about to come.

„Never have I ever -until some moments ago- seen Kendo arrive to a party with Mineta.“

„Yeah, in your dre...,“ Momo began but her amused expression dropped and was replaced by sheer disbelief as she looked over to the entrance. She raised her bottle and took five long sips.

Kosei turned his head to the source of Momo‘s sudden shock and saw the extremely weird constellation of Mineta and indeed Kendo come through the door. Kendo’s eyes were slightly red and apparently not from alcohol. If Kosei had to guess, he‘d say she cried just recently. Hell knew what that dwarf did to her.

Yosetsu seemed to have come to the same conclusion. „First Momo and now Kendo, I‘m gonna kill this little fucker!“

He got up but Sen grabbed the hem of his pullover and pulled him back down. „Relax man. Do you think Kendo would be in his presence if he tried something? She can take care of herself.“

Kendo saw Momo, waved her and came over to their table. Unfortunately, Mineta was stuck at her heels and followed and followed her.

„Kendo, what happened?“ Momo sounded worried.

„It‘s nothing, really. Let‘s just do what this party is for, right...? What are you guys doing?“

„We‘re playing Never have I ever while keeping an eye on Tokage,“ Kosei explained. Mina and the others, who weren’t part of the plan looked puzzled.

„We don‘t trust her on all of this.“ With „all of this“ Sen was probably referring to the party and he was right. Kosei didn‘t know when Tokage would strike for her revenge, but it was gonna happen tonight.

„Smart decision...“ Mineta said while wagging a finger. Was Kosei just imagining things or was the dwarf trying not to look at Sen directly.

Mineta caught him staring. „And you Mr. I still need to compliment you on your excellent catch. Tsu has surprisingly big boobs for a frog and they’re really soft!“

Punching Aoyama had been one thing. This time, Kosei felt like kicking the little pain right into his smug face. He was in perfect range and had the perfect hight so Kosei wouldn‘t overstretch a single muscle.

„That‘s it!“ Yosetsu -already out of patience from earlier- stood up and grabbed Mineta‘s collar. „You‘re kissing the door for the rest of the night!“

However, before he could do anything, he was interrupted by a loud „NO,“ coming from Kendo. Everyone looked at her. „Let him, he‘s just... just ehhhm...“ Finding an excuse for Mineta‘s behavior was hard. Of course it was, because there was no excuse to begin with. But still, there was Kendo, trying to defend the perverted gnome.

Kendo finally managed an entire sentence. „Whatever, Mineta was about to leave the round anyway.“

„Was I?“

„Yes you were. I bet you have other matters than praising Tsu‘s advantages.“

„Fine,“ Mineta grumbled, turned around and vanished behind several pairs of legs.

Was it a vision from the alcohol or had Kosei just witnessed weird interactions between Kendo and... and Mineta. If it was to blame on the booze it would be better to pour it down the drain where it could accompany Tokage‘s hell-smoothie and their local Killer-Clown in the sewers. As odd as it may be, it wasn‘t the alcohol‘s fault. Everything he felt was a pleasant dizziness and a little voice in his head kept telling him to stop caring and continue drinking.

„What now, is this a party or not,“ Kendo tried to distract. „What did you say, Never have I ever?“

„Yeah,“ Mina stated. „But we were about to go over to Truth or Dare, right guys?“

She sounded so convincing, everyone nodded as a reflex.

Mina emptied her bottle with three big gulps, moved from her chair to sit on the ground and said, „Sit in a circle guys, the bottle decides who asks the questions.“

They all moved from their chairs to build a circle and Mina placed the bottle in the middle of their arrangement. Giving the bottle a rapid spin she said, „Let‘s a go. And by the way, every turn you drink one time, if the bottle points at you, you drink a second time and the person you choose also drinks a second time.“ The bottle stopped and pointed at Hagakure. After they all drank, Hagakure took another swipe from her bottle.

„Let‘s see... I‘ll have mercy in the first round... Kaibara, truth or dare?“

Sen drank and said, „Truth.“

„Did you ever cry in your entire life or are you made of stone?“ She sounded genuinely interested.

For Kosei, the question sounded stupid. Of course Sen had cried in the thirteen years they knew each other but unlike Kosei, not many people could make much out of Sen‘s unreadable expression.

„Technically, those are two questions,“ Sen exclaimed.“

„Technically-“ Hagakure started countering „- I‘m already a Pro Hero.“

Sen rolled his eyes. „Fine, yes I cried once right after my birth and no, I‘m not made out of stone. Happy?“

„No,“ Hagakure pouted, visibly not happy about the answer.

„You had your question and he answered.“ Mina patted Hagakure on... Kosei guessed it was her shoulder. The bottle spun again, everyone took a sip and Kaminari was chosen for the next round.

„Jirou, Truth or Dare?“

„Fuck you Denki.“ Kosei remembered that Kaminari was about to get his revenge from their earlier game.

„If you want that Kyoka, wait for your turn and tell him again.“ Mina laughed and everyone but Jirou -who turned red instead- joined in.

„Truth or Dare,“ Kaminari repeated, voice firmer than last time.

„No dirty stuff Whey-whey.“ Jirou poked his chest with a finger. „Ohh yes dirty stuff,“ Mina and Hagakure fell in. „Everything that doesn‘t lead to death is allowed.“

Kosei started realizing. Mina seemed to be some kind of Sen for Kaminari. Wingman? Was that the word to describe it. It was a well known secret that Kaminari was crushing on Jirou. After several failed attempts, she was the only one left oblivious. How ironic.

„Truth,“ Jirou finally mumbled.

„Are you extremely skilled with various instruments but to embarrassed to bear the praise?“

Jirou‘s glare was deadly but there was also something else in it. Pink mixed in the red blush of her embarrassment and between clenched teeth she said, „Yes....“ before her voice died in shame.

„Haha, I knew it!“ Kaminari‘s winning shout was interrupted by Jirou‘s jack sending a sonic burst up his ears. He ended up on the floor twitching and drooling and Jirou stated, „Everything is allowed.“

After the turn, they had to get fresh bottles. Their first somehow emptied way too fast. After stocking up their supply and playing another few rounds of merciful Truths and Dares, it was finally Mina‘s turn.

„Kendo! Truth or Dare?“

„Ehhm, truth.“

„Tell us about this weird thing with Mineta!“

Kendo‘s eyes widened and Kosei started to realize why Mina had suddenly decided to play another game. Her grades might be terrible but she was definitely not dumb.

„Dare, dare! Kendo brandished her hands rapidly.

Mina grinned and said, „I dare you to tell us about the thing with Mineta.“

Kendo blinked once, twice and then for a third time before she got up and ran off towards the stair case.

„Ooooookaaay...“ They stared at each other. Sen shrugged and said, „We probably don‘t wanna know.“

Kosei silently agreed. Caring about other people’s problems seemed to drift farther away. Halfway through the second bottle the feeling of happiness and the pleasant dizziness had gotten stronger. It felt... great. Even on Sen‘s face was an unusual smile. -A rare sight. Also, the alcohol made him feel a certain longing for physical contact. Tsu seemed to feel the same. Sometimes between the turns, she had leaned in to Kosei and was resting against him. He could view the same with Yosetsu and Momo and even Mina and Hagakure snuggled a bit. Kosei saw Kaminari approaching Jirou a couple of times but she kept pushing him away until he called for Ojiro to join them to hug his tail instead. Slightly abashed and uncertain where to look at, Ojiro decided to join in on their game as well.

Over time, their second bottles turned into the third and in some cases even in more. Mina was slowly losing her patience at the lack of suitable Dares and after her limit was reached, she stated, „Everyone who is picking Truth is gonna...- She pulled small cups from someplace behind her together with a bottle filled with a brown liquid. „-...drink one of these!“ Demonstratively, she opened the pottle and poured in for everyone. It wasn‘t much due to the small size of the cups but Kosei was certain it would kick in like hell.

„One round for everyone to start,“ Mina said and handed what she called „shots“ to everyone and raised her own for a toast. „For health and fertility!“ They repeated and drank. Kosei‘s assumption proofed to be correct. Whatever it was, it ran down his throat like liquid fire, leaving only the taste of alcohol and something herbal behind. Next to him, Tsu coughed from the hard taste. He even felt it, since her body was leaning against his.

„You okay?“

„I‘m fine. Just... surprised that people actually drink that.“

The round broke into laughter once more. Even the least funny things were like a well structured joke now and pretty much everything made them giggle. It was really weird how alcohol changed every sensation. Jokes were funnier, inhibitions were slowly getting less and less and stupid ideas seemed to develop in thought through plans.

„I had never thought that you‘d be participating in all of this,“ Rin said to Tsu.

„You know, during Middle School my parents tended to travel a lot due to their work and I had to look out for my younger siblings, do the cooking and the rest of the housework. Next to my preparations for U.A I had next to no time for friends or a regular teen life and this right here is what teenagers are supposed to do right? I just want to try everything.“

„Nice story Tsu, but it‘s my turn again,“ Mina interrupted. „Kaminari, Truth or Dare.“

„Dare,“ Whey-whey -how Jirou called him- choose. He looked like he wasn‘t too keen on drinking more liquid fire.

„That‘s my man,“ Mina cheered. „Let‘s see... I dare you to kiss either Jirou or Oji or both!

„What?“ The question came from all three together.

Mina grinned all over her pink face. „You heard me perfectly fine guys.“

„But-...“ Kaminari started only to be stopped by Mina. „You’re all over his tail anyway and heavy petting usually comes after kissing and you!-“ She pointed at Jirou. „...- you need to gain some confidence even if it‘s just through booze!“

On second thought, Kaminari didn‘t seem too bothered by his Dare. „Fine I‘ll do it.“ He grabbed Ojiro’s collar, pulled him in to kiss him directly on the lips, one hand still petting the fluffy fur on the tip of the other boy’s tail. „One!“ He turned to Jirou, who was still in a state of shock.

„For the game‘s sake Kyoka,“ Mina cheered for the girl and Kaminari nodded.“ Finally -and maybe only through the alcohol- she pursed her lips, face radiating heat and Kaminari bowed down to kiss her as well. The kiss was shorter as it had been with Ojiro and Jirou -now looking like radish drew back after fragments of a second. The quest however had been fulfilled.

„That‘s my girl.“ Mina patted Jirou’s head as if the girl was some sort of very exotic dog. „Now were getting started!“

Before they could go on, a bright ring resounded through the room. Kosei followed it to its source and saw Tokage, once more standing on the table and holding a wine glass she probably snatched from Aoyama. The latter was standing next to her and tried to reach the glass by hopping up but Tokage pulled it out of his reach every time he came close.

„My dear retards,“ she yelled across the room, a wide grin spreading on her face, her sharp teeth a white shine in the increasingly dark room. „Since I was the one to organize this wonderful party I‘ll give my undying thanks and gratitude to you.“ She raised a large trophy cup over her head. „In this cup, I shall put the most expensive drink I was able to get and I‘ll hand it around for everyone to drink as a sign of our finally shared experiences. And Monoma, if you don‘t drink, I‘ll fucking kill you!“ Laughter shot through the room.

Kosei however, didn‘t feel like laughing at all. If something was gonna happen, it would happen right now! He watched as Tokage poured a clear liquid in the giant cup. He really didn‘t want to know what was in it. Just moments later and completely unexpected, Tokage drank from the cup. Not just a little sip but a decent mouth full. Kosei‘s jaw dropped and he exchanged a little glance with Sen. The latter seemed equally surprised. Tokage handed the cup to Iida and he drank. Kendo -who had reappeared at some point- was next. She drank and passed it on, the process repeating until the cup reached Mineta, who seemed just slightly taller than the cup itself. Kamakiri offered his help but for some reason, Mineta declined. Kosei already saw it coming and moments later it happened. As Mineta heaved the large trophy cup up to drink from it, the weight pulled him backwards, he fell and the entire content spilled over the ground and soaked into the carpet.

Kamakiri already bowed down to free Mineta from the weight as an ear shattering shriek tore through the laughter. „YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!

The laughing died as sudden as it had risen and Kosei turned to the source. Tokage stared down at Mineta in sheer disbelief but it was overshadowed by unrelenting fury. She looked as if she was about to jump over and tear Mineta apart right here, right now.

Mineta, faster then Iida at his best, leapt over to the latter and hid behind his legs. He had reacted fast, as if he was prepared for the heavy reaction.

Tokage‘s breathing was equally heavy. Her eyes shot sparks and if gazes could kill, the world had bid goodbye to both hero courses for good. She jumped down from her table and stomped over to Iida who shielded Mineta with his broad body.

„For the sake of All Might, calm down Tokage! I don‘t appreciate that either, but the carpet can be washed and...“

„SHUT UP IIDA!!!“ The people around her sprung back in shock. „Don‘t you see...! He can‘t!!! It was his fault....!!!“ Tokage looked over the gathered crowd of two classes but they all turned away from her, some afraid, some in disbelief.

Seconds later, Kosei saw it in Tokage’s face. It dropped in realization. Probably the first time in her life, she had no moving piece on the board. In other words, she had lost whatever game she was playing. Without any more words she turned around and ran for the entrance door. The crowd parted in her way. After the doors slammed shut with another ear shattering noise, they room was filled with nothing but silence.

„Kaminari was the first to speak again. „Holy shit, she was really serious about this ritual, right guys? -No one laughed.

###### 

###### 

Sen stared into nothingness. A spot only he could see. Whatever he had expected to happen tonight had just proofed to be a thousand times worse. After Kaminari’s comment no one had said a word. They were all in a state of shock, unable to move a muscle. Tokage had dropped the wine glass she used to gain everyone’s attention and Aoyama was silently weeping over the shards.

After a minute, someone took Tokage’s place on the table. It was Kendo and she had small tears in her eyes. „I think, we should let her go and party on. It‘s the best way to let go now...“ She wiped a sleeve over her eyes and the tears didn‘t come back afterwards. „Let‘s go, party.“ Her attempt was weak and without fire and the hero students got back to the activities they had dome before Tokage‘s speech.

Sen found himself back in the circle but as it was everywhere at the party, they didn‘t have much fun in it anymore. They kept on drinking though. It helped to not think about Tokage right now and after half an hour, he felt the pleasant effects of the alcohol kick in a little too much. He had reached his limit. No more drinking for him.

He leaned over to Kosei. „Warm my place, I‘m gonna go to the toilet.“ Kosei nodded and Sen stood up and left for the stair case.

When he reached the hallway, he noticed a person standing in the dark. Before he could wonder who it was, said person took three clumsy, uncoordinated steps forwards. Tokage was back. Her eyes glassy and red, fixating something only she could see. Her cheeks were reddened and she was radiating heat. She saw him and closed in further. It was stumbling rather than walking and is wasn‘t until now that Sen realized that Setsuna Tokage was completely drunk.

„Yoouuuo... is- is all youor fault...“

Sen didn‘t know how to react. He was frozen in place. Tokage tripped over and held onto his sleeve to support herself. „Needa talk... n- now!“

Despite her drunken state she was oddly strong. Tokage pulled him upstairs and Sen couldn‘t keep track on which floor they ended up. It felt like an eternity. Walking up steps seemed much harder while drunk and Sen wasn‘t really clean either. They arrived on a floor Tokage appeared to like and she pulled him in the hallway next to a door to someone‘s dorm.

In any other situation, Sen wouldn‘t end up together with Tokage in a dark hallway but any other situation wasn‘t right now. Completely unprepared for the moment Sen only said, „You wanted to... talk.“ Silently, he cursed himself for not running off. He might be drunk but Tokage was absolutely wasted.

„...youor fault,“ Tokage mumbled again. „Th- the fault of yor shitty pretty face.“ She patted his cheek and Sen felt as if she had pushed his head in a bucket filled to the rim with icy water.

„Tokage... what..“

She began stammering again. „IfI can‘t ha- have you for long..... I‘ll have you tleast to- tonight.“ Without any further warning, she groped his crotch.

Sen sucked in a breath and was already about to slap her hand away but Tokage caught his wrist with her free hand. „Y‘know Seny, if someoan was to write one of.. of those booooooks about men... Id‘ll be like ten pages long. Men are simple... if something touched... dick and it dsn‘t feel... bad they don‘t mi- mind!

And with horror Sen felt her prophecy become reality. He was already getting hard under her grip and the desire to get her away from him faded rapidly until there was nothing left of it. Maybe it was the alcohol but his head filled with thick white fog that blocked out any reasonable thought.

„There we goe,“ Tokage giggled as she felt his reaction to her touch and pressed him against the wall. She started kneading lightly and with more horror, Sen found himself pushing into her hand. For the first time in his life he truly understood what Kosei meant with „my brain stopped functioning.“ On the one hand, this was Tokage out of all people, rubbing his erection in a completely public hallway on the other hand though, it felt great and he found himself wanting more. More pleasure, more friction.

Tokage rested her forehead on his chest, hand moving from his crotch up and under his pullover to feel his abs. What was icy before turned unbelievably hot and Sen couldn‘t but moan after her hand wandered and there was no more pressure on the hardest boner in his entire live. He didn‘t know what to do next. The most logical thing to do would be shoving her off of him but logical and reasonable thinking wasn‘t possible anymore so he did nothing and let Tokage have her way with him.

Before he could take any action at all, Tokage placed one of her upper thighs between his legs and started grinding her hips up and down, rocking his hips against hers in the process. Sen‘s back arched up and against the wall and all breath was knocked out of his body. Tokage had released his wrist and with the free hand, she guided his hand up to her breasts. He couldn‘t hold back anymore. He pressed his hips against hers and started meeting her grinds. He needed the friction so he was chasing it and with every thrust they both huffed in sheer arousal.

„That‘s.... that‘s it...“ Tokage chuckled against his chest. „Finally.... ri- right grind it...“

It was already building up in his lower abdomen. The electrifying sensation of his release just a thousand times stronger than ever. Tokage‘s hands brushing over the area didn‘t help at all. Grinding his dick over her thigh helped the least. She brought her free hand up again and started clawing the wallpaper on the wall Sen was pressed against. Their wild humping turned even more frantic and Tokage tore big pieces from the poor wallpaper while increasing the speed of the grinding. She was still wearing the dress she had worn earlier in combination with black tights and with the faster pace, Tokage’s thigh tended to slip and instead, Sen could feel her most private parts brush over his, only separated by some layers of clothing. Before any of them could go any further, Sen felt his orgasm rip through his spine and he released probably the biggest load of his life right into his pants. In any other situation he would‘ve been grossed out by himself but right now, nothing mattered.

His boxers were soaked immediately. The stains already appeared on the front of his sweatpants and through Tokage‘s continuous grinding, the cum even rubbed off on her dress. Tokage didn‘t stop her thrusting there and went on. Every rub against his now oversensitive skin made Sen almost faint and he hissed out, „Ohhh fuck...!“

„Yeahaha... fuck,“ Tokage slurred and reached down to work him with her hand again until she felt the wet release on her hand and his softening member. „A- already...? She sounded disappointed but just slightly. „Dsn‘t ma- matter we can go on la- later. Now, kissss me lready...“

She moved her forehead from his chest and grapped a hand full of his hair to angle his head down. Sen saw her coming closer, eyes still glassy and without a doubt reddened. She had cried. Before their lips could touch however, Tokage swallowed and grimaced and Sen knew what was next but pressed up between her and the wall, additionally exhausted from the heaviest orgasm in his life, he was too slow to dodge. Tokage threw up all over herself and him, ruining the rest of his clothes that weren’t covered in cum yet.

„...fuck,“ she repeated before blacking out against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had fun while reading. If you want, leave me love or constructive criticism or just share your thoughts on this chapter.
> 
> You can also contact me on tumblr. Blog‘s name: „jd-mirror“ Just write me or hand in asks if you feel like it. I won‘t spoil too much though.
> 
> At last: THANKS FOR READING


	15. What remains of a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sen tries to deal with the aftermath of his spontaneous liaison with Tokage.
> 
> The party goes on!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapters were very fun to write. Writing about drunk people if fun in general. Like really, there is no better entertainment than watching wasted people at a party. You can even place bets on who will throw up the most. That‘s dirty in any way but also very profitable. xD
> 
> Whatever, I‘m loosing myself in memories.^^
> 
> -HAVE FUN READING!!!

There he stood. Supported by the wall in his back and an unconscious Tokage resting against him. The floor, the wall as well as Sen and Tokage were all covered in bile and torn parts of the wallpaper were scattered on the ground. For several moments, Sen could just stand and stare. The last five minutes beginning from the moment when Tokage had dragged him upstairs were blurry as though it happened years ago and realization came just slowly. Sen needed his time to process what had happened. Additionally, he needed to recover from a very intense orgasm that already drowned his mind with fatigue.

Finally, the white fog in his mind started seeping out, allowing for clearer thoughts to come back. He, Sen, stoic and calm had just gotten the greatest high in his entire life by dry humping Setsuna Tokage out of all people. Tokage, who he disliked more than anyone else at U.A. And still, he had thrown away all his principles after her hand wandered down. One touch and she had him in her hand, literally. She had been the third person, who had ever touched him in this place. He had been the first person of course. Back then, when he discovered that his dick could do more than expected. Second had been Kosei about two years ago when they were in middle school. At school, they heard some people talk about porn and the stupid kids they were, Sen and Kosei had found interest in the graphic depictions and tried it at home. They had gotten horny and after some hesitation, they agreed on mutual mastrubation just to try and test if another‘s hand felt better.

And this was pretty much it. Sen had never experienced anything sexual besides the things he just listed in his mind. That was until now of course. He had never bothered to find a girlfriend or anything like it. Instead, he kept telling himself it would come as it would. Just that it didn‘t. Without any experiences about relationships Sen had just skipped several stages to directly engage in sexual activities with a completely wasted Tokage. His blood froze. He had just taken advantage of a drunken girl... And yes, his role in it hadn‘t been passive. After weak resistance to Tokage and his own limiters, he had rocked against her like a nutcase just to get off -at this point- he even got over all his inhibitions towards the person, who used to bully him. So, had he taken advantage of her or not? Neither of their roles had been passive and obvious from the moaning and their physical reactions, they had both enjoyed it.

Sen felt disgusted with himself. Partly, because he broke after mere moments but even more, because had had enjoyed the whole thing as it was going. Furthermore, they had done it in a hallway right next to a dorm room from one of the A-students. Someone could‘ve come by and catch them while in action. Someone could come by now.....

Someone would inevitably come by and witness the crime scene and before this happened, Sen needed to get the hell out! Fortunately, the dorm buildings had a back door. Sneaking through the hallway to said back door wouldn‘t be easy though, even less when he had to carry Tokage, who looked like she wasn‘t gonna wake up anytime soon. Movements close to robotic, Sen bowed down to pick up Tokage’s limp body. She was covered in her very own mix of bile, alcohol and parts of her lunch but luckily Sen was even dirtier. Legs still pudding and hoping he wouldn‘t collapse under her weight, Sen shouldered Tokage and sent a silent prayer to any powers that might help him stay undiscovered.

Would he leave a trace of vomit so others could track him. No, impossible. It had been much but not enough for this, considering most of it was on Tokage‘s dress and his pullover. Sen had hoped more for his first attempt of changing body fluids. French kissing sounded much better for a first time than rubbing semen on a girl and being puked on in return. On ground level, Sen -still hidden in the shadows and Tokage shouldered- fixed his gaze on the door to the common room. Loud music blasted through the room and he couldn‘t possibly tell if someone was about to come through the door. It was everything or nothing now. After a little sprint that seemed impossible at first, Sen bursted through the back door into the backyard of the A-Dorms. The cold of a winter night pierced his skin and lungs immediately and the wet spots on his pullover and in his pants only increased the freezing. At least nobody would follow him outside.

Trying to be as quick as possible, Sen broke into another sprint -as much as sprinting was possible while carrying Tokage- and reached the main entrance of the B-Dorms. No one was in there. Everyone was at the party, at least that is what Sen hoped. He entered, slowly peeking around corners to spot possible threats. -Nobody came. With a first wave of relief washing over him, Sen thought about what to do next. It didn‘t sound quite nice but he wished the biggest of all hangovers would crash down on Tokage and made her forget everything that happened in the past hour. But she‘d have clues for remembering if she found herself caked in vomit and even worse, Sen‘s release. He hated the idea as soon as it came up but there was no other way. Sen would wash her and her clothes and take a shower right after to feel clean again. Now was the perfect time.

Tokage‘s body seemed to get heavier every step upwards the boys‘ side of the building. Still, Sen heaved her body up and -he swallowed- went into the shower room with her. He placed her unconscious body on a bench in the dressing area and left for his room to prepare fresh clothes for him. As he returned, Tokage was still in place. Sen huffed in relief. So much could go wrong right now but karma had been on his side up to now and he definitely needed her support for what was next.

Placing one hand under her neck, the other one on her back, Sen brought Tokage in a sitting position. For a moment, he fumbled between her shoulder blades before he found what he was looking for. If someone would come in now, it would be the end of Sen‘s social life. He breathed in and out repeatedly and finally, as he felt ready, Sen pulled the zipper of her dress down. He was greeted with the sight of her smooth back and the clasp of her bra. Carefully trying not to touch a single bit of skin, Sen began peeling Tokage out of her dress, revealing an even deeper view down her back. As he reached the smooth, pale curves of her hips he realized the twitching in his pants. Sen was once more disgusted with himself. He was a creep... only creeps were turned on by undressing unconscious women. He didn‘t know what to do other than punching himself in the stomach. It knocked the air out of him but Sen felt as if he deserved it.

After the dress, he needed to get rid of the tights but it was done with a single pull at the feet parts. Now, Tokage was lying in front of him, in the boys‘ showers, only in her underwear. Even if her underwear was covered in cum and vomit -what it luckily wasn‘t- Sen wouldn‘t have dared to go further. He already felt like the worst scum. Left with even less places to touch, Sen decided to drag Tokage to one of the showers by her ankles. Ankles were okay to touch. Actually, they weren’t as everything happened without her consent. Hell, she wasn‘t even able to consent to anything right now but Sen needed to get rid of any traces and clues that might help her remember the night. After she was lying under a shower, he returned to the dressing area. With a final deep breath and hoping Tokage wouldn’t wake up now, Sen stripped down completely and threw his dirty clothes on top of Tokage‘s. He‘d wash them right after. Now he needed to wash off the caked vomit from their bodies and additionally the dried release on and between his legs. And Kosei usually slept in that.....disgusting...

Returning to the shower, Sen turned on the water and warm water came down on Tokage and soaked the rest of her clothing. At least she was wearing black instead of white but still, the shape of her nipples became visible under the fabric of her bra and Sen‘s twitching dick erected completely. „Fuck....“ he whispered, voice low and bit his lip. -It drew blood. When he had told himself that his life would be over if someone came in while he was undressing Tokage, he had been lying to himself. Sen was pretty sure that now was the moment for his life to be over, if someone would come in now. Standing over Tokage and staring down on her, completely naked with nothing hiding his full grown boner was the worst situation for someone to walk in. If he had felt like a creep before, he was on Mineta level right now.

Sen ignored the powerful urge to touch himself, chase another release for a second spine tearing orgasm. He needed to keep himself busy before he was even able to think about doing something stupid. Mission was to get the dried vomit off of Tokage and he‘d start with her silky green hair. With shaky hands and some help of his own shampoo, Sen rubbed circles on Tokage’s head, carefully trying to wash out every piece of caked throw up left in her hair. For the rest of her body, he had brought a wash cloth. Nothing would make him touch her bare skin and fortunately, the only dirty places were her around her neck, her throat and her face. When he was done, Sen dragged her over to the clothing area, returned to the shower and turned it completely down to the lowest temperature. It was like standing in the liquified iceberg Todoroki had so overzealously created during the joint training only for Honenuki to counter it. Sen didn‘t care though. He‘d rather freeze solid than give in to his urges.

He turned the water off and went back to the clothing area to dry himself. The icy water had done great work and his dick was back to normal. Sen dressed in fresh clothes and returned his attention to Tokage, drying her off as well. In one of the pockets on her dress, Sen found the key to her dorm room. Still undetected, he snuck his way through the hallways, an unconscious Tokage back over his shoulders until he reached her room. Tokage‘s dorm was a shock of poisonous light green shining down from the walls. Her furniture was kept in a darker green and her sheets looked like they were made from several skinned snakes. A plush T-Rex sat next to her pillow. Sen placed Tokage on the carpet next to her bed, pulled the sheets back only to cover Tokage after putting her into bed. Exhausted and still in dark thoughts about himself, Sen sat down in Tokage‘s desk chair and stared at his phone what felt like every five seconds. On his way to Tokage‘s room he had stopped by the laundry room to wash all of their clothes. In twenty minutes, he could pick them back up. Hopefully, Tokage‘s bile wasn‘t extra potent.

When it was time, he picked up the washed clothes and put them into the dryer. Back in Tokage‘s room he took her out of bed again to get her back into the warm, fresh smelling clothes. It was a challenge, especially the tights but finally, everything was back on and Sen threw the blanket over Tokage for a final time and left the key to her room on her nightstand. Back in his own room, he changed into his clothes from before so no one would be suspicious of him, wearing a different set. After his shameful liaison with Tokage and the cold shower, almost every blurry sentiment was gone. Whether karma had saved him from the alcohol was gone or not, Sen wouldn‘t touch a single bottle, not one drip of beer for the rest of the night. His only task for now was to return to the party and look casual.

###### 

###### 

The party was getting more and more lively. With more time passing, everyone had more chances to empty another bottle and with every bottle, the final inhibitions between the two classes were blown away like pollen in the wind. As speaking of pollen, Komori had -at some point- released a massive flood of mushrooms over the entire common room. Whether it was intentional or not didn‘t matter, it looked fucking cool! Only Jerkugou and Mineta didn‘t like it. The former had pissed off to his room and the latter climbed up the couch table so he wouldn‘t get lost in the sea of mushrooms. When Kosei finally thought they were being saved from Bakugou, the explosive boy came back, looking ready to... well explode. Kosei had made sure to dodge his line of sight and took cover behind broad Shishida.

He would just make a joke about Jerkugou and get a laugh from Sen but the guy had vanished into thin air after going to the toilets. It was so unusual, Kosei had even followed him there after he didn‘t come back but no sign of Sen. Neither in the kitchen, the hallway and the dark pantry that was being used as the heaven in „7 Minutes in Heaven.“ Maybe Kosei was just too drunk to see the obvious and maybe, Sen was standing right next to him in this very moment. However, the only people around him were Yosetsu, Momo and Tsu. Some of the girls had grabbed Rin to play games with him and he was assisting them in convincing Shiozaki to go to heaven. On top of all, Tokage hadn‘t come back. Kosei felt way saver when she wasn‘t around, especially on a party where the crazy girl had like a hundred opportunities to catch him in her schemes. After her freak out, the festivities had been frozen for some time. Kendo was still down. Tokage‘s angry outbursts had taken a bigger impact on her than Kosei would’ve expected and right now, she was being tended to by Iida. Not the most pleasant company but better than Jerkugou, who was still patrolling the room, ready to explode at whoever he was looking for.

Kosei had sat down on the fluffy couch -the very same couch on which he had gotten his very first true kiss from Tsu and also the promise of a relationship- and snuggled up against his girlfriend. He‘d sleep in her bed not far from now and he didn‘t want to be a creep about it, but he was damn excited. As for the alcohol, Kosei had decided to not go any further. After some bottles and and more of Mina‘s shot stuff than he would‘ve liked, his head was more than dizzy. Just slightly more and the fun part would take danger to turn into something not so fun. Tsu pulled his sleeve and pointed at the doors to the hallway. Sen was back.

„Dude, where have you been,“ Kosei immediately asked as Sen came up to him. He looked like he lost every will to party.

„Restroom, like I told you.“ Sen‘s face might be plain and unreadable but Kosei had more than a decade of experience in reading it.

„No, you weren’t, I looked for you there.“ One time through Sen‘s stoic shield and the latter was a bad liar. Kosei knew this and Sen knew it as well so he gave in.

„Fine, I wasn‘t at the restrooms. I left the party for some time to take care of personal business and that‘s everything I‘m gonna tell you.

Kosei was fine with this. Sen had probably just talked to his parents on the phone. His own parents used to call in the most unfitting moments and situations as well. One time, his mom even called him at 1:30 in the morning, asking how his day was and considering her tenacity, Kosei couldn‘t hang her up so easily. Sen wouldn’t want to talk about the embarrassing conversations with his parents? Well, nobody did. Before Kosei could go on with anything, Jerkugou came from behind. In his newfound happiness about Sen‘s return, Kosei stopped keeping an eye on him and Yosetsu and Momo were busy laughing about cat-memes on Manga‘s phone.

„Oi, large eye duo. Where‘s that lizard bitch?“

Tsu anwesend. „We haven‘t seen her since she... she snapped.“ Bakugou seemed about to do the same. „Why are you looking for her?“

„Why am I looking for her? You two told me that she was gonna fuck me off in some way!“

Kosei remembered as though it had been just some hours prior. „And you said she‘d die of she tried. Is she dead now?“

„What happened in the first place,“ Tsu added.

Bakugou seemed to inflate even more. „I wanted to go to sleep and when I come to my room, I see the wallpaper everywhere but not on the wall and I‘m pretty sure someone puked on the floor!“

In secret, Kosei didn‘t feel too bad for Jerkugou. However, he wouldn‘t admit that while facing him in one of his worse moods. And by the scratching the wallpaper didn‘t sound like Tokage at all. Too simple and not mean enough. „How do you know it was her?“

„Because, dipshit, I found this!“ With triumph in his voice, Bakugou held something up. Kosei couldn‘t make out what it was and the dim light didn‘t help. He concentrated his eyes on Bakugou’s hand and after a moment he could see the long, thin hair between the other boy’s thumb and index finger.

„Dark green,“ Bakugou bursted out. „If fucking Deku didn‘t grow a fucking mullet, it has to be lizard bitch!“

Tsu tilted her head sideways. „Bakugou, that‘s just one hair it...“

„I had reeking dog boy sniff on it,“ Bakugou interrupted her. „Definitely HER hair!“

In cases like this, Shishida‘s sense of smelling -the active as well as the passive way- was absolutely perfect. Shishida could tell you the ingredients of every possible meal by taking one nose of it. Next to them, Yosetsu and Momo had shifted their attention to the angry Bakugou.

„Why don‘t you ask him nicely to inspect the whole scene,“ suggested Momo. „One clue is hardly enough.“

„We watched too many detective series,“ Yosetsu chuckled and Momo fell in. Those two were both pretty lively. Even Yosetsu who had been invited to Yaoyorozu Manor over the weekend, a suggestion by Momo only brought up and accepted throught the confidence boost of the alcohol. But Kosei couldn‘t imagine what was going to be terrible about this... Yosetsu would sleep in a big ass bed, snuggle up to some big ass boobs, eat some expensive food, more expensive than everything he possessed and so on and so on...

Kosei‘s thoughts were interrupted by Bakugou, yelling through the room. „Hey flea carpet, we‘ll go up and you tell me some more about this!“

Shishida came by and before anyone could say something, Sen spoke. „For real Bakugou? You insult and yell at someone you need help from. That‘s pretty pitiful.“ He turned to Shishida. „In your case, I wouldn‘t help him. It‘s far below your dignity.“

Shishida seemed to agree with Sen. He even seemed to have gained confidence from his words. „That is exactly right Kaibara.“ To Bakugou he said, „You can‘t just yell at me and expect a favor, I‘m not gonna do it.“ He crossed his arms.

Bakugou looked from Shishida, who denied his help to Sen, who had brought the latter to do. „Then I‘m going to fucking kill her tomorrow!“

„I don‘t think that‘s a good idea anytime soon. You saw her mood right?“

With a final „Shut up, frog bitch“ Bakugou stomped away.

When he was gone, Shishida turned to Sen. „Thanks for saving my dignity Kaibara, you‘re truly pure.“ Kosei saw Sen chew on the inside of his cheek. After a closer look, he noticed a small, fresh looking wound on his friend’s lower lip.

Keeping his bland face, Sen said, „Thanks Shishida.“

„Damn it, Bakugou really wants to find proof.“ Yosetsu joined the theorizing alongside Momo. With her, it would be easier.

„The way I see it,“ Kosei began „Bakugou would rather beat her up instead of ratting her out so why collect more clues.“

„To justify his actions...“ Yosetsu suggested.

Since when did people need to justify any action or measures against Tokage? She never did anything like that and no teacher had ever gotten her for detention, suspension or U.A‘s special treatment. That girls was just too good at causing trouble. So good, she was never caught in it herself. If Bakugou was to beat her up, no proof of her guilt would make the teachers accept this. Bakugou might be smart but he lacked the necessary slyness. On longer terms Kosei definitely wished for Bakugou as his arch enemy. The guy would beat him up once and it was over. Tokage however, would wear him down over years, slowly crushing him mentally and physically.

Tsu seemed to think something similar. „Guys, he‘s not gonna do that. With all the clues in the world, he‘d catch a big punishment.“

„Definitely,“ Momo agreed.

„If he really wanted to play detective, he could just asl Monoma to copy Shishida‘s beast and have him investigate.“ Sen looked at Yosetsu as the latter said these words and replied „There’s no way Monoma would help him out of all people.“

„Maybe not,“ Yosetsu threw back, still imposing a detective. „But! We have to take the influence of the consumed alcohol into consideration. We can‘t tell how Monoma is gonna behave. More alc, less predictable.“

„Not even a completely drunk Monoma on the verge of death would help Bakugou!“ Sen was oddly invested in this... But Kosei agreed. Monoma was tenacious. He‘d rather die than help Bakugou. The only thing that was worse for him than helping Bakugou was asking him for help.

Tsu interrupted the theorizing. „Can you keep an eye on Bakugou?“ Kosei nodded. „Where are you going then?“

„Whatever happend with Tsuna today, I want to talk to her about it. I‘ll go to her room and look of she‘s there.“

She was already about to move as Sen caught her wrist. „Bad idea, terrible idea to be honest!“ He turned to Kosei and Yosetsu. „Do you remember what she did to Rin as he brought her homework once and entered her room while she was in the bathroom...? What is she gonna do after this freak out?“

„Nah,“ Kosei shrugged Sen‘s worries of. „Tsu can handle her.“ She absolutely could. For some weird reason Tokage regarded her as a friend and spared her from her mean acts. Tsu smiled at him an said „Thank you.“

The smile made the familiar warmth spread in his stomach but this time, it was adding up with the warm feeling of the alcohol that was literally in his stomach. Somewhere from this warm place, confidence rose up. Kosei stood up and kissed her. „You better be careful anyway.“

„Don‘t worry, I will! And by the way, this party is slowly dying... I wanted to go to sleep soon. If I‘m not back in let‘s say half an hour you can meet me in my room.“ She threw the keys to her room and Kosei caught them out of the air. For a moment Sen looked like he was about to leap for her ankles but ultimately, he didn‘t move.

„Sooo,“ Yosetsu poked Kosei‘s cheek. „What are you gonna do now? Await her, lying naked on her sheets with a rose in your mouth?“

He and Momo broke into light giggling but Sen didn‘t feel like laughing so did Kosei. „Hell no, I can‘t do that after like one, two days of being together or did one of you...“ he pointed middle and index finger at the giggling couple. „...go for the Highscore in the first days of your one week old relationship?“

They shook their heads in tandem and Yosetsu stated, „You can‘t just go for the second or even the third base after some days. Even less, if you don‘t ask before.“

Kosei didn‘t heard him saying this for the first time. Still, he didn‘t get all of this. „Wait, wait, wait. What are all these bases to begin with.“

„It‘s simple. First base is getting to know each other and do some kissing. Second base is stronger emotional binding, more intense make out sessions and chest area.“ Yosetsu drew vague circles over his own. „And third base is everything that wasn‘t covered by one or two.

„Doesn‘t that sound like you‘re doing business with a girl if you have a three step-system?“ Yosetsu shrugged at Kosei’s question.

„It was my idea,“ Momo admitted, turning red in the process. „I wanted to have some kind of structure or plan... That’s how I can work best.

This time it was up to Kosei to bite back a laugh. Momo sure had a very unique way of organizing but if it helped. He turned to Sen and saw only some ghostly remains of his friend sitting in the place where the real Sen had sat before. He never showed any heavy reaction in public so this was absolutely unusual for him. Was it the alcohol that warmed him up or something else?

Yosetsu noticed too but read something different in it. „Aww don‘t worry dude, you‘ll find a girlfriend too and do all these things.“

Sen won back his composure. „Yeah, I guess you‘re right Yo.“

As Tsu had noticed before she left, the party was dying slowly but steadily. Iida had tried to shut down everything after Komori released her flood of mushrooms but the crowd had objected strong enough for him to draw back and wait for another chance. This chance had come now, even without any instructions from Iida, though the class rep didn‘t let the chance pass. „Everyone,“ he shouted. „This party was nice for our classes to share friendly conversation but even the greatest days have to end. Tomorrow after lunch will be the cleanup session for today‘s waste. You‘re obligated to come and help!!!“

„Looks like we‘re getting thrown out in the cold of the night,“ Yosetsu lamented.

That was true for those who didn‘t sleep over at the A-Dorm‘s. Yosetsu would sleep in Momo‘s room. Kosei himself would stay over with Tsu. For the rest of the two classes, Tetsu would sleep in Kirishima‘s room, Kuroiro in Tokoyami‘s and Mina had invited Komori over. The rest of the B-Class was already shivering at the thought of having to cross the short but cold and freezing way over to their own dorms. Sen was one of them but he didn‘t looked bothered by it. Instead, he seemed happier than he had after Kosei saw him coming back from his „personal matters“

„Night, see you tomorrow,“ he bade Kosei and Yosetsu good night, which they wished back. Against the stream of his classmates, Kosei followed Yosetsu and Momo upstairs. After all, Tsu shared a hallway with her and tonight, with Yosetsu and Kosei.

They parted as Momo entered her room with Yosetsu behind her. Kosei wondered how it was like to sleep in such a big bed. If you woke up in the middle of night and everywhere around you was only mattress, then how would you find your nightstand -or even more important- the edge of the bed if there was the need of standing up quickly. In addition, less space in a bed meant more chances of snuggling. Kosei‘s cheeks were already heating at the thought. He had already sat on that bed, already laid there, kissing Tsu. Some of it wasn‘t even hours ago and still, it felt like an eternity.

Kosei entered the room. Before he did it for the first time, he would have expected for something frog related to be in here but is was a perfectly normal room. Only Tsu‘s big bathtub in her enlarged bathroom was somehow deviant from all the other rooms. Uncertain of how to continue, Kosei decided to just go to bed and wait for Tsu to return from the dragon‘s lair. He pulled the pullover over his head -the very same that had been welded to the couch by Monoma- and kicked off shoes and sweatpants. Left with a t-shirt and his boxers on, Kosei crawled under the thick sheets. Having a girlfriend with hibernation problems wasn‘t only a disadvantage. The covers of her bed were extra fluffy and warm, the mattress softer than any he had ever tested. He nearly sunk in.

Moments after he had found a comfortable position, Kosei began dozing off. The dizziness caused by the alcohol and his own exhaustion added up and nearly drowned him in sleep immediately. Sometimes later -Kosei couldn‘t tell whether seconds, minutes our hours had passed- he woke up just enough to feel the mattress and covers next to him move. A warm body slipped into bed next to him and he felt bare legs touching his own pair. He tried to sit up but a hand ruffled through his hair and his muscles decided to give in and Kosei‘s body fell back on, or rather in the mattress.

„Sorry if I woke you up,“ Tsu‘s voice came whispering from somewhere next to him.

„No deal.“ Kosei‘s own voice was sleepy. „What did you find out?“

„I went to Tsuna‘s room and the door wasn‘t locked. She was in her bed and I tried to wake her up but judging from her reaction and the strong smell of hard alcohol from her mouth, she had a blackout.“

„You mean she...“

„She was completely drunk, yes. But her breathing was even. I turned her to the side so she would throw up in her sleep and choke to death on it.“

Kosei wouldn‘t even have thought about this possibility. Even less when he wasn‘t exactly sober himself. Tsu would be the perfect hero no matter in which state she was in.

„She‘s gonna be fine,“ Tsu continued. „But tomorrow will be hell for her.“

„What kind of hell exactly?“

„Nausea, throwing up, most likely memory loss, a terrible headache.“

Memory loss sounded like a crazy effect from a crazy quirk but it was indeed just the aftermath of too much alcohol. Having no memory of something was hella creepy. Boosted by alcohol, you could’ve done anything without even remembering it. Kosei had heard of cases where people had lost teeth, broke bones and even worse while being intoxicated. Some women even woke up pregnant, whether it had been rape or drunken stupidity from both sides. Fact was, he wouldn‘t like to experience any of this.

In Tokage’s case however, it seemed to be her own fault. „I‘m not saying that she deserved this but maybe she‘ll be more cautious about how she treats people and alcohol after she sobers up.“

„I get what you‘re saying.“ Under the blanket, Kosei felt one of Tsu‘s hand sneak into his. She squeezed it and her legs tangled around his, allowing for even more bare skin to touch. She closed in even more and their shoulders lined up. Kosei felt fingers brushing over his cheek and he brought his free hand up to meet them. Both of their hands where touching now. Next, he felt warm breath on the fingers he had placed over hers. Low breathing came together with the sensation before a warm pair of lips pressed onto his. He tilted his head to meet the kiss. It wasn‘t one of this wild or even frantic kisses from before but rather slow and deep, perfectly reflecting their current sleepiness and exhaustion. That didn‘t mean it was less passionate though.

„Sleep well,“ he whispered against her lips. It was the only thing Kosei managed to say before sleep came over him again.

###### 

###### 

Sun came through the curtains in Sen‘s room. He had gone back to his room after the party ended. Hearing Iida‘s words felt like salvation back then. No need to keep up a faced and no more convincing people to stop their stupid investigations. Eager to get some sleep, Sen had laid down and waited for it to come over him. -It didn‘t come. Instead, he felt like matches were jammed between his lids. There was just too much going on in his head and the way Tokage had looked at him -blurry but determined- was still burned into his eyes. With the lingering picture of her face, question instead of sleep came to him. Why did this happen to him? She had been drunk, okay, but this was more than just dumb shit drunk people did. Furthermore, why did he react to it? Why had he so easily taken part in it? And the most important question, would this have happened with everyone had they been there instead of him?

After hours and some uncomfortable boners later, Sen bad fallen asleep only for his dreams to be hunted by the same images until he woke up to the stupid sun. He side eyed his alarm clock. In total he had gotten two hours of sleep and those two hours hadn‘t been exactly relaxing. In fact, it was already eleven thirty in the „morning.“ As Sen checked his phone to catch his alarm clock lying, he was greeted with the exact same time and two missed calls from his mother. He called her back to handle at least one thing.

His mom picked up after mere seconds. „Hello dear!“ Her voice was cheerful, too cheerful for the moment. „The school sent me a message that you would have free from Friday to Sunday and I just wanted to check on you.

I‘m fine,“ Sen grumbled into his phone.

„Doesn‘t sound like it,“ his mom replied immediately, motherly worries mixed into her voice.

Before his mother could interpret too much into the situation Sen said, „I‘m just tired.“

„Ahhh, now I get it. You guys threw a party!“

„Yes,“ Sen admitted and before his mom could go on he added, „And I didn‘t drink too much, I didn‘t smoke anything and you won‘t be getting grandchildren anytime soon!“

His mom chuckled as he had anticipated her next questions. „Then I have nothing to add, though having a little child wouldn’t be too terrible. I miss the times when you were that cheeky, adorable little guy, who roamed the living room for the first time.“

„Mom,“ Sen barked into the speaker. No one was around but it was still embarrassing. He heard his mother laugh on the other side.

„Oh come on Sen, you know your mom is a bad, bad person.“

„Not funny,“ he objected.

„If you say so.“ His mother tried to choke back her giggles. After a moment her voice came back. „How was your assignment?“

„Pretty much perfect. I was working with Todoroki and Honenuki and I‘m not dumb myself.“

„That‘s nice to hear sweetie. Now that everything is fine, I won‘t bother you anymore.“

„Wait Mom!“ Sen needed to ask a very important question first.

„What is it?“

„Let‘s assume I had gotten drunk.... Is there something you never thought you‘d be able to do when you were younger?“

„Well, I married your Dad, does that count?“ She was laughing again and in the background, Sen heard his father say, „I‘m right next to you honey,“ but Sen heard the smile in his voice.

„Why did you never think you‘d marry dad?“

After his mother evened her breath she said, „You don‘t know how your father and I met, right?“

„You never told me.“

„You never seemed interested.“

Okay, now I‘m interested.“

His Mom began. „We met in high school and your father was.... well he was the biggest asshole I had ever met to this point. Like a complete jerk. He thought he was some kind of divine being and better than everyone else. He made fun of literally everyone around him to the point where they would cry and tell the principal. My friends and I were his favorite targets.“

Sen heard his father chuckle in the background. „I was a terrible excuse of a human being.“

„He had his group of admirers, who‘d jump from a skyscraper into a dozen burning cars if he snatched his fingers and hardly anyone could face him.“

None of this made any sense to Sen. „How did you guy fall in love then?“

„At some time, your farther had his giant tusks trimmed and I found out that he was just bullying me, because he had a huge crush on me and my friends became targets, because they were close to me and had my attention. And sometimes after he fell from his high throne, I somehow started to reciprocate his feelings....“

„Your friends thought you‘ve gone crazy,“ Sen‘s father added from the off.

„Ohhhh yes, they did. They accused your dad of using some quirk to make me love him and even called the police but in the end, it was nothing. Only my friends got in trouble for wasting valuable time for other investigations. And that‘s pretty much it Sen.... Sen? Are you still there sweetie?“

Sen was but he didn‘t quite like the story his parents just told him. „Ehhm thanks Mom and Dad, I‘ll come by and visit next weekend. Bye!“ Before he could face any objections, Sen hung up.

If even half of his mother‘s story applied to him, he was pretty much fucked from all sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more Kosei this chapter but Sen‘s development here is crucial!
> 
> I hope you liked it, even though the chapter is shorter than usual. I did some unclean splitting.
> 
> As always, give me feedback if you like or contact me on tumblr in any way and of course: THANKS FOR COMING BY!


	16. Not so Freetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after can feel great or absolutely terrible. It depends on how it‘s handled.
> 
> Tsu has a great idea and checks on Tokage.
> 
> Can Sen keep the secret for himself or will he trust in someone else so he won‘t burst from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might come out a little later than usual but you know.... time. There‘s never enough if you aren‘t waiting for something.
> 
> This one is a little shorter as well but next one will be longer, I promise.
> 
> -ENJOY

Kosei woke up to a buzzing sound from somewhere in the room. It was more pleasant than waking up to the terror of an alarm clock but being torn from sleep was still rude. He‘d have a serious talk with his phone, waking him up on a free day before he was ready to stand up the time he pleased. Dazed by sleep, Kosei rubbed his eyes for a clearer sight. It didn‘t help and his vision remained blurry so he just closed his eyes again to, hopefully, fall back into the realm of slumber. That could‘ve been perfectly possible if it wasn‘t for that annoying noise. After ignoring it, it had only increased in volume until it finally died. Kosei huffed in relief and snuggled back into the blanket. Only that the buzzing sound came back after hardly a minute when he was already falling asleep again. Torn from his dreams a second time, Kosei realized that this buzzing noise sounded pretty much like a phone and said phone was going crazy on the nightstand next to the bed. He didn‘t want to know who‘d call so early in the morning. Admittedly, it might be already afternoon but before Kosei would decide to get up, even afternoon was early. What kind of madman would call him? All of his friends should better take another nap as well after yesterday. Yesterday, it had been fun, much fun, extremely fun but so exhausting...

The buzzing stopped and started again for a second time and Kosei -now sure that he wouldn’t get anymore sleep if he didn‘t handle it right now- reached for the nightstand without looking. After some unsuccessful pats on everything but the source of the noise, his fingers finally brushed over something phone-like. Kosei picked it up and without a second glance on the display, answered the call to get rid of the interruption once and for all. Already prepared to grumble out a weak „mornin‘“ he was immediately interrupted by a high pitched, giddy voice. A voice he didn‘t know at all.

„Hello, good morning sis! Momma told me to call you! They‘re traveling again and our nanny is sick. Momma said you have no school today so can you come over and look for us like before you went to become a hero?“

Kosei blinked. The person on the other side -whoever it was- couldn’t see this of course. She, yes, definitely a little girl had flooded him with so much words in mere seconds, in addition, with words he didn‘t get the context of, she might as well roll him over with a steamroller and get the same reaction from him. In his mind, Kosei went through all the contacts in his phone but a giddy, excited little girl was not a part of it. Maybe someone was pulling a prank on him. Was Tokage already back on her feet? Still too surprised to give any answer at all, Kosei, finally getting rid of the sleep in his eyes, looked at the phone‘s display. Over the number, written in light green letters, was the name Satsuki. He definitely didn‘t know a person named Satsuki. Or was it just Katsuki and he still couldn’t read? But again, he didn‘t have Bakugou’s number in his contacts and the letters, without a single doubt, spelled Satsuki. It took a moment before Kosei went over this mental process and another for him to realize that he was actually holding Tsu‘s phone and not his...

„Hello...? Hey, is someone there? Sis...?“

Unsure of what to do, Kosei looked around the room and cursed himself for realizing early. He wasn‘t in his room, of course he wasn‘t! Tonight or better, earlier this morning he‘d gone with Tsu to sleep in her room and telling by what he knew about his girlfriend, her little sister was talking on her phone with him. Actually, she did all the talking while Kosei sat there, dumbfounded and still unsure how to reply. „Hey I‘m the guy sleeping in your sisters bed“ didn‘t seem like an acceptable start. At least, it was only Tsu‘s sister and not one of her parents...

„Heeeey! Anyone... Can you try, Samidare?“

Satsuki‘s voice faded and was replaced by a louder, male voice. Probably a kid about nine or ten but after a second, Kosei had no time to keep wondering about the second caller‘s age because the latter yelled into the phone.

„TSUUUU, BIG SIS, TSUYU ASUI, SAY KERO IF YOU‘RE THERE!!!“

With what felt like a punch to the face and a sudden feeling of momentary deafness, Kosei was torn out of his sleepy mood completely. He held the phone as far from his ears as he possibly could without letting go. Present Mic would be proud of that boy. Next to him, Tsu began moving. Not even the most professional sleeper could keep slacking after such a shout. She wiggled herself into a sitting position, stretched, and yawned. Kosei suddenly got very aware of the current situation. He was only dressed in a t-shirt and his boxers and Tsu was in a nightgown. Their bare legs were touching. He swallowed. He‘d gotten courageous last night. Without the influence of alcohol he would’ve thought twice, maybe even three of four times before undressing and crawling into a bed that wasn‘t his. It could’ve come worse though. After he had seen was alcohol did to people he could‘ve as well woken up in bed with Shishida, believing him to be a fluffy but reeking pillow. After getting the sleep out of her eyes as well, Tsu turned to him, questioning look and searching for the source of her rough wake up.

„Your siblings,“ Kosei whispered, not wanting the callers to hear his voice. „They called and I thought it was my phone buzzing and picked up.“ He handed Tsu her phone.

„Samidare, Satsuki?“

„Finally,“ the high voice of Satsuki cheered. „Finally,“ the voice of -what did they call him, Samidare- repeated. He sounded more serious than his younger sister. „I thought some filthy robber stole your phone or something.“

„No,“ Tsu chuckled. „No filthy robber and he didn‘t steal it. So, why are you calling so early?“

„It‘s noon,“ Samidare‘s voice came back.

„For me it‘s still early, at least for today.“

Apparently, Satsuki had claimed the phone back for herself as it was her voice next. Kosei heard her repeat what she already and unknowingly told him. He just hoped, Tsu could make more of it. She could as it seemed and her next answer was, „Sure, I‘ll come over but I have to do something first.“

„You have to tell your teacher,“ guessed Samidare who took the phone back. Kosei heard faint thumps and he imagined the smaller Satsuki, hopping up and down to get the phone back for herself. Whether she succeeded or her brother gave it back to her, Kosei didn‘t know but somehow, she got it back as her voice came next. „No, she‘ll need to say goodbye to her friends!“

„Satsuki‘s right, I have to talk to a friend of mine if she‘s awake. It‘s important.“

„And then you‘ll come over?“ This time it was the joined voices of both siblings echoing through the room.

„And then I‘ll come over,“ Tsu said and was met with cheers. With a „see you later,“ she hung up and leaned back into the pillows, shoulders in line with Kosei.

„Morning.“

„Morning,“ she smiled back. „And sorry for the unconventional alarm clock.“

„It was... different. I’ve never had any siblings. What did they want, I didn‘t get it.“

„My parents travel for work and the babysitter has gotten himself sick. They asked me to come over for Friday and Saturday and care for them like I did before U.A and I have to admit that I missed it somehow... But before, I‘m gonna have a talk with Tsuna. I just hope she‘s awake and in a... uhm... proper condition.“

„Let‘s get ready then,“ said Kosei. Since he had gotten into bed first, he was still caught between the wall and Tsu. He crawled a little downwards and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up. „Uuugh damn it,“ he groaned under the sounds of crackling bones and contracted muscle fibers as he stretched to get his body warmed up as well. His mind would be awake for ours after Samidare‘s good morning call.

He noticed Tsu looking at his state of clothing. Faint pink stole its way on his cheeks. „Look, if I... If I hadn‘t drunk, I would‘ve been more... more considerate about this...“ Kosei looked down on himself.

She smiled her reassuring smile. „Am I complaining? And anyway in full clothing in my overly warm bed? You‘d dehydrate from all that sweating.“

„So no lines crossed?“

„Far from it. Remember? I‘ve already seen way more.“

Right, she had seen him in the hot springs. His backside respectively but still, his completely unclothed backside. The punk crept farther. „Y- Yes... You already told me,“ he mumbled, tapping the tips of his fingers together.

„I used to feel guilty about it but we‘re together now. We should get used to this.“ Tsu stood up and dropped her nightgown, revealing her underwear in simple black. Kosei had to swallow. She was right. He had to get used to it as he already got used and rid of his overwhelming urges that controlled him in her presence just days ago.

For sleeping, Tsu wore her incredibly long hair in her usual bow tie just that the dark green strands were tied together on the back her head instead of hanging over her back. She undid the tie and like it had been when they made out yesterday, her hair fell down way over her hips. „Can you help me here,“ said Tsu, handing him a hairbrush.

She was sitting back on the bed now, back turned to Kosei who tried to brush her hair with much stress on „tried“. He didn‘t want to hurt her in any way and he didn‘t know how fast or firm he could bring the brush over the flood of green strands. It was just brushing hair but right now, it felt like an entire science to Kosei. Tsu reached out, placed a hand over his and began guiding it and adding just the right amount of pressure required. As he came to a extra disheveled part, the brush got stuck in a knot.

„Now grab the strand and go over it repeatedly.“ Kosei did and after three firmer brushes, the knot untied. Halfway through, Tsu took her hand from his, clearly realizing he didn‘t need her guidance anymore. Being able to do this on his one was great but he missed the warm assuring touch of her hand.

When he was done and with a little disappointing sting to him, Tsu slipped in several layers of clothing to fend of the cold that would soon hit her. Kosei himself slipped back into his pullover and the sweatpants he had worn yesterday. They still smelled like party. Tsu noticed as well. „Now you smell like beer and party.“

„Right... Let me.. go over to the B-Dorm‘s to uhm, change and we‘ll meet for lunch.“

„And for cleaning duty,“ Tsu added.

If she hadn‘t mentioned it, Kosei would’ve forgotten about it completely. Iida‘s voice echoed in his head. A voice he had heard in the blurry sensation of last night. Cleaning after lunch. He went to leave for the door but was caught by Tsu‘s tongue and pulled back right in front of her face. Aware of her intentions Kosei closed the remaining space and pressed his lips on her. It felt a little weird as her tongue was still sticking out from one corner of her mouth but he took the chance to shortly brush over it with his own.

As they parted, Tsu said, „And what are your plans for today?“

„After cleaning and lunch? Let‘s see... Getting saved by Sen from some seemingly impossible situations, listening to Yo when he‘s fretting over visiting Momo‘s castle, maybe hiding from Tokage if she‘s already back on her feet...“

„That‘s what I wanted to do next. I‘ll come over to the B-Dorms with you and check on Tsuna and you mentioned another thing.“

What could possibly be interesting about getting saved by Sen and listening to Yosetsu‘s lamenting? Kosei couldn‘t come up with a fitting idea so he asked instead. „And what is that?“

Tsu‘s eyes lit up. „You‘ll come over to my house.“

Kosei looked at her dumbfounded. His eyes were probably widening right now. „What...?“

„You‘ll come over and meet my siblings when my parents aren‘t there.“

„You mean like... like defeating the mini-boss before clearing the entire dungeon?“ Kosei wasn‘t a master of figurative speech but he was quite proud of this one.

Tsu shook her head. „It‘s more like clearing the dungeon and then chill through the mini boss. I know, it‘s out of order but when you can handle Satsuki and Samidare, my parents are not a problem at all. They‘re very supportive and understanding.“ Kosei imagined the reaction of his parents, would he bring a girl back home. It was.... rather undesirable to have Tsu meet his parents right away.

„Your siblings are the biggest problems?“

She nodded. „Pretty much. They‘re very protective of me, especially Samidare. So what do you say? Let‘s pull the plaster off in one move.“

Back at figurative speech, Kosei said, „Wait, am I the wound under it or the plaster?“

Tsu performed her signature gesture and raised a finger to touch her lip. „I guess that‘s open for your perspective.“

He estimated his chances but how could they be bad. He was surviving Tokage on a daily basis so he could survive meeting parts of Tsu‘s family even if it was just two days after their relationship started.

„Okay... let‘s do this!“

„Great, we‘ll leave after cleaning.“ Tsu‘s already warm smile spread even wider. She took his hand in hers and together, they went over to the B-Dorms, parting ways in the common room with Tsu going up the girl’s tower while Kosei went for his room. Maybe he’d also take a peek through Sen’s door.

###### 

###### 

Tsu went up the girl‘s side until she stood in front of Setsuna‘s room. No sound came from inside and Tsu tested the handle to check if the door was still open. -It was. When she had come here yesterday, Setsuna was lying in her bed like a puppet with cut strings, sheets thrown over her and completely motionless. The key to her room had been lying on her nightstand. It was obvious that Setsuna had blacked out. It was also obvious that someone had staged the entire scene Tsu found in the room. People didn‘t just undress, tug themselves in and black out. No, people blacked out suddenly, often together with puking. But there was no sign of any throw up in the room and even the key was carefully placed on the nightstand. Tsu assumed that the door hadn’t been locked because whoever brought Setsuna into bed couldn‘t leave with a shut door. Or the room‘s owner had just forgotten to lock it but all evidence was against this thesis. Whoever had staged the scene, they had done a terrible job.

After Tsu‘s eyes got used to the dark, she could make out Setsuna‘s silhouette in the now rumpled bed. She had been awake, also judging by the widely opened door to her bathroom. Right now, she was throwing herself back and forth on the mattress, mumbling and muttering in uncomfortable, light sleep until she darted up and into the bathroom. Tsu heard her choke, then give in and throw up. Nausea rose in her own stomach only by listening to it. After it was over, only spitting and coughing came out of the bathroom. Gathering all her strength, Tsu entered.

Apparently, Setsuna didn‘t notice her standing in the doorway before. She had been to busy with not puking on the floor. Now, she was sitting next to the toilet, a hand clutched over her mouth, face pale and shining with sweat and tears from having the contents of her stomach turned outwards. She heard Tsu enter.

„Is that you Kendo?“ Every second word was interrupted by coughing and swallowing. „Did you come to dwell in my misery or to say „I told you so!“ You know I hate that phrase.“ She stopped as she recognized Tsu. „Oh it‘s just you.“

„Good morning Tsuna.“

„I‘m not having a good morning,“ Setsuna spat. Still, it was completely unlike her. It sounded in no way angry or spiteful, nor did it have any of her usual fire. It was weak and defeated.

„Tsu didn‘t really know how to continue so she simply said, „How are you.“ Stupid question...

„Great!“ Setsuna tried to get up but she sank back, held her head and hissed in pain. „Shit... it feels like Tetsu is working my brain with his fists...“

„That‘s...“

„That‘s what I deserve isn‘t it,“ Setsuna interrupted Tsu‘s attempt.

„That was not what I was going to say. I just wanted to check if you‘re okay.“

„Like I told you, I feel great,“ said Setsuna only to crouch over with another series of heaving.

„Let me talk to her.“ Kendo‘s voice came from the door to Setsuna’s room.

When Setsuna saw her entering she choked out, „Happy now?“

„No, not at all. I feel terrible for you.“

By now, Setsuna was hunched over with an expression resembling a wounded, cornered animal. „Terrible...? For me? I was nasty to you and yet you got what you wanted while I failed.“ She mumbled something. Barely audible but Tsu believed to make out some pretty mean words towards Mineta‘s person.

Tsu seemed to have missed out something important. -Got what you wanted... -failed... whatever information she was lacking, Kendo had it. The latter put a hand on Tsu‘s shoulder. „Can I... Can I talk to her alone?“

Tsu nodded slowly. After all, she had just come to check on Setsuna not to question her for her dubious plans. Just one question shouldn’t hurt though. „One thing before I go.“ Kendo and Setsuna mustered her. „What do you remember?“

„Only the abortion spilling all my-“ She stocked. „-my wine. After this, there’s just black.“

So it was nothing more than Tsu herself had witnessed. Setsuna could be lying but judging by her current state, she was being honest. This had developed from simply checking on a friend last night to reconstructing her lost memory by using clues. Considering everything she knew, Tsu tried to create a vague frame of what possibly happened. After her angry departure from the party, Setsuna had most likely drowned her anger in strong alcohol before returning to the A-Dorms where she had ended up in front of Bakugou’s room. It was the only place where -according to Bakugou- someone threw up. At least on person had found her afterwards to bring her back to the B-Dorms. Or said person(s) had been with her the entire time. Also, the wallpaper close to Bakugou’s room was torn. Tsu knew drunk people did a lot of weird stuff but this one didn‘t fit into her frame at all.

Tsu left Kendo and Setsuna in the bathroom and went to leave. Before she could do so, she saw Setsuna’s clothes from yesterday lying on the floor next to her bed. If she could help her friend in any way, then restoring her memories could be a nice gesture. Tsu picked up a dress. She didn‘t even need to close in to smell the scent of water and the detergent all Dorms were provided with. Freshly washed and hardly -if even- worn afterwards. If it came to water, Tsu was an expert. Other people couldn‘t tell the differences between certain water types. Rain smelled different from tap water. Running waters smelled different from standing waters. Every kind of water was different to swim in. With her sharp senses Tsu could tell that this dress came from the washing machine.

But for now, she had played enough detective. Leaving for lunch and Kosei she said, „See you when we‘re cleaning,“ towards the bathroom door. A „yes“ and a grumble from Setsuna came back.

###### 

###### 

They were sitting in the canteen, enjoying their final meal before they‘d end up under the merciless hand of Iida in their quest to clean the A-Dorms. Kosei had told Yosetsu and Sen about his plans. Sen didn‘t really care but Yosetsu looked like he was eager to diagnose Kosei‘s mental condition. In his words, Kosei was „insane“.

„Meeting parents after one week of relationship is already early but two days? Chill Kosei.“

„What‘s so hard about meeting the Yaoyorozus. Their house is so big you could hide from them until some kind of apocalypse happens, even after if you ask me.“

„But compared to her family, mine is poor.“ Yosetsu pulled his bandana over his eyes as he always did when he was afraid of something. Kosei had first noticed in class B‘s horror movie night where everyone -excluding Kuroiro who would laugh instead- screamed their lungs out. Once, after an especially gut wrenching film, Kosei had felt like going home and crawl into bed with his parents.

„Compared to the Yaoyorozus, every person on earth is poor, Momo can literally pull money out of her ass.“

Yosetsu‘s bandana fell from his eyes and his spiky black hair fell down completely. Slightly pouting he said, „Don‘t say it like that. And she could just make money yes, but that would damage the Japanese economy.“

„She could destroy entire countries,“ Kosei suggested. „By creating too much of their currency and spreading it until it‘s worth less and less. How is that called? Infation... infalation... infifa...“

„Inflation,“ Momo‘s voice came offering from behind. She sat down at their table, Jirou behind her and Kaminari behind Jirou. Both seemed to have survived the party pretty well.

„Kaminari had the same idea,“ said Jirou. „But not to bring chaos on a country. He just wanted a new pair of headphones.“

„Awesome looking headphones,“ Kaminari added for his defence. He looked into the round. „Seems like y‘all made it through the night. Everyone but... Kaibara you look terrible.“

Kaminari was right, Sen looked awful. Paler than usual, eyes shadowed by big dark rings. Kosei had already noticed but didn‘t ask. Sen wasn‘t one to talk about anything personal in public.

He mumbled, „Not much sleep,“ to get rid of everyone‘s eyes on him. „What‘s with you two?“ He regarded Kosei and Yosetsu. „Did sleeping in another dorm help?“

„Slept like a stone,“ Kosei admitted, feeling almost guilty for Sen‘s lack of sleep.

„I needed to shake this one awake so we‘d be on time for lunch,“ said Momo. She had kept herself busy by pulling Yosetsu‘s bandana back up and tug his hair back.

Yosetsu blew a strand of hair out of his eyes. „By the way, where is Tsu?“

If everything went alright she‘d be, „With Tokage.“

„What‘s she doing there,“ Sen wanted to know.

„Just check on her I guess. She‘s got a hell of a hangover. With a headache, continuous puking, memory loss and all this stuff.“ Tsu had send him a short message regarding Tokage‘s condition.

„Nasty,“ Yosetsu commented.

„And she really doesn’t remember anything?“

„No Kaibara, she doesn‘t.“ Tsu was back from the B-Dorms and squeezed herself in the little remaining space at their table. „Why?“

„I just think it‘s sad. There is one time when she‘s completely weak and pitiful and she doesn’t even remember it afterwards.“

„Savage dude.“ Kaminari didn‘t earn a scold from Jirou this time. Neither her nor Momo liked Tokage really much. At least not enough to defend her from Sen‘s remark. Additionally, Jirou seemed reserved towards Kaminari from yesterday.

„As hard as it might sound, I think Kaibara‘s right.“

Sen looked at Tsu. „Am I?“

„Yes, when people fall, they usually learn from it. That‘s why I‘m trying to find out what happened this night, so she can learn from it.“

Though tired and usually not very talkative Sen held the conversation up. „Why help her? What has she ever done for you?“

She‘s just troubled and I wanna help her. It‘s similar to how Izuku helped Todoroki during the Sports Festival.“

„So what do you know about it by now?“

Even to Kosei, Sen‘s question was interesting. He had gotten updates from Tsu but she had never told him everything she knew about it. Tsu was pretty good at sticking pieces together and even a short visit could provide more clues.

„From what I gathered until now... Setsuna got drunk after Mineta ruined her... her whatever and came back to the A-Dorms. She somehow ended up in front of Bakugou’s room, threw up and probably blacked out on the spot. Then, someone found her or somehow who was already with her brought her over to the B-Dorms, cleaned her up, washed her clothes and set up the room as if she‘d gone to bed by herself. To be honest, it was a terrible excuse of an attempt to hide it.

„Gee, Detective Tsu is patrolling!!“ Yosetsu gave her thumbs up and Kosei couldn’t but agree. „Yeah, nice work.“

„I don‘t know... Sounds like a parade of vague assumptions.“

„Why so critical dude?“ Kosei patted his back. „I bet she has lots of proof.“

„It‘s like police work. Most of the time, even solid proof isn‘t enough.

They went back and forth like this for quite some time until it was time for them to go and clean up in the A-Dorms. No one wanted to call Iida‘s wrath upon them, not after they witnessed Tokage‘s own wrath at point blank range yesterday. While debating, Sen‘s already pale face was drained from the last bits of color. He looked like a male replica of Yanagi and Kosei feared he would turn invisible or translucent if he‘d bleak even a tiny bit more. Kosei wondered if the others noticed. He -of course- noticed. After all, he was friends with Sen over more than a decade. He didn‘t question Sen about it though. He didn‘t like to discuss his personal matters in public, with public being more than four eyes.

They left the canteen to go to the A-Dorms. Halfway to the main entrance, Sen said, „Go ahead, I‘ll come after you.“ He had a strange undertone in his voice that only Kosei could hear.

„What for?“ Yosetsu looked at Sen, worried. Maybe he interpreted the latter‘s pale face a result of too much drinking.

„Toilet,“ Sen mumbled. His voice had gotten quieter but the undertone was almost dripping from it now. There was no mistaking.

Kosei took the chance. „Good idea, I‘ll come with you.“

„Don‘t come too late,“ Tsu advised him. „Iida can be very determined if it comes to class activities.“

They parted and as expected, Sen didn‘t lead Kosei to any of the restrooms on their was. Instead, he maneuvered in the direction of U.A‘s library. As they entered, the librarian -a weird old lady with a Quirk that allowed her to store information she read like an archive in her mind- looked at them dumbfounded. The library was always open for students and teachers to use but on a free day, the old lady apparently didn‘t expect any visitors at all. The library was accordingly deserted. Kosei didn‘t see a soul while Sen led him through the giant bookshelf maze. Behind an extra large one, made out of some dark and heavy looking wood, he finally stopped.

„I can‘t stop thinking about something and if I don‘t get it off my mind I‘ll freak out.“

„But you never freak out...“

„This time, I will...“

To lighten up so sudden dark mood Kosei tried a joke. „Are you going to tell me that you‘re an alien who took over the body of my friend but inherited his memory as well and now you feel guilty?“

„What? No!“ Sen took a deep breath. „Only you can know!“

Kosei nodded slowly. This was serious. „Not even Asui,“ Sen added and Kosei nodded again and raised his little finger for an oath they did many times when they were younger. Sen took it in his own and squeezed.

After some further mental preparations he finally breathed out, „I had some kind of one night stand and now I feel terribly guilty...“

Kosei waited for Sen to declare this a joke for fool‘s day but it was way too early for April. He could tell from Sen‘s expression that his friend was absolutely serious. Sen, usually unfazed by everything, looked exactly how Kosei felt after kissing Tsu for the first time, extremely guilty.

„You‘re not kidding...“ It was no question and Sen didn‘t respond. „What exactly do you mean some „kind“ of one night stand?“

„It wasn‘t all the way but enough for me to... you know...“ Kosei knew.

„Gee, you just overtake Yo and me without girlfriend and effort... How was it?“ Kosei was probably the only person Sen would trust in right now. Even Sen‘s parents came second after him. They were ...parents after all.

„It felt weird, then great and after it, I felt awful.“

„I feel you man. Had the same come over me only that it was just a kiss and not... more. Alcohol?“

„Of course. But I can‘t say I wouldn’t have done it without booze. That‘s what scares me...

There was just one way out of those kind of situations. Kosei had walked down that road and maybe it was time for Sen as well. „Just talk it over with your... uhhhm partner? Got me a relationship.“

„No, I can‘t.“

„Why not, it‘s not like you took advantage of some wasted girl.“ Sen didn‘t answer but his face told more than any words could in a hundred years. Kosei tried again. „Well, it‘s not like you had anything to to with the mess in front of Bakugou‘s room...“ Again there was silence. Kosei tried a final time „At least it wasn‘t with Tokage...?“

Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this, especially the beginning made me feel warm and fluffy. I cuddled with my cat the entire time. She loves belly rubs. <3
> 
> As for you guys, just tell me what you think about this chapter if you feel like it and thanks for reading!!!


	17. On the way to Asui‘s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sen confides in Kosei to relieve himself from a great weight.
> 
> As announced by Iida, the cleaning of the common room is a serious thing but it might take the entire afternoon...
> 
> What will Sen do with Kosei and Yosetsu off to visit their girlfriend‘s houses?
> 
> It‘s time to meet Tsu‘s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks for coming by/back or whatever you do here, it doesn‘t matter.
> 
> -Just have fun while reading

„You‘re kidding. Please tell me you are...“ Sen choked out a weak „no“.

„What the fuck dude.“ Kosei wasn‘t angry. He was puzzled that -out of all people- Sen had chosen Tokage to be the one to... Yes, to what exactly? „What did you do that it‘s just some „kind“ of one-night stand?“

„She approached me, and before a I knew it, she was giving me a handjob but we switched to... to rubbing off. After I went over the edge, she tried to kiss me but puked all over me instead and blacked out. I... I cleaned her up and brought her into bed and came back to the party to avoid suspicion but apparently, I failed.“

Kosei could hear the regret in Sen‘s voice. Usually, he was the one who messed up only to be rescued by Sen afterwards. It was the other way around this time. Sen sat down against a bookshelf. He hardly trusted other people and even telling his best friend had seemed hard. At least he shared part of his burden so it wasn‘t all on him now.

„She was drunk, I wasn‘t exactly sober. One thing led to another...“

„Woah man, wait a moment. You said she took the initiative...? I know drunk people do stuff they wouldn‘t actually do but this is extra hard. Why you? She doesn’t like us... She bullies us since school started. Did you just happen to be there, wrong place wrong time and that‘s why it happened?“

„No, I think she waited for me. As far as I know after my research... -She probably has a crush on me.“ At any other time, Kosei would’ve laughed out loud if Sen said these words but right here, right now, laughing was impossible. Sen was still dead serious.

„...Crush on you? Are you sure man?“

„No, but it sounds plausible. She bullies me because she doesn’t know what to do else and she bullies you because you‘re close to me and when we... when we did that last night she said she‘d have me for tonight if she can‘t have me for long. Back then, it didn‘t make any sense to me, but now...“

Entrusting Kosei with this secret made some color come back to Sen. At least this problem was solved. As he provided the last clues, Kosei began to see the picture. „That‘s why you tried to lure Tsu away from the right track.“

„And I did a terrible job...“

Kosei patted Sen‘s back. „Don‘t blame yourself man, stuff happens. I‘m living proof of bad luck and unhappy situations.“

Sen took hold of Kosei’s shoulders, voice more alive and way more urgent than in years. „No one can know. Not Yo or Rin and neither Asui. Especially not Asui!“ He repeated his last words with more stress and Kosei almost expected the librarian to come over to their hiding place to „pshhhh“ them into silence. He peeked around the bookshelf and saw her still in place, reading a book with the cover „Contemporary Knitting.“ Kosei made a remark to borrow the book if he ever had problems sleeping again.

Shifting his attention back to Sen, Kosei said, „Chill man, I‘m not gonna spill anything.“

„And you have to keep her from any investigations. I can‘t have Tokage remember anything!“

„She‘s home this Friday and at least half of Saturday. No time investigating.“ After a moment Kosei added, „Or should I stay to... Do you need any help?“

Sen stood up, ready to go back to the others. „No, you have your family meeting. I can handle it.“

„Before we go back...“ Kosei began, pinched Sen‘s cheeks and pulled his mouth into his typical frown. „... you better start looking like you again. Your face almost screams guilt.“ Sen smiled a little. „No, no, no. The other way around!“

When they joined the others in the A-Dorms, chaos hit them. Of course it was impossible for forty teenagers to simply clean a room without having stupid ideas. With Bondo‘s adhesive and what looked like Sero‘s tape, some students had formed a big ball from all the trash they had gathered. It was already bigger than Shishida in Beast-Form and luckily, the doorframes on U.A ground were high enough to provide access even to the largest students... or an equally large bundle of trash.

Kaminari -obviously delighted by the spectacle- tried to roll the giant ball towards the entrance where Kosei and Sen were still standing and watching. „Midoriya, can you like... kick it?“

„I don‘t thinks that‘s a good idea Kaminari. Why don‘t we have Uraraka float it outside.“

„But that‘s no fun Midoriya,“ a voice from knee hight -Mineta- said. „There‘ll be no boom and bang.“

„Ecaxtly!“ Iida who had been watching the scenario was staring at the giant ball of trash as though he could obliterate it with his mere gaze picked Mineta up by the hem of his pullover. „That‘s why we have Uraraka float it to the dump behind the dorms.“

„Gee, don‘t be such a fun killer Class Rep,“ said Mina and puffed her cheeks. „When do we ever have a big ball of trash? Didn‘t you ever think about what you could do with a trash ball?“

„I will do what is my duty and keep you from doing anything irresponsible!“

„Stick some more to it Sero! He can‘t...“

Sero didn‘t wait for Mina to finish. He shot tape from his elbows and swiped it across the room like an octopus would to catch his pray. It came back with another load of empty food bags, bottles, and the rest of what had been in the bags. Bondo shot a load of his glue on Sero‘s catch who added it to the already enormous ball. Like Mina had intended, the ball was too big to fit through the door now.

„This is... you can‘t... Kendo, you say something please!!!.“

„Sorry Iida, said Tsu. Kendo isn‘t here.“

„Why not?“

„She‘s taking care of Tokage.“

Iida pushed his glasses back up to his nose. They had slipped down steadily as he began breaking a sweat whil trying to organize the cleaning duty. „But this was a group thing. Everyone had to participate.“

Tsu -on the phone, calling Kendo‘s number- gave Iida a sign to wait for a minute. After some rings, Kendo seemed to have picked up and everyone had their eyes fixed on Tsu. When she ended the call she said, „Setsuna doesn’t feel well and Kendo is taking care of her.“

„Taking care of a friend is manly,“ Kirishima stated. „To be honest, I wouldn’t take care of Tokage, she scares me but admitting your fears is also manly!“

Kosei had started taking mental notes of whatever Kirishima deemed manly. During their time together as a working group, the Tetsu-copy had mentioned a million things including, meat, hair dye, training, and being honest and so on and so on. As soon as Kosei had picked the list up, he dropped it. There was no chance to remember everything through mental notes and what would he gain from it anyway?

Iida seemed convinced but that didn‘t change the actual problem. „But how are we gonna get rid of this!“ He pointed at the ball.

„We blow it up,“ a suggestion -obviously Bakugou’s- came from next to Kirishima.

„I could incinerate it on the spot,“ the usual silent Todoroki said.

„Together with the entire common room.“ It was no question and Iida was right. From what Kosei saw during the third round, Todoroki would drown the entire building in wildfire that was of course if Kosei wouldn‘t.... „I can trap the ball and you in a solid air box and you can incinerate it inside if you don‘t burn yourself.“

„I won‘t,“ Todoroki nodded and lifted his arms in anticipation. Before anyone could interfere Kosei took a deep breath for an extra large box and blew it around Todoroki and the trash ball. Immediately after they were shut of from the rest of the world, a bright flame ignited and turned blue only seconds after. When the light faded, Todoroki, dusted with black ashes and standing in a puddle of molten glass appeared out of the smoke inside the box.

„I have to admit Todoroki, I didn‘t know you could do fun things.“ Yosetsu looked at Todoroki through the solid air.

„I work hard...“ said Todoroki with dead seriousness.

Kosei didn‘t make this box sound proof so he could give Todoroki instructions. „Now cool everything down.“ Todoroki did and the molten glass became solid again. With the air cooling down rapidly, the swirling dust and ashes settled on the bottom of Kosei‘s box. He undid the solidification and the pile -while creating a little cloud- dropped onto the real ground. Immediately after Todoroki was freed as well, Midoriya grabbed a hand vacuum cleaner and began running it over his friend to get rid of the remaining ashes. Jirou -before Kaminari could do anything stupid with the remaining pile- grabbed a normal sized vacuum cleaner and began sucking up the dust. Momo went to pick up what was left of the glass bottles, a brownish and solid blob of glass. Kosei looked at Todoroki‘s and his piece of art. If someone put this on a pedestal, it could be considered art. Much trash passed as art easily nowadays.

„We could keep this as a memory,“ Kaminari suggested. „Of last night.“ He took it from Momo and placed it on one of the shelves in the common room. „Doesn‘t fit the style but has something to it, don‘tcha think guys?“ He was met with shrugging and nodding.

„You know what guys?“ It was Mineta again. To Iida‘s horror e climbed onto the couch table to get a better overview of the common room. „We‘re done with cleaning. Time for chilling.“

„If Kosei had to guess, he‘d expect Mineta to have something he could look forwards to. He was overly happy, despite being subject to Tokage‘s anger. Whatever was up with him, the gnome was right. Kosei and Todoroki had just prevented the passing of several hours that would have been wasted by carrying trash bags over to the U.A dump. He was a very humble person but a nice medal or trophy would look good on his nightstand.

As the last bits of ashes and dust were cleaned from the ground and Tsu went over the spot with a wet rag, the students parted to do whatever they had planned for today. Yosetsu -green by now- was dragged to the visitors parking lot where a limousine was waiting to bring the two over to Yaoyorozu-Manor. Kosei would laugh at the tragedy, Yo was making out of the whole thing if he hadn‘t a similar appointment with Tsu. They wouldn‘t be taken by a limousine though. Public transport should do the deed instead.

Before Kosei left with Tsu however, he needed to say goodbye to Sen. Not only for the formalities but to check on his friend before leaving. Standing a little aside from other small groups he said, „Just call me if you feel like it. Update me, ask for some help, I‘ll do what I can.“

Sen brought his lips into a thin line. „I‘ll consider it but only as a last resort. For now I‘m gonna try to get more intel on... on Tokage‘s feelings for me... It‘s not like Tokage would ever trust in anyone so you and me are probably the only two persons who know.“

„Good luck then.“

„Don‘t wish me luck. Wish me success instead.“ Sen turned around and winked over his shoulder.

„Tsu stepped next to Kosei and took his hand into hers. „Ready?“

Kosei swallowed three times and nodded. „Let‘s do this!“ 

###### 

###### 

Sen entered the B-Dorms. He paced over to the stair case, not wanting to look at the charred couch. Met with the first set of stairs, he decided to go up the girl‘s tower instead of going back to his room. Kodai still had some notes from hin he took during an especially hard class of maths. Ectoplasm was truly relentless if it came to boring number but somehow, Sen always made it through. Yui Kodai was one of the students who didn‘t usually paid attention to Ectoplasm the entire ninety minutes. Sen, the nice person he was, had given her the notes he took when she asked if he might lend them to her. Picking up his notes now would have several advantages. Now, Sen had an excuse to be in the girl‘s tower, on the same floor where he would find Tokage‘s room. In the disguise of a petty student longing for his learning materials, he‘d be able to get a glimpse of Tokage‘s condition and maybe plan some further actions according to it. With this excuse, Kendo wouldn‘t be suspicious of him.

Sen had expected to find Yui on the floor. He had expected to find Tokage and Kendo as well but he most certainly didn‘t expect Minoru Mineta in the hallway leading to the doors. There was no way of getting past him while staying unnoticed. Right now, Sen wished for the Quirk of that Hagakure girl instead of being able to spin his body extensions. Before any planning and plotting could bear fruits, Mineta, turning around as he most likely heard Sen behind him, greeted him with a shit eating grin.

„Sneaking up on me hm? Didn‘t think missions in dark nights weren‘t your thing Kaibara.“

Even though unbeknownst to it, Mineta had hit a sour spot in Sen. Judging by Tsu and her flawless recreation of the fateful night, secret missions were so not his thing. Not at all.

Of course he couldn‘t just say that. To overplay being hit in a weak spot Sen said, „What are you doing here?“

Mineta‘s chest swelled up in pompous pride. „Everyone is interested in my schedule. The hierarchy is changing and I, as an important person, are of high interests now.“

Sen kept himself from groaning loud. He could’ve guessed that much but he was still surprised how much bullshit the dwarf was talking.

„To answer your question...“ Mineta began before Sen could openly call him out on his smug face, ...I was just coming by to check on Tokage‘s condition. I want to know when she‘s able to hunt me down again.“ Mineta shuddered. „Don‘t want her waiting for me around corners to catch and do nasty things to me.“

Another gut punch. Sen understood the little guy. He really did though he wouldn‘t admit it.

Mineta scratched his purple, ball shaped hair. „And what are you doing here, dear Kaibara?“

„Getting some notes back from Kodai,“ Sen presented his well prepared excuse. The dwarf didn‘t need to know the entire story. To be true, he was the last Sen would probably tell.

„It‘s okay if you don‘t want to spill the whole truth.“ Mineta shrugged and began toddling to Tokage‘s door on his short legs. Sen caught up to him in three steps to do... yes, to do what exactly? Mineta knocked lightly and whispered, „Kendo, Kendoooo it‘s me.“

The door was opened a tiny bit and Kendo’s eye -on the height of the door‘s handle- appeared in the crack. „Don‘t worry, I‘m gonna keep my promise. No need to come back I....“ She noticed Sen who had positioned himself behind Mineta. „Hey Kaibara, what are you doing here?“ The „you“ sounded like Sen was the last she would‘ve expected in the B-Girl‘s tower. Even less than Mineta who tried to peek into the room.

„It‘s not about our promise. Just update me on Tokage‘s condition. I wanna know when to go home over the weekend.“

Kendo‘s eye disappeared for a moment as she looked inside the room, probably at the bed. Her now bodiless voice said, „She‘s recovering fast. Let‘s say today but tomorrow, she‘s gonna be back to normal.“

„Then we‘ll go tomorrow,“ Mineta decided in a determined voice.

„Fine...“ Sen didn‘t know what all of this was about. Kendo had just agreed to something Mineta... planned? Begrudgingly but also willing to do it. Whatever „it“ was and Sen was sure it was not a clown. He heard a little click as Kendo closed the door again.

Mineta -obviously and overly satisfied with himself- began parading himself back to the stairs. „Hey,“ Sen interrupted his victory march. „What was this about?“

„Handsome guys like me are well desired!“ Mineta pointed a thumb at himself. „The ladies are technically leaping at me.“

„How did you do this?“ Sen stayed calm but he knew what the perverted dwarf was capable of.

„Oh dear Kaibara, I would love sharing secrets but you don‘t seem ready to give up your‘s. If you change your mind, you can come back to me for some advice on the ladies .“ Stupid grin spreading and smugness increasing, Mineta began hopping down the stairs and Sen was left alone in the hallway.

He kept standing there, frozen in place as he remembered his fake reason to come here in the first reason. Getting his notes back from Kodai had been a useful excuse but still, Kodai really had his notes and if he was here, he could very well get them back. Sen knocked at Kodai‘s door. -No answer. He knocked again and a third time but Kodai wasn‘t there. Sen really had no desire to search for her so he just sighed and went over to the stairs as well. When he passed Tokage‘s room again, Kendo opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

„Hey Kaibara, wait a moment.“ Sen looked at her expectantly. „Can you look after Setsuna for a moment? I need to get something from my room.“ Waiting for neither yes or no, nor for any other form of reply, Kendo hurried along the hallway up to another floor.

Sen was baffled for a moment. Kendo had just unwittingly given him what he was here for in the first place. Her report to Mineta had been helpful but Sen liked checking things with his on pair of eyes. As he reached for the handle, an image of last night flashed through his kind. It was the same view. Him, holding the handle just that he had an unconscious Tokage thrown over his shoulder. Before he could lose himself in memories and risk Kendo‘s early return before he checked on Tokage himself, Sen pushed down the handle and entered. It was dark. Shutters and curtains blocked any source of light that might come in and Sen could hardly make out anything in the room. After his eyes had gotten used to the light, more shapes and forms came to his eye. One of those shapes was Tokage‘s body lying on her bed. Sen closed in and looked down on the sleeping girl. Her breath was uneven and there were sporadic twitches on her face. -She was dreaming a feverish dream.

Her eyes fluttered open and scanned the room before they came to rest on Sen‘s face. He wanted to leap back the moment her eyes shot open all so suddenly but he had suppressed the instinct. In contrast to her open eyes and the twitching in arms, legs, and her face, her breath was even. Was she still asleep or did she think she was dreaming?

Eyes still fixed on Sen‘s face, Tokage mumbled, „Oh Karma you damn cunt, I‘m gonna rape your pussy with a rusty flail, but for now...“ Absentmindedly, she reached out and took Sen‘s hand into hers. „...for now, I can enjoy this, even if it isn‘t real.“

Her hand went limp again and fell back onto the bed as eyes shut. Sen didn‘t know what to do next. He had caught Tokage in a more vulnerable state than last night. Usually, she was hiding behind her usual behavior. Last night, she had been too clouded by alcohol but right now, Sen had gotten a deep glimpse into her real emotions. No masks, no lies.

He was torn out of his thoughts as the door opened and Kendo entered again. Again, Sen had to keep himself from flinching so Kendo wouldn’t get suspicion of him. Discretion was now the highest priority.

„Thanks for watching her, Kaibara. Did anything happen while I was away?“

„Nothing.“

„Okay, then enjoy your day off.“ It wasn‘t a direct order but Kendo was throwing him out. Sen stepped through the door and it was shut behind him. The light in the hallway pierced his eyes for a moment until they had gotten used to it again. Sen blinked a couple of times to get rid of the several white spots in his sight and checked the result by looking at his phone for the current time.

Early afternoon was usually time to come back from classes and make homework but a sudden tiredness took hold of Sen. After confiding in Kosei, a big weight had been taken off of his heart and seeing Tokage in her current state only enforced this feeling. Apparently, after getting rid of emotional weights, tiredness was close. Had this been a Friday with classes, Sen would hold his head under a cold stream of water to stay awake over the rest of the day but today, he could just go back to bed to repay his body the lacking sleep from earlier. 

On the way to his room, Sen wouldn‘t have minded curling together like a cat and sleep on a carpet or the charred couch and still, the comfort of his bed was mich greater. He made it to the door to his room, entered and dropped on his bed, fully clothed. Images flashed through his mind and especially the image of Tokage in her bed kept lingering. With her face not twisted into a sneer or any of her standard expressions when she watched people being caught into her schemes, she looked different. Younger, even... prettier? Whatever it was, it would disappear soon. How long did Kendo say? A day, one and a half at maximum? He‘d pick up his resentment towards Tokage then but right now, she was too down to be hated and Sen was to tired to hate.

As far as it concerned his assumptions, Sen had been right. Tokage had a crush on him. The way she spoke and held his hand when she believed to be dreaming said more than enough. Sen sighed into his pillow. Like the other things, he‘d resume worrying when Tokage was back on her feet. Drifting off to sleep was much more pleasant right now.

###### 

###### 

Kosei was standing in front of Tsu‘s house. Or rather the house of her family. From U.A they had taken the tram to the train station to go about twenty minutes by the high speed vehicle. In the train, they had met a snake like girl, apparently a friend from Tsu‘s middle school times. As Kosei looked her in the eyes while greeting the girl, his body -without any warning- went limp and he dropped from his seat onto the ground from which Tsu pulled him back up. He learned that the girl‘s name was Habuko Mongoose, as expected, on of Tsu‘s few friends from middle school. She attended the Isamu High, also a Hero Academia, to become a hero as well and her Quirk paralyzed everyone for three seconds who stared into her eyes. Pretty handy.

They parted on the walk to their houses until Tsu and Kosei were alone again.

He stared at the house. It was -by all means- a regular house but Kosei saw a big pond like swimming pool in what looked like a big garden. Tsu seemed to notice his stare.

„My parents work full time so we have enough money and it has many advantages if you consider our Quirks.“

To be true, Kosei had expected as much. The real question however was... „Do your siblings now I‘m coming with you?“ Kosei nervously fiddled with the straps of his backpack.

„No,“ Tsu said, blunt as always. „I didn‘t want to give them time to prepare questions, pranks, and more. Like I said, Satsuki is an angel but Samidare can be... problematic.“

Back at U.A, Kosei had had enough courage to do this journey with her but he could already feel his confidence crumble. Tsu put her hands on his back an began to gently shove him up a stone plate way to the entrance door. „Sorry that I‘ll have you paddle in cold waters but thats the fastest way to get used to it.“

„Would you jump into cold water?“

„With my hero suit, no problem. In figurative speech, yes, I absolutely would.“

Tsu had been roaming her pockets with a hand and finally, she pulled out a key. Before she could put it into the keyhole, the door was opened and a young woman, most likely in her early twenties, appeared in the frame. She could‘ve been quite gorgeous if it wasn‘t for her swollen face and dripping nose.

„Oh Tsuyu, I‘m glad you‘re here. I held stance so far but I need sleep and medicine...“ The woman -the babysitter as Kosei assumed- spoke in a croaky and dull voice. Her breathing seemed to be hindered by big amounts of snot. She reached back into the house, grabbed a bag probably containing her stuff and -for an ill person pretty impressive- rand down to the street to her car.

Kosei looked after her. „Oooookaaaayyy...?“

„Sick and still there to look after Samidare and Satsuki. She deserves this break.“ Tsu and Kosei watched as the car drove down the road to disappear behind the next turn.

„She didn‘t even notice me... Maybe better or she could’ve told your parents.“

„My parents know you‘re here. I told them.“

„You- what?“

„They‘re fine with it.“ Tsu shrugged. „They trust my judgement and I‘ve never given them a reason not to trust me in general.“

If all of this was true and Kosei assumed it was, then he was a terrible child. He couldn‘t even count the many times he had caused trouble.

„What are you thinking about,“ asked Tsu.

„If I was my dad, I wouldn‘t trust me.“ Tsu chuckled. „We‘ll see.“

Before any more conversation was possible, a rumble came from the still ajar door. Something or rather someone was speeding downstairs to and faster than the eye could follow, the person threw herself at Tsu and hugged her tight. Kosei could see a little girl, probably five or six, with the same big eyes and slick, long green hair as Tsu. The little girls hair -shorter than her sister‘s- was tied up in two braids or at least someone tried to tie them up. It looked like Kosei had given it a try and to be precise, it was absolutely horrible.

Tsu noticed too. „Satsuki, what‘s with your hair?“

„I opened the braids to tie them again with another hairband but I can‘t really do it myself so I asked Samidare.“

Kosei smiled as he won his unspoken bet. This sloppy excuse of hairstyling was obviously a boy‘s work.

„Are you laughing about my hair?“ Her voice was accusing and her mouth formed to an indignant „O“. It looked so funny, Kosei nearly started laughing for real.

Instead he held his hands up in defense. „No, I was just thinking this can‘t be but a boy‘s work.“

Satsuki’s expression turned curious. „Who are you anyway.?“

„My name is Kosei Tsuburaba and I‘m-“

„That‘s too long, I can‘t say that... Bububaba?“ Tsu‘s sister, Satsuki, didn‘t seem to stay at one thing for long and she already asked her next question.

„What‘s your Quirk?“

„It‘s called Solid Air. I can solidify air I breathed in.“ Kosei waited for a reaction but Satsuki just blinked once. „I can blow out invisible circles and squares.“ This seemed to help understanding.

„We had those in school just yesterday! Can you also do triangles. Uh.. uhhh... please tell me you can do triangles!“

„I can do triangles,“ Kosei confirmed and Satsuki became even giddier. Kosei could really do triangles but they were like the most impractical shapes in the world. Who the hell used triangles for anything? When he was younger, circles were the only shapes he could do and they were locked in one place once created. Now, he could shape several forms with his air, including three dimensional constructs. He could make his solidifications semi-permeable and also movable.

„And who are you,“ Satsuki repeated her second question. She probably forgot about asking it already.

„He‘s my boyfriend and he‘ll stay for today and tomorrow,“ said Tsu and took the uncomfortable responsibility from Kosei of introducing himself with the b-word. Satsuki however didn‘t care about this word. „Sleepover uiiii.“ She began jumping up and down on the spot. „We‘ll drink tea with my plushies. I‘ll invite Tsu and Bubaba...“

„Tsuburaba,“ Kosei corrected her.“

„Tsubaba...“

„Just call me Kosei.“ It‘ll lead to more than just the violation of his last name. Kosei himself struggeld saying and writing it when he was younger. Something that had royally amused his father one time, little Kosei had responded by calling him a douchebag which only made him laugh louder.

„Whatever your name is, you can make triangles so you‘re invited. I‘ll ask Samidare and some frogs from the pond too!“

Kosei threw a glance over to Tsu and his eyes must‘ve screamed „help me“ because Tsu muffled a laugh. How could he possibly say no to a six year old who just invited him to a tea party.

„No parties for now,“ Tsu said and patted Satsuki’s head. „I‘ll cook lunch first. It‘s already afternoon.

„What‘s it gonna be? Spaghetti? Please say it‘s spaghettis!“

Satsuki‘s eyes were shining as though spaghetti were her only cure for a terrible disease. Kosei couldn‘t already say no to the tea party and resisting thise shining eyes now was literally impossible. „Spaghetti it is I guess,“ Kosei mumbled. He was right, Tsu could resist and said, „Spaghetti it is.“

As soon as it was confirmed, Satsuki leapt back into the house. Not back upstairs but into another room on the same floor, the kitchen if Kosei had to guess.

Tsu smiled after her sister then turned to Kosei and made a welcoming gesture. „After you.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we‘re rather deep into the story now...
> 
> How did my writing style change. I‘m sure I‘ve gained a lot of skill concerning choice of words, punctuation and in general a more fluent style but I‘d like to know from you what I improved and what is yet to be improved. 
> 
> -As for the rest, THANKS FOR READING
> 
> Contact me on tumblr if you feel like it. Name is: jd-mirror


	18. Setsuna’s Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokage recaps her year, her developing feelings for Sen and finally, her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Tokage pov. A reader, dear to me and this fic suggested this idea and I wasn‘t sure if I could pull it off. Here we go!
> 
> Thanks to oceancakes for the idea!
> 
> -Have Fun!!!
> 
> By the way 100.000+ Words!

The sleep wasn‘t long but at least it was still sleep. Better than staring at the ceiling and definitely better than thinking about what happened and what was yet to come. Sen hugged his pillow, determined to fall asleep again. It didn‘t work. Trying hard to fall asleep was like making an effort to relax, completely pointless. He groaned and turned his head carefully to not overstretch a single muscle. The clock on his nightstand had fallen over and was lying right on its display. To get the current time without moving, Sen went on a blind search for his phone. It felt like five minutes until he felt the plastic of the cover. He tried to grab the phone but it slipped out of his hand and Sen heard a muffled „fhomp“ as it landed on the carpet. Swearing into his pillow, he realized he had to move more than just one limb now. Sen counted to three, sighed in the process, and moved up into a sitting position.

Pain exploded in his head. Either someone had come in just now and delivered a sideways spinning blow with a sledgehammer right to where his temple was, or the worst headache in years was raging in his head. His room was spinning or at least the vision of it and a blurry frame was closing in from the sides. Sinking back onto the mattress, Sen hissed in pain. He knew immediately that this was not a late‘n light hangover. Not that he ever had a hangover in the first place but something was telling him it wasn‘t from the alcohol. This was the same pain -though on a much bigger scale- that struck him after several intense learning sessions before summer began, namely before and during the exams. It was the pain of processing too much or too heavy information and the thing with Tokage came back into his mind. Next to making him feel guilty for the first time in years -he had a perfectly clean personal record prior to all of this- she was causing physical pain without being here. In fact, she was suffering from a monstrous headache herself.

Now was the time when he‘d usually take a bath. Unfortunately, this had become impossible some weeks earlier when they had shared the giant tub after a rough day of training. Monoma had used a quirk called „Jaws“ to sneak up on and scare a bathing Bondo. In his panic, the poor guy had glued into the water and the drain didn‘t really like it. They had tried several drain cleaners but Bondo‘s adhesives proofed to be extremely potent. Kendo even went so far and -against Monoma‘s loud protests- asked Mina Ashido to sent some acid down the drain. The janitor had found out soon after and reported to Kan-sensei who in turn scolded them for their stupidity until he came up with the same punishment he later applied to the whole couch thing. -No replacement!

It had never been on hot spring-level but it was much better than showering and right now, a hot steamy bath would do wonders to the mind numbing pain in Sen‘s head. He felt the sudden need to strangle Monoma but said pain was keeping him from it. Every movement faster than sluggish was probably going to be his end right now.

He knew better, but Sen didn‘t want to acknowledge his pain as a result of his questionable actions. Everything would be so much easier if he had a hangover himself so he decided to pretend he had and do the hangover treatment for his headache. Maybe the placebo-effect would help... maybe? Hot tea seemed to be the best solution for actual hangovers so he made his way down to the kitchen to heat up some water. In the process, Sen caught a glimpse on the clock in the common room. He stared at it for a moment until the numbers made any sense and 18:21 showed up. He had slept through afternoon into early evening so he probably won‘t sleep tonight. As the tea was ready, Sen grabbed a mug and sat down in the common room on the ruined couch. At least they shared on trait now. Blowing cool air on his tea, Sen murmured profanities, part because the situation was messed up and part because it made him feel better. He saw his reflection on the brownish liquid, blurry but still clear enough to highlight a pair of beautiful dark rings around his eyes and furrowed brows. If Kosei was here, he‘d do something stupid to get him out of his dark mood but instead, Sen had no other chance but massage his temples and drink tea.

„You look terrible.“

Sen turned around and was met with the sight of Juuzo Honenuki. Immediately after, he almost whimpered in pain and held his head.

„Hangover? I didn‘t see you drink that much.“

Sen didn‘t know what to answer. The truth would absolutely do it but for what price? Irony seemed like a good idea. „Yes, hangover. I‘m a drunk beyond saving...“

„It‘s dark thoughts then,“ Juuzo said in a not so questioning manner. „You‘re tensed right?“

Why was everyone pinning the truth down. Was he he wearing a poster around his neck that precisely described his current situation? First Mineta and now -though better than Mineta- Juuzo. „Why would you know that?“

„I soften stuff, that‘s my thing and believe me, I can make out knots in mind and body over miles.“

„Then please go and care about Bakugou’s knots. He should have enough for days.“ He had switched from ironic to sarcastic.

„That‘s what I mean. You‘re trying to get rid of me so you can dwell in dark thoughts and I bet they just worsen your obvious headache.“

With no gun powder left, Sen sighed instead and sipped from his tea.

„This won‘t help either.“ Juuzo pointed at the mug. „You can‘t take cure a sickness with the wrong medicine.“

„And, everything but not coincidentally, you have the right medicine,“ Sen asked, hopes low.

„I happen to, yes.“ Juuzo grabbed Sen by the sleeve to urge him up. „I‘ve seen many cases like you.“ With a wink, Juuzo signaled Sen to follow him to what turned out to be Juuzo‘s room. After they entered, Juuzo began fumbling with something that was leaning between a closet and the wall.

Over his shoulder he said, „Would you undress please?“

„If you brought me here to take advantage and molest me, then no.“

Juuzo chuckled. „Not gonna happen, I‘ll just give you a massage to get rid of all the knots.“

What did he have left to lose now, Sen thought while pulling pullover and t-shirt over his head. Kosei had told him about Juuzo‘s magical hands and maybe it was what he needed. After getting free from his t-shirt, a massage table came into his view. „Do you have an entire office in here? Maybe an assistant?“

„My mom‘s a physiotherapist with an extra license to treat quirk altered bodies.“ Juuzo just shrugged and gestured Sen to lay down. He did and with no further warning, Juuzo went to work. It started with light kneading of areas Sen didn‘t know he had. It was like Juuzo had an eye for sensitive spots because he was hitting every single one of them. After the first touch, the air was knocked out of Sen and he almost collapsed on the table. Juuzo went from shoulders downwards the sides and then up the bumps of Sen‘s spine. The latter had quite a hard time to hold back a groan when the other hit one of the sweeter spots. Like he told Kosei before, the walls were paper thin.

After almost ten minutes, Juuzo withdrew and asked, „Better?“

With surprise, Sen noticed that it was actually better. After Juuzo had untied all the knots up his spine, the headache vanished without even a dull pain left. He nodded.

„Whatever caused this...,“ Juuzo tapped a single finger on Sen‘s forehead. „...take care of it. The earlier the better. For your sake.“

With a formal „thanks“, Sen got dressed again and went back to his now cold tea. He felt much lighter and the same troubles seemed almost manageable. Almost... He still didn‘t have an idea how to do it in detail but following Juuzo‘s advice seemed like a good idea. Just not today since the other necessary side was still out and a massage wouldn‘t help there.

But solving the problem included telling Tokage the whole story and telling her would lead to her having hopes for more despite all her nasty actions. The basic plan was to simply tell her what happened and, without giving her any time to think, just tell her the truth that she was a terrible person, that he wanted nothing from her, and that the thing on the party was just a one time event. But Tokage was tenacious. Would she back off after that? Most likely not... One way or another, there was no way he‘d ever reciprocate any positive feelings from Setsuna Togake.

###### 

###### 

The room was still dark so she couldn‘t estimate the time. Setsuna could just look at her alarm clock if she hadn‘t knocked it over on her way to the bathroom and hell, she wouldn’t pick it up. Kendo, still in the room, didn‘t seemed to care about time either. She had spent her entire free time on watching her. Setsuna was still waiting for the moment when Kendo would make fun of her or blame her current condition on Setsuna‘s own stupidity. She‘d be completely right but Setsuna would never... NEVER admit that out loud. She used to be friends with Kendo and instead of a friendly talk, their last conversation had ended with her, yelling at the class rep over something, Setsuna considered a good plan some hours ago. Still, Kendo didn‘t leave her side, held her hair and brought her tea and some cereals she forced down before her body forced it back up.

She had been so confident yesterday but now, she was paying for her greatest failure. Never before had one of her plans be ruined far beyond where one of her trump cards could be played. The offering of the potion had been disguised as a bonding ceremony to make everyone as careful as possible while handling the matter but the bastard that was Mineta ruined everything. If it wouldn‘t hurt so much, Setsuna had released all her anger by now. Only the monstrous headache and nausea were keeping her down. Kendo had even spoken in Mineta‘s defence. Called his accident a fitting end to an unsafe plan. Even before it all happened Kendo kept telling her the potion wouldn‘t work or rather wouldn‘t work the way Setsuna hoped. Kendo had told her to wait, to be persistent. After months of persistence, Setsuna was sick of waiting...

She had seen him on their very first day of U.A. Together with stupid Tsuburaba, Kaibara came into class with his stupid handsome face and the shitty silky black hair... She remembered how she felt at the first sight. Never spending two thoughts about a boy, she didn‘t even know the feeling. It was completely unfamiliar so she started how she usually did and went straight for mocking the two boys. The one for his big eyes the other for... for what again?

Bug-eyes reacted like everyone but the boy she learned was Kaibara had just shrugged it off and moved the little attention he gave her to another boy with a bandana who just entered the classroom. Setsuna wasn‘t used to lose someone‘s attention and her joy from their reaction to her mocking but this guy was just ignoring her. Weird that it was his little interest in her that affected her interest in him so much. First she had thought of Kaibara‘s stoic nature as some kind of challenge. It had turned to begrudging respect by the second day and his looks and the way he was installed a crush on their third day though Setsuna realized the true nature of her feelings a little bit later.

Thirsty for any bit of attention from him, positive or negative, she approached him again and again. The others wouldn‘t come to short on being subject of her teasing but over the entire time, Kaibara was playing hard to get. She already thought about just grabbing and kissing him, just that it would‘ve ended in immediate rejection. It was then when she planned on making him smile, something only the brown haired boy could do and the first time she saw it was a memory she treasured and cherished. Never before had she felt this level of attraction and after the smile incident, she had touched herself for the first time after she tried it for the sake of trying. It had felt better than before, much better until she found this one spot that made her go over the edge. Back then, she had laughed after the electricity left her body and afterwards, she wondered how it would feel to have him in there. She had tried finger(s) but she couldn’t make it feel like she imagined it felt.

Her attempts to coax a smile out of him were fruitless, all of them. She tried to get to him over his friends. His old one, Tsuburaba, and the other two, Rin and Awase. None of it worked and the only smile she had was in her memories. With every fail, she became more determined. Failure was just a sign of not trying hard enough so she tried and tried again with nothing but another chance to try. In the nights she imagined how it would be to have his evenly breathing body next to her. Warm, comforting, something she never had and only saw in movies. She had even cried about not being able to make him feel the same she felt. The desire of flesh but also the desire of emotional closeness. Freezing her first strategy fro the moment, she thought about helping him out with her skills and contacts. She was eagerly waiting for a problem to arise but his only troubles were his friend‘s antics. As an act of necessity, she began helping his stupid friends in order to gain his favor but still, nothing happened.

When Tsuburaba began crushing on Tsuyu, she felt a chance coming. Bringing them together would shift much of the googly eyed idiot‘s attention away from Kaibara. She had done the same with Awase. Part for part, she had manipulated things so he and rich-titties would casually meet in or would „accidentally“ bump into each other in crowded hallways. It had been too easy though the breakthrough took longer than expected. After Kendo and her team had made her a great favor in beating rich-tittie‘s team 4-0, she crafted the rest of her plan in minutes. Clear was, Awase and his obvious crush needed to connect on the same basis once more. Fortunately, the welding idiot was on her team so she could stage a devastating loss, even if it meant sacrificing a better grade.

It was easy, too easy, especially with Bakugou on the other team. Tracking her splitted parts back to her main body hadn‘t been an original idea of Team 4-A. They weren’t the first, they wouldn’t be the last. After providing slightly altered information about the other team‘s location, she needed to wait until they were all taken out, maybe start a little attack here and there. When Bakugou lunged at her, she decided to not use the generous time span to dodge the obvious and simple attack. Absolute destruction was better for bonding than a medicore loss.

With Tsuburaba and Awase out of the picture, only Rin needed to „go“. With subtle comments, she pictured him as excluded from his friends since he didn‘t have a crush to work with. However, Rin‘s anger had just caused more attention from Kaibara for him, so she helped solving the problem to maybe land on his good side. After the stupid boy fight was ended, she suggested he could kiss her for not having a girlfriend. It had been genuine but he wrote it off as some kind of joke.

During summer camp, Kendo had found out about her feelings. It was in the hot springs on the first evening after arriving. Kendo had caught her missing an eye and said eye had wandered around the partition wall, hoping to find him in the baths. The boys had been later and out of all, Shishida, the wretched mongrel was the one to enter first with predictable result. His fumes were so nasty, the entirety of students had to leave the bath, denying her even a single glimpse. The class rep called her out for peeping afterwards under the disguise of going to the toilet. She‘d been lucky that none of the other girls went with her. One thing led to another and somehow, she was convinced by Kendo to confide. The class rep had taken it, as well as the threat to not tell anyone.

The attempts remained fruitless. Nothing worked. It was then, when she heard about the „Tears of Love“ from one of her contacts. She was stupid to simply trust in the effect the Quirk‘s name promised but she wanted it to work. With any care casted aside, she purchased a fair amount of the liquid for an equally fair amount of money and forged her final plan. When everything would work out, he‘d open up to her and finally understand her feelings. They would go to her room and make love or just cuddle or just sleep, no matter what but together. Afterwards, when he realized the intensity of her love, he would feel the same, even with the potion wearing off and stay with her.

When Mineta ruined her entire plan, she was devastated. Almost ignoring even the last principles of a Hero, she was close to break a bottle for the shards to be her weapons. Afterwards, she felt almost glad that Iida had stopped her...

„I‘m leaving for dinner and bring you some later.“

Setsuna was interrupted from her train of thoughts by Kendo, leaving her room with a weak wink. She didn‘t answer.

Yesterday, or had it been today already, she had stormed into her room after fleeing the party. With everyone in an entirely different building, she had started crying. Loudly. She hadn‘t done this in years, rarely even when she was little but back then, her dad came to comfort her since her bitch-mother went to get some cigarettes from the store around the corner when she was only two years old. No one came this time and without a second thought, she grabbed a bottle she had taken from Mina earlier, tore off the cap, and took several deep gulps of the clear liquid inside. It had been fire in her throat and she started coughing as soon as she brought the bottle back down. The pain was like a fresh, deep cut but it canceled out the inferno in her mind so she took one, two, three and even more swings from the hard alcohol. The last thing she remembered was the world spinning as she held onto the sides of her desk. After this, there was only black until she woke up to Kendo looming over her.

She passed out several times after waking up for the first time. Each of her feverish dreams were different and in one, he was standing over her. Her eyes, blurry and clouded by sleep and fever had caught just a glimpse but his scent could not be mistaken. He always smelled fresh, like the earth smelled after an early summer rain. Mesmerized, she had taken his hand and Dream-Kaibara didn‘t pull back. Dream-Kaibara seemed to know..., seemed to understand.

Setsuna reached under her pillow and as her fingertips brushed over the photo, she pulled it out. It was from their class portrait. She had maximized the part that showed him and printed it as a single. Photo-Kaibara actually smiled into the camera. Tsuburaba had coaxed one out of him and even with her murderous headache, she felt the light electricity together with a warm feeling in her body. What would she give to be the reason for this smile. She had tried so much... failed so often. According to Tsu, she was always standing in her own way but she didn‘t know any other ways. Too confident in her own methods, she had written off any potential help as an ever growing chain of bad ideas...

„But in the end, I guess I had the worst...,“ Setsuna mumbled into the mattress. She looked at the photo again. „Idiot... why won‘t you realize what I feel. If it wasn‘t for the headache right now, she‘d feel desire. Sexual desire, emotional desire, the longing to be close to him... Couldn‘t he see that she was as needy as all the other people on this stupid planet?

The door was opened again and Kendo -a plate in her hands- maneuvered over to Setsuna‘s desk. Setsuna herself took the chance to hide the photo under her pillow again. Kendo had never ratted her out to anyone. She had helped her, supported her, warned her. Kendo had tried to be there for her, not even using her current weakness for retaliation. And in turn, Setsuna had disregarded and yelled at her...

„Kendo...,“ Setsuna’s voice was still weak. „I‘m... I‘m sorry...“

„I know.“

„Like really sorry...“

„No need to explain. I can see the truth in your eyes.“

Setsuna moved a hand to her own forehead to test her radiator qualities. „Monday, I‘ll be an outcast. My rage might have left quite an impact.“

Kendo only nodded. „You‘ve made quite a scene. Everyone is afraid, even Bakugou flinched.“

„That‘s okay.“

Setsuna met Kendo‘s eyes, her own pair nearly covered by her hand. Kendo‘s eyes were filled with worry. „How will you continue?“

„I don‘t know...“ And she really didn‘t. Never before had she been so short on plans and plots. „Guess I‘ll have to improvise.“

„You won‘t hear me saying this about school matters, but improvising can be quite helpful as well.“

„Just look at Fukidashi. He improvises a lot and has yet to fail a test.“ Setsuna didn‘t really learn for her tests either. If she‘d actually make an effort, her grades could make rich-titties sweat.

„Barely reaching the required score is still not good,“ Kendo replied. No wonder she was on Iida‘s good side. „By the way, you had visitors.“

„And you let them pay for seeing me sleep?“

„What? No!“ Kendo sounded actually shocked. It was Mineta.“ Setsuna showed her pointed teeth as she snarled. „Don‘t worry, I didn‘t let him in. And... I picked Kaibara up from the hallway and had him watch you for a couple of minutes.“

Setsuna darted up from the bed only to nearly faint from the pain. „You did what?“

„He was kinda annoyed but he agreed to do it.“

„Do you know why he came here?“

„To pick up some of his notes from Yui.“

„Makes sense...“ She didn‘t want to sound like it but there was a hint of disappointment in her voice. There had been times where she hoped for a relationship and there were times where she had thought only if for a night. Not for long but at least once. Both plans had failed and every rejection, every single time when Kaibara had told her to go away had felt like a kick to the stomach. Why did he have to come by when she was unable to enjoy it?

„Gee, you’re really knocked out huh?“ Kendo sat down on Setsuna’s bed. „Now you can go and thank him when you’re back on your feet!“

Kendo was right. Now, she had an excuse to go and see him. Setsuna replayed the other times in her head when she sought Kaibara‘s presence. With the goal to make him love her, she made everything worse, as always. People called her selfish before but it was absurd. Splitting someone from his friends at the mere hope of coming closer to this person was something different than saving lives. And in general, people were absolutely and ultimately selfish, she had always known and accepted this simple fact. When met with the choice of letting thousand people die to save a single loved one, everyone would make the selfish decision to value what they love over what thousands love even if it meant saving more lives. When she told her father about her wish to become a hero, he had told her exactly the same and just nodded at her question if he would gladly sent other people into hell so he could keep her. „Moral, there might be a common ground for it but in the end, it is subjective. Just as the perception of what is good and evil.“ He told her this and she asked how good and evil couldn’t be told apart. He had answered, „There are two men and they find a dying bird. The one wants to bring the bird to a veterinarian, the other intends to kill it right there. Which of them is the evil man?“

For a five year old Setsuna on her father‘s lap, the answer had been clear then. „The man who was trying to kill the bird.“ Her father had chuckled and said, „But if the man killed the bird, wouldn‘t he spare him much pain and suffering? A quick death rather than slow and painful rotting away, still conscious and maybe never able to fly again.“

Little Setsuna had hesitated there. „If you say it like this, it sounds like the man who‘s trying to save the bird is evil...“

Later in life, she came to admire heroes. Not because they were cool and saved the lives of innocents but because they did all this despite being perfectly aware of the gray morals of this world. This was truly heroic. Setsuna had always wondered how often All Might smiled when no camera was pointing at him. If he couldn‘t hear the cheers of the thousands he had saved under the cacophony of the millions he couldn‘t help in time. When the former number one‘s true from was revealed, scarred, crippled and slowly dying, never able to fly again, she had just nodded at the TV and acknowledged the results of being a symbol of peace.

No matter how much All Might was believing in a just world, Setsuna would bet all she possessed that he‘d choose one of his loved ones over a thousand others...

„Tsuna, hey Tsuna!“ She realized a hand waving in front of her face. A large hand. „Hey Tsuna! You‘re sitting there and your gaze just drifted of and got darker and darker.“

„Was just thinking about my past...“ Kendo didn‘t know much personal stuff about her so her eyes radiated even more worry. „Would... would you like to tell me? Wait, WAIT, do I want to know?“

„Probably not,“ said Setsuna and shook her head, mind still not completely in the present.

„Would I understand...?“

Kendo would. Especially, after the incident with the Hero Killer Stain. He was the best example of subjective morality. Eager to save the hero society and thus all the people the heroes would save in turn, he had tried to bring his ideals of a better world into, what he deemed, the ruins of the former true heroes.

„You would.“

„Don‘t tell me.“ Kendo raised her hands in defense. „Your gaze drifted off again and I don‘t want nightmares. You could join Kuro and Tokoyami though.“

„No!“

„Why?“

„I hate birds, especially those that can‘t fly anymore.“

Setsuna could see the question rising in Kendo. She could see every little gear and her following decision not to ask. Instead, she said, „What about a hot bath? Would work wonders on your head and mood. I usually don‘t bath in solidarity with the boys but...“ Kendo raised her little finger, „...now is just the perfect time for it.“

Setsuna chuckled for the first time since yesterday and was promptly punished with the pulsing pain in her head. „You naughty girl, seems like someone’s getting the rod for Christmas.“

Kendo was smart enough and didn‘t reply. She reached out her hand for Setsuna to grab it. „Come on. I hate seeing you like this.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about Tokage this chapter? Do you (dis)like her? Feel sorry? Feel with her?
> 
> I hope it didn‘t turn too dark but I wanted to make her troubled and kinda hurt inside so this side of her can be discovered by other characters. O.o
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	19. In the pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kosei tries to get on the Asui-siblings‘ good side while visiting their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to improve my writing skills in terms of punctuation. I hope it‘s more readable than before.
> 
> -Enjoy

Cooking had never been his strength. Would his dad leave Kosei and his mother alone for too long, they‘d probably starve. He had done it once and the two had ruined the kitchen in a poor attempt to create _anything _eatable. In the end, they just went out and never told Mr. Tsuburaba; His mom had even bought him a huge load of ice cream so he would pay attention to not spill anything, not even by accident. Still, Tsu was convinced that his mere presence in the kitchen wouldn‘t lead to a catastrophe and tasked him with boiling the water... after setting everything up. Actually, he was just watching and waiting while Tsu took out dishes from the cupboards and placed cutlery on the table. Satsuki busied herself by playing with an All Might action figure and what looked like a tadpole plushie. The river of questions had been interrupted when they started cooking -when Tsu started cooking to be honest- and the little girl went up to her room to get some toys. For some reason, she wanted to stay downstairs with her sister and" the new guy". Tsu had already introduced him as her boyfriend but Satsuki didn‘t seem to mind. She was too busy being excited by pretty much everything and Kosei was certain the interrogation would continue when they were eating.__

The other kid, Samidare hadn‘t shown up yet. How old did Tsu say was he again? Like nine or ten? Late elementary to early middle school age. Kosei remembered his last year of elementary school. Back then, everyone wanted to become a hero and everyone had been convinced they could before childish naivety was replaced by cold real life. It had felt like a punch; In Kosei‘s case, it had been his first math test and even after surviving middle school, he couldn‘t quite figure out how exactly he passed his exams and not only passed but also scored high enough to apply to U.A. On the other hand, Kaminari made it as well and he wasn‘t much brighter than Kosei. Compared to him, Kosei was almost good. Compared to his class, he was actually decent with Kendo taking the lead with Sen on her heels, closely followed by Tokage and Honenuki. Sen didn‘t show it; He never did but he was proud of besting the two recommended students in terms of grades though no one could be sure whether Tokage was holding back for whatever reason or genuinely took her tests. Somewhere in the solid middle -as solid as his air- Kosei had settled down, higher than Rin or Yo. Sure, he wasn‘t best but at least acceptable... after intense learning sessions and Sen‘s tutoring.

The water started bubbling and Kosei peeked over the edge into the pot, fearing it might spill over. Tsu handed him a package of spaghetti and he dumped the long, thin noodles in the hot water. They sank in only half and only after the lower parts began to soften, the rest was downed into the water. Tsu began to stir with a wooden spoon. "Any special wishes to the noodles?"

"Ice cream mochi," sounded Satsuki‘s voice through the kitchen.

"Something that is not dessert and actually fits with noodles?"

"I don‘t even know what goes with noodles and what not." Kosei was definitely not a food expert and usually ate what was on his plate, given if it was from lunch rush or his dad and not one of -in a rush of soon shattered confidence- attempted meals from his mom.

"You should have a discussion with Todoroki then." Tsu chuckled. "He‘s not a man of many word but noodles are his world."

"That‘s the ice man, right?" Satsuki looked up from her toys.

"Fire and ice." Tsu corrected her younger sister.

"He‘s strong and he looks good." Satsuki had a dreamy shine in her eyes. With the shine still there, she turned to Kosei. "Did you fight him?"

Kosei didn‘t, never had and he wasn‘t so keen on doing so. "Nope, fortunately not." Being blasted with fire and ice could wait.

"Are you weak?" Kosei was, again, the center of Satsuki’s unshared attention. "Or are you super strong and don‘t want anyone to know?" She looked at him with a new expression now, probably expecting a witty answer.

"Errr... second." Kosei said feigning an expression he hoped looked heroic. "I could beat Todoroki anytime." Some confidence shouldn‘t be too bad and in one of All Might‘s hero classes the former number one taught them, an important part of being a hero was meddling and showing off when actually not necessary.""

"The great hero is letting the noodles cook over." Tsu interrupted his short parade. "If that wasn‘t planned as well." Over the course of chatting, she had given the spoon to Kosei, tasking him to watch the cooking pot which, of course, he didn‘t manage to do properly.

"Ugh, damn it." Not that he was stupid; Just easily distracted, preferably by interesting things and Satsuki was like the cutest thing in the world. "That was intentional. I wanted to show what happens when no one watches the pot." They all broke into laughter. It echoed through the kitchen and Kosei turned to stir through the noodles. Hot water on the stove and consequently on their skin didn‘t sound very pleasant. He guessed, Todoroki could sing a song about that.

"By the way, where is Samidare."

Tsu asked her sister when they had calmed down. "It‘s not like him to not show up when I come home."

"Upstairs in his room, doing homework. I came in to borrow the figure." She brandished the little All Might demonstratively. "He‘s struggling with homework. Last year of elementary school, hard stuff."

"Seriously hard stuff." Kosei agreed with Satsuki. "I never quite got written multiplication, need a calculator for that." The calculator, fortunately allowed in class, had been his best friend besides Sen throughout his school years. If there was an object Kosei had developed a connection with, then it would be his calculator.

"I‘ll help him after lunch." Tsu patted Satsuki’s head. "Can you go up and tell him to take it easy. We can have lunch first and then care about homework again."Tsu, as Kosei himself, was probably happy, Aizawa- and Kan-sensei didn‘t load them with extra homework over the long weekend. The team task had been exhausting enough and they weren‘t even teamed with Jerkugou or Sen-hungry Tokage.

"Got it!" Satsuki darted up. "The Delivering Hero Satsuki is on her way!" She said, grabbed her tadpole plushie and ran into the hallway where Kosei could hear her climbing the stairs with a hop for each step. From above it came. "Attention, attention; Homework is now prohibited by law of the Rainy Day Hero Froppy. Citizens, please refrain from any homework related activities immediately!"

Kosei couldn‘t but smile. "She‘s already got the hero vocabs." He remembered Sen and himself at this age, beating villains, actually trees, with sticks and practicing heroic lines. "I‘m no pro but she‘s gonna make it far not even necessarily as a hero." As soon as he said it, Satsuki came sliding down the handrail, grabbed the lamp of the kitchen‘s ceiling with a long tongue, and swung over into the room. "Sick moves!" Kosei complimented her.

"Yeah, she‘s promising." Tsu looked at her sister lovingly and winked her over. "But mom said no sliding down the handrail."

"Sorry..." Satsuki was slightly shamefaced and scraped the ground with the tip of her feet, yet far from pouting. "I‘m just so excited." Her face was already lighting up again, no trace left from the little rule reminder.

Kosei heard another pair of feet hitting the steps in the hallway. Unlike his sister, Samidare had chosen the steps as an option and was coming downstairs, hair ruffled and seemingly exhausted from, what he assumed, was the boy’s homework. Before Samidare entered the kitchen, Kosei shot a short glance to get an impression of Tsu‘s younger brother. Hair slightly darker than both of his sisters‘ with, what looked like pink spots in Uraraka-manner, on his cheeks, a trait he didn‘t share with anyone of the Asui-family as far as Kosei had met the members.

Tsu noticed the small amount of surprise in his eyes. "He takes after Mom, Satsuki and I after Dad." She raised a finger to her chin. " Sometimes, I wonder how I‘d look with blushes; I even drew some on my cheeks with lipstick when I was younger."

"You could open a club with Uraraka and for everyone with pink cheeks." Kosei suggested. The weirdest clubs with the oddest entrance conditions existed, especially today with Quirks as a part of normal life, so no wonder. "Maybe with a tadpole plushie as an entrance gift."

"Uhhh, uhhhhh, I‘d join, I‘d join. I love tadpole plushies!" Satsuki was rubbing her cheeks to redden them. "You can‘t keep me from joining, I mean it!"

Samidare was in the kitchen now, having entered as Satsuki spoke her cute threat. Apparently, she didn‘t warn her brother about Kosei‘s presence when she called him down. The moment he saw Kosei, Samidare‘s eyes widened slightly upon the sight of an unknown person in his very home and his shoulders stiffened a bit.

"Uhhh, hi." Kosei gave it a try, hoping for even a little change in the younger‘s demeanor.

Samidare looked from Kosei to his sisters, then back, and finally to the cooking pot. "The noodles are cooking over." Was his reply instead of a greeting.

It was Tsu‘s turn to turn around hastily and stir in the pot though without a little curse like Kosei had done it. After some vigorous rounds with the wooden spoon, she turned around again to face her family and Kosei.

"Who‘s this?" It came from Samidare, his eyes finally locked on Kosei. "Should I know him?"

Tsu went over to her brother and placed a hand on his back. "Why don‘t you ask him instead of me." She gave her little brother an encouraging smile, tilting her head sideways. "He‘s not gonna bite you."

"I‘m not." Kosei reassured him. The boy, with the current expression on his face, looked like a little sceptic.

After some seconds of hesitation, Samidare decided to to follow his sister‘s advice. "So, who are you?"

To Kosei, the boy looked like someone who didn‘t socialize easily. Tsu had told him, her brother was protective of what he loved and together with his first trait, it would be hard to gain his trust. Bluntness would probably be the best option now. "My name is Kosei Tsuburaba and I‘m your sister‘s boyfriend." Kosei saw the boy flinch a little when he heard the word "boyfriend", something he had secretly been afraid of.

"And what are you doing here?"Samidare, obviously not pleased by everything Kosei had told him, said, eyes still distrustful.

Kosei had no chance but keep telling the truth. "I‘m here to meet you guys." He gestured over to Satsuki who winked back in return. At least she was fine with him.

"When our parents aren‘t here? I know what you want; You want to do the things, we learned at school, boys and girls do to each other." Samidare pointed at him accusingly.

Too soon, too far. Kosei was unsure whether the little guy was accusing him of rape or actually pointing out something else but he still threw a silent plea over to Tsu so she could take the wind out of her brother‘s sails before it got worse. He was sure it would get worse.

"What things; What are you talking about?" Satsuki looked from her brother to Kosei. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!" She began jumping up and down on the spot.

Luckily, this was where Tsu intervened. "Calm down you two. Satsuki, I‘ll have Mom tell you when your older." She patted her sister‘s head to release some of her rising disappointment. " And Samidare, Kosei is here to get to know you and Satsuki and later Mom and Dad. There is nothing unusual about this."

Samidare was not convinced. "But he‘s gonna try things. I bet he will!" He threw his arms up.

Kosei remembered the time when he was told about the things that seemed to traumatize Samidare so much. They went over it in third grade and additionally, his father took him aside and talked some more about it. He, together with Sen had made fun about it. Back then, they couldn‘t imagine anyone doing this. They dubbed it -like Tsu‘s brother- disgusting and gross. That was until his body began changing after he‘d been thrown into middle school. The first boner, or at least the first boner he realized was actually a boner and his -in the beginning- clumsy tries to do, what his father told him, boys did and finally the conclusion, his first orgasm that made him rapidly change his mind about such things, turning them from grossed out to intrigued and curious. Hell, even curious enough, he experimented with Sen after he had told him to try for the first time. He understood Samidare‘s feelings concerning the topic right now. He could either convince Tsu‘s brother or, otherwise, let the boy convince himself in one or two years.

Of course he would try things with Tsu as she would try with him. There were always two players in this game. At least he wasn‘t Tokage, drinking his ass off and preying on Tsu in dark hallways. The crazy bitch would make a great tag-team with Mineta. But how should he tell all of this to Samidare? Tsu took over the responsibility, walked up to her brother again and went down to meet him face to face. She didn‘t have to bow down much and in a year, her brother would probably walk face to face with her. After two, Samidare would tower over both of his sisters.

Tsu placed her hands on her brother‘s shoulders. "Listen, Samidare. This might sound a little harsh, but it‘s none of your business. Kosei makes me happy; Don‘t you want your sister to be happy?"

Caught by her last words, Samidare looked down at his feet. "I want you to be happy, but will you be the same Tsu for me and Satsuki?"

"Of course I‘ll be the same. Don‘t worry."

Kosei had to hide a smile. "I wouldn‘t want to change your sister; She wouldn‘t be the same person I crushed on if I did." It was true. He fell in love with Tsu because she licked him with her tongue _and _because she is the way she simply is. No need to change anything!__

" Okay..." Samidare mumbled, not looking at Kosei. "You have my blessing... _for now. ___" _ _He ended with greater stress on his last words.__

Kosei couldn‘t hide his next smile. "I‘ll try to remember." The smile almost turned into a laugh as Samidare crossed his arms and looked defyingly in another direction.

Satsuki lifted her plushie over her head and cheered. "Sami‘s behaving like an _idiot! ___"

" _No! ___" __Came the prompt answer from her brother." You‘re an idiot Tsuki!"_ _

__Tsu waved with both arms to get her siblings‘ attention." Your both idiots for fighting like this. And what do we know?" She raised a finger as to remind them to a certain rule._ _

__"A fight always needs two!" Satsuki shot immediately and added. "And fighting doesn‘t help either side!"_ _

__Samidare nodded, silently agreeing with his sister._ _

__Suddenly, Satsuki was back at being alarmed. She pointed at the cooking pot and yelled." _The noodles! ___"__

They were sitting at the table in the kitchen now. Miraculously, Tsu had been able to save the stupid noodles again and in addition, she had topped the spaghetti by dumping a chunk of butter in them, making the whole thing less sticky and better eatable. Complying the wishes of her siblings, she didn‘t salt the whole thing.

" Salt draws water out of things, including the human body." She explained after Kosei had asked. "The regular human body needs more water to restabilize the inner balance of ions between membranes, called homeostasis. That‘s where the water is needed." She tapped her own skin. "And we, as frogs, need to be even better hydrated, so nothing too salty for us."

Kosei was back at his mental notes and remarked to never ever bring or offer salty food to Tsu. Not, if she hadn‘t enough water around to drink. While they were eating, one of Kosei‘s earlier assumptions became true. Satsuki started a second barrage of questions.

"When is Tsu going to meet your siblings?" She asked, while bringing a big load of spaghetti to her mouth. She stopped before shoving the food into her mouth. "When can I meet your siblings?"

"Oh, I don‘t have any siblings." Kosei almost felt guilty for being an only child as he saw Satsuki‘s disappointed face. "Maybe I‘ve been too much of an effort for my parents. More even, after I found out how to use my Quirk." Eyes dreamy at the memory, Kosei waited for the obvious question.

Satsuki didn‘t waste a single second. "What did you do? Has it something to do with triangles? Please tell me it‘s about triangles." She was nearly vibrating in her seat from all the excitement.

"Sorry, no triangles this time." What was her deal with triangles anyway? "But when I found out how to use my Quirk, I placed invisible walls pretty much everywhere. They weren‘t strong, really. Ripped like paper in the beginning but good for a little shock. I remember one time, when I was invited for a birthday party and I didn‘t notice how much my air improved, so I blew solid air into some balloons and some kids started a balloon fight..."

All three Asuis stared at him. Tsu looked neutral, Satsuki was about to ask another question, and even Samidare looked intrigued. They were all expecting him to continue so he did.

"Some kid lost a tooth, but it was already loose. Still got a roasting from my parents though..." His stupid idea had resulted in one week of being grounded. No TV, no friends, just redemption. He imagined doing the same with the current level of his Quirk. Now, one of his pretreated air balloons would more or less be a deadly weapon, enough for a serious concussion or even more.

Kosei‘s phone rang. He looked at the display and saw Yosetsu‘s name and number flash over the screen. Mouth full of spaghetti, he ended the attempted call only for his phone to ring again some seconds later. And again after another try to cancel, and again and again.

"Maybe, you should answer." Said Tsu. "Seems urgent." She nodded at him in affirmation.

He picked up and immediately, Yosetsu‘s voice came crashing in his ears. "Dude, you gotta help me! Sen and Rin don‘t answer; You‘re my last hope." He sounded like he was about to panic.

"Woah, woah, easy man. What‘s up?" What was up indeed? What could turn cool-guy Yosetsu to the wreck on the other side of the connection. "And please, start from the _beginning! ___"

" It‘s time. She wants to do it, but I don‘t know what to do! What should I do? What am I supposed to do? _Help me _!__"

It took a moment before Kosei was able to make at least _some _sense out of Yosetsu‘s words. After that, it struck him like lightning." You‘re sayin‘ she wants to..." He stopped there, remembering the children he was sitting with. He looked at Tsu and she tilted her head over to, what Kosei learned, was the living room. Once out of the kitchen, he kept his voice down and continued. "She wants to actually sleep with you? After just a week?"__

__"Yes..." Choked out Yosetsu. He sounded as though he was about to throw up. "We were already close for months, so she doesn‘t see a problem in it."_ _

__"So, what‘s the deal then?" Kosei was not in Yo‘s situation and he didn‘t know how he felt if he was but currently, he could imagine worse than sleeping with his girlfriend._ _

Something close to a whimper came from Yosetsu. "It‘s her parents... They are soo nice, I don‘t want to disappoint them, so I need your _help _!__"

Kosei still didn‘t know what to make of this exactly so he decided to ask. "And what _exactly _should I do? Come over, watch, and give you feedback on your technique?__" _ _He could definitely renounce from this one.__

He heard Yosetsu take a deep breath. "No, not at all; I‘m not ready in general! What should I tell her?"

"That you don‘t have condoms?" Kosei suggested.

"She practiced creating those..."

Kosei snickered. "Comes in handy!" There was no response from Yo. "Then tell her, you feel uncomfortable with her parents around." How could someone not feel uncomfortable like this?

"Doesn‘t work either. Her house spreads like over _three _time zones. They won‘t hear us...__"

"Just tell her the truth." Tsu‘s voice came from next to Kosei. "And another tip, don‘t yell in your phone that everyone on both sides of the connection can hear everything."

"Right, tell her the truth." Kosei repeated his girlfriends‘s suggestion. He‘d been honest on every detail in his relationship and the result was pretty nice.

"You sure?" Yosetsu sounded uncertain.

"Absolutely!" Kosei hoped, Yosetsu wouldn‘t blame him afterwards if something went wrong. He ended the call before his friend could ask more of him.

"You guys are pretty open to each other." Tsu remarked. "Actually, it‘s like Mina and her inner circle."

"Does that mean, we‘re embarrassing for everyone around us?" That was basically what being around Mina felt and Tsu should have an even better idea of it.

Tsu was already returning to the kitchen. "Nah, you got Kaibara to stop you before it‘s too late." She opened the door and offered him to go first. "Let‘s hope, Satsuki didn‘t eat your noodles."

"Don‘t worry." Satsuki’s voice came from the kitchen. "I‘m full anyway and now, let‘s drink tea." She hopped down from her chair and grabbed Tsu‘s and Kosei‘s hand, pulling them towards the stairs.

"You said, Tsu wanted to help me with my homework." Voice accusing, Samidare pointed at his little sister. "You can‘t have a tea party right now."

Tsu picked up her little sister and handed her over to Kosei. "You‘ll handle her while I help my brother and then, we‘ll join you."

"Got it." Said Kosei while struggling to keep a firm enough grab on Satsuki. He wasn‘t exactly used to deal with children, not even wanting to pick up and carry his little cousin when she was a baby, too afraid that he‘d drop her. At least, Satsuki was already older and holding onto the neck of his pullover.

"Upstairs, first door on the left. There’s a name sign I wrote all by myself!"

That was how Kosei found himself sitting on a small chair and drinking tea with a six year old. Satsuki hadn‘t just played and pretended but actually prepared real tea. Two seats around the equally small table were still free, reserved for Tsu and Samidare. Kosei -the only one making it past five feet- already felt a rising ache in his spine. He didn‘t know how long he could endure it but for Satsuki’s sake, he would break his limits. _Plus Ultra ___

Satsuki’s room was comfortable. Plushies everywhere, here and there a toy she probably snatched from her brother, and in one corner was a small school bag with some books and sheets sticking out. The furniture and wallpaper had been kept simple though Satsuki hadn‘t left it like that. Dozens of hand drawn pictures were taped across the walls, most of them showing frogs and other water related animals. There was a bed, a closet, and some drawers, all white in color, but as well, decorated with several stickers of some well known heroes and Satsuki‘s own paintings. On the nightstand, there was a picture of the Asui family. Next to Tsu and her siblings, Kosei could see a big man with orange-brownish skin and a shock of hair that looked similar to Sen‘s. Kosei had to giggle there. Hand in hand with Tsu‘s father was a woman with lighter skin than her husband. She had the same eyes as Tsu, together with prominent blushes on her cheeks which only her son inherited.

Along with the tea, Satsuki offered Kosei cookies and sugar cubes. Either the girl was extremely responsible, or no one knew she had raw sugar stored in her room. Kosei assumed it was the latter. While they drank, Kosei was presented some of Satsuki’s favorite works and she also showed him a folder with articles, she cut out of various magazines. They all showed Tsu; In action while fighting two giant villains alongside Uraraka and Hadou-senpai, on a ship with a hero who looked like a seal, and finally 1A‘s class photo from the start of high school some months ago.

"Samidare was really sad when Tsu started high school." Satsuki explained. "He really likes having her around all the time." Her eyes beamed with pride and admiration as she looked at the pictures of her sister.

"Aren‘t you sad?" It was odd. Satsuki seemed much more grown up as she looked. Under her bubbly nature, she already showed great potential. When Kosei had been her age, he hadn‘t been that far. Not even Sen had been that far.

"Or course I was sad. I really love my sister but she always told me about becoming a hero. It‘s her dream and I won‘t keep her from it!"

"And I love you for that." Tsu‘s voice came from the door as she entered. "Did you already introduce all your plushies?"

Kosei looked around the room once more, not even trying to count all the stuffed animals. "They all got names?" Maybe, he shouldn‘t have asked.

"Of course!" But instead of showing her collection to Kosei, Satsuki asked. "Will Samidare come too?"

"Give him a moment." Tsu excused her brother. "Homework was hard on him." She went over to the table, sat down, and Satsuki poured some tea into her mug. "It‘s his last year in elementary school, so he has to show his skills."

Satsuki nodded. "It‘s important, so he can go to a better school. Maybe, he‘ll go to UA!" She gestured in excitement. "Maybe we can be a hero family! All of us!"

"I don‘t think Mom and Dad want to be heroes. Besides, they already have a job." Tsu sipped from her tea. The also didn‘t look quite happy with the small chair but still better than Kosei. "It‘s not work for everyone."

Satsuki mustered her sister and then Kosei for a moment. "But you two are gonna be a team, right?"

"I don‘t know. Are we?" He looked Tsu who shrugged. Turning back to Satsuki, Kosei said. "Right now, it‘s not up to us." It was up to Aizawa- and Kan-sensei. He had enjoyed the past shared exercises. During one, he met Tsu after all.

"Hmm, okay." Satsuki thought a little until she came to a question, she had asked before Tsu came to join them. "Can you show me your Quirk now?"

Kosei had told her to wait and ask her sister for allowance. Tsu nodded in affirmation and Kosei raised his hands to shape a two-dimensional triangle. As he blew the air through his hands, the air flickered and shined a bit where the air was being solidified and after a second, it was all invisible again.

With eyes so big, Kosei feared they might pop out, Satsuki stared at the place where the invisible triangle was blocking space now. "It failed... It disappeared."

"It‘s still there." Kosei promised and lifted her up once more. On the correct hight, the little girl spread her hands out until the palms connected with the solid air. Her eyes began shining even more as she traced her hands all over the invisible construct.

"It‘s a triangle! It‘s an invisible triangle!" Somewhere from her clothes, Satsuki pulled a red marker -one of those that looked especially great on new, white furniture- and drew a googly eyed face in ,what seemed, midair. "How long is it gonna stay like this?"

"A couple of months if you don‘t break it." The hardness of his air had evolved from paper thin to invisible walls of steel. Something, he was very proud of.

"It can break?" Satsuki asked and looked up at her latest picture.

"Don‘t worry." Tsu calmed her sister. "You‘ll need at leasr five minutes and a strong enough iron pipe for that."

They laughed. Satsuki, despite not knowing what it was about, joined in and as Samidare came into his sister‘s room, the first thing he did was to look bewildered at the scene in front of him. When they finished the tea, Tsu offered her siblings to watch some TV which they gladly accepted. Satsuki got tired first as the sun started going down. Tsu brought her into bed and the minutes she left Kosei alone with Samidare turned out to be extremely awkward. The smaller boy deliberately ignored Kosei and any attempt that might strike a conversation. After Tsu came back, Samidare continued watching TV and Tsu brought up the topic of what happened with the wallpaper next to Bakugou’s dorm room. Now aware of even the juiciest detail, Kosei tried to steer around the topic and was glad as Samidare, though unaware of it, ended the conversation by declaring he‘d go to sleep as well.

Before he went upstairs, he turned around again. "Minimal distance of _five _centimeters and you‘ll leave your door open!__" _ _He didn‘t wait for an answer and hopped upstairs and into his room.__

Kosei chuckled. "He behaves like a dad." Stereotypical TV-Dads and Moms alike were all very protective of their children to a point where it was straight up creepy.

As Samidare was gone, Tsu rested her head on Kosei‘s shoulder. They had refrained from having closer physical contact in the presence of Tsu‘s siblings. "If he‘s behaving like a Dad, he didn‘t learn it from ours."

Kosei moved his head sideways and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He was excited; Sure, they had kissed, with tongue even. They had shared a bed for one night but they never actually snuggled up like they were doing it now. As a reaction to his butterfly kiss, Tsu pushed her head into the crook of his neck, soft, silky hair brushing over the ticklish skin there. Tsu smelled like... like pond but in a good way. Not in the muddy, damp way.

"Come on." Tsu said, stood up, and offered him a hand. Kosei took it. I‘ll show you my room.

A little pang of excitement hit Kosei in the stomach. He had been in her room before. He even slept there the previous night but this was her room room, not her dorm room. She led him upstairs to the last room on the right, farther away from the rooms where her siblings were probably -and hopefully- sleeping right now. Now, Tsu was standing in front of the window, back turned to him. Kosei was unsure whether to sit down or keep standing.

He decided to stay on his feet and asked. "So, errr, what are we gonna do now?" He couldn‘t see Tsu‘s facial expression. Only its reflection in the window‘s glass. The image was blurry what there was no mistaking; Tsu‘s face was turning red.

Her voice was still steady despite the blush on her cheeks. "Now, I‘ll pay you back for peeping on you." She started fumbling with something and Kosei realized, she was opening her thick, cold proof blouse.

"Ohhhh..." Now, Kosei couldn’t help but to blush as well. The mere thought of what was going to happen intrigued, but also scared him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, send me feedback so I can improve or tell me how you liked the chapter. 
> 
> Next one will have Sen and Tokage again.
> 
> As you might have noticed, I deviated from my usual update times. I‘m in the middle of some hellish exams so please, excuse me. The next updates might be inconsistent as well. : (
> 
> Otherwise- thanks for reading!


	20. Carpe Noctem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kosei is close to experience something completely new to him. Will he be able to handle the situation and what will be the outcome.
> 
> The events in the Asui household continue. No parents, no Nanny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you‘re over sensitive or something similar: The following chapter contains rather mature content. But it‘s still nothing close to what other fanfics do... not even remotely close.
> 
> HAVE FUN

Earlier this day, Kosei didn‘t really think he‘d end up where he was right now. Earlier, he had made light of nervous Yosetsu calling him. But here he was, the size of his eyes increasing as the the number of clothes on Tsu was decreasing. She shrugged the blouse of after unbuttoning it completely and went on to do the same with the second layer of clothing. Kosei didn‘t really know what to do. A sudden trance had caught and rendered him useless, leaving no function in body and mind that could work anywhere near the definition of properly. All he could do was stand, stare, and ignore the dryness in his throat. After Tsu was done with another layer, all what was left on her upper body was a simple, functional black bra. She halted for a moment, hesitating before moving hands behind her back to undo the clasp.

It was only then when Kosei found some of his lost words. "Wait, you don‘t have to do this as some sort of paying me back." It was a weird way to redeem for peeping on someone. If terms were like that, Mineta would have to walk naked over the whole campus, _constantly _, never being allowed to redress again." It‘s just... Don‘t feel like you‘re forced to do anything."__

That‘s sweet of you but I‘m not forcing myself. I saw your upper body, completely naked, only covered by water and against you knowing. And now, I want you to see the same, at least if you want to. She moved her hands back to the clasp.

Stupid question. He was sixteen and standing in front of a girl who just offered him a look on her chest-and-around area. Of course he wanted. He just needed to get rid of the last bits of nervousness, grow a pair, and nod for her to continue. He didn‘t do it. Instead, Kosei said. "What about your brother?"

Once again kept from continuing to undress, Tsu looked back up to him, corners of her mouth pulled into an amused smile. "You‘re gonna listen what a ten-year old tells you? A ten-year old who has next to no power over your decisions."

Kosei recalled Yosetsu‘s words about Momo‘s parents being so nice, he didn‘t want to disappoint them. Now, he had a similar feeling regarding Satsuki and Samidare. Especially Satsuki had been a joy to be around and even Samidare seemed nice if he managed to reach the boy. On the other hand, Tsu wanted to do this. She wanted to take this early step and raise their relationship to the next level. Or was it early? Kosei didn‘t have any comparison to what was early or late in a relationship. It was his first... She was his first in anything regarding this matter. The only thing he had to do now was to nod and make her continue. She was ready and he hoped he was too.

"O... okay." He said, finally giving the affirming nod. He watched as Tsu skillfully undid the, extremely complicated looking, clasp, (How could she do it without looking?) and cupped the bra over her chest, preventing it from falling down completely.

They were both tomatoes right now; Even clam and collected Tsu was bright red. In addition to the color, Kosei felt like his inside was tomatoish as well. Soft, wobbly, and squishy, ready to spill over at the lightest touch. Tsu was still holding the only piece of clothing that prevented her upper body to be completely bare. Apparently, she needed to gain the final bit of courage to continue and reveal herself to him. Kosei liked this much more than if she had just taken it all off without hesitation. It calmed him that she was uncertain herself and furthermore, it showed she was genuinely thinking about this.

"Okay, I didn‘t expect the... the final step to be that hard and a little bit awkward." Tsu admitted and Kosei felt a sudden pang of an undefinable, but strong emotion. Tsu closed her eyes. "I‘m gonna count to three... One- two-"

"I... I could take off mine as well." Kosei offered. "It‘ll be less awkward..." To make her feel better, Kose began wiggling out of his pullover, followed by the t-shirt he wore for cold times. Before he had realized himself, he was standing there, upper body bare. Kosei could feel what Tsu had described as awkward. Just that it was less intense as they were both in the same situation.

After taking in a final breath, Tsu dropped her hands and with them, her bra. Staring was rude, Kosei knew it; Still, he couldn’t help but stare right at her revealed chest. Her boobs were... were big, admittedly. They looked sensitive and incredibly soft. He felt his hands itch as the want to touch Tsu‘s breast ran through them. The stereotypical guy was always into large tits but actually, it didn‘t matter at all. Kosei would have wanted it with whatever size she had if it was just her. His thrat had gone from dry to parched, but now, saliva was coming back to ease the pain. He felt want come to life and with this want, another part of his body.

The same seemed to happen in Tsu. The want, not the erection, luckily... She had changed from red to pink and Kosei knew he wasn‘t better off himself. But as they were both naked from the waist up, Tsu seemed to have found her usual boldness back. "You can... touch me if you want."

Someone moved Kosei‘s body. Of course, he himself did it but if felt like he was moving automatically, remote controlled by what was the needy, curious, and horny teenager part of his brain. As he closed in, Tsu closed her eyes, readying herself for the following touch. Instead, Kosei choose to do cup her cheeks -they were extremely hot- and do something familiar to both of them; He kissed her. It was gentle, nothing more than a brush of lips but it was electrifying, more than it had ever been. After the first feather-light touch followed a second, firmer brush of lips until their lips collided for real. The teasing was over. Tsu wrapped her arms around his moderately muscular build and pulled him in. Kosei could feel her breast collide with his own chest. She moved a hand up to his neck, pulling him down for an even deeper kiss. He could feel her tongue against his lips and teeth, demanding access. Reacting immediately after feeling Tsu‘s attempt for the next step, Kosei opened his mouth to give her what she wanted. They had been there before.

After a little game of brushing, and poking each others‘ tongues, they parted for air. It had only been like two minutes and with his member, Kosei‘s neck had also gotten stiff from bowing down to kiss her. Tsu nudged her head over to the bed and pulled him over and down with her. She was lying on her back now, with Kosei in a sitting position.

"You‘re... a good kisser." Kosei complimented her breathlessly.

"You have references?" Tsu replied, equally short on breath. When they were making out, Kosei had subconsciously opened the tie in her hair and the long, green strands, together with Tsu, were sprawled across the mattress, framing nearly her entire body. She chuckled at his irritated face and caught one of his wrists.

"N- n- no, I..." Kosei couldn‘t finish. With a new wave of confidence washing over Tsu, she moved his arm over and placed his hand on one of her boobs. For a moment, he was paralyzed. They were soft and incredibly warm. Actually, it was the nicest feeling he‘d ever felt while touching another person. This was a nice place to touch. From one of his innermost instincts, Kosei began kneading and massaging lightly. He‘d bet his entire pocket money that Honenuki would ascend to some divine being. His massaging skills were already unrivaled, but like this...? Why was he thinking about Honenuki right now anyway? Shifting his attention back to Tsu, Kosei noticed her face. Eyes closed, she was enjoying his touch. As a soft moan escaped her lips, -so light it was almost inaudible- another wave of excitement washed over Kosei and he hardened to his full potential. With his new level of confidence, his confidence grew as well and he moved his thumb to brush over one of Tsu‘s nipples. He was rewarded with a louder gasp this time.

Up to this point, Kosei had feared others -Satsuki and Samidare- could hear them, but all of his cautions and inhibitions went over board there. Not tsking his hand away from Tsu‘s boobs, he bowed down to kiss her once more. This time, he didn‘t commit to some more french kissing but moved on from her mouth to her cheek and trailed kisses until he reached the base of her right ear. Testing out the waters even more, he followed a sudden intuition and bit Tsu‘s earlobe lightly, drawing another gasp from his partner that only fueled his own fire. In turn, Tsu arched her back up and bumped against his, finally bringing some friction to his rock hard bulge. Kosei saw stars exploding behind his eyes and pressed down to meet her body.

"Go... on!" Tsu whispered between another gasp.

He went on. He would‘ve, even without her asking him for it. Completely on instinct, no rationality left, Kosei went from her ear and kissed downwards her neck. Tsu responded by experimentally roaming his chest with her hand, feeling his moderate amount of muscles until she moved her hands to his back and curiously pressed down on his spine. Kosei nearly blacked out there and released a warm breath against her throat which in turn, seemed to arouse her even more. Going on with what he had started, Kosei shifted his attention back to where he left off kissing her skin and continued downwards over her upper chest until he reached the base of one of her boobs. Eyes unsure, Kosei looked up to Tsu who in turn slid a hand into his shaggy brown hair and began brushing through it. Taking it as a silent wish to go further, he picked up the kissing again until he reached a soft pink nipple. After a moment of hesitation, he placed another kiss right on it and continued by brushing over the pink area around.

He never imagined he’d go that far. When not on a hormone rush, Kosei previously thought he‘d never be able to do something like this but now, he had the conformation; He‘d do it. Most likely again and again. He already knew the feeling of... some sort of guilt would come afterwards. It had been the same after the first time when his hand became a good friend... the same after Sen‘s hand had become a good friend... Just, that right now, none of it mattered.

Fully focused on Tsu, Kosei had forgotten about his own arousal. With his dick continuously pressing against Tsu‘s belly and -when they moved to lay on their sides- rubbing over the mattress, he had lost track on how close he already was. The "feeling" had already built up in his lower belly and very soon it would be too late to draw back.

"S- s- stop..." Kosei managed to gasp between two huffs. They really needed to stop there.

Against everything what Kosei expected, Tsu looked shocked and drew back immediately. "Did I do something wrong?" With her question came a small undertone of mortification in case she _had _done something wrong.__

" Hell no, you did everything right." Kosei averted his eyes, not wanting to meet hers as he said his next words. "It‘s just... if we go on... It‘s gonna get m- m- messy." It was as close as he came to paraphrasing his nearing orgasm.

"Ohhh." Tsu breathed out as she understood. "Right, no spare clothes..." It wasn‘t all. Kosei could feel there was a question left and he was proven right shortly after. As bold and straightforward as Tsu was, she asked. "How... how does it feel?"

"Taken aback by the odd question, Kosei hesitated a moment before answering. "It‘s hot and slimy but it cools down and gets just... just really... not so nice.""

"Tsu broke into a little, soft laugh. "Not the semen, the orgasm.""

Kosei had to think, but didn‘t come to a conclusion. It was just impossible to describe that in words and he was sure it was the same for girls regarding their finisher. "I- I can‘t describe it...?"

"Good, neither can I."

She said, confirming Kosei’s thoughts on the matter. "I don‘t think I‘m ready to go further yet."

Kosei nodded. There was no need to rush. He‘d probably end up like Sen if they did. Puzzled, with a feeling of being used and guiltier as he could imagine. 

They were lying next to each now as Tsu said. "By the way, I like slimy, gooey substances. My favorite food is jelly."

He had to bite his cheek there to prevent himself from coming and staining his pants and -regarding that the pressure had never been higher- her bed as a result. Adding up with the pain in his mouth was the ache of his throbbing erection and Tsu looked at him, worry in her eyes.

"Does... does it hurt?" Tsu moved her eyes from his face to the large tent in his sweatpants and as Kosei nodded, she added. "Should it give you a tissue so you can... like finish?"

Now it was Kosei‘s turn to look. His and her eyes bigger than usual, he realized it was a sincere question. His throat was parched again but his hormones were still raging wild enough for him to nod robotically. He heard a rustle and felt her hand in his as she offered him the promised tissue.

"I‘m not gonna look." Tsu closed her eyes instead and angled her head so she would only see the ceiling if she indeed looked.

He had never finished with another person right next to him. Of course, there had been Sen but back then, it had been mutual... and without any tissues. Stupid fourteen-years olds didn‘t prepare in advance. They had spilled all over each others hands... Before he could himself more time to think about it, Kosei decided to get it done and ease himself from the ache that went through his entire body with every strong throb of his member. He slipped the hand with the tissue inside his sweatpants, under the boxers. One stroke was enough and he flooded the tissue with his release. It was more than ever came with one load and hadn‘t he been lying on his back, the intensity of this orgasm would‘ve knocked him from his feet and down to the ground.

He wasn‘t able to muffle the groan that came along his release. Maybe not so bad after all so Tsu had a vague idea when to look again. After his eyes rolled back into their usual position and his toes stopped contracting rhythmically, Kosei pulled the tissue out. His breathing was still ragged, but slowly evening out as warmth and sleepiness spread through his entire body. Someone seemed to dim the light of the room‘s lamp as it became weaker and weaker, finally going out completely.

##### Kosei woke up to the light turning back on.

##### 

Someone or something had moved him from his previous position, lying horizontally on the bed, feet dangling over the edge, to another one. Now, he was lying there as any normal person would use a bed. The same someone who had moved him, seemed to have dressed Tsu in her nightgown. Kosei propped himself on his elbows and glanced -through a blurry veil- over to the nightstand. The alarm clock beamed the time and more important, the current day over to him. Someone had meddled with the damn clock; It showed Saturday, 11:36. But how could someone move him, dress Tsu _and _change the sattelite controlled clock in just on flap of Kosei‘s eyes? It had to be either witchcraft or a very annoying Quirk.__

Next to him, Tsu moved and got up as well. "Morning, sleepyhead." She croaked while rubbing her own sleep out of her eyes.

Kosei went still for some seconds in which he heard his mental gears grind as he tried to process what was happening. It struck him like lightning. He had fallen asleep immediately after... There was it; The expected shame was flooding him as he remembered the events of last night. On top of all was the shame of immediately dozing off, not giving Tsu any attention at all. His bare chest reminded him of their actions and Kosei couldn‘t really believe it was him, who had done all these things. This Kosei from last night felt like another person.

Tsu didn‘t seemed to mind any of it. "How do you feel?" She asked, searching eye contact.

"Like I- like it..." He knew what to say, it just wouldn’t come out.

"Like it wasn‘t you last night? Same..." Tsu raised a finger to her lip, as she did it ever so often. "I guess that happens with everyone..."

"Listen Tsu, I din‘t just want to fall asleep I..." He needed to make this clear. Finding the right words would be hard though.

"Don‘t be sorry. I know that it‘s rather exhausting for boys. It‘s nature, not easy to fight."

Kosei rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "You‘re not disappointed?"

"I _am _disappointed... that we aren‘t having pancakes for breakfast right now.__" __Tsu took his hand, pulling him up in the process._ _

__

__Downstairs in the kitchen, they were met with Satsuki. She seemed to have moved her entire collection of plushies from her room and on the chairs and the kitchen bench. There was no place left to sit down on and after a fourth glance, Kosei realized that one of the plushies wasn‘t exactly a plushie, but an annoyed looking Samidare._ _

__

"Sis, please tell Satsuki to move her toys back to _her _room.__" __He had his arms crossed and was staring down a bear with light blue fur._ _

__

___ _

___"Satsuki, Samidare is right, the kitchen is no place to store your toys." Tsu took another plushie -it looked like a... caterpillar- and gave it to her sister. "Please take them back to your room so I can make pancakes."_ _ _

___ _

___The promise of pancakes seemed to have an impact on Satsuki. Immediately, she grabbed more plushies than she could possibly carry and stumbled towards the door, a big ball of plush and colors. Before she could fall over, Kosei hurried over and caught her and some of the plushies. After that, Satsuki only took a few of her stuffed animals and carried them upstairs, assisted by Kosei so he couldn‘t ruin the pancakes. When they were almost done, Kosei found yet another plushie under the kitchen bench. It looked like a black ball. He turned it around to see that it was actually a tadpole, eyes big, a smiling mouth stitched into the plush and a tail on its behind._ _ _

___ _

___"You can keep this one." Satsuki, on the height of Kosei‘s legs, said and smiled up to him. "For helping- and playing with me!"_ _ _

___ _

___The plushie was cute, there was no way to deny it so Kosei just said." Errr, thanks. It‘s a really adorable tadpole."_ _ _

___ _

___Satsuki‘s smile was bright and if she could keep it up, at least three pancakes at once would fit into her mouth." And after pancake-time, can we play again? Can we? Can we? Please! Please!" She turned into a little whirlwind again. "Yesterday, we played my game and today, we can play yours. What do you like to play?"_ _ _

___ _

___Easy question." Ball games! I can play Soccer, American Football, Basketball, Handball-"_ _ _

___ _

___"You can play Soccer?" Samidare interrupted him. Like yesterday, he tried to pretend to have no interest in Kosei but it turned more and more into an effort._ _ _

___ _

___"Sure, are you in for a round?" Kosei eyed Samidare. The boy was tempted. At this point, hiding it was in vain._ _ _

___ _

___For the first time, Samidare met Kosei‘s eyes. With obviously staged reluctance he said." Fine, but only to support Satsuki." He crossed his arms again as if to emphasize his bad lie._ _ _

___ _

___"You‘re a liar!" Satsuki shrieked. "You want to play Soccer, you really want it! Just admit it you baby!" She pointed at her brother, mouth covered in pancake dough from an attempt to get an early taste and her favorite plushie, another tadpole, this one with red cheeks, stuffed under her free arm._ _ _

Samidare’s pink cheeks reddened as his sister called him out. "I‘m just making sure you‘re all fine or do you want to get hurt?"

"You can stop, Samidare. We all know you‘re lying." Tsu gestured with a wooden spoon-like instrument she used to flip the pancakes over. After a second, everyone was on a chair and drooling from the scent coming from the pan. "Didn‘t the nanny feed you?" Tsu regraded her siblings. "Or why are you behaving like a bunch of starved wolves?"

"Nanny‘s pancakes are gross." Satsuki made a grimace.

"Everything she cooks is gross." Samidare agreed with his sister.

Having to fight with picky children seemed like an everyday thing for sister, brothers, and most of all parents. Kosei remembered his own eating habits. Basically, he wouldn‘t eat anything healthy to the point where his parents almost had to force feed him. Being much more accepting in his choice of food now, Kosei decided to not let the load of pancakes go to waste that was currently on his plate. On his request, Satsuki threw him a bottle of sirup he barely managed to catch. Luckily, the bottle was already sticky from earlier uses and didn‘t slip out of his hands. Kosei licked his fingers clean and returned his attention to the pile of pancakes. Since pancakes were hard to eat with chopsticks, Kosei had to use western cutlery, namely fork and knife, to cut his way through the food. The younger Satsuki struggled with her pile and was hacking and slashing a path through her pancakes until Tsu took it to herself and helped her little sister with her struggle.

After late breakfast, Satsuki reminded them all of having promised to play ball games. Samidare was still not dropping the faced and pretended to just casually tag along and "show" his little sister how to do it right. No one had been paying into his play and no one would be anytime soon. After he snuck himself into the game, they went from Soccer to Basketball. The choice was in Samidare‘s favor because he, who would‘ve thought that, could jump up extremely high. When in possession of the ball, he just took a leap over to Kosei‘s basket to simply place the ball there. Yes, Quirks were a part of the human body but in traditional games, it was still considered cheating. Kosei let him continue two, three times until he decided he could play dirty himself. When Samidare didn‘t look after cheering for himself after another score, Kosei quickly solidified a small shield of air over his basket.

Samidare, who hadn‘t been there when Kosei elaborated on his Quirk for Satsuki, was already cheering, midair, about to drop the ball into Kosei‘s basket once more. His expression suddenly changed as the ball was repelled by the invisible force and flew right into Kosei‘s arms from where it was thrown in the opposite basket.

"You‘re che..." Samidare began before noticing his hypocrisy.

Satsuki cackled on the sidelines. She, like the other Asui‘s, was packed into multi-layered clothing. She looked like a little ball herself, the several jackets giving her a round shape. No one had mistaken her for the actual ball though. The last thing Kosei wanted, was to see the little girl fly towards a basket or even worse, against solid air blocking the basket. After Samidare had inspected Kosei‘s basket and found the invisible barrier, he wiggled out of his jackets, warmed up enough to keep going without them. He continued to try and find an opening in the wall but Kosei had made sure to seal it off properly. After agreeing on not using Quirks, Kosei took the barrier down and they went on fair and square with only Satsuki running over the improvised field on occasion. Tsu watched them with a smile on her face.

Noon turned to afternoon quickly as they forgot time over playing and when Samidare was exhausted from the efforts, they decided to go back in. It was about time for Kosei to leave anyway. It was not like he was fleeing from the Asui-parents, who came back later this day but he had still things to do back at U.A. One of those things would be supporting Sen in whatever he intended to do about his... current situation. Another was to have an open ear for everything regarding Tsu‘s unresolved case. She had asked him for it. This, of course, meant spilling Sen‘s secrets and he couldn‘t possibly do that. He simply agreed and waved the Asuis goodbye, though he had to wait until Tsu chained up Satsuki to make sure she wouldn‘t follow him to the tram stop.

##### Kosei entered the automatic security doors of U.A, directly pacing over to the Height Alliance buildings.

##### 

In the common room, he was immediately greeted with the stupid couch and... Tokage, who was just coming out of the women‘s baths.

"Now look who‘s there. The retard and his friends!" She had regained color, only a light purple was left under her eyes. Said eyes were gleaming with mischief again as she was fastening a towel around her head.

"The fuck, Tokage? I‘m alone." He said, successfully falling into her trap. "Urgh, damn it."

"What was that? Oh wait, don‘t tell me. I wouldn‘t gain anything from sharing your thoughts." Whether having run or after a hangover, it didn‘t matter, Tokage was still a bitch! "I heard you‘ve been over at Tsu‘s? What did you do? Poking the jelly? Panting in some panties?"

Kosei was taken aback. Not because of Tokage’s words. He was used to that by now. The reason was way more subtle and hadn‘t he know about Tokage’s secret, he would have missed the light but hitter undertone in her voice. She was envious. Either for having success in a relationship or being close to Sen.

"If you have to know." Kosei began. "I befriended Tsu‘s siblings, had a tea party with her sister and played ball games with her brother." Talking to Tokage was odd, especially after he knew something about her she didn‘t even know herself. Only two nights ago, the very same person that was standing in front of him right now had been drunk and all over his best friend. Sen had gone along with her advances but it was still Tokage he was talking about.

"Who‘s there?" Kendo, hair open, exited the bath after Tokage. "Oh hey, Tsuburaba! How was your freetime?"

Kosei opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off by Tokage. "He was just telling me how he played with the balls of Tsu’s little brother. Special tastes, eh?"

Fortunately, Kendo knew Tokage well enough to not take it anywhere near serious. Still, Kosei had to bite back a snarky remark about Tokage’s actions while being drunk. He decided to ignore her completely and instead mustered Kendo. Unlike Tokage, Kendo had applied ornate make-up and was wearing the same dress she had worn during the beauty pageant.

She noticed Kosei‘s questioning look. "Don‘t ask! Please, don‘t ask!"

"Please _DO _ask!__" __The voice came from the entrance doors. Mineta, in a tuxedo that looked like it was stolen from shop for doll accessories, was leaning against the wall next to the doors._ _

__

__Tokage immediately bared her sharp teeth and hissed in disgust. Mineta leapt behind the couch and peeked around the edge to keep an eye on his aggressor." I still don‘t know why you‘re doing this." She said to Kendo._ _

__

__Kosei was just beginning to understand. After he puzzled the pieces together, it made sense. Kendo was going out with... with Mineta._ _

__

__"Don‘t look at me!" Kendo shrieked, ran to the wardrobe, grabbed her coat, and ran out of the dorm building, Mineta on her heels._ _

__

__Kosei was left alone with Tokage again who didn‘t waste a single second." So where‘s your dear friend Kaibara? I thought you were together all the time. Didn‘t he watch and give you advice when you were failing in Tsu‘s bed?"_ _

__

__As much as he disliked her, Kosei had to compliment Tokage on her unrivaled skill of gathering information without letting people know she was. It was done skillfully. Behind the direct insult towards his person and the belittling of his abilities, Kosei knew she really wanted to know where Sen was. Like before; Hadn‘t he known about her intent, he would‘ve fallen for her trick. But this way, Kosei knew that his information was like a holy grail that gave him power over the nasty bitch._ _

____

"Why do you care so much about him?" He had to suppress a grin.""

____

The reaction was immediate. "I don‘t!" Snapped Tokage. Her hands balled into fists.

____

All Kosei had to do was pushing a little bit further. "So why do you keep asking me about him?"

____

Tokage was at a loss of words. She opened her mouth for an attempt to say anything witty but nothing came. She tried a second time with the same result. "Argh, fuck you Tsuburaba!"

____

Kosei didn‘t know if she was still weakened from recovering but he didn‘t mind. Scoring a win against Tokage would be a thing to celebrate. Tokage, beaten but not defeated, ran in the hallway and up the girl‘s tower. He followed her but went up the boy’s side until he reached Sen‘s room just one door away from his own. Upon his knock and Sen‘s offer to come in, Kosei entered the room. Sen was sitting at his desk, a camera in front of him.

____

"Hey man, what‘s going on." Kosei greeted his friend. He sat down on Sen‘s bed and waited until he was done with whatever he was doing.

____

Finally, Sen turned his chair around and faced Kosei. "Went for a walk this afternoon. Took some photos, nine-hundret-thirty-six photos..." He huffed, stood up, and placed the camera next to his other models on one of the shelves. "Yo called me like seven times yesterday. Do you know what‘s up?"

____

"He should tell you himself..." It seemed like Sen was trying to avoid the real question but Kosei wouldn‘t let this happen. Just staring, brows raised, was enough.

____

"I needed to get my mind off of the obvious. Like you, when you caught that frog. I fed it by the way." Sen held his head while speaking. "I can‘t think about anything else if I don‘t distract myself."

____

"Uhh, I feel you, dude." Kosei really did. He had gone through the same, constantly thinking about Tsu and how to get closer to her. It was similar to Sen‘s case, just that his friend wanted to get as far away from Tokage as possible. One way or another, Kosei had relied on one thing to get Tsu off of his mind, even if it was just temporal.

Kosei‘s phone rang. Like yesterday, Yosetsu‘s number was on the display. He shared a glance with Sen and picked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? If you feel like you might want to tell me, leave a comment so I can improve on my writing.
> 
> Next chapter continues from Sen‘s pov shortly before Kosei enters his room.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!


	21. Late-night talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sen can’t sleep, too distracted from Tokage lingering in his mind. He doesn’t know it’s mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first beta-read chapter. -thanks to oceancakes here!
> 
> You will be spared most of my dorky mistakes. And yes, I know I’m a week later than usual.
> 
> That’s pretty much all there’s to say.
> 
> -HAVE FUN

Sen‘s Saturday had been terrible. He had done what he liked most, yes, but not to have a good time. Instead, he had searched the school grounds for anything remotely interesting to snap so he could avoid dealing with the elephant or rather the whale in the room; His feelings and anything else from last Thursday. Or had it been early Friday? Why even think about the exact time when everything was pointless to begin with? He even went so far and abused his hobby to overplay pretty much everything else his brain wanted to think. He took photos of plants, some animals, the buildings, even of Kosei‘s stupid frog as he went to feed it. Next to forcing his mind in another direction, roaming the school grounds had served another purpose; Avoid running into the source of his current situation. Tokage, whatever she was doing, was a bad loser. She hated losing more than everything and was probably out for revenge or even worse, another attempt.

Still, everything regarding her motives was still speculation from Sen‘s side but what other reason could make a girl want to fuck with him if not a crush or something similar? Assuming he was right, Sen had set out to ignore everything regarding the Tokage-topic and some hours later, he was sitting at his desk, forcing himself to go over his snaps while still avoiding the topic. When his friends were struck by complicated feelings and situations, it had been fine. No reason to freak, no reason to lose even a pint of rationality. Just that he was the victim now and his friends weren‘t rational and neither helpful…

While sitting there, looking over his photos, his thoughts went back to the events. They played like some vintage movie, though very colorful, in front of his inner eye and the more he lost himself to the memories, the more lively the movie got until he had a very clear picture of the perpetrator that ambushed and used him. Used was just not… the right term. He joined in, he went along with her. He took her bait and chased the touch and the following feelings, the excitement and finally, the best release in his entire life. He had tried it again afterwards; Whacking it with someone on his mind who wasn‘t Tokage, hoping to get rid of her lingering image and that everything he felt was just basic teenage hornieness instead of a direct fixation on _her_. It was just that Tokage didn‘t only rub off on his body, but on his mind as well. The generic, faceless female in his fantasy was replaced, no matter how much he struggled against it, with _her_ face, with _her_ revealed body when he had washed her afterwards. His palms burned at the memory. Sen had even tried to call back the memory of his best friend’s hand on his dick from some years ago. Like everything else, it was no use. Memory-Kosei had turned into Memory-Tokage and Sen nearly screamed in frustration.

He heard a knock on his door. When he heard Kosei answer to his “Who’s there?” it was the greatest relief of the entire day. He‘d luckily listen to all of his problems, get involved in all of his antics if it only drew his attention away from her. About some minutes into the conversation, Yo called and Sen gladly took it as a bonus distraction. The guy had called yesterday, three times, while Sen was asleep from Juuzo‘s treatment. Sen was intrigued by what exactly Yo had been up to and Kosei, telling him to wait for Yo‘s own explanation, had fired him up even more. Sounded like a great opportunity to ignore his own dire problems.

Kosei picked up and turned on the speaker for Sen to listen and take part in the chatting.

“What‘s up dude?” Kosei‘s voice had a curious touch to it. He definitely knew more about the barrage of calls Yosetsu had sent out yesterday.

Yosetsu‘s voice came through the speakers. “Just wanted to know whether you’re at school or still with Asui.”

“I’m at school. Sen is with me right now.” Kosei seemed dissatisfied with Yo’s question. “Dude, seriously… That’s why you’re callin’?” Sen looked at his childhood friend's furrowed brows and Kosei continued. “Come on and tell us! Sen’s already wondering!”

“And what am I supposed to wonder about?” Said Sen. He saw Kosei point at his own phone on the nightstand and he suddenly understood. “Yeah Yo, c’mon and tell us.”

Yosetsu’s next words sounded artificially annoyed and he was failing royally to hide that he actually wanted to talk about _it_ , whatever the mysterious “it” was. “Okay, okay you nosy girlies.” He cleared his throat. “If you have to know...” His voice was drenched in confidence. “We did it, three times!”

“You’re sounding pretty smug for almost pissing your pants yesterday!”

“ _Almost_!” a slightly more bashful voice came from Yosetsu as he tried to counter Kosei’s accusation. “I didn’t chicken out in the end and that’s what matters!”

“I’m still not up to date, guys.” Sen had gotten a clean idea what this was all about but it didn’t sound like a longer story. Just, that he needed a long story, a story long enough to keep his mind away from any of his own thoughts. “Why don’t you start from the beginning.” He eyed Kosei for his agreement and the latter shrugged.

“Alright, brace yourself…” Yosetsu cleared his throat another time before he began. “It was a cold and clear afternoon when I-“

“Not that long!” Kosei interrupted immediately. “And don’t sound like some storyteller, it’s boring.”

A sigh came out of Kosei’s phone. “Fiiiine! Just don’t interrupt me again. I went with Momo on Friday and her house is… like super huge. Mount Lady could be ten times her size and still have enough space to move. A butler called Uchimura picked us up at U.A and drove us over. Did you know they have an _entire_ forest in their backyard?”

“How should we? We’ve never been there, brain.” Answered Sen.

“Err, right, stupid question.” They could almost hear Yosetsu rub his neck. “Whatever, I followed her into the house and they have an embassy that’s bigger than my entire house! And butlers... and maidens everywhere! Then, I met her parents and we had lunch with things, I didn’t know existed. Her dad left for work but her mom stayed. She told me, I could call her Yaomama because Momo’s friends call her Yaomomo. She’s sooo nice!”

His story was interrupted by Kosei, muffling a laugh. Apparently, he couldn’t handle the “Yaomama” thing.

“Hey! I told you to not interrupt me man! And you’re next with spilling when I’m done!” Yosetsu seemed to have taken a liking to elaborating on the benefits of the Yaoyorozu-family.

Kosei’s smile was swept away by his friend’s comment. It looked like he had quite a story to tell as well. “S- sorry, bro. Just go on.”

Yosetsu did. “Where did I stop… ah yes. Yaomama is a little… odd? Like she mistook soy sauce for coffee and she salted her tea but she’s super nice, even when I’m just some poor, grubby kid.”

“Maybe she mistook you for someone else.” Snickered Kosei, hand over his mouth to cover a stupid grin. The room went silent while they waited for Yosetsu’s reply; Nothing came. “Sorry for interrupting you again.” The rolling of Kosei’s eyes was almost audible.

“...after lunch, we went to Momo’s room and the bed is… like the size of an entire dorm room! That’s when she said she wanted to… sleep with me. And that’s when I tried to call you guys.”

“So that’s why you called.” The picture was getting clearer for Sen. “You lost it in a panic attack and went out crying for help.”

“Yeah, kinda.” Admitted a resigned Yosetsu, followed by a mumbled: “Don’t need to be so direct ‘bout it.”

“It’s Sen you’re talking about. He’s gonna tell you everything and you should know that by now!” Cheering, with a hint of understanding, Kosei encouraged his friend. “But _what_ now? Continue!”

Sen almost smiled. Kosei was eager to hear the very special part, most likely to be prepared when he found himself in a similar situation and on the verge of freaking. Though he wouldn’t admit it out loud, even Sen wanted all the details. More details, more time wasted, leading to less time he could waste with his troubled thoughts on Tokage and the memory of their tryst.

Finally, he said in Kosei’s support. “Yeah, continue. Don’t just tease and run off.”

“When even you’re interested, Sen, I know I’ve got you guy’s unshared attention.” Yosetsu tried playing it cool but there were cracks in his voice, nervousness seeping out of them. Like yesterday, he seemed to find enough courage to continue before being interrupted by Kosei yet again.

“Wait, Yo. Is Yaoyorozu comfortable when you share stuff like that?”

“She should be.” Yosetsu chuckled lightly. “When we were done, she almost immediately called her friends. Only Jirou to be honest. Can’t have Ashido and Hagakure spill everything everywhere.” His voice got a little more serious. “You’re gonna keep shut, right?”

Sen and Kosei both nodded before they realized that Yosetsu couldn’t see them. “Sure man!” Promised Kosei hastily so his friend wouldn’t mistake the moment of silence as hesitation.

“It’s all gonna stay here.” Sen agreed. “Or anywhere where the girls will drop it.”

“Okay, I’ll give you all the details.” Probably anticipating Kosei’s stupid smile, Yosetsu added. “Under _one_ condition. Dear Kosei will tell us about his stay with Asui!”

Sen saw his childhood friend redden. So there really was more… And with it, more time to spend on other things. Kosei patted his cheeks to get rid of the blush, even though Yosetsu couldn’t see it, and said. “Deal, Yo.”

“Then strap your belts and let’s go.” They heard Yosetsu draw in a big breath. This was gonna be a longer story. At least, no one could feel Sen’s inner relief. The longer, the better. “So I didn’t chicken out and she asked me if I was a virgin. I was and I told her. She was too by the way so I had to be gentle with the… ehm… break-through. We didn’t know how to start so I just… took off all my clothes… Didn’t know where I got the boldness from.”

“Aaaand?” Kosei was hanging on Yosetsu’s lips and Sen wasn’t better off himself, though, for other reasons.

“She started laughing…”

“Not big enough?” Sen’s voice was completely neutral. “You said she didn’t have anything to compare to.”

“Not like that!” Yosetsu barked from Kosei’s phone. “It’s just… I was only wearing my bandana and for some reason, she thought it was super funny.”

“But you thought she was laughing about your body at first.” Sen deduced, judging by a muttered response from Yosetsu, correctly.

“She told me about the reason and undressed as well so it wouldn’t be so awkward for me. We started kissing but we had to be careful because I… I was already hard and leaking like hell. Apparently, one drip is already enough for a brat… So, she kinda read an entire book about all of this and she always knew what to do next so… ehm… she brought my hands to the right places to get her ready, she created a condom, I pushed in carefully, and cummed after like ten seconds…”

There was a pause; Yosetsu probably expected his friends to laugh there. No one laughed though. What was there to laugh about in the first place. Sen hadn’t even been that far, already creaming his pants by dry-humping Tokage. He eyed Kosei for a moment, seeing his own thoughts reflected in big eyes.

As though to make Yosetsu continue, Kosei said. “We’re not gonna laugh, we feel you bro.”

“She gave me time to recover, we tried it again and I made it for about three minutes… but she… she didn’t finish. She told me it was fine and she’d finish while I was knocked out but the thought made me horny enough for a third time and that’s when everything went right. Just that I was completely done afterwards. No energy left, know what I mean?” 

Before giving his friends time to recover from his elaborations, Yosetsu added. “Your turn, Kosei.”

With a face, Sen guessed Yosetsu made the entire time, Kosei started his story from yesterday. This time, it was Yosetsu, throwing in remarks and interrupting the story in a one minute frequency. When coming to a conclusion, Kosei’s head was deep red with the blush creeping up to the base of his shaggy hair.

As he was done, Yosetsu commented. “Phew, didn’t think Asui would do that… She always seems so… so collected. Nah, whatever.” Sen and Kosei heard a rustle of clothes as Yosetsu, on the other side of the connection, shrugged. “Now we need to get a nice lady for Sen and Rin.” His voice grew excited as though he was some giddy girl trying to pair off couples that would look “cute”. “Let’s see… Sen and Yui? Maybe? You two share an expression. No? Then what about…”

Seeing the look on Sen’s face, Kosei came to the rescue. “Why don’t you start with Rin?”

“Easy one!” Yosetsu’s confidence beamed over to them. “Tokage, definitely! Y’know? Dragons, lizards. Both scaly, sharp teeth n’stuff. And mo- _beeeeeeep_

Sen had ended the call. Finger still on the screen, his lips went into a straight line. He had his mind off of her once in two days and Yo, the idiot he was, brought the topic back up right away. When Kosei would leave, the memories and after effects would come crashing down on him again. These weird… feelings for the girl who crushed and preyed on him. He despised her, so much was absolutely clear, but after their fling, he was also oddly drawn to her. Her revealed, wet body under the shower. Sen, feeling his erection and like a creep all over again… Her hands on his abs and dick… The bitch passed all the barriers and went straight into his head.

“Your face alone is enough to make a villain flee, y’know?” Sen was torn out of his somber thoughts by Kosei’s comment. “So bad?”

As Sen nodded, Kosei strolled out of his room only to come back with a big pile he dropped onto the ground next to Sen”s bed. With the weird pile, he brought a laptop which he placed on Sen’s nightstand.

Sen, who had buried his face in his hands from exhaustion, raised his head and looked at his friend. He used to have all the answers to all of his and Kosei’s situations but right now, he couldn’t wrap his mind around anything close to a solution. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“Move over.”

“Huh?” Sen didn’t understand. That was until he paid a closer look to Kosei. The light was already fading with the cold winter sun going down early so Sen didn’t notice before; Kosei had changed into his sleeping gear and the pile he brought with him was actually a pillow and his blanket. Sen understood now. “You mean we…” They hadn’t done this since U.A started almost a year ago.

“A sleepover, exactly!” Kosei threw his blanket on Sen’s mattress that was actually meant for just one person. As he was told moments before, Sen moved over, closer to the wall, to make space for his friend. Opening his laptop, Kosei shoved himself next to Sen. He placed the laptop near the upper end of the bed for them to have clean sight on the screen. A file containing an entirely new season of a series they used to watch together was already opened and from under his blanket, Kosei pulled out a bag of chips and… a tadpole plushie?

Sen couldn’t help but smile this time. Instead of Tokage, other memories flooded him. They, together, on the couch of Kosei’s home, watching the very same series, together in the forest, collecting bugs to freak someone out with, drinking hot chocolate after a failed attempt to slide over a frozen pond and more and more. It helped; Sen felt already warm inside. From the primordial sea of good memories and for Kosei’s attempt to cheer him up and distract him from any complicated thoughts about _her_.

Evening turned to night and night to a very early morning. Sunday, the last of the lazy days until school would hit like a truck again. Tests, exhausting gym classes, Blood King turning their lives into boot camps… Just the usual stuff. But Sen didn‘t mind. U.A‘s brutal routine would take too much of his time and energy to be worried about the new kind of problems he troubled himself with over the weekend. Of course, his body would ache, would sting and burn with every second of physical training -he really needed to improve there to power up his drilling capabilities- but it was going to be ten, no, twenty times better than the thorn in his mind that symbolized Tokage‘s foul influence on him.

Sen looked over to Kosei. He was just inches away from him, nearly falling off of the bed actually meant for just one person. One arm and one leg dangling over the edge, his friend‘s breath was even, his face relaxed and the big eyes shut. He had seen him many times like this over the years. Even in middle school and before U.A started, they had done sleepovers at each other’s houses. When they were kids, even when they both hit puberty, they didn‘t stop. At no time this had been embarrassing. Remembering the last time when they had slept like this, Sen raised an arm and placed it over his forehead. Last time, they had just dreamed of attending U.A, of touching a girl. Now, time was running rapidly towards the end of their first year and they both had more or less pleasant encounters with the other sex.

“Guess we’re getting old, buddy.” Sen whispered over to a sleeping Kosei. “Not that I’d mind growing up some more but this felt like a spurt to another life.”

Kosei didn’t hear, neither did he answer. Of course not, he was fast asleep. Did he feel the same? Was U.A, for him, something that seemed to have changed his entire life? Bittersweet melancholy hit Sen. He couldn’t help but remember past summers of innocence and childishness. U.A had been great for meeting new friends, Yosetsu and Rin respectively, but it also changed him to someone who’d most likely never experience anything like his past memories again. Small tears of some weird kind of joyful sadness popped up in the corners of Sen’s eyes.

“Damn it, now I’m getting all sentimental and mushy.” He shot Kosei’s sleeping form another look. “You better not tell anyone, man. Can’t lose my face.” The Midoriya-guy was a phenomenon. Gushing out tears, masses of tears, on every possible occasion. At first, Sen had thought it was part of the guy’s Quirk but then he had revealed his bone crushing super strength. But again, he also revealed another ability during the last round against Shinso that had nothing to do with super strength… The guy was weird by every means.

“Great, now I’m already thinking about Izuku Midoriya in the middle of the night.” Sen said to his sleeping friend, peeking over to his alarm clock. “It’s already morning… huh? Almost 4 AM.” The clock switched over to 4:00 AM the exact moment when he said that. “Oh, screw you.” He groaned, muffling the noise with his arm to not wake up Kosei. The alarm clock, of course, didn’t screw itself. It kept showing numbers in a faint red light, the only light in the room right now. It helped Sen making out the shades and silhouettes of his room and showed Kosei’s relaxed sleepy face. He looked much younger like this. Pretty much everyone did when asleep.

How much would he give to fall asleep himself again. No dreams, please. Just warm, comforting darkness until he had to care about things again. But darkness wouldn‘t come, neither would sleep. It was so unfair; All of his friends, not counting Rin, had those warm fuzzy feelings when it came to the people they “fooled around with”. Sen didn’t have someone he loved. Of course, he loved his parents, the rest of his family, and even Kosei but that was all another kind of love. It wasn’t romantic. Still, he never really said “I love you” to all the people he actually loved. Maybe his parents would like to hear it more often? Then, there was the uncategorizable feelings he currently had for Tokage. They started dwelling in the pit of his stomach after he had started realizing exactly what he did with his classmate, what they did together. The feeling, it was _definitely_ not love, began bubbling and boiling there and slowly came cooking upwards until he felt like puking. Just that, together with the nausea, there was also some kind of pleasant feeling? Yes, he couldn’t deny it. Sen hated to admit it when he figured it out but dry humping Tokage had been great to a certain degree.

He had taken a toll for it though. Like he thought about his past with Kosei, these more recent memories were bittersweet as well. Right now, more bitter than sweet. Sen sighed again, muffling this sound as well to not wake up Kosei. When he had his arm up to cover his mouth, he took the chance to wipe over his eyes to get rid of the uncried tears there. He hated crying so he had decided to simply not do it years ago. It made eyes swollen, vision blurry, and snot come out of his nose and drip everywhere. It was just disgusting. His thought inevitably wandered back to Midoriya and he pinched himself to get rid of his image. It worked only for the green haired boy to be replaced with a green haired girl, this one with sharp teeth and a wicked smile.

That’s it! It was too much. Sen darted up from his bed and, with a little stop in his bathroom, headed out of his room. Kosei had managed to keep his mind away from Tokage most of the evening and night but when he was asleep, he couldn’t possible distract Sen. Closing the door behind him carefully, Sen entered the hallway. It was pitch black, no light from any source. Of course not, students weren’t meant to be awake and wander the hallways at past 4 AM. He passed Shouda’s and Kosei’s room, hand always touching the wall for orientation until his fingers found the banisters. He explored the steps with his toes, he didn’t bother to put on any shoes or socks, and tip-toed downstairs when he found a solid foothold.

The common room, lightly illuminated by dimmed lights, was empty. Not even Kuroiro was strolling through the shadows. Under mumbled curses, Sen slipped into the kitchen and opened the fridge to search for a box of milk. He found one, almost empty and shoved between to boxes of juice. Sen choose to ignore the cramped box. Grabbing it would probably cause a chain reaction, the juice boxes would be knocked over, setting other food in motion and in seconds, Sen would stand knees deep in a pile of food and wrappers. Instead, he reached for a fresh, unopened box and poured the contents into a mug. He placed the mug into the microwave and set the timer to two minutes while still mumbling little curses to no one specific. It was years ago when he last had warm milk for bed. He wasn’t a child anymore, even at the age of sixteen, he was way more mature than others. Or wasn’t he?

###### 

###### 

It was dark, probably early morning already. Still, Setsuna didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t fall asleep, she didn’t know what Kendo wanted with Mineta, and most importantly, she didn’t know what to do for progress on the Sen-matter. The girl’s side of Height Alliance was illuminated by the final beams of light before the sun would take its pale brother’s place. The weak moonlight shone through Setsuna’s balcony windows, directly illuminated the place on her bed where her head would lie, given she was asleep. But it wasn’t her head that was lying on the pillow; It was the picture of Kaibara or Sen how she would call him in secret.

“You handsome idiot. Why did it have to be you?” Her question was rhetorical at best since she already knew the answer. He hadn’t been bothered by her schemes, he hadn’t even blinked when she practiced her best arsenal of cuss words on him. Why was this bastard so smooth? “Can’t you see I’m hurt, hm?” Setsuna continued talking to the photo. “I’m insecure so don’t pretend I’m not like other girls…” Calm and collected. Setsuna had never met a boy like that and know, she was in love with the first one she found. Demeanor and good looks… the handsome idiot was getting to her more and more and all she knew was how to push him aside be it actively or by accident. She didn’t want to admit her own lack of skill when Kendo had called her out for her fatal tries. She didn’t and she paid the price for it. A roaring headache and the strong realization of her failure.

She had tried to find Kaibara earlier but she couldn’t just go to his room and knock. Stupid Rin and retarded Awase weren’t there and her only chance had been a returning Tsuburaba.

“Stupid bug eyed shit face.” Asshole had jumped to conclusions and thought he was soooo smart. After her biggest loss back at the party, she hadn’t been ready to handle a version of Tsuburaba that apparently grew a pair of balls.

Shifting her attention from Tsuburaba back to the photo, Setsuna focused on Kaibara’s face. His smile, a piece of straw in a pile of needles, incredibly attractive and so rare that she thanked whatever gods for this photo. She imagined him smiling down at her when he was on top. This time, she was the reason for his smile and in this moment, she was the center of his entire attention. He’d kiss her, he’d tell her that he understood her and all her insecurities and loved them anyway. He’d lean down to kiss her lips, her cheeks, her neck, and her chest, smile never fading. She wanted to be loved the way she was and he’d do. They’d kiss and share secrets during their passionate love making session and he’d understand her truly understand her.

Without Setsuna noticing, her hand had slipped down into her panties and the tips of her fingers were rubbing circles on her core. “Can’t- do that… now. Have… to sleep.” If she was only a boy who would doze off after one shot. But no, girls had to be super thrilled and awake afterwards. She didn’t stop though. Instead, she moved farther down to her opening and felt the rising wetness there. “You idiot” She said and slipped in one, then two fingers, placing the thumb back on her core. She began. “It’s your fault I can’t sleep, you hearin’ me?” Photo-Kaibara smiled back and Setsuna moaned as she hit her favorite spot. She was so turned on by a photo… what would the original version do to her then? No matter what, she would have him skin on skin. No stupid condoms if she could just take the pill to feel him raw. It was too much and everything began to contract rhythmically, a well known wave of pleasure, but also a deep sadness washing over her. This was only a fantasy…

Now that sleep had become an act of impossibility, Setsuna decided to stand up and make a stop at Kendo’s room. If she could find out what was up with the class rep and “The Grapist” as the A-girls called Mineta, at least one of the things bugging her would be gone. She knocked at Kendo’s door; No answer. She did it again and again, everytime with increasing force until a startled Kendo opened the door and caught a swift fist to the nose.

Kendo fell over and landed on her back, hands clutching her nose. Her voice was muffled and warped. “By All Might, Tsuna. What’re you _doing_!? It’s almost 4:20 in the morning.” She raised a hand from her nose, testing for any flowing blood. Luckily, there was no blood and she released her nose completely after feeling it with her fingers. “It’s already swelling…”

“Sorry, I couldn't sleep.” Setsuna detached a hand and helped Kendo back on her feet. “I’m actually more awake than during the entire Saturday.”

“That’s bad… You have to get your rhythm back for Monday or Kan-sensei is gonna kill you.” Kendo rubbed her eyes and sat down on her bed after closing the door behind Setsuna. “So why are you coming here? I can’t help you sleep.”

“Well maybe, you can.” Setsuna said and Kendo raised a brow after she switched on the lamp on her nightstand. “It’s about you and the grape fucker. I can’t get it off of my mind, like what the fuck, Kendo?”

Kendo closed her eyes and inhaled before she spoke her next words. Judging by her voice, she practiced the explanation. “I lost a bet and owed him a favor instead of money. Little guy is smarter than he pretends to be.”

“But what did he make you do? C’mon, tell me.”

Dropping on her back, Kendo began. “It was the reunion of his middle school class and he wanted me as his date to brag to his former classmates. He paraded me around and made fun of the other boys and their second class dates.” Kendo actually giggled a bit.

“And you liked being first class, right.” Setsuna deduced, judging by Kendo’s reaction, correctly. “Don’t deny it, every girl likes feeling special.”

“Okay, yes. I liked it.” Kendo outed herself. “That was until he wanted to hold more than just my hand.”

“Did you smack him across the dance floor?” The mere image of the dwarf being slapped all over the place was satisfying to Setsuna. The shitrag deserved punishment for ruining her well prepared plans.

Kendo shook her head and her hair, free from her usual ponytail, rubbed over the mattress and ended up even messier than it had been before. “No, I told him I’d cause a scene and make him look uncool in front of everyone. It worked. No touching other than my hand. By the way, he had to stand on his toes to reach it.”

Setsuna imagined the dwarf hopping up and down next to Kendo, desperately trying to reach her hand. Glee spread through her. “And did he take you home?”

Eyes widening, Kendo looked at her, expression completely shocked. “No, Tsuna. I just told you I didn’t let him past hand holding.”

Setsuna had to riddle for a moment until she understood. “Not everything I say is a sexual pun, Kendo. I mean, did he take you over to his house?”

Kendo’s cheeks reddened at her own misconceptions. She cleared her throat and said. “Yeah, he did. It’s a nice house to be honest.”

“And in this nice house, did you headbutt his poor excuse of a father who taught him no manners?” 

“That’s funny coming from you.” Kendo stated, taking Setsuna aback just slightly. “It’s not his father, it’s his mother. She’s a single parent and absolutely boy crazy. She asked me if I had a single dad and if he could enlarge more than just his hands.” Kendo shivered, probably imagining being the step sister of Minoru Mineta.

Setsuna had to muffle a laugh. Mrs. Mineta sounded like a great person unlike her shitrag son. “What did you answer?”

“I told her my parents are happily married and that my fathers Quirk is not about enlarging his body parts. And I tried telling her that he always peeps on girls.” Kendo paused for some seconds and Setsuna listened to not miss a single vowel. “She scolded him.” Kendo finally continued. “Not for peeping… for being caught while peeping.”

“No wonder he never gets into deeper trouble and stops his attempts.” Setsuna concluded. “He is encouraged at home to perform criminal acts.”

“Don’t get me wrong.” Looking into Setsuna’s eyes, Kendo continued. “You two would make a great team if it comes to playing fouls tricks and schemes. You got it in your blood.”

“ _Never_!” Setsuna replied with more force than she had intended. “Lil’ fucker is no match for me!” There was no possible way she’d work with the grapist. There was no way, no, not even a dimension where he was in any way better at plotting than she was. It didn’t matter what Kendo claimed.

“I know what you're thinking.” Setsuna looked back to Kendo as she said those words. “Your armor got cracks and openings now. Ever since you… y’know… freaked out.”

“I know, Kendo. I’m still not fit enough to continue.” Her encounter with Tsuburaba still made her angry. “But I’m working on it.”

“Don’t!” Kendo searched for her eyes and they met. “Having cracks and openings is sometimes half as bad as it sounds. Please, trust me.”

“Thanks for telling me about your day.” Setsuna said. She tried to include a slightly mocking sub tone but it wouldn’t come out. Instead, she sounded somewhere between exhausted and, luckily, tired. But it was still not tired enough.

She wished Kendo a good morning and left her room. There was no problem in finding the way through the hallway to the stairs. The moon was still shining and beaming its pale light into Height Alliance. What should she do now? Go to her room and sleep. Go downstairs, hoping to find Kuroiro raiding the fridge? Setsuna sat down on one of the stairs and evaluated her ideas, scanning for advantages, disadvantages, and possible inconsistencies. She finally decided to go downstairs. Meddling with Kuroiro was a nice way to ignore her own problems, given he was even there and not over at the A-dorms with Emo-Chick. In the common room, she was greeted by the monstrosity of a couch, still standing there as they wouldn‘t get a replacement this time. The boys could destroy their baths, okay, but the couch? It was something everyone used, not just them.

Setsuna remembered skipping through her room back at her father's house when she learned they’d all move together. Living together with Kaibara thrilled her to a very high rush of ecstasy. She had been a little disappointed when she found out that only the common room was common. No shared baths and stuff. Of course not, what did she think, or rather, what did she wish? Against all her hatred for the couch, Setsuna sat down and plugged an eye out of her socket. She’d send it across the room and have it look for shadows that were slightly darker than the others, indicating Kuroiro’s presence. The pitch black boy had developed a bad habit of eavesdropping from the shadows. Setsuna couldn’t really blame him. Eavesdropping was fun, eavesdropping provided her with gossip and forbidden knowledge to use against friend and foe alike.

There were no signs that Kuroiro was hiding in the dark. So he probably was over at Emo-Chick’s room in another building. So back up to get some sleep. Setsuna was half up, eye back in the socket, when she heard a rumble from the kitchen, followed by the buzzing sound of the microwave. She plugged her other eye out, the first had become very dry without being able to blink, and sent it over to the kitchen door. It was shut and peeking through the keyhole and underneath didn’t reveal the night swarmer’s identity though it was most likely Kuroiro stealing food.

Curiosity awakened, Setsuna sneaked over to the door and pushed down the handle carefully, not wanting to alarm the person on the other side of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :3
> 
> If you have any thoughts, compliments, and critiques, feel invited to share them so I can improve my writing.


	22. Detective Tokage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the encounter play out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘m kinda sad that I only deliver every two weeks now but I kinda ran out of gunpowder and have nothing prepared after this chapter. I don‘t even have a vague idea how to continue...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Sen took the mug out of the microwave; It was still cold so he checked the controls and realized, it was set on thawing instead of warming. He groaned, too impatient to wait another two minutes for his slumber potion. Just that there was no way around it. Shoving the mug back into the microwave and setting up the right mode, Sen started his second attempt for warm milk. Cold milk was annoying, the buzzing of the microwave was annoying, being up early and tired was annoying, and the most annoying was his mind circling around _one_ incident. Sen stared at the mug spinning and turning in the microwave. It was almost hypnotic though he wouldn’t fall asleep. The reason for that was the shriek like sound the kitchen door made when it was being opened. Someone really needed to smear the hinges.

But when the door was being opened right now, someone must be there to open it. Assuming it to be Kuroiro in search for an early morning snack, Sen didn’t peek over his head and kept focusing his mug. If the milk dared to be cold after a second round, he’d go over to the A-dorms to have Todoroki warm it for him. It was, of course, a stupid idea but Sen had lost his cool sometimes earlier. By now, no one had entered the kitchen and Sen peeked at the doors reflection on the microwave’s shiny surface just as the door burst open and… Tokage, with mischief on her face, leapt into the room.

Her voice echoed in the tiled room. “Gotcha, you food stealing racoon-vermin! Thought you…” Her voice faded out in intensity and volume as she recognized Sen, surprise hushing over her face before she hid it behind her mask.

Sen knew his face was showing the same, if not bigger, amount of surprise and like Tokage he hurried and tried to shut the emotion down. What followed was the most uncomfortable silence he’d ever experienced. It was pressing down on his lungs and eardrums, almost making him choke in the process. In a state of shock, Sen was still unable to tear his eyes away from Tokage’s face. That was how he noticed the train of thoughts becoming visible while she thought about her next steps. With his, unknown to her, deeper knowledge about her motives, Sen could figure out what exactly was going on in the girl’s head. She went from surprise to shock to, there was no mistaking, insecurity.

And with no ideas how to play over her insecurities, Tokage did what she always did. “Oh, Kaibara. I mistook you for Kuroiro. Y’know, sneaking around, stealing food n’stuff. Didn’t think you were equally pitiful to follow his example!” She managed a half-hearted sneer, flashing her teeth in the process.

She had begun, now it was his turn to answer. Just that Sen didn’t know what to say. Instead, he felt anger boiling in his stomach. If she came clean from the very first second, he could’ve shrugged her aside and _everything_ that happened wouldn’t have happened in the first place. He had to bite his tongue to keep his cool.

“What is your problem, hm? Yelling through the kitchen in the early morning, hoping that whoever is in here is, by chance, Kuroiro so you can make fun of him?” Sen wouldn’t have minded any person bursting in and yelling exactly the same words but Tokage kept haunting him in his mind and dreams and now, she was also hunting him in real-life.

Tokage was startled by Sen’s unusually heavy reaction. Like with her insecurities, she tried to hide it behind her mischievous self but like before it was rather a try than an actual success and everyone who knew her secrets wouldn’t be fooled. “Well yes, that’s exactly what I’m doing.” Tokage tried to defend herself. “Got a problem or what?”

Sen had a problem. Not only with one of her lies, but with all of them. With all of her fake personality and with all the things she’d done to his friends. He bit down on the inside of his cheek to relieve his tongue from the duty. It helped keeping in the still growing anger in his stomach. And with said anger, other feelings were cooking over, mixed into the cocktail after they had their little encounter. A big part was confusion, mixed with guilt, mixed with resentment, mixed with… the pleasure he felt when they’d been at it. Acknowledging that to himself caused even more guilt and resentment and without thinking, Sen spat out his next words.

“I think you’re lying. You never cared about Kuroiro. I’m your favorite victim, right?” He’d make her admit what he already knew how she felt and then block her off once and for all to end this madness. “You just needed an excuse for sneaking around and preying on me again.”

Tokage’s half composed expression changed again, this time to genuine confusion. “Again?” The confusion vanished from her face as she reapplied her facade. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you don’t, you were completely wasted.” Sen didn’t yell, he didn’t even raise his voice; It was not his style. Only the change in tone made clear that he was angry. “You drowned yourself in whatever shit and threw yourself at me like some desperate freak!” That was it, no turning back here.

Tokage’s face changed from its usual pale tone to light- and finally dark green, matching the color of her hair. “You’re lying… That- that’s what you’d wish for, hm?”

He had busted her, cracked her open like a nut and still, she was on the defensive. “No, that’s what you wish, right? Let me tell you something, Tokage. You’re pitiful! Acting all tough and strong, making fun of my friends’ insecurities to hide how weak you actually are! I’ve spent at least an hour and a big portion of my sanity to hide the mess _you_ created and here you are, starting all over again.” Sen had to inhale deeply after the barrage of words.

Tokage was almost entirely green by now, sputtering out inaudible words and phrases until the river stopped and there was silence in the room. Sen gave her the chance to say anything at all, but when nothing came, he turned around, grabbed his mug, and slipped out of the kitchen. Back in his room, he gulped down the warm milk and climbed over a still sleeping Kosei to the free space on his bed. As he laid down and closed his eyes, Sen felt lighter than he had for days but also a little… guilty? No matter what, Tokage knew what he thought of her and would hopefully stop her bullshit in real-life and his head alike. 

Before sleep would come, however, something else rose up in him. He hadn‘t felt it in a long time, but it was, without mistaking, guilt. He had been aware of Tokage‘s feelings and used the fact to coax the truth out of her so he could stomp on her heart as hard as possible. To blame was the wave of anger that washed over him in that moment. Still, it had been his lack of restraint causing him to lash out at her. Next to the rising guilt, the part of him that actually liked his encounter with Tokage awoke, whispering into his mind and playing the moments like a movie over and over again. Sen pressed a pillow on his face, trying to shut down the visions. Five minutes later, mostly due to exhaustion, he finally fell asleep.

###### 

###### 

Setsuna was frozen in place, still standing on the tiled floor in the exact same spot she‘d occupied when Kaibara left the room. The shock of when her crush had busted her was still deep in her bones. Emotions on the tip of her tongue and still vulnerable from her previous losses, she was slowly realizing what just happened.

Kaibara had known the truth the _entire_ time… Setsuna remembered his words. “When I was drunk… I- I threw myself at him…?” It sounded like and act of pure desperation as she mumbled it into the empty kitchen. She tried to recall the night of the party; It was of no use. Only black pictures flashed through her mind, the memories lost forever.

The only things Setsuna remembered were Kaibara’s words to her. He’d called her pitiful and she actually was. He’d called her insecure and she was as well. He’d called her weak and she definitely was. Setsuna felt like screaming but the final drive that would push her to do it was missing. Instead, she kept standing in her spot, staring at the wallpaper while recalling more of his words.

“...hide the mess I created.” That’s how Kaibara had phrased it. She had puked, definitely. But she’d already done it when she couldn’t remember doing it. So what exactly had Kaibara done to “hide the mess”? Wiped up her vomit, dragged her into her room? The last thing she remembered was her room, so was the first thing she remembered after waking up again.

“What’s so interesting ‘bout that wallpaper?” A voice came from somewhere behind Setsuna. It was not a returning Kaibara but definitely male with a slightly depressing undertone.

After the first shock from Kaibara and the second from the bodiless voice, she finally moved and turned around. When she didn’t find anyone behind her, her eyes wandered up the walls and fixed one of the larger cupboards.

“I heard you two talking ‘bout me.” Said... Kuroiro. Cramped between boxes of food and the cupboard walls, the pitch black boy made his nickname “racoon” all honor. “Was Kaibara right? Do you want to make fun of me?”

“What did Kaibara want?” Setsuna ignored Kuroiro’s question to ask her own, face still frozen solid. She wouldn’t break in front of someone else.

“Well, I do-...”

“What did he _want_ , Kuroiro!” Unlike her face, Setsuna’s voce rose in intensity as she snapped at him. Kuroiro drew back into the shadows of the cupboards until only his tired eyes were visible.

A mouth reappeared and Kuroiro replied, his voice only a mumble. “Only some milk. I saw him warming it. Probably couldn’t sleep. But why are you here?” A shock of white became visible as Kuroiro stuck his head out from the shadows.

“I came to make fun of you.” Setsuna admitted, the first time completely honest. Was secrecy still important? Or better, was it even necessary now that her secrets were out?

“Then go. I’m not your punching bag” Kuroiro slipped back into the shadows, closing the doors in the process.

As soon as the doors were shut, Setsuna closed in to the cupboards and tore the door back open. There were only boxes and shadows. “Wait, how long were you spying and what did you pick up?”

Kuroiro’s face came out of the shadows again. “I was here first and happened to overhear your entire conversation and from what I got, you’re into Kaibara and tried to force yourself onto him when you were drunk.” His face lit up. “So that’s how it happened!”

“What happened?” Said Setsuna. Was she on the way to recreate the lost memories? “Tell me!”

“You never say please or thanks to us boys.” Kuroiro muttered. “And still, you expect us to work on your command! Y’know what? I’m not gonna tell you anything. You’re too down to retaliate anytime soon.” A toothy grin flashed from the darkness. With Setsuna’s loss of bark and bite, Kuroiro was gaining cockiness.

Hurt and angry at Mineta for causing her to get drunk but even angrier at herself, Setsuna jumped on the counter to be face to face with Kuroiro who was still hiding in the cupboard. First Tsuburaba and now this emo-shitrag. Everyone was getting the better of her. “Listen! You’re gonna tell me all you know or-”

“Or what? Forget it, you’re out of ammunition, Tokage.” And by the way, you’re doing it again.” Kuroiro frowned at her.

“Doing what again?” Setsuna spat back. “Just spit it out!”

“That’s funny coming from you…” Kuroiro drew back into his hiding spot. “You always talk to us like we owe you something but all you’ve done for us is actually nothing. You just snap, snark and bite at us, expecting that we move on your command. Kaibara doesn’t like that. No one likes that!”

That’s it. Kaibara knew her secret, Kuroiro knew her secret and so did Tsuburaba. At least, that’s what Setsuna assumed. If she only knew about what happened on Friday… Her only chance to find out was directly in front of her and refusing to help. She was beaten down and defeated, her usual methods not working. There was only one way to do it and Setsuna hated this particular way.

“Can you please tell me what happened.” She brought out after a struggle with her pride. Especially the word “please” wouldn’t just roll over her tongue so she had to spit it out instead.

“That’s not genuine. You just want my help.” Kuroiro shot back immediately, putting his finger on her fresh wound.

“Of course it wasn’t genuine, idiot. Who’d ever be nice to you!” It came out of her mouth on instinct, a matter of years of successful conditioning. To wrap it up, she added. “Spill it or I’m gonna tell Komori about your crush on her!”

Another grin flashed in the darkness. “I told you, Tokage, you have nothing on me. Komori already knows. Actually, I have much more on you right now. How about I tell everyone about your secrets?”

Setsuna had to hold back so she wouldn’t punch the back of the cupboard where Kuroiro was hiding. That was _her_ game. Not his game. She always set the condition and the price to pay! Not the other way around!

“And…” Kuroiro continued. “And you already went back to the snapping. So hard to be nice for once?” His voice was fading out as though he didn’t really care for her answer. It returned after a few seconds of silence where Setsuna struggled to find an answer. “You know what, I don’t care. Just go and leave me alone.”

Setsuna saw a chance there. “I’ll go when you tell me about _it_. Whatever _it_ is.” She wouldn’t go with at least a single prize. “Or I’ll stay and keep annoying you, your choice.”

A guttural sound expressing Kuroiro’s dislike became audible. “Promise to leave me alone and never involve me in your schemes again. When you do it, I’ll tell everyone about your feelings for Kaibara. Everyone, not only class B.”

Gritting her teeth but not seeing another way out of this, Setsuna agreed reluctantly. Kuroiro stuck his entire head out of the shadows. “Go to the A-dorms, boy’s tower, third floor, third door. And pray someone didn’t take care of the clues.” Kuroiro reached out with one hand and slammed to door close another time.

Setsuna jumped down from the counter and, with a steady pace, passed through the entrance doors and over to the A-dorms. It was now or never when the other class was still asleep. She could call one of the girls of course. But her request would make them curious and the least she needed was more curiosity on her affairs. “Now or never.” Setsuna said as she stepped into the dark, cold morning. The sun wouldn’t come out until two hours later.

Sneaking into the A-dorms was relatively easy considering that U.A was on the absolute safety trip after Class A managed to get attacked by villains twice. Admittedly, Setsuna’s class had been in it the second time as well but it was only once. It was more the entrance to U.A grounds that was shut off from the outside world by thick steel gates enforced with whatever would make steel even more durable. Once inside, moving was much easier. That was if you made it inside in the first place… Setsuna always imagined one of the gates closing with such force, it would tear a villain under it in half. One half, the upper half in her imagination, would make it in and was now lie on U.A grounds, bleeding and twitching some last twitches with guts spilling out. The lower half would still be on the pavement before the gate.

Imagining and eviscerated villain had an oddly calming effect on Setsuna. Someone else having bad luck was much funnier than having bad luck herself and she had a damn load of the most terrible luck over the past days. She just hoped she had better luck now. “A-dorms, boy’s tower, third floor, third door.” Setsuna said, while passing through the entrance doors. Just to be prepared, she brought her student’s ID with her. She passed through the replica of Class B’s common room, the only distinction still being the couch, and went straight to the boy’s tower. Carefully counting the stairs in the darkness to not end up on the wrong floor, Setsuna tried to place every foot as careful as possible in case a step would be creaky.

On the third floor, still in absolute darkness due to the boy’s side not facing the moon, Setsuna placed a hand on the wall to have at least some orientation and kept walking down the corridor until her hands brushed over the third door-like thing. Setsuna fished out her phone from one of her pockets and looked at the display. It had a charge of 4% left to power the flashlight app she intended to use to look for “the clues” as Kuroiro had put it. Walking here in darkness hadn’t just been for the sake of not being caught, it was also to save the charge for the investigations.

Setsuna switched on the virtual flashlight image on her display and bright light shone on the door in front of her. Hastily, she dimmed the light to its darkest tone and held the stream of light on the name card on the door. It wrote “Bakugou” and someone, probably Kaminari or another prankster, had scribbled on the name sign and turned the O in Bakugou to a little heart. The shiny red color was slightly blurred as though someone, Bakugou, had tried to wash it off. Setsuna felt like laughing and scowling at the same time. Of course, this was funny but still, the clues had to be in front of the most dangerous yet observant student from Class A.

Setsuna made a mental remark to move in absolute silence from now on. The living grenade was probably near the edge to severe paranoia after being kidnapped by villains, adding up to his already severe paranoia concerning the Midoriya-guy. She scanned the door for any clues but the wood was even and the door was pretty much a regular door. Moving the light from the door to the walls around it, Setsuna traced a hand over the wallpaper as well to not miss anything. Before the light shone over one area, Setsuna felt it. The wallpaper under her palm was torn and some patches were only loosely attached. Next to the torn parts, she found an area where large bits were completely ripped off.

With a pang of excitement for actually finding something, Setsuna shone her flashlight on the ground to look for bits and patches. To her disappointment, it had already been cleaned up. Instead, she found another interesting thing on the carpeted floor. A spot, slightly darker than the rest, became visible. After focusing the spot for a longer time, more spots, all similar to each other, but varying in size, became visible. Setsuna knew exactly what those spots… stains were. In the dark, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment and she was glad no one could see her right now. There was no mistaking. She had puked all over the floor. But why here?

Before Setsuna could shift the light source back onto the wallpaper, the light stuttered and then died completely. “Fuck.” She whispered. Why didn’t she charge her phone earlier? With her eyes unusable in the darkness, Setsuna had to rely on her other senses, precisely her sense of touching and feeling. She went over the areas where patches were hanging from the wall first before moving to where the wall had been stripped of its paper completely. After feeling the bare wall, she returned to the torn part and… noticed something.

The wallpaper was scratched off in a pattern. Four relatively even, vertical scratches and one smaller, a little aside from the others, were carved in the wallpaper. Setsuna placed her hand on the marks, her fingernails scraping over where the scratches began. Perfect fit. With a sudden idea, Setsuna traced her hand farther to the left and… found what she was looking for. Another set of similar scratches, matching her left hand. With both hands on the spots to recreate whatever happened, she was almost pressed against the wall. The space between her and the wall was limited, but enough for another person, would they be squeezed together.

Setsuna recalled Kaibara’s words. “...threw yourself at me.” Her guts twisted when she realized what happened here. She had pinned him against the walls and… and done… she didn’t remember what she did but the scratches on the wall were like open books. She’s been super horny and tore the wallpaper apart, Kaibara pressed against the wall, probably struggling against her, by alcohol enforced, body and mind. What happened afterwards. He’d most likely fled the scene, leaving her to puke all over the place. But someone must’ve found her or did she return to her room after recovering…?

Fact was, she sexually assaulted her crush. Her crush, who didn’t share her feelings and probably never would, especially not after _that_. Setsuna sunk down and slumped against the wall, she tried to process the realization. She fucked up royally and completely forgot about it afterwards. Now, she understood Kaibara’s anger when she’d met him in the kitchen. Setsuna had a high tolerance when it came to questionable actions to reach her goal but this was far over her personal limit. If all her assumptions were true, she, in some way, traumatized the boy she wanted to love her. In the end, she had managed to do the exact opposite of what she initially planned…

Setsuna felt like crying, but she held back. Not in another dorm, not in front of Bakugou’s room, and not with other people in the vicinity of at least ten miles. A mental image of Kendo appeared before her eyes. “Apologize!” Said the image and Setsuna could hear the class rep’s accusing voice she regularly saved for Monoma. Setsuna still felt guilty for not listening to Kendo who had only wanted her best. She’d never admit it, but she felt guilty. Part guilt, part her own motivations, Setsuna stood up to follow through with mental Kendo’s advice. She’d go straight to Kaibara and apologize. She owed him that much after what she had done and Setsuna was convinced that all she figured out was absolutely true.

###### 

###### 

Sen woke up to a knocking sound on his door. It was light so he tried to ignore it. Instead, he peeked over to his nightstand to find out he had slept for not even an hour before being torn from sleep again. Next to him, Kosei was still fast asleep, snoring quietly into his pillow. Sen decided to lay back down and keep ignoring the knocking until the person would just go away. He had locked the door after returning from his conquest for warm milk. There was no way inside for whoever decided to bother him and the doors of the dorms were considerably difficult to open. They could easily withstand several heavy punches or other kinds of attacks. The knocking continued, increasing in frequency and volume until Sen thought a returned All Might was in front of his door. Kosei mumbled something in his sleep, turned over, and just kept snoozing.

Sen, however, had less and less patience and he definitely wouldn‘t fall asleep again with the thunderstorm in the hallway. The person would not only keep him awake, but also wake up the entire campus. Robbed of his final bits of patience, Sen got up, only in a t-shirt and boxers, and opened the door. Promptly, he took a jab to the chest.

“Oh, shit! Not again!” The voice came from the darkness of the hallway. It was only a whisper but unmistakably Tokage’s voice.

Sen felt like throwing the door shut. Not because she accidentally punched him in the chest, it didn’t even hurt, but because of everything else. Before he could close the door, however, Tokage had a leg between door and frame and he heard another whisper that sounded like “ouch”.

Over the leg, Tokage’s hands appeared, followed by an eye that tried to peek through the opening. “Let me in, Kaibara.” She said, still whispering after she probably woke up the entire class through her knocking. Hastily, she added. “Please.”

Sen froze in place. Tokage had never apologized to anyone. Maybe she had but he didn’t see or hear it. Fact was, Tokage had never apologized to him. He still didn’t feel like letting her enter. The last time she’d been in here, Tokage inspected his drawers and endangered his cameras with her mere presence. He’d been annoyed back then, but now, he was straight up angry with her. Should he wake up Kosei for a wall of solid air. Before Sen could continue thinking about possible plans, a wave of diced Tokage spilled into his room where she quickly reassembled to her full appearance minus the leg that still held the door open; It followed afterwards and reattached itself onto its owner.

Now, Sen could add another point to the list of illegal things Tokage had done to him. Before he could make any attempts to throw her out, Tokage said. “Wait! We need to talk… I need to talk.” Her voice was without her usual mocking undertone and lacked determination.

Sen wanted to kick her out of his room, he wanted to tell her to piss off and let him alone, he wanted to blame her for everything, even his own mistakes. He did neither of these things. Instead, he said. “We already talked earlier… and you couldn’t have waited?”

“No!” She insisted. It’s… It is urgent.”

It was the first thing out of her mouth Sen believed unconditionally. The urgency became clear from her voice. Urgency and… a little bit of desperation? Whatever it was, it caught Sen’s attention and, to his annoyance, his interest.

“I thought about what you told me.” Tokage continued. “That I was drunk and forced myself on you…” Her voice was still firm. “Kuroiro told me where to look and… and I found the place where… where I tried. I just want to say… I’m s- s-.... I’m so-... I’m sorry!” She finally brought it out.

It wasn’t an apology for striking him but an apology, Sen really wanted to hear since their incident. Truth was, he didn’t really know if he deserved an apology. He’d been as much of a part in this as she was. He wasn’t the only one with emotions wrenching his guts.

There was a sudden glow in Tokage’s eyes and with it, the last parts of her armor shattered. She fell on her knees and began sobbing. “Please, accept the apology. I really mean it! I really do! It was just… I- I fell in love with you and you wouldn’t notice and I didn’t know how to… I wasn’t… I’ve been in love with you over almost the entire year!”

Sen had already guessed so much and still, every word from Tokage felt like a punch to the throat, solar plexus, gut, and groin at once. Having it unraveled by Tokage herself, the embodiment of secrecy and plotting, sobbing on her knees was an image that would haunt him for a long time from now on. He didn’t know what to answer.

Tokage shut herself off by covering her mouth with both hands. Judging by the surprise on her face, she didn’t plan on revealing that much, regardless of whether Sen already knew or not.

Sen would love to just say yes and throw her out, but again he couldn’t. He also couldn’t help but feel hints of compassion and a very big rush of guilt. She was blaming herself for things that were not entirely her fault. She blamed herself for throwing herself at him and yet, Sen had liked it, he went along all by himself. No one had forced him to do that.

“It’s not all your fault.” Sen finally managed to say. “When you went for me, I went along and… I’m also to blame to be short about it.” His voice was all in control. Only a bit of self loathing came with it, maybe he also felt sorry for Tokage. Admitting his own faults out loud felt like balm for his soul. At the same time, he could casually ignore the love confession. What should he say? Initially, Sen had wanted to push Tokage back as hard and mercilessly as he possibly could but he more and more realized he wouldn’t be able to do it. After all, he was nothing close to a bad person, just reserved and rarely emotionally invested.

Hearing Tokage’s apology and admitting his own faults liberated his mind as though a big weight was lifted off of it. Sen already felt lighter. And still, images of Tokage, pressed against him and under the shower, haunted him. The easiest explanation would be that he was a boy in his best years, with Tokage being the only girl he had something close to sex with. As a result, he was picturing her in his mind. The best medicine would be to actually have another girl to crush on so he could forget Tokage.

When Kosei thought about Asui, he looked like everything else left his head. Same with Yosetsu and Yaoyorozu. He looked down on Tokage and saw the same gaze coming from her. She was completely invested in this very moment and Sen suddenly remembered he still had to give some sort of reply to her confession. He knew about her feelings beforehand but he didn’t prepare any words in advance should he be confronted by her. From his current situation, Sen wished he actually had prepared something because he was at a loss of words right now.

Alongside lacking words, Sen was also unsure about what he felt regarding the whole situation. All he could do was to give it a try. “I knew. After our… encounter I knew about your feelings.” Sen tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible. “That’s why I am one of your favorite victims, right? Because you’ve got absolutely no idea how to approach people other than ridicule them.”

Tokage wiped over her eyes and nodded. “I didn’t know what to do so I did what I do best.” She went from her knees to a sitting position, Sen still towering over her. “I tried so many things but all pushed you farther away. Kendo tried to help me make up a plan that wouldn’t kill you. She told me to do something nice and I made your favorite smoothie so-

“That thing wasn’t spiked?” Sen knew Tokage had watched him while he was, what he believed, carefully avoiding another trap from her. In reality, he’d thrown away Tokage’s very first nice gesture.

“No, it wasn’t. But I understand why you thought it was.” She paused for a moment. “I couldn’t wait anymore so I used this party to-”

“To just approach me but you couldn’t do it without… encouragement.” Sen deduced.

Tokage hesitated for a moment, then nodded. She raised her head and, for the first time after she let herself in, saw the sleeping Kosei on Sen’s bed. Her face lit up as she understood why Sen had been keeping his voice down. She finally decided that Kosei wouldn’t wake up and continued. “You said you went along. What… what did we do?”

Sen prepared for his elaboration on their tryst and with a little shock, he saw himself redden in the reflection of his room’s window. He lifted his head, hoping Tokage wouldn’t notice from that angle. “I was pretty intoxicated and you were completely drunk. That’s why it happened in the first place. You dragged me upstairs and pressed me against that wall.” Sen saw it clearly in front of his inner eye. “We only did some… some rubbing, not kissing, no tender shit at all. Then you passed out and I brought you into bed.”

Tokage’s eyes went wide. “Rubbing in how far?”

“Far enough.” Sen replied. He didn’t want to sound as if there was any chance for a relationship between them so he’d better shut her off as fast as possible. He still hadn’t reacted to her confession entirely.

Tokage seemed to think the same so she brought it up again. What do you think about it…? About us?” She went all out and there was no returning. Everything or nothing. “I know I’ve been a terrible person to you and your friends over almost a year now but please give it a chance!”

Finally, Sen found enough words for a proper reply. “You know I won’t. You already said it. The only thing you did over the year was to be mean and for whatever reason, you were still being hideous to my friends and me. Even if I wanted, I can’t trust you so no, I can’t give it a chance.” Before Tokage could react in any way Sen added. “I’m sorry I called you pitiful though. Didn’t know how much exactly was going on inside you.”

Tokage looked back up to him. With the blush gone from his face, Sen met her eyes. Her’s red with dark rings, his pair still neutral but with equally impressive rings. After some moments of staring, she seemed to deflate, shoulders hanging and head back down. She wasn’t surprised but definitely hurt.

“I get it.” She said and slumped out of his room. In contrast to her ferocious escape from the party, she opened and closed the door carefully to not alarm anyone, Kosei most of all.

Sen was left standing in his room, the morning sun rising and shining through the glass door to his balcony. He still had to process what exactly had just happened. Not only over the last minutes but over the entire weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, pals!


End file.
